How You Found Me Series
by frodosbaggin
Summary: Tommy and Jason both have had very scarring experiences. Come on a journey as these two fight their way through life as Rangers, friends, and finding each other as something more. From Tommy appearing as the Green Ranger, all the way through Zeo days.
1. Installment 1: Ch 1, Green With Envy

**How You Found Me series, Installment 1: **

Disclaimer: All the usual Disclaimers to the Power Rangers characters apply. I do not own these characters, I am just enjoying using them in the stories I write and the episodes I tweak.

This is an installment series, which means there are going to be many stories that follow the same plot line and character developments. This is the first of my installments. There will be a total of ten. Some of the installments contain multiple chapters inside. I plan to post a new chapter each Sunday and Wednesday to make it easy for you to track new updates from me. Why I am not posting everything at once is because I am currently only half way through on writing them. So posting it in increments gives me time to continue writing while it keeps you engaged as a reader and not waiting for long periods of time for updated material.

My stories include **mature adult content: meaning rape, torture, mild language, and slash fiction**. You have been advised. If you do not enjoy reading stories with any of that content, please do not read. Overall, "How You Found Me" is rated M due to the nature and content involved (though most chapters may not deserve that rating).

Also, though this is intended as a Tommy/Jason slash fic, _it does not start out this way!_ If you are only interested on when that development starts to happen, please look for installment 3: The Cave. Because of what I plan to put the characters through, I warn you that the slash will take its time and pace carefully.

Author's note: This is my first Power Rangers fan fiction. I have never taken a Martial Arts class, and I will try to steer clear of making myself look like a fool in that area (and in general), but I am writing for the enjoyment of character development and story plot. Some of the stories are of my own imagination and creation, but for the most part I am taking episodes and tweaking them or re-writing them.

To begin with, some plot changes with the original series: the Power Rangers are out of high school. They are all working at Ernie's Juice Bar and Gym. Ernie, the owner, does know about all of their secret lives as Rangers, and he is a very nice and understanding boss to let them leave as often as they have to in order to keep Angel Grove a safe place. My story takes place after the episode Green with Evil: Part 5. For the most part I kept with everything that happened in all of the previous episodes (keeping in mind about the Power Rangers having jobs and not just volunteering at Ernie's), except for a few parts, like changing around some things that happened between Goldar and Jason when they fought in the Dark Dimension. The details of that will be revealed in the plot.

And last, there is much cheesy goodness in the original episodes, so I do keep cheesy goodness in my stories too. What do I mean by that? All of the Power Rangers are open about communicating with each other (for the most part), they say cheesy lines and sappy friendship type stuff to each other, and they get over things pretty quickly because something happens to them again in the next episode. The latter I am only planning to follow to a small degree (as it suits with what I want to have happen in the story), but I do like cheesy goodness. It is a staple to the show. Also, this story by and large contains mostly scenes with Jason and Tommy, and just a little bit of the other Power Rangers and the megazord fights that they have. The story I plan to take these characters through deals largely with emotional and personal development through life's hairy situations.

Very last, to any of you who take the time to read this and don't mind the content involved, thank you very, **very** much. Feedback is _always_ appreciated and welcome. I hope that you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Green with Evil, Part 6**

Sitting at Ernie's Juice Bar sipping a mango pineapple smoothie, Tommy quietly watched the sparring practice match going on between Jason and Zach. Both had worked up a healthy sweat in their friendly but serious rivalry, each receiving and returning various defensive and offensive fighting patterns. If this was a true match and points were to be scored, Jason would have won several rounds ago.

Tommy watched Zach hit the mat for the fourth time, knocked flat on his back by Jason's last move. Zach grimaced in pain, and immediately Jason's fighting stance disappeared and he was reaching a hand out to help Zach to his feet. He couldn't hear the exchange as Zach grabbed the proffered hand, but he knew that Jason was asking if Zach was okay. Back on his feet and shaking off the impact, Zach was all smiles and seemed in respected wonderment at his friend's skills. He must've said as much, because Jason smiled in humble pride, and a bit more red came to his already flush cheeks. The two did a hand shake of sorts of symbolize no hard feelings, something he noticed all of the rangers did with each other. The two smiled and laughed at something else that Zach said, and then they turned around and walked to the opposite ends of the mat for their drinks and towels.

Getting off the bar stool, Tommy took one step forward, intending to go down and see if one of them might be interested in sparring next with him, but he stopped in his tracks. Jason's bright smile faded almost instantly after turning his back to Zach. He watched as the red ranger drank deeply from his water bottle, eyes forward at the wall in front of him, staring intently at nothing. His brows were furrowed, and darkness loomed in the depths of those irises. Being new in town and even newer to the Power Rangers team, he didn't know Jason all that well, but he knew a troubled expression when he saw one.

Suddenly Tommy felt very aware that he had been staring, and turned his eyes away. Looking around the room, Zach had his back turned still and unaware of what Tommy was observing, and it seemed everyone else in the place was engrossed in their own surroundings, talking amongst others. Tommy cast a quick glance back at Jason, whose expression hadn't changed, who was still staring ahead at nothing, lost in an invisible world Tommy couldn't see. Should he go over and talk to him? Make sure he was okay?

"Hi Tommy!"

Startled, Tommy jumped slightly at the cheerful voice that greeted him, interrupting his thoughts. Snapping his head in the direction of his greeter, he saw that Kimberly had walked right up next to him without him noticing. The smile on her face was as bright as her voice, eliciting an automatic smile from Tommy and sending butterflies stirring in his stomach. Her hair was pulled half up, secured with a fuzzy pink band that matched the color of her exercise tank top. She taught gymnastics and a few exercise classes here at Ernie's. All of the Power Rangers had various jobs here. It sort of worked in their favor when the owner, Ernie, knew about their secret life as Power Rangers and didn't fire them when they suddenly had to leave work to go save Angel Grove for a few days . . . or more.

"Hey Kimberly!" Tommy greeted back in an oddly bright tone, feeling a blush redden his cheeks in embarrassment. His voice didn't normally go that high, which made it seem like a beautiful girl had caught him doing something he shouldn't have. He hoped futilely she hadn't noticed.

Kimberly giggled and gave him an inquiring look. No such luck. "Whoa there little grasshopper. Didn't mean to make you jump so high out of those deep thoughts you seemed to be having."

Tommy laughed nervously and looked down at the ground, running his hand anxiously through his hair. "Haha, yeah, um . . . I just didn't hear you coming, that's all."

Kim's smile remained, turning mischievous. She nudged him playfully. "I noticed. You were thinking pretty hard there. About what?"

Tommy looked up at Kimberly for a brief second but couldn't hold her gaze, feeling embarrassed. He looked back down at the ground. "Oh, nothing," he replied, shoving his hands in his pockets. He was new to the team, and he wasn't sure if his observations about Jason were worth mentioning.

Kimberly picked up on his nervous behavior, her smile vanishing and turning to one of perplexed concern. "Is everything okay?"

The compassion in her voice forced Tommy to meet her eyes. She was concerned about _him_. The air caught in his throat.

"You know you can talk to me, right?"

He really wasn't good at keeping his thoughts invisible. But he didn't want _those _kinds of butterfly thoughts out just yet. "Yeah, I do," he replied, and a forced a smile. "I'm fine, thanks for asking. It's just –" he stopped momentarily, looking back in Jason's direction. Jason was back by Zach's side, laughing and joking. The haunted expression was completely erased, the darkness inside those eyes gone, as if it had never been there to begin with.

Kim's eyes followed Tommy's. She looked back at him, prompting him. "It's just . . . what?"

Had Tommy simply imagined it? He blew out his breath, deciding that if anyone were to know Jason, it would be Kimberly. "Well, I don't know. How's Jason been since he was in –" he paused, looking around to see if they would be overheard. Kimberly caught his drift and leaned in close. Her perfume smelled of apple blossoms. He lowered his voice. "Since he was in the Dark Dimension with Goldar and – and me?"

Looking back over at Jason, Kim studied him, considering Tommy's words. After a minute she shrugged, turning back to Tommy. "He seems fine to me. Why? Are you worried about him?"

Maybe he was imagining things then; Feeling paranoid that there might be something residual going on because of Jason's time in the Dark Dimension, just like there was for himself. Maybe he was just pushing his own fears onto something else that didn't exist.

Embarrassed, he combed his hand through his hair. "I don't know. Just being paranoid I guess. Wanting to make sure things are okay for everyone."

Kim smiled compassionately, bringing her hand up to his arm and squeezing gently. His heart thudded. "Things are okay, Tommy. I know you two almost fought to the death in that place, but he doesn't blame you for it. We _all_ know you weren't yourself. And after the spell was broken, you chose to come fight with us. You're on our team now. So please don't blame yourself. We don't."

Trust a girl to see through to the heart of things. No, not a girl. A woman. Whose name was Kimberly. Tommy's heart gave a flutter inside. She was right; he had to stop blaming himself. It was the spell that drove him to do everything that he did. If he had been in control of himself . . . those things just weren't in his nature.

He smiled gratefully at her. "Thanks Kimberly. I don't know what I'd do without you guys. It's like getting a whole new family."

Kim's smile widened, and she gave his arm another squeeze before letting go. Nodding her head, she motioned toward Zach and Jason, who were now joined by Trini and Billy. "Come on, let's go join the others."

They walked down the steps from the juice bar, and Tommy was greeted with warm friendship from everyone, Jason included. Whatever Tommy thought he had seen in the red ranger was no longer there.

Breathing hard, with the familiar wild beating of the heart during good exercise, Tommy stopped and offered his hand to Jason, who was lying flat on the mat, breathing equally hard. "You okay, man?"

Jason laid there a moment longer, staring past Tommy. It was brief, so brief that the green ranger second guessed himself, but no, there was that look in Jason's eyes again, same as yesterday. Anguish and anger rolled into one split second of time, and then gone. Those eyes blinked, focused back on Tommy, smiled, and accepted the hand that pulled him back to his feet. "Yeah, bro. That was a wicked smooth move!"

"Nah. I thought you had me for sure. If your foot hadn't caught, you totally would have! I was just lucky."

Jason's smile faltered for the smallest moment. They were both Martial Arts masters. They knew that if your foot slipped up and lost its ground, it meant you had lost concentration somewhere. But just why Jason lost concentration, Tommy could only guess at.

But the smile was back in place. "That's why practice makes perfect, huh?"

In lightening quick speed, Tommy was blocking several parries from Jason, who laughed good naturedly. Round four was on, and the two continued sparring back and forth until sweat was dripping in their eyes, their breathing was ragged from good exercise, and both voiced contentment that it was a draw.

Grabbing the towel on his side of the mat, Tommy wiped sweat from his face and neck, and then took several large gulps from his water bottle. He glanced over at Jason who had been doing the same thing, but his eyes froze. That haunted expression was back on Jason's face, those eyes troubled and staring off into an invisible world.

So Tommy hadn't been imagining it after all. They were in one of the private karate classrooms at Ernie's Juice Bar and Gym. It was just the two of them. They had combined their last class together, teaching the students defensive moves by showcasing them with each other first and then letting the pupils practice amongst themselves. Since he began working at Ernie's, he had to admit the classes he enjoyed teaching the most were the ones that combined with Jason's. There was discussion with Ernie about the two of them co-teaching every class together, because of the natural chemistry that existed between the two of them as martial arts masters.

Even before Rita cast her spell on him, Tommy and Jason discovered how well they sparred together. They challenged each other's knowledge and skill. They pushed the other to think quicker, react faster, and rely on clear, precise instinct.

He tried hard not to dwell on their duel in the Dark Dimension. Rita's evil spell opened up a cruel and harsh fighting style Tommy would never have guessed lurked within him. The spell turned him into a well-honed weapon, capable of battling with cold, mathematical precision. Jason had fought Tommy with every ounce of his being. If the Power Rangers hadn't intervened, it wouldn't have been enough. But then, Rita's orders had suddenly changed, and Jason wouldn't have been destroyed like Tommy was ordered to do. Jason and the others didn't know that though. He hoped he'd never have to tell them what those orders had been changed to. . .

Tommy took another sip of water, watching Jason burn invisible holes through the wall he was staring at. He may not know Jason the person too well, but he knew Jason the Martial Arts master, and fought against Jason the Red Ranger, and the person he was sparring with resembled someone fighting for a very personal reason.

"Hey Jason?"

Startled, the ranger whipped his head toward Tommy, those troubled eyes blinking and disengaging from the private hell they had been taken to. "Yeah?"

"You okay?"

Jason blinked again and rubbed at his eyes, like he was trying to rid himself of unknown images. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just spaced out for a second I guess."

It was an obvious lie. There was a split second's hesitation before Tommy decided whether or not to let it slide by. "You sure? You looked a little bit more than spaced out there."

Jason looked down at the ground, giving the comment a moment's consideration before looking back up. There was a sly grin on his face, and Tommy found the red ranger's sweat drenched towel being hurled at him. He caught it impulsively, but immediately dropped it, making a face. Jason's grin grew wider. "You gave me a really good long run for my money there. Haven't worked up a sweat like that in a long time. If I looked more than spaced out, it's cuz you made me run hard with all the twinkling lights dancing before my eyes."

It was a nice compliment, and Tommy wanted to be flattered by it, but it was an aversion to his question. Kimberly was probably right, but he needed to know that whatever problem Jason was protecting, it was not about all the deeds Tommy did as Rita's evil Ranger. But how to ask?

"Darn it, those twinkling lights were supposed to look more like huge planets."

Tommy tossed his own sweat soaked towel at Jason who laughed while easily dodging it. Tommy tried to smile back, but he knew he was losing his opportunity. Sobering up, he took a quick breath and went for it. "Look, Jason, all kidding aside, I know that I'm on your team as a Power Ranger now and all, but. . . all the stuff that I did when I was under Rita's spell – it was pretty intense. Especially with what went down in the Dark Dimension between you and me. And –" Tommy paused, trying to find the right words to say. "I don't know. I felt a difference in our sparring today and . . . I guess I just want to make sure that if you're having trouble with any of the things that I did, to let me know so that I can try to make things right in whatever way that I can."

If words could weigh anything, Tommy would've sworn he lit a bomb that had yet to explode. By the look on Jason's face, he knew he had hit the mark very close. The smile was gone, the brows were slightly furrowed, and his eyes held an emotion Tommy couldn't name.

The silence stretched uncomfortably long, but Jason finally spoke. His tone was very soft. Tommy almost missed the words. "Who was it that invited you to be a Power Ranger with us?"

There was no judgment in the words, just a simple question.

"It was you," Tommy replied.

"That's right. There's no way I would've done that if I believed for one second that _anything_ you did under Rita's spell was a shadow of who you really are as a person."

It wasn't the explosion Tommy expected, but those words slammed into him with a tremendous force all the same. It knocked the air out of him and tightened the sphincter muscles in his throat. Jason, someone he had every intention of killing under Rita's spell, was saying these things to him. Forgiveness wasn't even a word he could use to describe, because there had never been any judgment to begin with from the Red Ranger.

"You're going to be great for the team, bro. And for Ernie's Juice Bar and Gym here. Work has been a lot more fun to come to since you started. Teaching classes together with someone as experienced as you is going to be a treat. So please don't worry anymore about that stuff, okay? Trust me."

And Tommy did. Everything in Jason's voice and in his eyes and body language told Tommy that he was entirely sincere and genuine. Not trusting his throat to work properly and give his vocal chords the right amount of air, he merely nodded in agreement.

"Okay," Jason said, smiling briefly before sobering back up. It seemed he wasn't done talking yet, but he was choosing his next words carefully. "And . . . yeah, you're right, my fighting hasn't been at peak performance lately. Things _have_ been on my mind. I guess it's shown. But it has nothing to do with you, okay? There's just . . . something I have to work through on my own."

Again, Tommy could only nod his understanding. Relief was washing through him too strongly still. He could finally begin to let go of some of the memories that kept haunting his sleep and his conscience.

No more words were exchanged between the two rangers. There was an unspoken understanding that it was time to clean up the room and head home for the day. One thing was clear as they left Ernie's, though. They left as newfound friends.

Though Tommy felt as light as he'd ever been since breaking free from Rita's spell, a shadow of worry clung to him when he went back to his apartment. Not all memories were clear from his mind. There were a few his new friends didn't know about, that he didn't want anyone to know about. And yet . . . something inside of him knew it couldn't stay that way.

Though he had peace of mind that Jason wasn't, nor had he ever, been blaming Tommy, the Green Ranger was still carrying around his own unknown piece of hell. He caught the flinch in the Red Ranger's eyes when he mentioned the Dark Dimension. And if Jason was being genuine to Tommy about not bearing any ill will or judgment about what went down between them – and Tommy believed that he was – then there was only one other person he fought with in that place. Only one person that could have given him the nightmares he was living with.

Goldar.

With a fist that clenched and tore at his stomach, Tommy was now fairly certain why Rita's plans for Jason changed that second before Tommy delivered the killing blow. The very second that saved Jason's life. He thought Jason would be spared from ever having to know what that plan was. But now he knew that he had already received a taste of it, and it was why Goldar was so enraged that he had escaped through the Green Ranger's hands.

* * *

_Her hands tore impatiently at his shirt, yanking it off his head and tossing it aside. She ran her hands greedily over his torso, digging her nails into his sides and yanking him close to her, tilting her head upwards and pressing her mouth against his. Her tongue darted out hungrily, trailing across his lips, demanding entrance into his mouth. He obliged, groaning aloud for her pleasure as her tongue explored everywhere inside of his, demanding his full attention, demanding to have everything that was his to give. _

_And give it he would._

_Her right hand left the indented marks of his side and found his right hand, clasping it and bringing it to rest on her left breast. He gave a rough squeeze and began fondling it through the clothes, hearing her breathing become more ragged with desire. Her hands roamed up to his shoulders and found new areas to puncture and bruise. The pain didn't matter, though. Only the thought of pleasing his Empress. Rita desired him, demanded him, and she would have him. All of him. He was hers to do with as she pleased. _

_His hand left her breast and trailed to her back, in search of clasps or zippers that would undo the clothing barring their skin from contact. At the very top of her collar, he found it. He reached – _

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Tommy sat up in bed, screaming out in rage. For a few moments the images played out before his opened eyes, unrelenting in the detail he knew all too well. The taste of her tongue was in his mouth. The feel of her skin was crawling all over his; the way her body pressed against him was almost as if she was in the same bed with him . . .

Crying out again, Tommy threw the sheets off of him and jumped out of bed. Running for the master bathroom, he barely made it to the toilet before he retched. His stomach spasmed and contorted, bringing up everything that it could.

This was the worst re-visitation yet. All of his senses were turned on, recalling images and scents and the touch of things he wasn't sure he was aware of when it actually happened. But it was all flooding his mind's eye and not turning off.

The taste of her began filling tommy's mouth, and though his sick episode was over, he reached a finger down his throat and gagged until bile came up and took over all of his taste buds.

He hated it. His first experience with anyone, and it had to be _Rita_. Tommy's skin was crawling. He could still feel her. Worse yet, he was still hard with shameful desire. Not for _her,_ but all the same, his body was on fire. It craved.

Flushing the toilet, he reached over to the bathtub and turned on the cold water, then popped the nozzle for it to spurt out of the shower head. Throwing off his boxer briefs, the only piece of clothing he wore to bed, he climbed into the shower. The cold cascade of water raining down on his feverish, sweat-drenched skin was a welcome shock to his overloaded senses. His chest tightened and squeezed out air from his lungs at the drastic change of temperature against his skin, a sensation he embraced. The feel of her was washing away, and his libido was subsiding.

Tommy stayed in the freezing shower until his senses were completely numb and he was shaking uncontrollably from the cold and nothing else.

The bathroom clock read four thirty in the morning. Knowing sleep was far from him, Tommy dried off and got dressed in workout clothes. His classes didn't start until seven, so he would have plenty of time to get a good, strenuous workout at Ernie's to wash away the memories for another day of moving forward.

The Gym didn't open until six, but Ernie allowed the Power Rangers to practice inside when they needed, and so they all had keys to the place. After entering the building, Tommy locked the door behind him and made his way toward the gym. It was faint, but the closer he got, he picked up the sounds of someone else already in the building. Puzzled, Tommy stopped just outside the gym entrance to hear what was going on. It sounded like someone else had in mind to get an early morning workout as well. He had a good idea of who that person was.

Stepping inside the gym, he saw Jason, which confirmed his suspicions. He was at the punching bag, delivering several brutal kicks and punches, making the bag swing with good force. He hadn't heard Tommy enter. His eyes were deeply focused on the punching bag, concentrating on tearing that thing open. Tommy made note of Jason's high kicks and punches. Whoever the invisible enemy Jason was knocking the crap out of, they were a very tall and large person . . . or creature.

It was rude to sit and stare at something so very personal, but Tommy couldn't take his eyes away, and he couldn't find the manners to announce his presence. He could see that Jason was building up to a crescendo. His kicks became more vicious, more punches were thrown with fierce strength. And then all that he was throwing was punch after angry punch, pummeling the bag with rigorous, repetitious blows that were blurred by the speed with which he was moving. His face was contorted in blind fury, seeing only the invisible enemy. His muscles, gleaming with sweat, were rippled with honed precision and bulging, all of its energy being spent toward the faceless invader.

Finally, with a cry of defiance, Jason delivered one last powerful thrust at the punching bag, and then dropped to his knees, panting in great laborious breaths, completely spent.

Now would be a good time for Tommy to back quietly out and then re-enter, acting like he was just coming in. That was going to be his intention, but the slightest movement of his leg backing up alerted Jason to his presence, and he was suddenly caught in a stance that showed he had clearly not just walked in.

Ashamed, Tommy looked down at the floor. The shocked look on Jason's face revealed that he too was embarrassed at the discovery of having been watched.

"Sorry," Tommy said softly, still looking at the floor. "I was going to let you know I was here, but . . . seeing you go at that thing, I just couldn't interrupt what you were doing. Seemed like that would've been worse."

Still panting and catching his breath, Jason didn't say anything. After a moment he nodded, seeming to accept Tommy's words. "Didn't expect anyone else to be here," he said in between breaths.

Tommy heard the unspoken acceptance of his apology and walked further into the gym. After witnessing such a personal display of emotion from Jason, Tommy felt obligated to share his own vulnerability. "I guess you could say I came here to deliver the same kind of message to that punching bag there."

Walking down the steps from the Juice Bar, Tommy reached Jason, who was still kneeling on the floor. He offered him a hand up, which Jason accepted. He seemed grateful for Tommy's admission of words. His breathing was mostly back to normal now. He walked over to grab his water bottle, taking a few swigs. "Everything okay?"

Tommy shrugged. He wasn't comfortable revealing absolutely everything. "Bad dreams," he replied.

Jason nodded. "Bad dreams," he agreed.

There was an awkward silence between them. There was the open admission that they came here because of problems. But that didn't mean they came here wanting to talk about them.

With Jason being here now, Tommy knew he wasn't going to be able to go through quite the same exercises he was originally intending on. And it wasn't good to spar with a partner when emotions and problems filled your head, so they would both have to improvise on what exercises to work on.

Tommy cleared his throat. "Those high kicks that you were throwing were really good. That gives me an idea on a series of moves that you could try. Do you mind if I show you?"

Jason seemed relieved that Tommy had found a way to bring the conversation to karate. "No, go ahead."

For the next half hour, the two of them practiced on the punching bag, showing each other different tactical moves and kicks, and began choreographing them into defensive and offensive patterns in executing them. Though nothing was said, it was silently understood that the focus of the techniques was against a large predator.

After one specific set of choreographed movements that Jason executed particularly well, Tommy let out an exulted cry.

"Yeah! Take _that_, Goldar!_"_

Tommy regretted the words the instant they came out of his mouth. Jason's smile immediately dropped and he stiffened. Uncomfortable, heavy silence followed.

Tommy gave himself a mental kick in the head. "Jason, I am so sorry bro, I didn't mean –"

"How'd you know this was about Goldar?" Jason demanded, turning to the Green Ranger.

Tommy closed his eyes, cursing his stupid mouth. He didn't answer right away, choosing his words very carefully. Softly, delicately, he said, "Because of Rita and who I was at the time – I know."

Tommy opened his eyes, and saw a world of anguish and pain in those brown irises staring back at him. It was almost whisper-like when Jason replied, "Just what exactly do you know?"

Here it was. What he hoped he would never have to say to anyone. He was such a fool! But it was too late, now. He had to say it.

"That Goldar wanted Rita to make you his tribute gift because of his service to her. That he didn't actually want you destroyed."

Heavy silence. Heavy knowledge that was revealed that should never have had to be revealed. If Tommy had just kept his mouth shut!

They seemed like such simple words. Tribute gift. But with Jason's reaction, it meant he had been exposed already to the meaning of those words. In Goldar's race, a tribute gift was usually a slave given to a warrior to appease his sexual appetite. Gender didn't matter. The tribute could be used any way the warrior wanted. Rita had explained that to the Green Ranger, but he deeply regretted knowing such rancid information.

He could see the revelation stabbing at Jason's heart. Such fierce affliction and anger weighed in those eyes, affirming more than words could ever say.

"I thought you wouldn't have known about that. It was just he and I. You weren't around yet. And I escaped during our battle, so . . ." Jason didn't try to finish the thought. He swallowed audibly.

Tommy wanted to look away, he didn't want to keep looking into those eyes that were completely opened to all the emotions going on inside the Red Ranger, but he knew that he had to keep eye contact. Jason was choosing to reveal his pain. His anger. Maybe he really was in need of someone to talk to. And he needed to know he wasn't alone.

"I didn't know. Not until the very end. When I was about ready to bring the blade down on you, I held it for as long as I did because – because Rita was privately sending me new orders not to kill you. That you were to be Goldar's tribute gift."

Jason's eyes flinched slightly at those words. But he kept eye contact with Tommy. "You still tried to destroy all of us though, including me."

Tommy nodded. "I did. You escaped from me. I was mad at you for that. Goldar wanted me to capture you, but it was Rita that I was designed to please, not him. She didn't care. I wanted you gone."

Jason blinked and broke away from Tommy's gaze. He turned his attention to the punching bag and gave it a blow with his right fist. His face was contorted in anger.

"You know what he did then?"

Tommy took a deep breath. There was no going back. "Yeah, I do."

Jason took several more swings at the bag. "You've known _all_ this time then."

"No," Tommy began slowly, making Jason stop and face him. He wanted to, but he didn't flinch away from the fire he saw in those eyes. "Well . . . About Goldar wanting you as his tribute gift, yes, I have known. But not – _that._ I didn't think he had already acted on it. I only figured _that_ out recently."

Jason wasn't looking at him. His body was facing toward Tommy, but he was staring intently at the punching bag. "When?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"After our talk yesterday. After finding out that you really weren't blaming me for everything I did under Rita's spell."

Slight confusion crossed the Red Ranger's face, eyes still staring at anything but Tommy. "That tipped you off?"

Tommy forced his breathing to stay steady. That was part of it, yes. What really tipped him off was catching Jason's expressions the last couple of days, but he had a feeling to steer clear of admitting to staring at the Red Ranger. "Yeah. But like I said yesterday, I've noticed a difference in your fighting when we've sparred, and that was my first sign that something might be wrong. When I found out you weren't having issues because of me, that only left one other person – well, creature – that would have given you . . . problems."

Jason nodded his understanding, then stiffened again. "The others . . . they know, too?"

Tommy was quick to reply. "No! No, they don't. They haven't noticed anything, actually."

Jason relaxed, obviously relieved. "I've been trying hard to keep it that way. It's – embarrassing, you know? I'm their leader. I help keep everyone together. If they knew – "

"I won't say anything, Jason. I promise. I understand, this is very personal. Believe me, I do."

Jason cast a sideways glance at Tommy, his expression inquisitive and disbelieving. "You do?"

Now it was Tommy's turn to stare intently at the punching bag. His jaws clenched when he ground out the words.

"Rita."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jason's eyebrows rise in surprise.

"She forced you?"

The Green Ranger felt heat rise to his cheeks; anger boiled up underneath. "It was . . . consensual. Because of the spell," he quickly added. "And _only_ because of that. So . . . believe me when I say I understand how personal this is."

There was a moment of silence as Jason processed the news. "Does anyone know?"

"Just you, now."

He saw Jason nod. The two stood there, not saying anything, not looking at each other. A secret that neither of them meant to share now existed. An unspeakable event in both of their lives now united them. Tommy hadn't meant for it to happen, but maybe it was good that it had. They both knew they weren't alone now. And no one else had to know.

Stepping aside, Jason pointed to the punching bag. "Go for it."

Tommy didn't need to be told twice. For the next ten minutes, all of the emotion he had been holding back unleashed itself. Jason stood back, keeping silent as the Green Ranger pummeled the bag with all of the moves they had choreographed, plus some. Raw emotion came out, and instead of feeling embarrassed because of Jason being present, Tommy felt empowered to free himself from all of the poisonous memories and actions that clung to him. He knew Jason understood. They both had an enemy they would be battling inside of themselves for all of their lives.

Panting and exhausted, Tommy leaned against the punching bag, quieting it from its whirling motion he had sent it through. He was spent. He felt purged, though. The mental weights inside of his mind had eased up quite a bit.

In quiet awe, Jason whistled softly. "You are a wicked fierce fighter, bro. That is for sure."

The comment succeeded in pulling a smile to Tommy's lips. "Evil had better watch out then. Because here comes double trouble," he replied, extending a fisted hand toward Jason. The Red Ranger smiled, extending his hand in a fist, and hitting it atop Tommy's in a hand shake of sorts. Tommy brought his up and bumped it atop Jason's, then they bumped the flat side of their knuckles together, ending the fisted handshake.

"Is this Ranger practice or are my two favorite martial arts masters here for an early workout before classes?" Ernie asked with a smile as he walked into the juice bar area.

Turning around, the two rangers looked up at the clock to see that it was already six in the morning.

"Hey Ernie," the two of them called out.

Tommy took over answering the question. "No Ranger practice going. Just a good solid workout before classes. Didn't realize what time it was."

Ernie nodded, busying himself with opening up the juice bar. "It's a good thing you both are here anyway. Wanted to talk to you guys about our discussions of you teaching together."

Jason and Tommy looked at each other, anticipatory smiles on their faces.

Ernie continued on. "I've been getting great feedback from the parents whose kids attend your classes, and your combined styles of teaching are really having a positive effect on everyone. There are still parents who want private one-on-one sessions for their children, so I need you to continue taking on some of those pupils, but as far as I'm concerned, this place needs that extra step forward, and with you two teaching together, that could be the ticket."

Grins broke out on both ranger's faces. Jason was the one to speak up. "Does this mean a raise then? Because you have two _excellent_ martial arts masters who are taking this gym to the next level?"

Ernie dipped his head down briefly and groaned. "How did I know you would ask that?" He took a big dramatic sigh before answering. "The answer is yes, but just don't let me down!"

Jason broke out in a full fledged smile. "Don't worry Ernie, you have nothing to worry about!"

Ernie gave a half hearted smile, but couldn't resist grumbling to himself, trailing off about money as he continued on with his opening tasks.

Tommy turned to Jason, and the two of them high fived each other, sharing a laugh of celebration.

"Well bro," Tommy began, "I'm gonna head back to my place and get showered up and changed into my work clothes. I didn't bring them with me."

Jason nodded. "Sounds good, man. I brought everything with me so I'm just gonna shower here. I've got a private lesson at seven, but we'll combine our eight o'clock classes?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Tommy agreed. "I'll catch you back here in a little bit then."

Jason nodded. "Okay." He hesitated slightly. There was that awkward pause, both thinking about everything they had just shared, but aware of present company. "Um, Tommy?" Jason began, unsure.

"Yeah?"

Jason ran his fingers through his hair, looking down at the ground briefly before looking back up. "Well . . . I just wanted to say . . . thanks. For saying what you did. It helps to know I'm not alone."

Relief washed across Tommy's face. He smiled genuinely. "I was so afraid I'd goofed up. I'm glad I didn't. We'll keep an eye on each other. Make sure things don't get too bad. Show the punching bag a thousand times who's who if we need to."

Jason laughed. "We're gonna owe Ernie a new punching bag I think."

"Probably," Tommy agreed, laughing.

* * *

Tommy and his pupil bowed to each other, marking the end of the lesson.

"You're doing well, Greg. I can tell you're practicing and really trying. Keep up the good work. I'll see you next week, okay?"

"Okay! Thank you Sensei." Greg walked over to where his parents were waiting at the door of their private practice room and left, waving goodbye. Tommy smiled and reciprocated the gesture.

He grabbed his water bottle and headed out of the room, in search of Jason. Their next class was going to start soon. He started wondering past the different private rooms, looking to see if Jason was still with his pupil.

"Hey Tommy!"

Tommy turned his head and saw Kimberly walking out of the gymnastics room. She was smiling at him. His heart gave an automatic flutter.

"Hey Kimberly," he greeted, smiling back at her. Thankfully he sounded much smoother this time around. "Have you seen Jason? He and I have a combined class that starts soon."

"I just got here a few minutes ago, but I haven't seen him, no."

"Hmm. He had a private lesson at seven. I thought maybe he might be in one of these rooms still."

"Maybe he went back to the lockers?"

"Maybe. Guess that's where I'll check next. Wanna tag along? That is, if you don't have a class you need to be to."

Kimberly smiled wide. It brightened her whole face. She had on pink shimmery lip gloss and a pink cami over her black leotard. "I've got time to help you look," she said brightly, stepping up next to him.

The two walked cozily side by side, making their way back toward the employee locker room. Before entering, however, Ernie called out Tommy's name, stopping him.

"Where's Jason?"

Tommy and Kim looked nervously at each other. Tommy answered, "I don't know. I was just looking for him. I was going into the locker room to see if he might there."

"Okay. Let me know if you see him. He didn't show for his private lesson at seven."

Tommy's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "He didn't?" Ernie shook his head. "But . . . that is so weird. Jason said this morning he was staying here to shower up, that he brought everything with him."

"I thought I heard that too. Didn't know if," he paused, looking quickly around before continuing. "Well, you know, duty called. But obviously it didn't."

Tommy and Kim exchanged alarmed glances. Kim pointed to the locker door. "Let's hope we find him in there."

Opening the door and stepping inside, they walked right away to Jason's locker, but it was empty.

"That's not a good sign," Kimberly said worriedly.

Tommy didn't like the feeling he was getting. He looked over to the men's employee shower area. "Let me look in there, see if I find anything."

"Okay, I'll wait out here," Kim replied.

Stepping inside, Tommy cast his eyes around. It was a large blue tiled room. To the left were several curtained partitions for showering, but no one was in them. It was quiet. Off to his right were a few more benches and lockers. He saw Jason's backpack sitting on the farthest bench.

He called out to Kimberly, "I found his backpack! But I don't see him. No one's in here."

Walking over to the bench, Tommy grabbed at Jason's bag just as Kimberly walked into the room. He opened it up and searched.

"His towel is in here, but it's dry. And his work clothes are in here too. He never changed into them."

He turned to Kimberly, whose eyes were wide. She pointed to Tommy. "Tommy, look. Below you. Under the bench."

Quickly bending over, Tommy saw what Kimberly was staring at. A red morpher lay on the floor, along with a communicator watch. Both belonged to Jason.

Tommy's heart thudded loudly in his chest.

He held them up for Kimberly to see better. They exchanged stunned expressions.

"Oh my God. This isn't good," Kimberly's voice was full of concern. "Where's Jason?"

Blood roared in Tommy's ears. White, hot anger was prickling his senses.

"Tommy?"

This couldn't be happening. This shouldn't have happened. Not to him. Why didn't he expect it, though? He should have prepared for something like this! He knew how angry that ape had gotten . . .

"Tommy?"

Kim's voice registered in his ears. It was hard to focus on her. There was a red hue around the edges of his vision, thunderous blood roaring through his veins.

"What do you think happened to Jason?" Kim's voice sounded far away.

"I know where he is."

"You do?"

He welcomed the rage exploding from inside. Embraced it. He was going to need it to get his friend back.

"He's in the Dark Dimension. With Goldar."


	2. Installment 2: The Tribute Gift

**How You Found Me series, Installment 2: The Tribute Gift**

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers apply. I do not own these characters, I am merely using them for the enjoyment of creating a story.

Author's note: This is the second installment to my How You Found Me series. If you have not read the first installment, it is titled: Green With Evil, Part 6. My introduction to the story and some of the changes to setting developments can be found in there.

**Warning: This particular installment is rated MA for male/male rape, violence due to torture, and language. Please be advised and read at your discretion.**

This installment takes off right after the end of installment 1. Jason wakes up to find himself in the Dark Dimension, where Goldar plans to rape him. There are multiple rape scenes, so again, please read at your discretion. It is not highly detailed and the imagery I _do_ include is for a purpose, but I do feel safer giving as much warning as possible because of the content. If this distresses you and is offensive, please do not read.

For those of that you liked the first story well enough, are okay with the content that I wrote about, thank you for reading this second installment. I will say (again) that the rape scenes are not a full account of the entire sexual encounter, but do contain _some_ vivid imagery. I do not write these scenes with the intention of any consensuality on Jason's part, nor do I try to depict that rape is an acceptable form of sex.

There will be ten installments total to this series. It is by and large a long, slow love story between Jason and Tommy. If you are looking specifically for when their relationship begins to bloom, please stay tuned for installment 3: The Cave.

This installment will have a total of 3 chapters, one chapter posted each Sunday and Wednesday.

Thank you to those who have left (positive) criticism/feedback. I hope the story continues to intrigue you!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Tribute Gift**

A thick fog of dreamless sleep began lifting from Jason, slowly pulling him back into a cognitive state. The first thing his senses picked up on was that he was lying prostrate on a cold, hard surface. Instinct told him something peculiar had just happened; reflexively, his mind began back tracking, trying to figure out what his last moments of consciousness were. There was nothing.

The next basic impulse was of opening his eyes, but the image was blurry and indistinguishable. Blinking a few times, his mind worked at clearing the cobwebs, and things slowly came into focus. It was dark, but stars were shining off in the distance, giving enough light to illuminate his surroundings, glinting off several golden spokes that connected to green columns, forming what looked like –

Quick as lightening, Jason shot up to his feet. The sudden movement drove a thick needle of pain shooting to the back of his skull, while blood drained swiftly from his head, blinding his eyes with intense white light from standing up too fast. Strong dizziness ensued, throwing the Red Ranger back down to the floor on his knees.

Unable to do anything, Jason remained stationary until his body regained normal blood flow and returned his vision and equilibrium back to normal. His mind whirled before him in adrenaline-induced panic.

He was back in the Dark Dimension. For a second he swore that he was just re-visiting his recent nightmare again, but the pounding in the back of his skull and the ache in his spine told him he was very much experiencing reality.

He needed to morph, and now. Reaching back behind for his morpher, his hands closed on empty space. It wasn't there. His level of panic increased. Instinctively moving for his communicator next, he brought his left wrist up to his mouth, but there wasn't anything to speak into. It was also gone.

Jason frantically began searching the ground around him, but a thin mist had settled, making visibility on the floor extremely weak.

Fear paralyzed his lungs and squeezed at his heart. He could try searching for those precious items, but he knew the likelihood of finding them was slim to none.

He was trapped in the Dark Dimension once more, even more alone than before. Because before, he had at least had his communicator. That had saved him. Unless Goldar had it and was going to challenge him for it. But somehow he didn't think there were high chances of that happening.

It was as if thinking about the golden ape was powerful enough to summon, because suddenly his laugh was echoing loudly throughout the chamber. Standing up quickly, Jason turned around and faced the ugly brute, ignoring the pounding in his head and grateful that he didn't get lightheaded again.

"Welcome back to hell, Red Ranger!" Goldar chortled gleefully. "Did you think you could really get away from me?"

Jason's brows furrowed in anger, defiantly calling out, "It won't last long. My friends will come for me."

Goldar chuckled. His deep gravelly voice was thick with triumph. "I'd like to see them try! This place is untouchable to them. Without your morpher or your communicator, you are completely lost to them."

It was true. Jason's heart pounded with despair at the thought of it. Images flashed through his mind of Goldar forcing him to his knees, pressing his back against one of the green posts . . .

He blinked hard. No. He wasn't giving in. Where there was a will, there was a way. He would fight for as long as it took until he found it.

"They'll find a way," he retorted back confidently.

The response only made Goldar laugh. "Hahahaha! You can say that all you want, pathetic human, but it will not happen! Rita has given you to me as my Tribute Gift. It is my reward for my faithful service to her, and I intend to keep what is mine!"

Rage boiled up inside of Jason. "I am NOT your tribute gift!" he shouted.

A growl rose up from Goldar's throat. "I will show you differently. You and I will battle now, to commence Rita's offering, and I will prove that I am worthy of this warrior's gift!"

Not waiting for a reply, Goldar roared out a battle call Jason had never before heard uttered from the creature, as he charged for the Red Ranger.

Jason ducked down and tumble rolled away from the attack, deflecting it easily. Standing back up in a defensive stance several feet away from Goldar, Jason waited for the brute's next move.

The battle was on.

* * *

"You are correct, Tommy," Zordon's commanding voice answered. "My senses tell me Jason is indeed in the Dark Dimension, but he is unreachable to us. I cannot pull him up on the globe."

All of the rangers had just recently assembled at the Command Center. It took far longer to rendezvous than Tommy would have preferred, and he was anxious to find a way to help his friend.

He paced back and forth restlessly. "Zordon, is there any way that we could find a way to get him out of there without his morpher or communicator?"

"I am afraid not. As you already know, Rita has powerful magic, and the Dark Dimension is one of her strong holds. It is protected extremely well."

Frustration and despair heated up inside Tommy. He wanted to shout out, but it was Zach who gave voice to those emotions instead.

"Man! We just can't accept that! There's gotta be a way we can get to Jason. We can't let him down!"

Trini spoke up next, thinking carefully. "Maybe if we could find out why Jason is there, what Goldar wants with him. That could give us a clue?"

Everyone was silent a moment, considering Trini's words. Then Kimberly spoke up. "Tommy, you knew right away where Jason was. How did you know that?"

All eyes turned to Tommy. As desperate as he was to help his new friend, he also didn't want to betray the secret that was trusted to him. But what if it helped save Jason's life? Maybe . . . maybe Tommy didn't have to give all of the information away.

The Green Ranger sighed. He hated having to recount his memories of being under Rita's spell. "In the end, Goldar didn't want Jason to be destroyed. At the very last second, when I was in there with Jason, I was ordered not to kill him."

Confusion wore on everyone's face.

"Why did he change his mind?" Zach inquired.

This was the most delicate question to answer. But Tommy knew what to say. "Because he wanted a slave instead. As a reward for his service to Rita." It was enough of the truth. No one else asked any more questions. They were all brain storming. Tommy breathed a silent sigh of relief.

It was Billy who finally responded. "I'll be right back. Alpha, can you take me to the Command Center's archives? Perhaps there's some information in there that can help us lure Goldar and Jason out of there."

"Sure thing, Billy. Follow me," came Alpha's voice, and they walked off together.

* * *

Jason rolled under cover of the mist, taking a moment to catch his breath. He wasn't lasting as long as he needed to. Goldar had begun with a series of attacks and charges, which the Red Ranger parried easily, mixing in a few of the choreographed moves he and Tommy had devised. To Jason's silent pleasure, a few of the moves were executed with enough force to send Goldar sprawling to the ground more than once. It should have been enough to wear down the brute's energy, but there appeared to be no sign of him slowing down. Instead, it seemed like he was gaining strength. With each physical block, parry, punch or kick where the two connected in some physical way, it felt like energy leeched itself from Jason into Goldar.

Breathing hard and laying low to the ground, Jason had to hope that the mist would conceal him as well as it did the first time he was here. He needed to buy as much time as he could for himself. It had taken him far too long to figure out that all Goldar was interested in was making physical contact and draining Jason of his Red Ranger energy. There was something about the Dark Dimension and being without his morpher or communicator that could strangle the connection of power. He needed to preserve as much of it as he could.

He didn't like it, but it was forcing him to flee from every one of Goldar's advances, staying strictly on the defensive side. It took sheer force of will to ignore and push past all of Goldar's taunts and bribes. Jason was riding on very high stakes and could not afford any loss of concentration.

Unfortunately, in his latest counter from Goldar's attack, it involved a jump and roll maneuver, and he miscalculated the amount of distance he had toward the wall. His left side slammed into the golden spikes, which produced several bolts of electricity coursing through him, sending his nerves into temporary paralyzed shock.

It was a costly mistake. He had managed to roll on the floor far enough away for Goldar to lose sight of him, but the electric bolts had sapped away precious strength.

Jason closed his eyes and tried to even out his breathing and slow down his racing heart. He needed to regain control. Clear his mind, and figure out a way to keep the battle moving as long as possible. Tommy had to know something had happened to him by now. He never showed to their combined class. How long ago had that been now? How long he was unconscious for? He had to hope there was something the Power Rangers were doing on their end to bring him back. Would they be able to transport him back without his power coin or communicator? He couldn't afford to doubt. He had to trust and hope. And buy them enough time. He was not going to become Goldar's Tribute Gift.

Hearing the big ape's footsteps, Jason opened his eyes. Goldar stopped inches away from him. The Power Ranger froze, holding his breath and keeping very, very still. He prayed that hairy Big Foot would pass over him, just like last time . . .

Luck was not on the Ranger's side. Goldar looked down and spotted Jason through the mist. Letting out an exultant cry, he reached down, lunging for him. Jason rolled away, but his reflexes had been compromised from the electric shock. Goldar's hand closed on his right ankle, hoisting him off the ground so he was dangling in the air. Goldar laughed maliciously. The Red Ranger reached for Golden Hairball's legs, intending to disturb the beast's balance, but his strength and reflexes were too slow. Energy was being drawn from him. Goldar brought his left golden boot up and connected with the side of Jason's head, inflicting pain and stunning the Power Ranger. Stars exploded everywhere in his vision.

Goldar walked a few paces and then lowered him none-too-gently to the floor, leaving only his captured leg suspended in the air by Godzilla's grasp. He heard the clasp of iron and felt a weight enclose around his ankle. His left leg was then grabbed at and hoisted into the air, where his right leg was released. It fell only inches, hovering in the air by the attached chain his cuff was connected to. There was another clinking sound of iron and the same weight encased his left ankle.

Both legs were dropped to the ground, and pain shot through to Jason's knees due to the angle in which they landed. Mere seconds later, Jason's wrists suffered the same fate, and a disoriented, chained Red Ranger felt a mental wall close up inside of him, sealing him away from any connection to his power as a Ranger.

It felt like this deep well of power and energy was being asphyxiated from inside, getting locked away at some inner door he had no access to. His chest was tight. For a few excruciating seconds he was lost to the spell the chains were creating.

And then he was being dragged backwards until his back met against one of the green columns, and Goldar was hoisting him up by the shoulders, planting him on his feet for a split second before forcing him back to the floor in a kneeling position. Jason's back was pressed up against the pillar once more, and his chained arms were raised above his head, Goldar's fist clenching the chains tightly together. Then, with his other free hand, Goldar moved aside his armor girth plate, and released his phallus. Fully erect, it sprang forward, right in front of Jason's face.

His eyes widened with horror and disgust. Not again. He couldn't let it happen again. But he was weakened by the blow to the head and the spell that had been cast when he was placed in the chains. He clamped his mouth shut, but Goldar's free hand grabbed at his throat and began squeezing. Air was being robbed from Jason. He would have rather died from asphyxiation than to allow that vulgar phallus entrance once more, but there was more at work here than he realized. He had been bound in a Tribute Gift's chains by a warrior, and the spell in those chains would not allow Jason to deny its master's wishes.

To his absolute terror, Jason's mouth opened of its own accord. Luscious air flowed into him, followed by Goldar's black rigid phallus.

All the while, triumphant laughing and grunting boomed in his ears.

* * *

Tommy paced restlessly across the Command Center floor. Billy had been gone a while. Was he finding anything out that could help them get Jason back? Would he find out information about the Tribute Gift and link the clues together? Would he tell everyone?

Questions pounded away relentlessly inside his head. Kimberly reached out a hand for Tommy's, stopping him in his tracks and offering a reassuring smile. Everything in her eyes showed she had similar concerns for Jason. But right now those eyes were focused on him, and he could see that she was worried about him too.

Despite everything, butterflies fluttered away inside. Smiling back at Kim, he squeezed her hand, trying to convey back to her his appreciation at her concern.

Just then, Alpha and Billy resurfaced. All of the Power Rangers came forward from the various places they had spread out to. Tommy remained frozen in place, letting everyone else gather in front of him to hear what Billy had to say. Kimberly stayed by Tommy's side, keeping her hand inside his, offering silent comfort and hope.

It was hard to read everything in Billy's expression, but one thing was clear. He looked troubled. Tommy's breathing hitched in his throat.

"Well?" Trini asked, breaking the silence. "Did you find anything?"

Looking at her, Billy nodded slowly, though his expression didn't change. "I think so," he began. He cast his worried eyes on everyone else. "We're going to need to challenge him."

Zach jumped in. "Challenge him? You mean as in a contest or something?"

Billy nodded. "Affirmative."

"What kind of challenge?" Kimberly asked.

"It would be called a Tribute's Challenge. As for what kind of challenge, that would be up to the opponent. But Goldar would have to accept. I did research on his species. There wasn't a whole lot I could find, but there were frequent references to these contests. It seems they happen regularly on his world. No one is allowed to refuse one when challenged."

"Why is it called a Tribute challenge, could you find out?" Trini asked.

Billy had more difficulty answering this question. Tommy's heart thudded in alarm. Billy knew.

"Well, from what I gathered, it appears the only kind of slaves they have on Goldar's world are called Tribute Gifts. Only warriors are able to acquire them. It's considered a high honor to have one. It means you are very skilled. But warriors can challenge each other for them. Hence what is known as the Tribute challenge. It gives the warrior high status and bragging rights to win one. It appears to be one of the few ways you can climb ranks. It's why they can't refuse."

Kimberly shuddered in disgust. "Ugh! Sounds like a world full of stupid, chauvinistic _pigs_ to me. I can't believe societies like that exist."

"Yeah, that definitely sounds _really_ messed up," Zach agreed. Then added, "I don't get it though, what's the big deal about these Tribute Gifts? Why does Goldar want Jason as one?"

Apprehension was written all over Billy's face. It was clear that he knew, probably even more than what Tommy did. But they were going to get Jason back. They were going to challenge Goldar and win. The others . . . they didn't need to know the details. Taking a shaky breath, Billy seemed about ready to answer when he caught Tommy's eye. The Green Ranger's eyes went wide with warning, giving the smallest, firm shake to the head while mouthing the words "No."

Billy's brows knitted together, revelation dawning that Tommy knew what he was about to say. He understood the message. Looking at the others, he lied smoothly, saying, "The stories were vague, not sharing any conclusive details." Billy hesitated, then decided to add, "Only that a Tribute Gift's life is of extremely poor quality."

Kimberly squeezed Tommy's hand, this time needing reassurance for herself. Her voice was full of anguish. "Oh my God. Poor Jason. You guys, we _have_ to get him out of there and away from Goldar."

Billy looked back at Tommy, who nodded his silent thanks. Their eyes stayed locked together as Tommy asked, "Billy, how do we go about sending Goldar that challenge?"

* * *

With a final grunt of unbridled pleasure, Goldar pulled out and spent himself on Jason's face and hair. Thick white streams of hot semen shot out, hitting Jason in the nose and forehead, ricocheting up into his hair and the side of his head as he turned away disgustedly from the hot rain of cum. He struggled against his chains, but Goldar had a tight grip on them still. His arms remained trapped above his head, unable to shield himself from the load of pleasure that was dripping down his face. The Red Ranger's throat was working convulsively, but Goldar didn't release him until nothing more spurted out from his phallus. Contented, he released his hold on the chains and stepped away from the pathetic human as he doubled over on the floor and retched.

At long last, he now had his Tribute Gift, and it was the Red Ranger! This would be marked in the history of his home world. Once Earth was conquered, others would see the potential glory of the planet and come flocking. He would be viewed as the Ultimate Grand Warrior, defying all who would dare challenge him or his Tribute Gift. He would be revered, as the conqueror of a planet, mighty and fierce! His reputation as undefeated champion would earn him the highest rank of his kind. No, it would be more than that, because he had come to a new dimension and beaten an entire planet into submission! Who would dare call him a weakling then?

Just then, Rita's voice filled the room, shouting, "Goldar! Get your ass back here! You are being summoned!"

Growling at the interruption of his Tribute Gift initiation ceremony, Goldar was infuriated at being summoned away. Nonetheless, he obeyed his Empress and left to see who dared to summon him at this moment.

Rita was howling with rage. "It's the damn Green Ranger who betrayed me! He summoned you, the stupid peebrain!"

Now that he was out of the Dark Dimension, he could feel the lure of the summons. He didn't know the Green Ranger had learned the incantation for it. Those damnable Power Rangers had stolen too much from him and his Empress! Snarling with viciousness, he opened the mental link. An image flashed out before him and Rita, showing the Green Ranger and the rest of the Power Nimwads behind them.

"How dare you summon me, foolish human!" he growled out.

"We know you have Jason, Goldar. You can't have him!" replied the Green Ranger.

Goldar laughed gleefully. "That's what you may think, but you are wrong! My Empress has given him to me as a reward for my faithfulness to her. He is my Tribute Gift now! The ceremony is done, there is nothing you can do! He belongs to me, hahahahaha!"

"We'll just see about that! We challenge you for him, Goldar!"

Those words cut through Goldar's laughter. "What did you say?"

"You heard me. We demand a Tribute's Challenge. Warrior against warrior."

Goldar snarled in frustration. Rita had trusted too much information to a rookie. With her spell broken, his betrayal gave the Power Rangers unfair intelligence into their operations. He had looked forward to having his Tribute Gift for a while before any challenges came. He had waited too long for such a reward. The Power Rangers were always in the way! They must be destroyed!

Because of this, he welcomed the Tribute's Challenge. Now was his opportunity to take them out once and for all. He would still have time to enjoy what he'd earned. By accepting, he was the one who could set the terms.

"Very well," Goldar responded. "I accept your challenge. In two days, bring your Megazord and be ready for destruction!"

"Two days?" The Green Ranger asked tauntingly. "Are you so scared of being defeated right here and now that you think you need two stingy days to prepare?"

Goldar didn't buy the bribe, though it did anger him. He wanted time to enjoy pleasure first. It would make victory that much sweeter. "Two days, foolish humans! You will taste defeat!"

Without waiting for a response, he closed the link, and the picture before him vanished.

Rita cackled wickedly, "Hahahaha, this is just the opportunity I've been waiting for to destroy those Power Dipwads!" Her smile swiftly dropped, and pointing a finger at Goldar, she threatened him. "You'd _better_ not let me down, Goldar! Look at what I've given you! You hand me those Power Ranger's heads on a plate, you got that?"

Goldar bowed. "It would be my great honor, my Empress, to do so. I will not fail you!"

Rita's smile came back, smug and confidant. "Good," she said, and walked away, dismissing him.

Eagerly, Goldar left her side and called himself back to the Dark Dimension. His gift was sitting toward the center of the room, knees bent upward, arms hugging around his legs. His eyes widened upon seeing Goldar appear, and then they darkened to a hardened mask of defiant anger. He had wiped away a good deal of the semen from his face, though some of it glistened in his hair. Goldar's phallus began to engorge at the mere thought of the Tribute Gift before him. His face needed to be marked again with pleasure.

Laughing exuberantly, he marched toward the human, relishing how he immediately began backing away. Goldar loved subduing a strong spirit.

* * *

Back in the Command Center, Tommy paced lividly. Goldar had accepted the Tribute's Challenge, and they were _going_ to get Jason back, but it didn't feel like it had been enough. Goldar had set the terms of the contest. In two days' time, they would battle with the Megazord.

Two days!

That was too much time. Who knew what Jason would be subjected to in-between then? He looked over at Billy, who was watching him, a troubled expression on his face. No words were said, but looking at each other, both were sharing a private conversation. Tommy needed to talk to him, alone.

Everyone was heading back to Ernie's to teach their classes, unable to do anything more for the day. It was a perfect time for the two rangers to talk. Tommy started making his way over to Billy, but Kimberly stepped into view, stopping him.

"You wanna head over to Ernie's together?" she asked. The smile was tinged with worry. Everyone's mind was on Jason and the challenge they would begin preparing for tomorrow. Tommy's heart strings tugged. He wanted to go with her, to exchange comfort and support, but he needed to talk to Billy. He needed to know what he knew. He needed to get Jason back.

"Um, well actually, my schedule's clear for the rest of the day over there," Tommy began regretfully. "I think I'm gonna stick around here a while longer. I need to go over a few things. Get prepared."

He hated seeing the disappointment in her eyes. "Oh, okay."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I understand." Kimberly tucked a strand of hair behind her ears and started to walk away, but promptly stopped and turned around. Looking Tommy in the eyes, she regarded him with concern. "Are you gonna be okay?"

She had such a deep, caring heart. It touched him and made it hard to push her away. He somehow mustered up a reassuring smile as he lied, "Yeah, I'll be okay. Thanks for asking. I appreciate it."

Kimberly tilted her head, considering his words. He was doing his best to meet her eyes and not squirm under her scrutinizing look. She didn't fully believe him, he could tell. He prayed she wouldn't push further.

Finally, she replied. "You're welcome. See you tomorrow then?"

Tommy tried not to look too relieved that she decided to let things be. "Yeah, first thing in the morning."

He started to turn away, but Kimberly called out one more time to him.

"Please don't blame yourself for this, Tommy. If it weren't for you, we might not still know what happened to him. We'll get him back."

She nailed it right on the head, the feelings he was trying to keep concealed. They hit him like a punch to the gut. Normally, those words would have meant something, especially because it was Kimberly saying them, but he knew the hell Jason was going to be trapped in for the next two days. Tommy felt very responsible for the fact that he was there. He had originally sent the Red Ranger to the Dark Dimension to begin with. He couldn't feel better about things until the Tribute's Challenge was over with.

And yet, it was he that made the decision for the others not to know what he knew. What Billy now knew. And after all, Kimberly was trying to help him. He didn't want to hurt her feelings. She cared, and that meant a lot.

"Thanks Kimberly. That means a lot. You guys have been nothing but great to me from the very beginning. It's why I can't relax until we win the Tribute's Challenge. It was Jason who initially invited me to join the team. I owe him a lot for that."

Those soft lips curled upward into a smile. "He made a great choice. Just remember that, okay?"

Tommy returned the smile as best he could. "Thanks, I will."

Feeling at peace with what she said, Kimberly turned and made a final exit out of the Command Center. Tommy waited until he was sure she was gone, then went over to Billy. They were the only ones here now.

"So," Tommy began. "What all did you actually find out?"

Billy blew out his breath. "More than I cared to. How much do _you_ know? Why do you want it kept from the others?"

"If you were the one being raped, how many of us would you feel comfortable knowing about that?"

Billy gave that consideration. "Duly noted. Though, it is something that someone will have to know about. He's going to need help recovering from it emotionally and physically."

"I kind of have a hand in that area already." Billy raised his eyebrows in question. "Just trust me on it," Tommy insisted.

Nodding, Billy then commented, "You mentioned that Rita had changed orders for you to kill Jason because of Goldar. I'm assuming that's why you know the intended nature of a Tribute Gift?"

Tommy nodded. "Warriors use them to satisfy their . . . sexual appetites." It felt awkward to say the words. "Beyond that, I don't know much more, other than what you said to everyone. I don't like how much time Goldar has to . . . use Jason, before we can battle against him and get our friend back."

Billy was somber. "Unfortunately, the details get worse."

Anger began stirring inside of Tommy. Keeping his voice calm and neutral, he asked, "What did you find out?"

Billy took a moment to gather his courage before answering. "When you summoned Goldar, he mentioned that the ceremony was already completed. In the accounts that I read, when a warrior first gets his Tribute, there's an initiation that is performed. The warrior battles against the slave, fighting them into submission and placing chains on them that bind them to the warrior. Then they rape the Tribute, which concludes the ceremony."

So it had already begun. It wasn't surprising to hear, but it made the Green Ranger's stomach contort with fury at what Jason was already going through. He forced himself to remain calm. There was more information coming.

"And . . . what else?" Tommy prompted.

Billy swallowed audibly, unease written all over his face. "Warriors seem to have – voracious sexual appetites. The life of a Tribute Gift is often short. There is only so much they can withstand before . . . a warrior's violent temperament kills them, or they are won over by another warrior."

"But when a warrior challenges another warrior, the Tribute Gift can't be killed during that time, right?" Tommy asked hopefully.

Billy shook his head. "They're not supposed to, no."

Tommy's heart gave a wild thud to the chest. "But it has happened?"

It looked like a thin sheen of sweat was breaking out on the Blue Ranger's forehead. He swallowed hard, then cleared his throat. "The night before the Tribute's Challenge, it's common for the warrior to drink a strong aphrodisiac brew that enables him to – perform for a long period of time. There were a few stories of Tribute's dying because of the brew affecting a warrior too strongly.

Tommy squeezed his eyes shut, trying desperately to reign in his temper. Blood roared in his ears. He took several deep breaths, his fists clenching and unclenching. He was trying to stay in control.

"You said the only way we could get Jason back was through this challenge, though."

Billy's reply came softly. "Yes."

"So we have no choice but to go through with this. And let . . . let _that_ happen?"

Billy lowered his head, staring down at the floor. He didn't answer.

Tommy couldn't stand still any longer. He was going to explode. He paced back and forth, hands clenched tightly, muscles bulging in his neck.

"Two days is too long! I tried to goad him into fighting sooner, but this is why he didn't . . ." Tommy left the thought hanging. After a minute of strained silence, he turned back toward Billy, asking through clenched teeth, "Is there anything more?"

Still staring down at the floor, Billy shook his head slowly.

The Green Ranger's face twisted into pure loathing. "We are going to knock some serious shit out of that huge dickwad."


	3. Inst 2, ch2: The Tribute's Challenge

Author's note: Ghostwriter and sz2000, thank you for your reviews! Feedback is greatly appreciated. I realize this may be a tough installment to get through, but to everyone who is reading, hang in there with me! I am grateful for your interest in my story! Without further ado . . .

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Tribute's Challenge **

Scooping up the last of the cold, gray porridge-like sludge with his hand, Jason shoved it into his mouth and forced himself to swallow. It sank to his stomach like a rock. For all he knew it was cement he was eating, because it certainly looked like it, and was just about as inedible. But he didn't really have a choice in the matter, and he hadn't died from it so far. He knew he was going to get a horrible stomach ache later, though. That is, unless he threw it up because of . . . well, other equally unappetizing things.

The Red Ranger set the bowl down and watched it vanish, like it had the other times. Not that he wanted to, but he licked off the dingy substance from his fingers and palm, cleaning his hand as best he could. Next, he flicked off the remains that had landed on his chains and let them fall to the floor. They too, soon vanished.

Jason's stomach rumbled loudly, already beginning to protest what it had received. He wanted to lie down, but he knew that would make it worse. Whether he liked it or not, he needed to keep this food down. The last meal had come up within minutes of finishing it because Goldar had immediately begun shoving himself deep inside of the Ranger's mouth, hitting against his gag reflexes. And before that, it was the first form of sustenance he had received since waking up in the Dark Dimension. His body was ravenous.

It was satiated now, though not at all content. Even so, it needed to stay inside of him this time.

Drawing up his legs and folding his arms around them, Jason rested his head against his knees and closed his eyes.

He was alone, something he was extremely grateful for. It seemed like this was the longest period of isolation he yet had. He craved it. It meant no incessant laughter, jeers, or taunts. No forced fighting and defensive guarding and then being subjected to . . . to _that._

At the same time, though, the solitude gave his mind time to think, something he hadn't had much opportunity to do. That wasn't a good thing. It allowed him to take a closer look at his situation, which was looking despairingly bleak and numbingly humiliating. He was analyzing how much he was not in control of things, which was the hardest realization to come to.

"Hahahahaha, I'm back, weak human!"

Groaning inwardly, Jason squeezed his lids more tightly shut, remaining still and unresponsive to the nuisance behind him. He fought against the anger and panic that was rising inside.

"I am going to relish destroying your wretched Power friends very shortly! You will wish to join their fate by the time I have had my fill of pleasure with you tonight! I can taste the thrill of victory, and it will propel my seed a hundred times over!" Goldar howled with delight.

Panic took a twisting dive in Jason's stomach. _Propel his seed a hundred times over?_ Did that mean . . . no. He didn't want to believe it.

Goldar began advancing on him. Quickly, Jason swiveled around and planted his chained hands on the ground, using the balance to thrust his legs forward in an attempt to drive into Goldar's legs and sweep him off his feet. He made impact with his intended target, but the result was horribly dismal. Golden Twirp's legs gave the smallest shudder and stopped because of the attack, but they remained firmly in place.

Jason gave a cry of frustration. His strength was nowhere close to what it should be, all because of the damn chains that bound him.

Golden Hairball laughed in delight, and grabbed at Jason's ankle chains as he tried to pull away, successfully stopping the Ranger's retreat.

Instead, Jason was pulled in further toward Goldar, who grabbed at his pants and began pulling them down. To Jason's horror, they began sliding down. He frantically grabbed at them and began pulling back. Goldy Locks snarled, baring his teeth, and pulled harder. A small electric shock zapped from Jason wrist cuffs, causing his hands to involuntarily release their grip. Down slid his red jeans, dragging along his underwear to reveal in absolute terror, everything.

Jason cried out in angry defiance, while the big ape guffawed in lustful enjoyment. He now held both of the Ranger's legs and twisted them over each other, forcing Jason's body to flip over onto his stomach. Jason writhed and struggled, but it was doing no good. Straddling him, Goldar grasped roughly at the Red Ranger's hips and pulled them upward, forcing him up on his hands and knees.

Jason hollered with furious mortification, feeling his buttocks rub up against Goldar's girth plate. Suddenly the texture of metal disappeared, and he felt the brute's rigid phallus drop between his cheeks. Jason struggled furiously, but his hips were being held firmly in place. He heard Goldar spit and then felt the wet saliva fall onto his rear, followed by the sensation of his anal entry way being prodded.

Jason's yelling grew in volume. His arms were forced on their elbows to support his body weight, and his chains unexpectedly weighted themselves, as if two hundred pounds were attached to each of his limbs.

Hysteria grew when his sphincter muscles were forced open, and he knew that his worst nightmares were only just beginning to happen. Pain sensors shot up as his anus continued to be invaded, inch by treacherous inch.

Over and over that night, Goldar remained virile in strength, desire, and endurance. The boundaries of humiliation were shattered inside Jason, as he was helpless to withstand any of the countless advances Golden Twinkie made.

Madness might very well have ensued inside the Red Ranger, were it not for the one small ray of hope Jason clung to.

The Tribute's challenge.

His friends were going to fight to rescue him. They would get him back. This hellish night would eventually end, and it wouldn't ever happen again.

* * *

The Rangers were at the Angel Grove bay, where the challenge was going to be held. They were looking around with sharp focus, watching for signs of Goldar. He was supposed to show soon. When he did, they would morph and get in the Megazord, and the Tribute's Challenge would begin.

Tommy was taking over Jason's zord. It operated a little bit differently than his own , but he and the Power Rangers had practiced with it and gone over strategy all day yesterday. He felt confident they were going to win. They were _going_ to get Jason back.

Now where was Goldar?

There was a flash of light, and several yards back near the cliffs, appeared the ugly creature. But there was no sign of Jason . . .

"Are you ready to meet your destruction, loser Power Rangers?" Goldar sneered.

Tommy stepped forward, ignoring the jeer. "Where's our friend?" he demanded.

Goldar laughed and didn't answer. Instead he pointed behind him, where there was another flash of light, and at the top of the cliffs emerged Baboo and Squatt, guarding a dingy black metal cage . . . with Jason inside. It was just barely big enough for the Ranger to sit upright, with his legs extended out just slightly, his feet resting against the bars. His hands and legs were bound in chains, confirming the accounts that Billy had read. His hair and clothes were disheveled, and there were dark circles under his eyes. It was hard to tell at this distance, but there looked to be bruises dotting his face. Or was that just the dim light perforating the cage bars, casting odd shadows inside?

Tommy had a bad feeling his mind was just trying to come up with an excuse for what his eyes were witnessing. Jason wasn't looking at any of them. He seemed zoned out almost, his lips and brows curved downward in the most miserable expression Tommy had ever seen in his life.

"Say goodbye to your Red Ranger! He is my Tribute Gift now, and I will win your pathetic attempt at challenging me for him, hahahahaha!"

The Power Rangers stood silent, taking their lead from Tommy, who was still gazing upward at Jason, who had finally raised his head to look at his friends. His expression didn't change as he looked from face to face, resting last on Tommy's. They made eye contact. Even from far away, the Green Ranger saw a world of torment in those eyes. Jason blinked and turned his head away in shame, confirming all of Tommy's worst fears.

The sweet, sweet call of vengeance beckoned in Tommy's blood. Instead of giving it weight, however, he breathed deeply and exhaled, clearing his mind and turning the emotion into fuel for the challenge. Martial Arts taught that battles were not won with anger, but with a clear mind and a clear heart.

At last he turned his eyes to Goldar, but it was to his friends that he spoke. "Enough talk. Guys? It's morphing time."

Jason's eyes were riveted to the scene before him. At first, the Megazord sustained several heavy blows in quick succession. It did nothing but stagger and tumble around, his friends feebly warding off Goldar's relentless attacks. With deep despair, Jason thought the challenge would only last a matter of minutes, shattering the one small ray of hope that his friends would rescue him.

But in the last few minutes, the tables were drastically turning. His friends were gaining a strong advantage and fiercely going after Goldar. Stepping up the challenge, both opponents had now called in their swords and were dueling with them. Several times already the Gilded Monkey had been knocked backwards, stumbling to keep his footing. Baboo and Squatt had long ago stopped their taunts and prods at Jason and were shaking with fear and whining to each other about how upset Rita was going to be if their warrior lost.

The first cracks of a smile pulled at the Red Ranger's lips, and he let out an exultant "YES!" from the Megazord's last attack. It earned him a painful poke in the side from Baboo's thorny stick, but he didn't care. He was watching Golden Hamster take a nose dive. He landed _hard_ on his face, growling with pain and rage. It was music to Jason's ears.

Their friends raised the Megazord's sword straight up to the sky, calling forth all of their power to deliver the crushing blow of defeat. Lightening funneled down to the blade's tip in an impressive display of color and magnitude. However, before they could perform the final strike, Goldar began shrinking rapidly back down to his normal size, and altogether disappearing from his spot directly in the Megazord's line of fire.

Confused and stunned, the Megazord just stood there a moment, looking around. Tommy's voice called out from the zord's mouth. "Huh? Hey, what happened? Where'd he go? We had him!"

There was a flash of light, and the prig appeared alongside Squatt, next to Jason's cage.

"I call forth an extension of the Tribute's Challenge!" He roared out.

Tommy yelled back through the zord, "No! You can't do that!"

Goldar guffawed raucously, a mad gleam in his eyes. "It is my every right to do so! _You_ challenged _me_! These are the terms I rightfully demand. Best two out of three!"

"No!" Tommy challenged back. "You set the terms at the beginning! You can't change them now!"

"I can, and I just did, hahahaha! If you don't abide by them, then we can call this Tribute's Challenge a forfeit, and I win!"

"Never!" cried the Green Ranger immediately. All of the other Power Rangers yelled out the same agreement.

"Then in two days we will meet here again! Only this time, just you and I will battle, Green Ranger! Warrior to warrior!"

"You're a coward, Goldar! Let's battle right now!"

"In two days!" Goldar roared back savagely.

Then suddenly, light flashed and he was gone. Baboo and Squatt looked at each other and grabbed onto Jason's cage, calling in their forces and bringing the Red Ranger back to the Dark Dimension, Tommy's last words ringing in his ears.

"Jason, DON'T GIVE UP!"


	4. Inst 2, ch3: Best Two Out Of Three

Author's note: Sometimes when it rains, it pours, and things have to go down before they can come back up. BUT . . . things do come back up :) And this is as bad as it will ever get. Thank you SO much for bearing with me through this difficult installment. As you can very well predict, it will be a major underlying theme that propels much of the plot from here on out. As a writer, I wanted to explore the depths of despair and ugliness. Because it makes the light feel so much more profound and poignant.

I am LOVING the reviews you have been so kind to give me!

sz2000: *grins* Thank you so much for calling me out on Golden Twinkie's names! I've had great fun coming up with names for him, I'm glad that you are enjoying that! *crosses hands over mouth* mmmph... shan't give away plot line for the story... must read to find out ;)

Ghostwriter: Thank you! His friends have GOT to come through for him... right?

TKFanatic: Thank you very much! I'm glad you are enjoying this, even through its darker moments.

Kasey's Love: mmm-hmm, damn straight! I'm glad your marathon found its way over to me and that my storytelling has made your day. That is a wonderful compliment to receive, and I thank you for it :)

To the other readers that are following along quietly, I _try_ not to bite, I promise ;) But I thank you for following along. More people have read this story than I ever dared to hope for, so truly, thank you, especially during this installment.

And now, what you have been waiting for . . .

* * *

**Chapter 3: Best Two Out Of Three**

"I think it's time to call it a night."

"No, it's okay, I can keep going," Tommy replied through labored breathing.

Zach lowered his arms, bending over slightly and resting his hands on his thighs, panting hard. Profuse sweat was dripping from his face. "Okay, then maybe _I'm_ calling it a night."

He had been helping Tommy practice all day at Ernie's gym. All of the Rangers had helped, actually. They had each cycled through different exercises with Tommy, preparing him as best as anyone knew how for tomorrow's challenge. It was now late into the evening, and the only rangers that remained were Zach and Kimberly.

"But I think you need to call it a night, too," Zach continued in-between breaths. "Getting plenty of rest for tomorrow is just as important."

Tommy hated to admit it, but Zach had a point. Reluctantly nodding, he grabbed a towel and tossed it to the Black Ranger, who caught it. "Yeah, I guess you're right. It's just hard to stop. I've got this fire burning inside, and I just can't wait to smash it into Goldar's face. Time isn't going fast enough."

Wiping his face, Zach snorted his agreement, breathing easier now. "I hear ya, bro. It's killer having to wait. That was some lame ass crap that he pulled, changing the terms! But there is _no_ doubt in my mind that you're gonna take him down flat on his face. We just can't have you overdoing things either. That goes the opposite way."

Tommy nodded his understanding, removing the sweat from his face with another towel. He looked over at Kimberly, who was sitting at one of the Juice Bar tables, her head pillowed on top of her arms, fast asleep. He had no idea how long she'd been like that. She looked peaceful and . . . gorgeous.

"I think one of us is going to have to wake her up," came Zach's voice.

The Green Ranger smiled. "I'll do it," he offered.

"She likes you, you know."

Tommy's eyes widened as he whipped his head toward Zach, the open confession stunning him.

"She does?"

Zach laughed. "Yeah, man. You had to know. It wasn't obvious?"

Tommy didn't quite know what to say. "Well, no – I . . . I don't know. I was sort of . . . hoping. That was it."

"Well, you can stop hoping, because now you know. She does. And I think you do too."

Tommy felt a blush rise to his cheeks. A smile pulled at his lips. "That was obvious too, huh?"

Zach grinned. "Just a little bit. Tell you what, I'm gonna disappear, and you can wake her up. And you guys can talk."

Tommy started to shake his head vigorously. "No, I'm not sure I'm ready to –"

Zach laughed, interrupting him. "Relax, man. I'm not saying you have to say you like her. I'm just saying . . . talk. Let her in. We all need someone like that."

And with that, Zach turned and left, leaving it up to Tommy to wake up the sleeping beauty.

* * *

Tommy's mind was whizzing when he got into bed. He had woken Kim up, and they had talked. Not really long, because she was really tired, and he had to admit that at the time, he was too. But he followed Zach's advice and let her in. Told her he appreciated her friendship, her concern. He allowed himself to admit to her that he still felt responsible over what had happened with Jason, which she was very quick to counter argue with him. The way she got so animated at insisting what a good person he was and the multiple reasons she began ticking off on her fingers on why he should give himself more credit – it amazed him. Her strong and kind hearted spirit and her dazzling smile were characteristics that drew him to her.

He hadn't meant on it happening.

He was still dumbfound that it had.

But he kissed her.

And it was . . . nice. And yet – there was something else that he couldn't quite put his thumb on. That puzzled him. As much as he liked her, and as much as he liked kissing her . . . there was something that just felt a little off. Wasn't there supposed to be fireworks that went off when you kissed someone you liked? Or a fire that lit up inside? Or anything like that?

None of that happened for him. It was odd. But then again, he was feeling tired, and he'd been working out all day long, getting ready for tomorrow. And his mind had been really focused on Jason and worried about what it was he was going through. So maybe all of those distractions were playing a part. That had to be it.

That's what he told himself as he drifted off to sleep. And dreamt of Rita. Driving himself into her. Pleasing her. Kissing her. Smelling her. He woke up in the same sweat of repulsive desire, sick to his stomach at remembering how the spell twisted desires inside of him that would never have been there otherwise. And as he was retching in the toilet, he felt sick with dread. Rita had tainted him. Taken something away from him that wasn't hers. What if she'd broken his ability to be with another woman in the future? What if that was why he felt nothing special when he kissed Kimberly?

What if, what if, what if . . .

Too many unanswered questions pounded away inside. A good night's rest was out of the question now. Taking a long, cold shower, Tommy headed over to Ernie's to practice some more, to punch all of the uncertainties into a small corner of his mind where he would lock them away and focus on the most pressing and important issue: Getting Jason back.

* * *

Jason was squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lip hard, attempting to keep his anguished cries of pain silent. Goldar was pile driving himself into Jason with relentless force and speed. The skin of his elbows were torn and bloody from the friction of grinding against the floor. It seemed the monster highly preferred doggie style and oral sex in Jason's mouth. They were the two positions he was forced in again and again.

And again.

Tonight took on a new meaning of brutality, however. There was no preamble of taunting words or jeering laughter from Goldar. The ape roughly tore down the Red Rangers clothing, forced him on his hands and knees, and drove himself in to the hilt.

Tonight he was taking Jason relentlessly, violently, again and again, heedless of the cries of pain. In fact, the sounds only seemed to spurn a more vicious force. Hands dug into his hips with iron-like grip, bruising and scratching the skin to miserable displays of color. And each time Goldar was ready to loosen his seed, he pulled out and grabbed Jason's head upward, shoving himself inside the Red Ranger's mouth and assaulting it until the semen spilled forward, shooting down his throat and esophagus, demanding that it be swallowed and kept there.

He had lost count of how many times, but his body was not yet successful in keeping down the brute's hot, salty cum. Each time it came back up, Goldar snarled in rage, promising that the assaults would not end until Jason effectively kept it down.

So here he was, biting into his lip and holding back the cries of pain that were threatening to tear from his throat. The taste of blood nipped at his tongue, and he knew that he had broken skin. Still, he kept biting down, glad at least for the tang of iron and blood to hit his senses rather than the salty cream he knew he would be facing very soon. Goldar was grunting faster and louder now. He was getting close.

Pulling out, Jason's eyes flew open as his head was yanked backward. His mouth opened, and a thick, sticky phallus was shoved inside, assaulting his mouth for the umpteenth time. He opened his throat as the ape's prick hit the back of it, calming the gag reflexes. His jaw ached from being stretched wide open at the myriad of intrusions, but there wasn't anything to be done except to endure it.

And then, he came. Jason's stomach contorted, but he willed it to stay calm and accept the rain of semen washing down his throat. To his relief, there wasn't as much to swallow this time. Once the phallus quit its orgasmic spasms and the spurts of cum had stopped, Goldar pulled out and waited.

Luscious air flowed into Jason. His body gagged once, some of it beginning to trail upward, but Jason willed it back down, swallowing hard, shutting his eyes in concentration. A moment passed, then two, then three.

He hadn't retched. His stomach was accepting its content.

Goldar released his hold on the Ranger's hair and shoved him to the ground. He walked away, laughing in mad delight.

"Hahahaha, I can taste tomorrow's victory!"

He continued on in his ranting, finally breaking his foul mood of snarls and grunts since the raping began. He was rambling on about warrior pride. Jason tuned him out. This was the first break in who knew how long; Hours, at the least. He was exhausted.

He wasn't even aware he'd fallen asleep until rough hands grabbed at his bruised hips and pushed him upwards, eyes flinging open from a pleasant black void of slumber. He just barely caught his balance as his elbows slammed down on the hard floor, catching his weight. He winced in agony as Goldar plowed into his anus.

"Hey!" Jason called out in a raspy voice, his vocal cords battered from all of the anguished cries. "You said you would stop once I kept it down!"

The filthy pig cackled with glee. "The thought of victory is keeping me strong and hard! I am capable of continuing on for far longer! You are mine to do with as I please, and you still need to be taught that lesson! You kept my seed down once. You will now learn to keep it down each time, hahahaha!"

Dread plummeted to Jason's stomach. Despair called to his mind. How much longer until the next challenge began? Time seemed to hang in limbo, never moving forward.

The Red Ranger closed his eyes, retreating to a place Goldar couldn't touch: his mind. He called up an image of the Megazord, with Tommy's voice shouting out to him. He let the words echo in his ears, trying hard to block out all the grunting. Hold on. He had told Jason to hold on.

He was trying.

Best two out of three. Those were the new terms. The Megazord won the first challenge. Now the Green Ranger just had to win the next one.

Jason called up another image, of the Megazord knocking Goldar to the ground, his face falling to the earth. How sweet the sound had been to hear the ape's cries of frustration. To imagine him defeated.

He was trying so hard to hold onto hope.

The relentless thrusting pummeled on.

There had to be an end. There had to be.

* * *

The Red Ranger was barely coherent when he was shoved in the cage and found himself looking out onto Angel Grove bay. All of his friends were there, turning their heads up and looking at him. He didn't meet their faces. Instead, he kept his eyes downcast, staring at the cliff's drop a few feet in front of his cage. He could feel Tommy's stare piercing at him, willing him to look up and into those irises, but Jason couldn't do it. Tommy seemed capable of reading into his soul and knowing exactly what happened when they made eye contact. He didn't want anyone knowing this particular story. He just wanted out of it.

It wasn't until the challenge began and he heard the sounds of combat that he dared look up. It was deadly warfare. Both were fiercely battling and parrying off attacks, then charging and attempting to knock the other off balance. It seemed a very evenly matched contest of wills and determination, skill and strength.

Fear lurched in Jason. He recognized the kind of fighter he was seeing in Tommy. The defensive style, the attacks . . . It was the Green Ranger from the Dark Dimension, the one under Rita's spell. Tommy was a lethal enemy when he battled with his emotions. Anger poured from all of his moves.

It was the wrong tactic. Goldar was a warrior, and had spent his whole life learning how to incorporate all of those destructive emotions into a very precise form of combat. He could outthink and outwit Tommy with that style of fighting. There was no spell to keep Tommy in that lethal frame of mind with dark forces aiding his strength.

And to Jason's horror, he found that he wasn't wrong. Goldar's endurance and energy was far greater than the Green Ranger's. His kicks and blows weren't using up as much energy, unlike his opponent. Tommy was getting tired. Goldar knew it, too. The first small stumble that occurred, Goldar charged in relentlessly and landed a chest kick that sent the Green Ranger flying backwards through the air, landing hard on his back. He let out a small groan, and barely had enough time to get back up before the brute was at his feet, attacking with vicious onslaught.

Tommy never regained the advantage after that. It was blow after devastating blow, Goldar bearing down on him with savage brutality, forcing him to retreat, and retreat further still, not letting up for the briefest moment for any kind of opportunity that could allow the Green Ranger to catch his breath and parry an offensive attack.

It was a highly uncomfortable battle to watch. Jason could see from a bird's eye view that the vicious battle Goldar played with Tommy was the same one that was played to him in the Dark Dimension. And both he and Tommy were on the losing end.

His stomach churned, nausea rising. Unfortunately, the Red Ranger had just spent hours of exercise mastering the art of not throwing up.

Tommy was down on the ground, the other Rangers rushing over to him. Goldar was laughing maliciously. He had won.

"I told you that you could not steal away my Tribute Gift! He is mine, I am the ultimate warrior!"

The Power Rangers helped the Green Ranger up to his feet, supporting him. Weakly, he called out, "Best two out of three Goldar, you said that yourself. We will battle again. My terms this time. Tomorrow. With the Megazord. We're taking you down!"

"Hahahaha, such pitiful words for someone who was just beaten! I cannot be defeated! You shall be destroyed!"

"Tomorrow," the Green Ranger repeated assertively, pushing away from the other Rangers and standing on his own. Everything in his posture screamed out that he was in pain. It wasn't hidden in his tone when he spoke, but he stood tall and proud. "We **will** prove you wrong."

Adrenaline crashed within Jason, all of his hope momentarily rushing away from him. He was going to endure another night of pure hell. Sagging against the cage bars, darkness swept over him like a tsunami.

For what felt like far too little time, he knew nothing at all, retreating into unconsciousness until Goldar was ready for him, with the stamina of a thousand bulls.

* * *

"Rangers, head back to Ernie's and begin reviewing the strategy we discussed. Tommy will meet you there momentarily. I need to speak with him alone," instructed Zordon.

The Rangers nodded their understanding and began filing out, Kimberly the last one to linger around. She gave Tommy a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He managed a weak smile of thanks, looking at her for the briefest moment before dipping his head back down in shame.

Zordon was going to tell him he was off the team. He just knew it. He deserved that, too. He had done everything wrong in his fight with Goldar. He knew that now. He knew it then. He fought with the wrong heart, and it may very well have cost them the life of the Red Ranger, his friend.

Everyone was gone now. It was just him and Zordon. Even Alpha disappeared to somewhere else. He looked up, squared his shoulders, and prepared himself for the words his mentor would say.

"Sit on the floor, Green Ranger."

Taken aback, Tommy just stared at Zordon. That was not at all what he expected to hear.

"Go on," Zordon insisted.

Maybe he was going to get lectured first before getting thrown off the team, and it was going to be long enough that he needed to sit for it. Regardless, the Green Ranger followed instructions and sat on the floor, crossing his legs.

"Place your hands on your knees, palm upward. Sit up straight, and close your eyes."

He was getting more confused, but still followed Zordon's coaching.

"Good. Now clear your mind and focus only on your breathing. Take a deep breath from your stomach and move that air slowly upward, hollowing out your stomach, moving it up into your lungs, then up to your nose where you then exhale."

This wasn't what Tommy had in mind at all, but he now understood what Zordon was wanting him to do: meditate. He did what he was told, and worked at clearing his mind by focusing on his breathing, and moving the air through his body.

Meditation was part of Martial Arts, so this was not a foreign concept to him. He had practiced the art of meditation hundreds of times. This time, however, proved one of the more difficult meditations to concentrate on. Images still flashed through his mind. All of the anger that had exploded out of him in his challenge with Goldar. It had cost him the fight, and he knew it.

Hollow out the stomach. Move that air into the lungs.

Jason. He wouldn't meet anyone's eyes. Deep circles bruised his eye sockets. His face looked gaunt, his expression blank and fathomless.

Tommy's breathing hitched, catching in his throat. His esophagus tightened up.

"Concentrate, Ranger. Clear your mind. Focus only on moving the air through your body," Zordon instructed, seeing the Green Ranger's struggle.

He blew out his breath in one frustrating huff through his mouth, trying to dispel the tumult of negative images. He started again from the stomach, furrowing his brows in deep concentration on focusing only on his breathing.

It took the better part of an hour for Tommy to fully empty his mind and leave behind all of the self-deprecating thoughts and emotions. At last, there was a peaceful feeling of calm and clarity that opened inside, clearing him of everything, aware only of the beating of his heart and the air flowing through him and out of him.

It was almost startling when Zordon spoke again. He had forgotten he was there in the Command Center. "Open your eyes now, Tommy." The Green Ranger obeyed, blinking and bringing the room into focus. "How do you feel?"

He considered those words for a long moment, searching inside of him. The guilt was already starting to come back, but he pushed it away. "Better," Tommy said at length.

"You may join the others back at Ernie's, but you are not to join in any kind of physical exercise. You are to focus on meditative breathing. That is the _only_ practice you are to perform today to prepare for tomorrow. Do you understand?"

Tommy nodded. Zordon didn't speak any further, so he had to ask. "I'm still on the team then? You're not throwing me off?"

There was the smallest smile that curved at Zordon's lips. "No, Green Ranger. You are a valuable member of the team, and a skilled warrior."

Tommy lowered his head in shame. "How can you not be upset with me after today? I let the team down, and worse, I let Jason down. My skills didn't do us any good."

"It was not your skills that failed, but your emotions. You allowed them to interfere, and that resulted in the performance that befell you. Martial Arts is not about casting blame, and nor should life. It is about trial and error, and learning from your mistakes. Your friends and team members, Jason included, still stand behind you. Your responsibility to them is to learn, and try again.

Learn to master your emotions so they do not affect you in battle. If you can achieve that, then there is no doubt in my mind that the Power Rangers will be bringing back Jason tomorrow."

Tommy soaked in those words, feeling comforted and encouraged by them. He still had another opportunity not to let his friends down. He _would_ learn to master his emotions. He knew now that the evil angry Ranger he had been while under Rita's spell was every bit as capable of coming out, but he would not engage that part of himself anymore.

The Green Ranger nodded his understanding and thanks to Zordon, then left the Command Center, heading to Ernie's. He would stay true to his word and focus only on meditation.

He wasn't going to let Jason down again.

* * *

He felt like a marionette doll, the kind with strings attached to them, getting thrown around and placed in whatever position the puppet master desired. And just as flimsy, too. Every part of Jason ached. Bruises and scrapes dotted him from head to toe. His wrists were especially enflamed and sore from where the manacles rubbed against him. Goldar was especially fond of grabbing those chains and yanking them around, holding his arms hostage while raping him.

The Ranger would have thought it impossible to fall asleep while Twinkle Toes was slamming his phallus in and out of Jason's rectum, but his energy was truly wrung as dry as a shriveled up snail.

His moments of unconsciousness were short lived. Hairy Mammoth growled with indignation at Jason's narcoleptic episodes, and shoved a small vial of unknown liquid down his throat that burned like fire. He coughed and sputtered. Almost immediately he felt the cob webs of sleep ebb from his mind and pry open a keen awareness to feel and sensation. Every touch, every thrust, every spasm and spurt of ejaculation sent intense desire soaring through his veins and coursing all over his skin.

Just when he thought hell could not get any worse, he was proven wrong. Shame filled inside of him as his ragged, bruised vocal cords began echoing the grunts of desire with his rapist. Humiliation tore through him when his body pushed back against Goldar, urging him onward as he pounded inside.

He didn't want this. It wasn't his choice to feel this way. He _didn't_ feel this way, but his body had been turned against him. It betrayed everything.

As Goldar turned him over, his mouth welcoming the phallus that shoved itself inside, sending its load shooting down his throat and into his stomach, he was appalled at how much he worked to suck Goldar dry from every lost drop of semen.

That's when he realized what hadn't been touched. What Goldar would never be successful in taking away from Jason: his true feelings and emotions. His mind. And he realized something he _could_ do.

Though every muscle in his jaw was sore from its countless times of being shoved open as wide as possible, he drew in as much remaining energy as he could muster.

He bit down. _Hard._

His teeth sank into the rigid flesh of the phallus, piercing its silky soft skin. Goldar howled in pain and tried to pull back, but Jason held on. Flesh tore. More intense howling followed.

The spell from the chains worked their magic at its master's rage, and Jason found that his jaw released its grip of its own accord. The phallus recoiled. Goldar screamed out hysterically, slamming his fist into Jason's head with sickening force. He hit the ground with a smack, stars dancing before his eyes with hot white needles stabbing his cornea.

A foot connected with his stomach, knocking out his airway with painful force. A battery of kicks and punches arose, aimed all over his body. He was still strung out on the aphrodisiac he had been given, and the pain was a double edged sword of sweet passionate desire that sang out in pleasure with each blow.

It enraged Goldar further to see Jason smiling through it all.

But it was worth it. The battery eventually stopped. The edges of yearning began slipping away, and Goldar's insults and threats were a million miles away.

Because of the brew, sleep would not claim Jason. But that was the last time Golden Showers took him. He lay curled up in a ball until he was shoved inside his cage and taken to the Tribute's Last Challenge.

* * *

The Power Rangers were already in the Megazord, waiting on Goldar. No preamble, no words spoken by anyone. Goldar grew large and tall, and the battle was on.

This was the final fight that rested on Jason's fate. He should have been feeling fear, or trepidation, or anxiety, or hope. But he was a blank canvas inside; a mere spectator casually watching a scene that would affect his life forever, yet he was devoid of drawing up the energy it took to care.

Goldar called up his sword and swung, connecting to the Megazord's chest with crashing force. It stumbled backward, and the vicious brute advanced, swinging again. Connecting again. The Power Rangers were struggling to keep the Megazord standing. Squatt and Baboo, who were stationed by Jason's cage, gave out a whoop of joy.

Maybe it would be better if his friends lost. He couldn't fathom having to explain to any of them what had been done to him. Tommy would know, though. He knew what a Tribute Gift really meant. Which meant the others would probably know, too.

It was such a cowardly thought to have, but facing his friends would be frightening. Imagining how they would look at him, the details they would want to know, how they would feel about him. . . how he would feel about himself. Was he even the same person anymore? He had no idea. And he couldn't know unless he went back.

The thought of Goldar winning, though . . . especially after Jason bit into his penis and effectively lowered his libido, the Red Ranger was sure that death stood on his front door. Dying would be preferable, though, than having to endure more rape and abuse. But all the same, that wouldn't be in his control. Life as he knew it would be forfeit. And he truly would belong to someone else. He would only be a shadow of his former self. His old life already seemed so far away.

He was thinking irrationally. Some part of him knew it. He wouldn't have slammed his teeth down on Goldar's prick if he'd thought being a Tribute Gift was the life best suited for him now.

He was so tired. The liquid fire that was given to him had worn off now, all of its effects graciously gone. Pain infused his every being. All he wanted to do was sleep and block out the world . . .

Light flashed before his eyes, making him blink. For a moment he thought it was the magic calling him back to the Dark Dimension, but it wasn't.

The Power Rangers had summoned the Megazord's sword and had called in partial power to deliver a particularly devastating blow. He hadn't been paying close enough attention, but his friends had gained a strong advantage several minutes ago. Goldar staggered, trying to keep his balance, but he failed. Down he went, crashing to the ground. The Mighty Sword was lifted in the air, lightening infusing its bladed tip. Jason couldn't quite believe his eyes.

He was about to witness the final blow that would end the challenge and name his friends the winner. Goldar was crying out in rage. He was starting to shrink down, trying to run away like he did the first time, but the Rangers were prepared. Down went the sword, striking the earth, foraging a path of explosive destruction right for Goldar.

The sword's power struck true. Rage bellowed from Golden Numb-nut's mouth as he was hit with the combined power of the Megazord's strength. The earth exploded up all around Goldar, who was now back to his normal size, shrieking with pain.

Goldar lost.

Jason was numb with shock. He was . . . free?

As soon as those words registered in his mind, it was like some magical force answered the call. There was a clinking sound, and the cuff links around his ankles and wrists vanished. A world of red-infused color rushed up at him, that inner door breaking open and relinquishing the Red Ranger's might and power. It was such a glorious rush of unknown happiness, like being reunited with a long lost friend.

The cage around him vanished into thin air. Squatt and Baboo squealed in fear and shock, grabbing hold of each other and quivering. Suddenly a beam of white light struck both creatures, and before they knew it they were down on the ground, knocked unconscious. Jason stared numbly at them, barely registering the fact that he was free from any restraints and feeling a connection to his Ranger powers again.

"Ha! That was quite a lot of fun. Take that, you bumbling bafoons!"

The voice came from behind him. Turning his head, Jason's eyebrows lit up with surprise and shock. "Alpha?"

"Good to see you, Red Ranger," Alpha greeted brightly, stepping up next to Jason and bending down. He had some kind of wand in hand. It must have been what he used to knock out his captors. "Now, if you don't mind, I have strict orders to bring you back to the Command Center immediately before Goldar can steal you away again."

Gently, the robot grabbed onto Jason's shoulder. Brilliant light flashed before him, and the next thing he knew, he was staring at control panels in the Command Center.

The Command Center . . .

He was back.

Looking up, he saw Zordon watching him. "Greetings, Red Ranger. It is good to see you again. I see you have sustained many injuries." Jason's throat was strung tight. He didn't say anything. The world began swaying somewhat.

Zordon continued on. "Alpha, prepare the medical table. Jason, Alpha is going to need to examine you to determine the extent of your injuries . . ."

Zordon's face went wildly out of focus. Energy was crushing like a thousand pound weight on his eyelids, on his mind. The rest of Zordon's words were lost to Jason as he sank gratefully into a deep, deep slumber.

* * *

From somewhere far, far away, he heard voices. They tugged at his mind, pulling him up from the depths of such blissful slumber . . .

No. He didn't want to leave. Pain awaited him the higher he traveled upward into consciousness. He didn't want any more. He didn't care enough about the voices. They were going to hurt him most likely. And he was tired. So tired. He wanted to stay here where it was dark and comfortable.

But those voices. He fought it, but there was something about them that pulled him upwards to the very edge of the darkness. They were becoming clearer, starting to come into focus.

"I can take over. You need to go home and get some rest." It was a female. Jason knew that voice. There was something comforting about it. That voice wasn't going to hurt him.

"No, it's okay. I promised myself I wouldn't leave his side. I'm staying right here." Jason knew that voice too. It belonged to a male, to someone else he knew wouldn't harm him. But his mind was so foggy and so exhausted, he couldn't place a name or a face to the sound.

"You slept here last night. You haven't left at all. I'm worried about you, too, Tommy. I know you're blaming yourself for all of this, and I wish you wouldn't. He's going to be okay."

Tommy! Yes, that made sense now. And Kimberly was the other one. They were his friends.

"I know. It's just . . . it's hard to explain. Thank you for being concerned. But when he wakes up, I'm going to be here for that. I just am. Alpha said it could be any time, they brought him out from that healing sleep."

"Tommy . . ."

The two of them continued talking, but their voices grew muffled again. The sounds became indistinguishable. He was so tired. He fell back to the summoning haven of dreamless sleep. Tommy was watching over him. He was going to be okay. He could get some rest.

* * *

He was feeling better. Darkness was lifting. He was climbing up into consciousness, and things were growing brighter.

Jason opened his eyes a crack. They felt so heavy. For a moment he considered not bothering with the effort and escaping back into the world of slumber, but something told him he needed to try.

He blinked a few times, trying to clear the fuzzy images before his sleep-ridden eyes. The room was dark, but not entirely. Bright lights that resembled stars dotted the room – Stars!

Jason's eyes widened with sudden panic and he tried to sit up, but he was connected to several medical devices, and he was weak. He fell back against the soft bed he was on, but he looked wildly around the room.

Ahead of him was a circular panel area filled with several different blinking lights and monitors. There was a large cylinder column filled with white mist standing at the center edge of the vicinity.

There were no green columns connected with electrifying golden spokes with stars glowing out in the distance.

This wasn't the Dark Dimension.

This was the Command Center.

The Red Ranger's heart beat wildly in his chest. All of the images of Goldar, of the countless rapes rushed up at his mind.

Nausea coiled and slithered around in his stomach, but he fought against it.

He was safe. He was back at the Command Center. The Megazord's triumphant battle flashed across his memory. The Power Rangers had won. Alpha had rescued him. His nightmare was over.

Relief flooded Jason. His friends had come through for him. Of course they would. He should have believed in them stronger.

Now that he knew where he was, he felt capable of properly taking in his surroundings. Instinctively he began casting around for any signs of his friends, but the console area was empty. It seemed not even Zordon or Alpha was present.

Suddenly, to his right, movement caught his eye. Down on the ground, on top of a thin mat lay Tommy. He was twitching, eyes closed tight. He was sleeping, though by the looks of it, not very soundly. In fact, whatever his mind was dreaming up was making him more and more agitated. Worry pinched his face, and small sounds of anguish escaped his lips.

Tommy's arms and legs twitched feverishly, and suddenly he propelled his torso upward, sitting up in a frenzy of panic, yelling, "NO! Jason!" He was breathing hard. He was back was drenched in sweat. It took several moments for his posture to relax, gaining a sense of his surroundings and realizing he had only been dreaming.

That was when Jason decided to comment. "I'm right here, bro." His voice was raspy and hoarse from disuse, barely above a whisper.

But Tommy heard it. His head whipped around, at first in alarm because of the interrupted silence, and then his eyes widened in shock at realizing Jason had spoken. "Jason! You're awake, man!"

A smile pulled at the Red Ranger's lips. He cleared his throat, but it still sounded froggy. "Yeah, I guess I am."

Tommy pulled himself up and walked over to his friend, worry etched on his shocked face. "Did I wake you? I'm so sorry if I did, I was having this nightmare that we'd lost the third contest. But . . . man, you're awake!"

Jason's smile pulled wider at his friend's concern. "No, bro, I woke up just before you – well, screamed out. It's all good." His smile sobered a little. "So, this is real, then? You guys won?"

Tommy's mouth quirked upwards. "Yeah, bro. We won. You're safe."

Jason nodded, deeply relieved to hear those words.

"How are you feeling?" asked Tommy.

Jason thought about it, assessing the question. "Tired," he replied after a moment. "Feels like my body went through a washing machine. But . . . I feel better, too."

Tommy nodded. "You were pretty banged up for sure. Lots of scrapes and deep bruises. A fractured elbow and jaw, a dislocated knee and some cracked ribs. Alpha and Billy fixed you up though with the medical equipment here. Zordon has some weird healing magic. They put you in a healing sleep to let your body mend quicker. You needed the rest."

Jason closed his eyes briefly, scores of images flitting through his mind, recalling the pain from all of the injuries Tommy mentioned. His friend was leaving information out, though. He knew it was on purpose, for his sake.

Jason kept his eyes closed when he asked. "And?"

A confused pause. "And what?"

Jason swallowed. "And what else did they find?"

He heard Tommy draw in a shaky breath. "They found tearing down by . . . well, down _there_. There's ointment they used for it. You'll need to keep using it for a while. But that should heal too."

Jason breathed out slowly, nodding his head briefly, unable to verbalize his relief at hearing those words. He was prepared for worse.

"How long have I been out?"

"Four days now. But three of that was Alpha and Billy keeping you under a healing sleep. That ended yesterday though."

Opening his eyes, he looked at the sleeping mat next to his medical bed, then up at Tommy. "Have you been here the whole time?"

His friend looked away shyly, fidgeting with his hands. "Someone needed to be here for you, make sure nothing happened. Be there when you woke up."

Jason's throat was tight with suppressed emotion. When he spoke, his words were barely more than a whisper. "Thank you."

Tommy didn't look relieved. Instead, regret washed over his face, and he looked down in shame. "No, I really don't deserve that from you. I let you down. I should have known Goldar would have tried to take you and I should've prepared for it. And then I let my anger completely overrule me in that second challenge with him. If I had just – "

"DON'T."

Tommy stopped mid-sentence, stunned. Jason hadn't meant for those words to come out as forcibly as they did. "I'm sorry," he apologized feebly. "I didn't meant for it to come out like that. But Tommy . . . please, just _don't_ think like that, all right? _**I**_ can't think like that. You guys won. You rescued me. That's _all _I care about right now. That matters the most."

Their eyes remained locked on each other. Jason could tell that his words touched Tommy, but there was still a shadow of self-criticism that didn't fade. Slowly, though, he bobbed his head once in agreement.

"It's great to have you back."

"Yeah," Jason agreed. "I'm having a hard time believing it still. Where's everyone else?"

Tommy looked down at his watch. "It's four in the morning. Everyone's at home sleeping. But I told them I'd let them know the moment you woke up, so I can contact them and –"

"No, please," Jason quickly cut in. He felt bad at seeing Tommy's look of dismay. "It's just . . . let them sleep, it's fine. I need – I need some time." Comprehension flooded his friend's face.

"Oh, right. Of course, man. I understand."

Jason stared down at his hands and started tracing circles on his bed sheets. He asked as nonchalantly as he could, "What have they said about it?"

Tommy's eyebrows knit together, confused. "What do you mean? What have they said about what?"

He hated having to say the words. "Goldar. Me being a Tribute Gift. What that means and all." He swallowed audibly, seeing out of the corner of his eye Tommy's face flush with comprehension. "Are they repulsed by me now?"

Tommy glared sharply at his comrade. "_No_," he said sternly. "And they never would, believe me. But . . . they don't know."

That didn't make sense. "What do you mean they don't know? They'd have to."

Tommy inhaled deeply. "They know that a Tribute Gift is treated as a warrior's personal possession and that you were tortured. But they don't know that the torture included . . . rape." The last word was spoken so softly.

Jason couldn't help but look up into Tommy's face, searching for any hint that he was lying. There was nothing but honesty written on his expression. Still, though, Jason found it hard to believe.

"They don't? You didn't say anything?"

Tommy shook his head. "I just couldn't. We were _going_ to get you back. We were determined. And I thought . . . if you wanted them to know, that was your call to make, not mine."

"What about all my injuries they found, though? Especially – down _there_?"

"Well . . . because Alpha and Billy helped fix you up – yes. To begin with, Billy was the one who found out how to get you back by calling for the Tribute's Challenge. So . . . yes, he knows. I asked him not to share the information with everyone, and he hasn't. And Alpha and Zordon have been around for a long time and already knew. But the others . . . they don't know _every_ injury that you had. You had enough scrapes and bruises to paint a really good picture of torture anyway. So they don't suspect anything – sexual – happened to you."

Relief crashed over Jason's face. Emotions threatened to flood his features, but he reigned them in.

There were a few moments of silence, both Rangers lost to their own thoughts.

"Do you want them to know?" Tommy asked softly, delicately.

Jason shook his head firmly. "No. Not – not right now, anyway. I – they're great friends. You all are. But . . . thank you, for not telling them. I haven't even begun to process everything yet."

Tommy was staring intently at his friend. "You know you have me, right?" It took the Red Ranger back a bit, hearing the earnestness in that voice. But Jason nodded. "Okay. I'm dead serious about that. I'm there for you, for whatever it is. If you need company, or need to talk, or need to go punch the hell out of Ernie's punching bag, or. . . just, whatever, you know? I'm there. And I swear, I'll keep things just between you and me. You have my word."

"Tommy," Jason began, touched but not wanting to make his friend feel responsible. "You don't have to do this. Don't beat yourself up –"

"This isn't about that. It's about friendship. You extended your hand to me _twice_. Once, when I first came to town, and again as a Green Ranger, joining forces with your team. You told me you wouldn't have done that if you didn't believe that I was a good person inside. I'm showing that to you now. You weren't wrong."

Jason didn't reply right away. Tommy knew what he had been through. And Jason knew what Tommy had been through. They both didn't know any true details, yet the knowledge was there of what the other had experienced. How much Tommy knew about how Goldar treated Tribute Gifts was uncertain, but he wasn't asking any questions or pushing for any details. He was extending the offer of friendship. Jason wanted it, but still . . . something held him back.

"Tommy –" he began, but was interrupted with the Green Ranger's hand extending forward.

"If there's one thing that I've learned from you guys, it's that team mates look out for one another. They watch each other's backs. Someone's gotta watch yours right now, and who better to do that than a friend? What do you say?"

Jason stared at Tommy's outstretched hand, at his offer, at the kind of rare friend he didn't expend to be standing before him. The smallest of smiles pulled at his lips, but he didn't accept the offer, not yet. "Only if you let me watch your back, too. And let me be there for you in the same way. Otherwise no deal."

Tommy's face brightened. "I accept, my friend."

Jason then lifted his arm, and the two shook hands, making a pact. They smiled at each other and laughed softly.

There was a long road ahead still, but it suddenly didn't seem quite as daunting now that Jason knew he had someone looking out for him. A rare, green gem of a friend; Tommy.


	5. Installment 3: The Cave

**Installment 3: The Cave **

Author's notes: Thank you, _thank _you, for bearing with me through that last installment. I repeat: that is as bad as it gets, I promise.

This installment is _very_ loosely based on the episode "Gung Ho." About the only elements I keep are that Jason and Tommy are competing together in the Team Ninja Tournament, and their students are invited to watch them perform. Rita creates Super Putties, and Jason and Tommy, who suddenly aren't getting along very well (due to my own plot changes and not the ones written in the episode) are sent on a mission by Zordon to retrieve weapons that can destroy the Super Putties. Team work and getting along will either make or break the mission, but the mission definitely takes a very large twist and turn. For those who like what you have read so far, thank you for following along.

sz2000: Thank you very much for letting me know the different parts that you enjoyed and why. That is helpful and always flattering if those critiques happen to be positive :) Golden numb-knuts is one of my favorites too. *grins*

Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcome! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Gung Ho Is Hard To Do**

Tommy awoke out of a dead sleep. There were no nightmares claiming his mind, which he was grateful for. To his recollection, he hadn't even been dreaming. He listened to the sounds around him, but everything lay quiet and still in his bedroom. So what had woken him?

Looking over at the clock, he read the time: four in the morning.

That explained the unsolved mystery.

Almost every day for the past month, Jason called him around this time. The topics of conversation varied, ranging from discussing ideas for the classes they taught together at Ernie's, to martial arts, to movies, and even the late night infomercials that made mops and cleaning supplies seem like the coolest thing in the world.

Tommy went along with it. Infomercials ended at four in the morning and children's shows came on, which Jason couldn't stand watching. Already awake and needing a mental distraction, he would reach out to Tommy on the phone.

There were only a handful of times where Jason admitted to the nightmares that haunted him. It was the real reason for all of the calls. There was one conversation in particular, soon after Jason was all healed up and back at his apartment, where he called Tommy, completely agitated and hysterical. That had been the very first phone call, and the one where he had shown the most vulnerable of emotions. Tommy was able to calm him down and talk him through the anxiety attack and give him breathing exercises to work on. Though he would never give details about what his nightmares contained, it was no secret that his mind kept re-living what Goldar had done to him in the Dark Dimension. Jason said that the breathing exercises had helped, but from then on, at Tommy's assurance that it was okay, the four a.m. hour chimed in his friend's need to not feel alone.

It was now eleven minutes past four. A little bit later than normal, but the telephone rang all the same.

Tommy answered it on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Dude, I just saw a kid's commercial advertising for a Power Rangers doll. We've been made into action figures!" Jason was gleeful.

"No way! For real?"

"Yeah, bro!"

"All of us? Including me?"

"Complete with your golden power shield!"

Tommy laughed. "Wow, I never thought I'd get made into a toy! Did it say where they're selling them?"

"It didn't, but I bet we could find them at Toy Mania."

"We are so gonna have to check that out!"

"Too bad they don't open until seven. I would go right now."

"Well," Tommy thought for a moment, considering. "We've got an hour long break between our advanced classes at nine, we could go over then."

"Okay, cool!" Jason agreed.

At that point, the conversation changed gears into other small topics. The Amazing Mop infomercial had aired again, though it had different actors and messy floors this time. Tommy let Jason talk. He knew what emotions were hiding behind the chatter, and though he was giving Jason company, he couldn't help but feel that he wasn't really helping his friend. Except for when the nightmares were especially bad, Jason avoided the subject altogether. And with the daily morning calls, Tommy knew the problem wasn't getting better. It was just being ignored.

But how did he make his friend talk? And was it really his place to push Jason to confront and work through an extremely emotional traumatic event? He had no idea. All he knew was Jason was doing all he could to avoid his true emotions.

"Tommy?"

Lost in his thoughts, he hadn't heard Jason speak. "Yeah?"

"We're practicing after classes today, right? For the Team Ninja competition?"

"Oh, right. Yeah man, totally. We really need to practice for that."

"Okay. Well . . . I guess I'll see you in a few hours then?"

Tommy looked at the clock. It was just after five. They'd been talking for almost an hour. It amazed him how fast time flew when he was chatting with Jason. It felt like only twenty minutes went by.

"You sure? I mean . . . I don't have to get ready quite yet, if you have other things on your mind still."

There was a weighty pause. Tommy held his breath, wondering if Jason would accept the hidden invitation to open up.

"Nah, man, I'm good."

The Green Ranger couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. "Okay. Well . . . see you in a few, then."

He hung up the phone, wondering again if he was really doing his friend any good at all.

* * *

"Tommy!"

Screeching to a halt, Tommy stopped and turned around. Kimberly had called out to him from the gymnastics room.

He smiled in greeting. "Hey, Kim! Look, I'm sorry. I can't stay to chat, I'm running late to my beginner's class, Jason's probably wondering where I am."

"Oh, no problem. I won't keep you. Let me just ask real quickly – um," she bit her lower lip, hesitating briefly. "Would you want to maybe go see a movie this weekend?"

Tommy drew in a breath, caught off guard but understanding the underlying message. She was asking him on a date. They went on one a few weeks ago, but he hadn't really done much with her since.

He flashed a smile. "Yeah, I'd like that. Catch me later and we can talk about what movie sounds good?"

Kimberly beamed. "Okay. Talk to you later!"

Tommy nodded and turned back around, jogging briskly to his beginner's class. He should be feeling happy to be setting up a second date with Kimberly. The first one had gone well. They had kissed again. But . . . there was still something missing that Tommy couldn't quite put his finger on. Something that wasn't there.

Stepping into the room, Jason had already begun. The students were going through warm up exercises. He gave him a "where-the-hell-have-you-been?" look. Tommy shrugged apologetically and hurried up to the front with him.

He was going to have to analyze his feelings about Kimberly later.

* * *

"Is it just me, or do Jason and Tommy look like they're _fighting_ each other more than they are working together as a team?" Trini asked in a low pitch to Kim and Billy. The three of them were watching their Team Ninja practice from a table up at Ernie's Juice Bar. Zach was down on the mat with his friends, doing his best to coach them but not succeeding very well.

"No, I see it too," replied Kimberly. "It doesn't look like they're listening to Zach's coaching very much. I wonder what's up with that?"

"Yeah, it's puzzling," Billy chimed in, "They seemed to be working really well, up until their break. Then Jason suddenly threw in a few attack moves, and that seems to have started friction between the two of them."

Trini shook her head. "Well whatever is going on, they need to get over it quick. The competition is in a few days. They invited all of their students to come watch so they could see how martial arts can really demonstrate teamwork. They are going to be pretty embarrassed if they show that they can't gung ho."

"Gung ho?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah. It's Chinese for team work or working together," Trini answered.

Kimberly nodded in understanding. "I sure hope they can do better. Not to be selfish or anything, but that would kind of put a damper on our date afterwards."

Trini's eyes lit up in delight. "No way! You guys are going out after the match?" Kimberly nodded enthusiastically. "Did he finally ask you or did you have to ask him?"

"I had to ask him, but it's okay, he said he was glad I did. He apologized for being kind of preoccupied lately. We're gonna go see a movie and get ice cream."

"All right, girl!" Trini congratulated, giving Kim a high five. "When did you ask him?"

Kim giggled. "Earlier this morning. He was late to class though, so we didn't talk much. I just finalized details with him when he and Jason were taking their break from practicing."

"That is awesome! I'm proud of you!" Trini congratulated again, and the two women shared a laugh.

Billy furrowed his brows, a thought occurring to him. "Was Jason right there when you talked to Tommy?"

The question threw Kimberly off. She gave a puzzled look. "Um, yeah, why?"

"Hmm . . . nothing. Just interesting, that's all," he answered vaguely.

Kimberly trailed her focus to Jason, who had just knocked Tommy down to the mat. He sprung up and counter attacked. Zach was stepping in to intervene yet again.

"You're not thinking that would have anything to do with what's suddenly up with those two, do you?" She asked dubiously.

"The theory is intriguing, yet there's no real factual basis, so it is probably unlikely," Billy answered.

Trini and Kimberly exchanged similar glances of "whatever." In the way that females have the uncanny ability to do, they got up in unison and made their way over to Jason, Tommy, and Zach. An argument was just breaking out.

"Why are you changing the combinations we worked on and attacking me, bro?" Tommy asked angrily.

"Because _you're_ not following the right choreography and are forcing me to defend myself!" Jason retorted back.

"What? That is such a load of crap, I wasn't doing anything like that and you know it! You've been blatantly attacking me!"

"I wouldn't have to if you would just –"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Zach cut in, forcing the two apart. "Would you guys quit it already? This competition is going to be completely bogus if you two don't snap out of it! What is _with_ you guys? We didn't start out like this."

Tommy and Jason didn't answer the question, but continued to glare at each other.

Trini sighed, interjecting. "You guys _really_ need to gung ho."

The strange word caught the two Ranger's attention. In unison, they both asked, "What's gung ho?"

Trini's mouth pulled up in an amused smirk.

* * *

Jason was mentally beating himself up by the time he came home. He couldn't quite explain what had come over him during practice. Things were fine until he heard Kimberly setting up a date with Tommy. When Tommy apologized to Kim for being distracted, saying he was glad Kim had been the one to ask him to do something . . .

He knew full well what Tommy meant when he said he had been distracted. It was he, Jason, who was the distraction. Here he was thinking that Tommy really meant it when he told Jason he wanted to be there for him, that he didn't mind _at all_ any of the early morning calls or how much time they were suddenly hanging out together. He thought Tommy didn't mind all of that; had even understood how much it meant to Jason to have someone to keep him company because it kept the relentless images and thoughts at bay. They were easier to shove to the back of his mind when he was around his friend.

Friend.

Jason scoffed.

It had been a lie. Tonight, he found out that he was only a _distraction_ to Tommy, and that he was glad for Kimmy to ask him to do something that got him away.

He wasn't going to be a distraction for anyone. The phone calls would stop. The invitation to come hang out and watch movies or go on hikes or work out would halt. They would just be team mates, at work and as Power Rangers. The last thing he wanted was to impose on anyone's life.

He wasn't quite sure how he would handle all of the free time alone. His mind became too dangerous and threatening to his sanity when he was by himself. He would find a way to occupy it, though. Maybe Zach could be his new work out buddy. No, that wouldn't work. He'd ask questions about why he wasn't working out with Tommy, and he'd try to make them work things out. Jason didn't want Tommy to feel obligated to spend time with him. He was certain his "friend" would just lie and say that wasn't true. Or worse . . . he would admit to feeling that way.

And Zach still didn't know about what he had truly been through with Goldar. Nor did Kim or Trini. Billy knew, though. And Billy wasn't the type of person to force people to get together.

But . . . at the same time, Billy knew about the – about the raping's. He hadn't said anything specifically to Jason yet, just little looks here and there that said he knew. But Billy was the inquisitive type. Maybe if Jason started spending more time with him, he would take the opportunity and ask questions. Questions Jason really didn't want to answer. Because the images were always there. And by not talking about them, he could pretend they were just bad dreams. If he gave voice to what happened to him . . . it would make it more real than he ever, _ever_ wanted it to be.

And with Tommy . . . he didn't ask questions. He didn't push for details. He knew a few things, because sometimes the nightmares were just so real and terrorizing that Jason couldn't hold back, but Tommy would let him say however much he was comfortable revealing. And once Jason reached that threshold, there wasn't pressure to reveal more. Sure, Tommy invited him to share more if he felt he needed, but his friend never pushed.

He was really feeling like a true friend. A green gem of brilliant light that pushed back the darkness.

And Kimberly had sort of popped that illusion.

He should be grateful, though. At least he knew now that the friendship he thought he was building with Tommy wasn't what it pretended to be. There hadn't been _too_ much time wasted.

Still, though, his heart was clenching with a fierce hurt that he hadn't known could exist.

He needed a long, cold shower to numb his senses and his mind.

Walking into his bedroom to discard his gym bag, he froze in place, staring with wide eyed shock and disbelief at what lay on his pillow.

It was one of the Red Ranger action figure dolls. They were sold out at Toy Mania, all of them. He and Tommy couldn't buy any. But there one sat on his pillow.

It had chain links attached to its arms and legs.

His vision did this sort of crazy zoom in thing where the action figure magnified right before his eyes until it was all that was in his field of view.

From far, far away, he thought he heard a knock on his door, but he hardly noticed. His heart leapt up to his throat where it was hammering away, pounding like an electric bass drum with its volume turned all the way up in his ears.

The world shifted and danced before him. He looked down and trembled. How did the doll end up in his hands? He saw with perfect clarity the craftsmanship of the chains on the figure's limbs, and his stomach lurched. His mind surged at freight train speed with an explosion of images. He gagged, but instinctively swallowed the bile that rose. He tasted cum.

He wanted to throw the action figure. To smash it. To rip its limbs off and break the chains. But he was frozen in place, staring at it, unable to form the mental command to release his grip.

Between the smashing volume of his thrashing heartbeat, he heard his name being called. He recognized Tommy's voice. It didn't mean anything.

He was trapped in hell, with Goldar's prick slamming itself down his throat, forcing him to . . .

He wasn't aware when Tommy stepped into his room, or what he said. He didn't remember when the action figure was taken out of his hands. He didn't recall how long he screamed out until he passed into oblivion, where blackness swallowed him up. Only . . . the blackness - it held some sort of dark angel of mercy that claimed his mind. His dreams remained nothing but soothing words and tones in the sound of Tommy's voice, telling him that he was safe, that everything was going to be all right.

* * *

"Hahahahaha! Those Power Pip-squeaks are completely pre-occupied! This is the perfect time to unleash my Super Putties! They won't know what's hit them until it's too late, and then they will be destroyed!" Rita laughed maniacally.

"Yes! And I will make sure to reclaim my Tribute Gift!" Goldar added, bellowing in delight.

Rita scowled, glaring putridly at him. "We'll just see about that. Who says you deserve your Tribute Gift back? You couldn't even hang onto him in the first place!"

Goldar growled. "I have served you faithfully for many hundreds of years, my Empress, I am deserving of such pleasure!"

"Ha! Served me faithfully, you say? Then how come you didn't annihilate those pansies when they were at your fingertips?"

Goldar gnashed. "I _will_ destroy them, I swear it! Give me another chance, oh evil Empress!"

Rita sneered with annoyance. "My super putties are almost completed, Finster is working on the finishing touches. They are nearly indestructible! They will crush the Power Rangers! _But_ . . . if you behave like a good monster, _maybe_ I will let you help! Hahahaha!"

Goldar snarled, not pleased with his Empress' decision, but acquiescing to her power and hoping that she would let him share in the glorious downfall of their nefarious enemy.

* * *

It wasn't until Tommy's head came snapping up that he realized he had fallen asleep. Looking at the clock above the television, he saw that it was six a.m. He'd been asleep for over two hours. Scenes flashed on the tube, drawing the Green Ranger's attention. Some sort of cartoon with babies was playing. It was cutting to a commercial, announcing that The Rugrats would be right back.

Looking over at Jason, Tommy half expected to see him asleep too since he didn't prefer children's shows. But his friend was awake, staring blankly at the T.V.

At everyone's insistence, including Zordon's, Jason was to room at Tommy's apartment for a while. He had a spare bedroom and no roommate, unlike the other Power Rangers. It wasn't safe for the Red Ranger to be alone, especially at his own place. Not ever had Rita or any of her minions made such a personal invasion of home privacy. But there was no doubt that it was Goldar who had placed that Red Ranger toy in Jason's bedroom.

With Billy's research and Zordon's help, the Rangers were able to come up with a talisman of protection that Tommy could place in his home that would prevent any evil foe from being able to enter without the keeper's permission. It was a miniature model of his Dragonzord. Mini versions of the other ranger's zords were going to be made with the same talisman of protection, but Tommy's was the one everyone agreed would be created first.

When Jason woke up in Tommy's place, there was a momentary bout of panic since it was unfamiliar territory, but it quickly subsided when he realized Tommy was there with him. He didn't say much when it was explained to him what kind of living arrangements had been made. In fact, he hadn't really said much at all since waking up. His expression was devoid of emotion, and he walked out when Tommy tried to talk about the Red Ranger doll being destroyed. He welcomed himself to one of the living room couches, turned the television on, and fixated his eyes on the screen. Silently, Tommy joined him, whiling away the night time hours with his friend.

He hadn't meant to fall asleep, and Jason didn't try to wake him. Looking at him, Tommy saw dark circles under the eyes.

"Hey bro," Tommy said, his voice foggy with sleep. "Seriously, you've been watching this stuff? I think I see your brain melting." Light hearted banter was the only thing he knew he could get half a reaction from.

Jason shrugged, staring ahead at the screen with emotionless eyes. "I'm not your bro," he said quietly.

The words punched Tommy in the gut. Somehow, drastically, he was losing the greatest friend he'd ever made, and he had no idea what was causing the sudden rift. With yesterday's Team Ninja practice turning into an angry barrage of attacks all the way up to this complete shut out of friendship . . . he had never seen Jason so introverted before.

A commercial caught Tommy's ears, and he turned toward the tube. It was the Power Ranger's action figure commercial. Immediately he sprang up from the couch and rushed forward, slamming his finger angrily on the power button. The screen went dark.

Yes, he had a very good idea of what was causing the rift between them. He'd been nervous to address the subject of Goldar with Jason, and he still wasn't entirely sure if he should, but he had to do something. His friend was suffocating from the inside out. He'd be damned if he let that happen.

Exhaling in a breath of frustration, Tommy raked his hands through his hair. "Jason, we have to talk . . ."

The person before him stiffened. "I already know."

That took Tommy by surprise. "Already know what?"

The first breath of emotion flitted across Jason's face. Was that anger in his eyes? He looked away. "This arrangement you made for me to stay here, you don't really mean it. You're doing this out of obligation to the team. I know. It's okay, I don't blame you. I can hardly stand being around myself. Shouldn't expect that anyone else would either. I won't stay in your way."

The words were so completely shocking to hear that Tommy just stood there, mouth open in speechless awe. "Uh, how –? I mean, that is . . . where the hell did you get an idea like that?"

Jason didn't answer, which frustrated Tommy. He was about to comment again when both of their communicators went off. They exchanged surprised looks of alarm.

To the Green Ranger's annoyance, Jason sprang for his communicator, answering the call for them, obvious relief spelled out across his features for the distraction.

"This is Jason and Tommy, we read you."

"Rangers," came Zordon's voice. "Teleport quickly to the park. Kimberly and Trini are under a putty attack."

"Right away, Zordon." Jason pretended not to see the scowl on Tommy's face as he addressed his team mate. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

The Power Rangers regrouped back at the Command Center, panting and wearied from their failed attempt at annihilating the putties. There seemed to be no way to destroy them. Confused, they turned to Zordon for answers, and found out that that Rita had created new Super Putties, much stronger and nearly indestructible.

"Man! That's bogus! There's gotta be a way to beat those guys!" Zach shouted angrily.

"Fortunately, Zach, there is a way," Zordon commented. "Tommy and Jason, I am sending you on a mission to a place where you can acquire the weapons needed to defeat this menace. However, the island has its own kind of protective magic, and you will not be able to morph into Power Rangers. It is a treacherous area and will require team work in order to succeed."

Tommy looked over at Jason, raising his eyebrows in a silent question if his friend was up to the quest. Jason nodded, keeping his features carefully guarded.

The Green Ranger wasn't the only one who had concerns, though. Kimberly spoke up. "Are you up for that, Jason? I mean, will you be okay?"

Jason smiled, but his voice was cold. "I'll be _fine_, Kimberly. I'm perfectly capable of going on this mission with Tommy."

Kimberly blinked in surprise, stunned at Jason's tone. "I know you're capable, I just wanted to make sure you were okay because of what happened yesterday."

The Red Ranger's voice didn't soften much. "I'm okay. Goldar will have to do more than that to get me down. I'm ready to get these weapons and smash those Super Putties to dust."

Tommy furrowed his brows, shocked and disappointed by the lies and harshness his friend had just spoken. Billy caught the Green Ranger's eye, his expression silently asking if Jason's words were really true. Tommy frowned and gave the smallest shake of his head in answer. Billy blinked covertly in affirmation, his suspicions confirmed, and looked away.

"Oh no, look!" Trini pointed anxiously to the viewing globe. Super Putties were beginning to gather at Angel Grove's factory. Workers were fleeing in terror.

"I'm afraid there is no time to spare," said Zordon. "Jason, Tommy, I need to send you off immediately. And remember, be very careful, for you will be without your Ranger powers. Alpha, give them the two pieces of map to help guide them." Alpha trotted over and handed each Ranger one half of the map. "Good luck to you." Then he addressed the conversation to the rest of the team. "Rangers, you will have to keep the Super Putties at bay until the others return."

"Hold off those super putties as _long_ as you can," Jason encouraged. Everyone nodded.

It was time to get to work.


	6. Inst 3, ch2: The Cave

Author's notes: Yaaay, you have no idea how much I grin stupidly from ear to ear and do a little jig of joy when I read your reviews! They are lifeblood to me! I enjoy immensely knowing what you guys are liking and why.

Jack D'Alyea: More tension is to come! I'm glad that I have portrayed that well enough and made things believable for you.

sz2000: *nods emphatically* uh-huh, Golden Apeshit is indeed a sick and twisted creature, much despised and continually despisable. Jason has a rough road ahead of him, I'm glad that I am doing his emotions justice for you.

Kasey'sLove: *blushes* awww, wait until you view THIS chapter in your head. Methinks you will like :D

Ghostwriter: What? Jason _talking_ about his feelings? Yeah, that _would_ be too simple. Gotta happen sometime, though, right? ;)

Thank you, *thank you* for reviewing! Enjoy this next chapter! There are a total of three for this installment.

*update:* Ugh, sorry for all of the typos in here. I thought I did a read through before posting, but apparantly there was a lot I missed. Hopefully I fixed most of them now.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Cave **

"Hahahaha, yes!" Goldar exclaimed emphatically. "I know right where Zordon has sent those two Power weaklings, my Empress! With a few of your Super Putties along with me, they will be easy pickings without their powers to protect them!"

Rita scowled, but nonetheless gave her consent. "All right, I'll let you go, but if you fail such a ridiculously _easy_ task, this is the last opportunity I will give you to have a Tribute Gift again!"

Goldar bowed several times, laughing in mad delight. "I will not fail, my Empress! I assure you!"

And with that, he and several Super Putties disappeared out of Rita's sight.

* * *

Alpha paced nervously in front the viewing globe. "Aye, yi, yi, yi, yi! Zordon, are you sure it was a good idea to send Jason along on such a dangerous mission with Tommy? He has been through so much, and he and Tommy appear to not be getting along recently."

"This is a test for both of them, Alpha, but particularly for Jason. If he cannot to learn to rely on his friends for help, then life will be much harder for him, and he will not heal. Team work is essential and this will test their ability on making it work, or they will fail."

"Aye yi, yi, yi, yi!" Alpha repeated. "Come on Jason, you can do it!"

* * *

"Dude, I think we need to head up this way," Tommy called to Jason.

The Red Ranger shook his head, examining the map. "No, that's going to take us too far north-west. We need to head north-east."

"What? Hang on, let's put our maps together again. I think we're getting things mixed up –"

"I _know_ how to read a map," Jason snapped, his face hardening.

Tommy blew out his breath in frustration. Jason had been resisting every one of his suggestions. He had a map _too_. "I'm not accusing you of that, bro, I'm just saying–"

"I'm not your bro! I'm just your team mate. Now let's keep moving."

Jason kept walking along the sandy mountain trail, but Tommy had stopped, stung by the insult.

He'd had enough. "What _is_ it that you have against me so suddenly? If I've offended you in any way, let me know, because I am completely in the dark here."

Jason stopped, but didn't turn around. His hands clenched into fists. "We need to keep moving," he replied tightly. "I don't want to be a _distraction_ to you."

"What the hell does _that_ mean?"

Jason's voice raised in pitch. "You _know_ what that means!" He turned around, glaring.

Tommy threw his hands up in the air. "Look at me! Do I look like I know what that means? I know you're tripping over the toy Goldar left for you, but –"

"_This has nothing to do with that!_" Jason spat out.

The Green Ranger's mouth hung open, stunned at the viciousness in Jason's face.

"You _thanked_ Kim for asking you out because you had been _distracted_ lately, remember that?"

Tommy blinked dumbly, his mind whirring back to yesterday afternoon. That seemed so long ago now. He remembered the conversation with Kim, but it hadn't gone the way Jason was describing it. He made a small noise in attempting to answer, but he'd remained silent a moment too long, and Jason overran him.

"See? I know you do. And what could possibly have been distracting you?" He waited for Tommy to answer.

Again, he didn't say anything. Pieces of the puzzle were starting to come together.

Jason didn't wait long before answering his own question. "Oh, that's right. I guess the distraction would've been _me_."

Tommy's eyes widened in disbelief. His heart plummeted at finally understanding what Jason was referencing. But the Red Ranger mistook his reaction for something else. "Yeah, see? I knew that's how you were really feeling about me. But did I notice that right away? No. I thought you were being sincere about wanting to be there for me. I thought we were forming a great friendship, one of the best I'd ever had, actually. But I know better now. You were just doing all of that out of some sort of obligation. That I was probably just boring you to tears, and you were too polite to tell me how you really felt. So don't worry. I figured it out. When we get back from this mission, you and Kim can go on all the dates you want, and I won't be around _distracting_ you anymore."

A thick, heavy silence settled between the two Rangers, one scowling, and the other staring back in dumbfounded awe.

It was Tommy who broke the stillness first. His voice was quiet, but it cut the air like a knife. "Jason, you have that completely backwards. That wasn't how things were said, but I guess that doesn't really matter at this point. I was – well, I was sort of lying to her. I was _avoiding_ asking her out again because I was _really_ enjoying my time hanging out with you. But I couldn't say that to her. When I told her I had been distracted lately, I meant that –"

But Tommy never got to tell Jason what it meant. Right then, an explosion of dust blew up in between the Rangers, knocking them both backwards in opposite directions.

"Hahahaha, sorry to break up the conversation, boys! But then again, no I'm not! Me and Rita's Super Putties are here to destroy you! And I will take back what's mine!" Goldar cackled in delight.

Tommy struggled to his feet, searching frantically for Jason. Several feet away the Red Ranger was getting up, the anger in his features completely vanished, replaced with wide eyed fear. They locked onto each other.

"We have to run!" Tommy called to Jason, completely ignoring the griffon's remarks. "There's no way we can fight the Super Putties and Goldar without the weapons!"

Jason nodded. "We need to go find them! Come on!"

Tommy inclined his head, agreeing. He turned around and took a few steps toward the upward path he was originally thinking of taking, but he realized that Jason had turned around and was running further along the eastern trail. He checked his map briefly, and saw that the trail headed for a drop in a ravine with a winding river down below.

"Jason, stop!" Tommy called out. "That's the wrong direction!" But his friend was too far away to hear. He had no choice but to follow him and catch up.

Mere seconds after he started running, he felt another explosion of dust hit his backside, the blast propelling him forward. He was lucky he hadn't been blown to pieces. He kept calling after Jason to stop, but it seemed his friend was in a frenzied state of panic and listening to no one but his instinct to run as far away as possible toward weapons he wouldn't find.

The drop had to be coming soon. It wasn't far off by the looks of it on the map, but—

Jason skidded to a halt up ahead. Bingo. He must have discovered it. You couldn't really tell by looking ahead that the ravine existed, but by Jason's reaction, he knew it was there and that he had read the map correctly.

The Red Ranger turned around, making eye contact with Tommy for a split second before another surge of rock and dust blew up in front of Jason. Time seemed to suddenly slow down into a frame by frame blur. The Green Ranger watched in horror as the blast knocked Jason backwards, his feet tumbling toward the edge of the cliff before falling backward into the air and plummeting to the depths below, disappearing out of sight.

Tommy's ears erupted with the sound of his voice calling out for Jason. Time suddenly hit fast forward, and before he really knew it, he was jumping off the edge, falling forward into the air, watching the river burst with a large splash that swallowed up his friend's body.

The next thing he knew, the Green Ranger crashed into the waters himself. He soon discovered it had a swift current that was dragging and pulling at him in whatever way it desired. He kicked and kicked, hoping that he was kicking in the right direction that would take him up to the water's surface. His lungs were burning.

Finally, his head broke water, and he gulped in precious oxygen. Thankfully the current wasn't as turbulent as white water rapids, and he was able to swim through to the river's edge, climbing up onto rocky surface. Taking a brief moment to catch his breath, he cast his eyes wildly for any sign of the Red Ranger.

To his great relief, Tommy saw him, about fifty feet up ahead. He had made it safely out of the river as well. Breaking into an exhausted jog, Tommy called out. Jason looked up, relief washing over his face at seeing his friend safe and alive.

"You okay?" Tommy gasped out, finally caught up to his friend.

"Yeah," Jason answered tiredly. "You?"

Tommy nodded.

Suddenly rocks started raining down around them. Goldar shouted from up above, though the only discernible sound was him laughing.

"Come on," Tommy said, grabbing onto Jason's arm. "This time, _follow me_, okay?"

Guilt flashed quickly across Jason's face, but he bobbed his head once, complying.

The island Zordon sent them to was no usual island either of them had ever seen. It was filled with mountainous terrain, full of trees and sandy dirt, then suddenly it would turn into lush vegetation and ravine's, followed by rocky shore ground that lead to an open area of cliffs and the ocean. They were clearly not on Earth, because all three environmental surroundings couldn't survive in the same type of climate.

There was no thought about trying to find a way back toward the weapons that rested in the very opposite direction; just the instinct to survive and get away from the explosions of raining debris that followed them. They had reached the shore line that hugged a vast greenish blue ocean. Up ahead were high cliffs, and tucked into some of their jagged corners, Tommy made out the holes of a few caves.

"Come on," the Green Ranger said, running and talking at the same time. He pointed up ahead to the caves. "I think we lost him for a second when we cut through that growth of trees. This might be our chance to shake him from our trail. Let's head for one of those caves. Hide out in there for a bit and catch our breath."

Jason huffed out a breath of agreement, and the two stumbled their way forward, dripping wet from the river still, the humidity keeping any part of them from drying.

Panting and completely spent, they finally reached the mouth of the closest cave, and all but collapsed a few feet inside it.

Much to the Ranger's dismay, Golden Dimwit's voice could be heard not too far off in the distance. They both groaned. They had to keep moving. It wasn't safe to abandon the cave and risk being seen, so they had to hope that exploring its depths would gain them an advantage against their pursuer.

It seemed fate was destined to fail Tommy and Jason. The cave's walls ended no more than thirty feet back, with no hidden nooks or crannies to hide them. The griffon's howl reached the cave's mouth. He was close by.

Jason blanched, color draining from his face, his eyes panic stricken. He shook his head and began mumbling. "No, no. We have to hide. We _have_ to hide. He can't find us. I don't want to go back . . ."

Tommy spun Jason around, gripping his shoulders and forcing him to make eye contact. "Listen to me, I am _not_ going to let _anything happen to you._ You got that?"

The Red Ranger didn't respond. His face was twisted in anguish. His eyes expanded into wide saucers when Goldar's growl erupted again, even closer this time.

The Green Ranger's mind was whirring, searching wildly around for a means of protection. The cave walls were smooth and circular, almost like it had been hand carved. There just wasn't anywhere good to hide. . .

Movement suddenly caught his attention, and he heard a scraping sound . . .

Whipping his head in the direction of the noise, he noticed a small closet-like entrance opening to his left. The scraping was the sound of the cave wall opening to reveal the hidden cubby hole. Why it was opening of its own accord, Tommy couldn't begin to guess, but it seemed fate was giving them a hand after all.

Jason was already making a dash for it, with Tommy right behind him. The space was smaller than it appeared. They both wouldn't fit shoulder to shoulder, but it was deep enough that they could both fit back to back. Jason stepped in first, then Tommy followed. As if invisible hands were at work, the wall door immediately began moving back into place, effectively hiding them.

Tommy expected to be encased in total darkness, but remarkably, the slab door sort of shimmered, lightened, and the cave appeared before them. It was like looking through glass suddenly. Inching his hand forward, the Green Ranger touched the surface, not quite believing his eyes. He felt hard rock under his finger tips, not glass. There was a piece of magic at work here.

Right then, Super Putties ran into the cave, followed by Goldar. Tommy felt Jason flinch in fear. It was tight space, but he slid his arms upward and grasped Jason's shoulders for support.

"Hahahaha, you cannot hide Power Rangers! I saw you enter, you cannot escape me now!" Goldar bellowed. The Super Putties spread out, looking around the cave, searching. Both Tommy and Jason jumped when one of them walked directly past, face turned to the wall, looking at them without truly seeing anything, and passed by.

Jason began to tremble.

Goldar stepped in further, searching everywhere in earnest. "Come out, come out, wherever you are! Hahahahaha!" He turned his ugly head toward the magical translucent wall, staring directly at the two Rangers. He didn't move.

Jason's shaking increased dramatically. Tommy squeezed his shoulders, whispering into his ear, "He can't see us, Jace. It'll be okay. Just turn away, don't look." Complying, Jason lowered his head, shutting his eyes tight.

Goldar moved toward their wall, and Tommy prayed that he was right. He was glad he'd told Jason not to look, because the ugly brute was right in front of them, searching closely. Did that ugly mass of ape-shit sense there was a hidden opening?

The creature sniffed and grunted, which Jason unfortunately heard, flinching horribly against each sound, quivering like a leaf. To Tommy's great relief, Goldar stepped away, searching further into the back of the cave. He was growing agitated.

The Super putties had already surveyed the entire area, finding no discernible trace of the Rangers. A fierce battle cry echoed and bounced with resounding force across the cave walls, and Jason's legs buckled in terror. Tommy's reflexes were quick enough that he wrapped his arms around the Red Ranger's torso and held him up. Not that there was any room to fall, but they couldn't risk banging against walls and revealing their presence. Jason quickly regained his composure, but Tommy still held his arms around him.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Goldar howled in furious rage. "I saw them enter! They could not have escaped!" He continued pacing around the perimeter, stomping and tirading around. He was irate at coming up empty handed, but to all appearances, there was no reason for him to suspect the Rangers remained inside the cave. Swearing viciously, he called the Super Putties to his command and retreated with them, ordering for the other caves to be searched.

Exiting, he yelled one final threat. "If you found a way to hide, I will make sure you stay in there!" Tommy watched him point upward, and a thunderous explosion of rock and gravel came crashing down over the cave's entrance. The deafening noise shook Jason to his core. His body spasmed violently in fear. He would have collapsed, were it not for Tommy's hold keeping him from slumping down.

"It's okay Jason. You're with me, man. You're not going anywhere," Tommy reassured his friend.

The rumble of crashing debris had stopped. The cave was empty and silent except for Jason's ragged breathing, desperately attempting to keep his emotions together.

It was at that point that their magical wall shimmered and dropped the translucent window and momentarily plunged them into darkness. It then slid open, releasing the Rangers from their hiding spot. Tommy didn't move until Jason found his footing and was capable of standing shakily on his own.

Stepping cautiously out of their hiding place, they both surveyed the rock slide Goldar had produced. A mountain of boulders and gravel blocked the cave's entrance. Small cracks of light shone through, but it was obvious that they were effectively trapped inside.

Tommy was watching Jason closely. The Red Ranger took a few uncertain steps forward and then buckled over and retched. Tommy's arms were immediately around his friend. Jason tried to shake them off, but he wouldn't give.

"It's okay Jace," Tommy repeated. "It's gonna be okay."

Jason wiped at his mouth and stood up, mumbling softly. "It was too much. I just couldn't keep it down." His eyes were staring blankly ahead at nothing, and Tommy had a feeling the comment wasn't meant for him at all.

* * *

It was hard to gauge, but it felt like at least an hour had gone by. Jason had remained quiet and withdrawn, not responding to any of Tommy's comments. He sat in the center of the cave, knees drawn up with arms folded around them, staring off into space, completely lost to any kind of communication. It left Tommy to inspect their situation and determine if any of the boulders were maneuverable.

Dusk was falling through the cracks, greatly reducing the amount of light the Green Ranger had to work with. By this point, however, it was very clear that they were at the mercy of the island. They hadn't heard any more sound of Goldar, and had no way of knowing if he had given up completely and left, or if he was still scavenging around, determined to find the Rangers. It was a double edged sword, but Tommy had to hope that Goldar would come back and blast through the rubble in one last ditch attempt to find them. However, it would be crucial to their survival to be able to make it back into their hiding place in order for that scenario to work favorably.

It wasn't a very good plan and rested largely on outside forces Tommy couldn't control. The ideal hope was that Zordon would know they had gotten into trouble, and the rest of the Power Rangers came to their aid.

The sooner, the better. They had no food or water, and the temperature in the cave was dropping considerably. With their excursion in the river, Tommy was already shivering slightly from the cold permeating his still-damp clothing. There was the threat of either of them catching hypothermia.

Resigned, Tommy stepped back from the rock slide, hugging his arms for warmth.

"Did you really mean what you said earlier?" Jason asked, speaking for the first time in over an hour. Though it was quiet, his voice seemed almost deafening in the cave after such a long period of silence. It made Tommy jump.

"Geez! You startled me," Tommy replied, whipping around to Jason. He gave the smallest of smiles. Tommy wasn't quite sure what he meant. "What did I say earlier?"

Jason stared ahead at the pile of rocks, carefully avoiding his friend's gaze when he answered, "About avoiding Kimberly. You said you enjoyed spending time with – with me. Did you really mean that?"

The Red Ranger's face was blank with emotion, but there was a world of vulnerability in those eyes that he couldn't mask. Tommy's heart did a weird sort of jolt. "Yeah, I meant every word of it," he said sincerely. "Moving to Angel Grove was the best decision I've ever made. Making friends with everyone has been awesome, but especially with you. Didn't think I'd find someone I would have so much in common with." Tommy paused, scrutinizing Jason's reaction, but he was keeping his emotions carefully concealed. "When I told Kim I had been distracted, I said that to make her feel like I hadn't been ignoring her. But the truth is, you have become a really close friend to me. And I cherish that. I don't want that to end."

Jason shut his eyes, relief spilling over his face. He nodded, swallowing audibly. When he opened his eyes and spoke, it wasn't in reply to what Tommy had said. "So I guess we hope that Zordon tells the others to come rescue us, huh?"

Tommy gave a silent breath of relief in his mind. Hopefully their argument was now over. "Yeah, I think that's our only hope at this moment," he agreed.

Jason looked so sad and forlorn, letting some of his emotions finally ride out on his face. Taking a bold move, Tommy said, "I absolutely hate that prick and what he did to you. One of these days we are taking him _down._ That's a promise."

Jason stiffened a little, eyes darting up at his friend, then back down. "Yeah, that would be good," he agreed without any hint of enthusiasm. Then he sighed, unwrapping his arms from his legs and stretching. "Well, I'm exhausted. Do you mind if I lie down and try to get some sleep?"

Tommy had to resist the familiar feeling of frustration rising at his friend's avoidance of talking about Goldar. He wanted to go over and shake Jason, to tell him that he could trust in someone to talk to, that he needed to release all of those thoughts that kept his mind in a state of hell.

But he didn't know how to do it without making Jason mad at him again. So instead, he nodded. "Yeah, you go ahead and do that. I'll keep watch for a little while, just to be sure we're safe."

Jason nodded, then lay down, curled up, and fell asleep.

Tommy awoke to the sound of incessant chattering. His teeth were hammering against each other, and he was shivering fiercely. He was freezing cold. The cave floor was leeching all of the warmth from his curled up body. He didn't know how long he had dozed off for, but it couldn't have been very long.

The sun had set hours ago, plunging them into absolute darkness and cold, cold temperatures. He should have sat himself next to Jason before the light faded altogether, or at least made an attempt to find him and sleep next to another body for warmth. But Jason hadn't made a sound, and if he was truly asleep, Tommy didn't have the heart to wake him.

With his body as freezing cold as it was, though, Tommy knew he might have to surrender those thoughts and find where Jason was at. It felt like he was almost on the edge of hypothermia. Wouldn't Jason be in the same condition?

He started hearing his friend stir around, somewhere on his right. Jason was breathing loud and rapidly. Small, tormented sounds were seeping from his mouth. He was having a nightmare. It only took one guess to figure out what he was dreaming about. Tommy started to slide closer to the sounds, and nearly jumped out of his skin.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" The cave echoed loudly with Jason's tormented cries. "I kept it down! I don't want the elixir! I'll keep all of it down, just don't give me the potion, please! I won't struggle . . ."

"Jason, wake up!" Tommy called out.

Jason's hysterical ranting stopped. His breathing was labored, and there was the sound of him sitting up.

"What? Wher is this the Dark Dimension?"

"No, man. You're not anywhere near that place. We're in a cave right now." It was tough to speak calmly through the chattering of his teeth, but Tommy did the best he could. "Watch out, I'm sliding right next to yo there," he said, reaching his hand out and finding Jason's arm. He flinched, but didn't pull away. "I'm right here, we're on an island, and you're okay. He isn't anywhere near you." Tommy soothed, putting his arms around a trembling Jason. His skin was clammy with icy sweat.

"But he is," Jason croaked out, trying desperately to reign in his emotions and failing. "All the time, whenever I close my eyes. He's always there. Always . . ." He broke off and attempted to break contact with Tommy, but the Green Ranger wouldn't have it. Not this time. He wrapped both arms around Jason's shoulders.

"No, Jason, don't break away from me. Not this time. Let it out. It's okay. Whatever it is, just let it out. I'm here for you."

Jason's trembling grew worse. "I can't," he rasped, choking back a sob. "The things he did. . . no one should have to know. _I _don't even want to know. What he forced me to do. . ."

"You can tell me. You can _trust_ me. It's not gonna change what I think about you, I _promise_. So let it out. You've got to, man. Let me help you."

For a little bit there were only the sounds of Jason's harsh breathing. He was desperately attempting not to completely break down into sobs. And then, finally, softly, he spoke. "I hate the nights. I hate going to sleep. I'm right back in the Dark Dimension and – and I'm re-living everything again. I've only ever slept just a few hours at a time since coming back.

But you've known that. There were so many times I wanted to call you right after each nightmare, but I couldn't do that. When I had the really bad ones, I know you said I could, but – each night is bad. So I found the infomercials. They're so stupidly lame that it actually helped me stop thinking about the dreams. And by that point, it wasn't so early in the morning, and you always answer after the first few rings, and – and then it was like you were right there next to me. The anxiety stopped, and fear went away, and I could feel like myself again. Feel human. Feel. . . just feel better. I don't know what it is, but being around you just helps. And with Kim, I'm sorry, I think I got jealous. And scared that I was crowding you too much."

Tommy gave Jason a squeezing hug, arms still wrapped around. "You were _never_ crowding me. Okay?" He sensed Jason nodding his head in the dark. "Things got better for me too when I was around you."

There was a moment of silence. "Do you ever have nightmares?" Jason asked quietly. "You know, about Rita?"

"Yeah," Tommy replied slowly. "I think the dreams made it worse than it was in reality. Because, you know, I'm not under that spell anymore. But I remember how I felt. I remember what she tasted like, the way she wanted me, everything that I did to please her and I'm repulsed by that. I _hate_ that I ever felt that way. And when I dream about it, my own desire plays out, and . . ." Tommy took a deep breath, exhaling it loudly. "It's so hard to live with that. So your phone calls gave me something else to think about, too. And you know what else has really helped the most?"

"What?" Jason whispered.

"The fact that I'm someone you want to be friends with. _Everything_ that's happened to you and to me is a direct result of Rita's spell she put me under. You would never have been brought to the Dark Dimension if it weren't for me, and Goldar would've never –" Tommy stopped. His throat was closing up, emotions riding hot to the surface. He took a deep breath. He didn't try to keep out the quiver in his voice. "You could be blaming me for all of this. And yet you aren't. Instead, I'm a Power Ranger who's on your team, and I'm your friend.

I lost the second Tribute's Challenge. I screwed up, and you went through more hell than you needed to. And you came out of it accepting me still, and calling me a close friend." A tear spilled down the Green Ranger's cheek. He didn't wipe it away. His voice was thick when he continued on. "Do you know how messed up some people would find that?"

Despite the dramatic moment, Tommy's comment caught Jason off guard, and he chuckled, realizing the irony. "It's like some kind of version of Stockolm Syndrome isn't it?"

Tommy smiled, "Yeah, sort of." He started to laugh, which spurned the same reaction from Jason, and the two burst into a fit together. Once they started, a rush of endorphins released, and they doubled up in laughter, chortling in earnest for several minutes.

Finally things subsided, and the mood grew somber again. There was a stretch of silence before Jason said, "I don't know how to really explain it, but just know you aren't the one to blame for any of this. It was Rita's spell. Not yours. You didn't volunteer to be evil. It was all her. So it was easy to separate and see the real you."

Tommy was touched. Tears pricked at his eyes again. "Thanks. Maybe you can understand that that's how I see you too. Goldar took you against your will, Jason. You didn't choose any of that. But I still see the real you inside. And you're burying him because of what Goldar did. You're still giving him power. That hurts so much to see, and I haven't known how to help you out with it."

It was hard to tell because they were both shivering from being cold, but Jason's trembling increased. He sounded so desolate. "I don't know how to make it stop." He cracked on the last word. "I never expected anything like this to happen, ever. The very first time when he and I were fighting and he knocked me down, I was so confused why he held me down on my knees. Even when he –" Jason stopped, choking on a sob. He swallowed it down, continuing in a thick voice etched with revulsion, "when he shoved his dick in my mouth, I thought, 'this can't really be happening. This doesn't happen to people like me. I'm a leader. I'm strong.' But . . ."

Jason plunged forward, opening up in detail about the raping's, all of them. There were so many! More than one could count, more than one cared to remember. But Jason did. Each night, his mind re-lived them. Tommy remained silent, glad for the darkness so that his horrified tears went unnoticed and Jason could feel free to reveal everything that he cared to. The worst of it was when he talked about the final night, about the aphrodisiac brew he was forced to drink. What it opened up inside of him and the desires it unleashed, and how they rekindled in his dreams. His shoulders shook so violently from rage and grief and humiliation, but Tommy never let go.

The Red Ranger was finally through talking, but not truly done letting things go.

Great, wrenching sobs tore from Jason. He was finally unleashing all of the emotions he refused to let himself feel or give voice to. Tommy never let go. Jason turned into his chest and wept against it, allowing himself to find solace. The Green Ranger held tight to him.

From out of nowhere he felt a blanket and pillow rub against his arm when he shifted his weight to better allow Jason's embrace. Both were still freezing cold. Not thinking and not caring how they got there, Tommy adjusted so he was laying down, the pillow propped under his head, with Jason laying atop his chest, the blanket draped over them. It was an intimate position, yet it felt completely natural and comfortable. There was no objection from Jason, but rather it produced an even deeper shedding of his grief and torment.

Tommy held onto him, raising his arm to cradle Jason's head, softly caressing his hair. His own tears fell silently down his cheeks.

At long last, the tears and shuddering sobs ebbed away. Body heat coaxed taut, shivering muscles into relaxation. Jason's breathing slowed until it ran deep and even, signaling the mark of sleep. Slumber fell to the two Rangers, peaceful and soothing.

Healing had finally come.

* * *

"Take _that_, you clay head Super Putties!" Zach cried out, firing the weapon that disintegrated the last of Goldar's private army.

The monkey howled in rage, but stopped short when he saw 4 weapons aimed directly at him. "This is not the end, Rangers! We will meet again. Evil _will_ prevail, hahahaha!"

Four beams shot off, but the Golden Twinkie disappeared into thin air before they met their target.

"Most inexorably _not_!" Billy yelled at the empty space.

It wasn't a clean victory with Goldar escaping, but it was still a victory. The Rangers gave each other a high five. They had just outwitted Titanus, acquired the weapons, and immediately put them to the test when Goldar and his band of Super Putties showed up. The artilleries proved extremely effective at annihilating Rita's newest creations.

"All right you guys, time to find these caves Zordon said Tommy and Jason were trapped in," Kimberly said.

"Right," Trini agreed. "I just wish we had that map. It would make searching a whole lot easier."

"Especially since we don't have our Ranger powers to help us out," Zach chimed in.

"In our preliminary search so far, all signs indicate that we should head east," Billy suggested.

Kimberly nodded. "Lead the way, Billy. We trust your instincts."

A faint rosy color painted Billy's cheeks, and he smiled sheepishly, but he walked forward, pulling out a compass from his overalls and tracking it against the rising sun for a better sense of direction. The Rangers filed behind him, letting him lead their search.

* * *

The sun's rays poked through the cracks in the cave, slowly moving position as the sun rose higher in the sky. One of the beams landed right over Tommy's eyes, making them flinch open. He blinked against the brightness.

It was morning.

Jason lay across his chest, sound asleep. He was twitching slightly, lost in some dream. But it was no nightmare. Tommy couldn't help but smile.

His mind reviewed last night – or was it this morning? – over in his mind. As heart wrenching as it had been to hear all of the details and the deep suffering Jason had gone through, there was a sense of elation also. Jason finally broke down and completely confided in him. He had let out all of the things he was bottling up inside. He no longer ran, but faced his fears and let them out.

It was a monumental step forward.

He had no idea how long they had been asleep for, but it had to have been more than a few hours. Which meant that this was potentially the longest Jason had ever slept soundly, without any trouble. It should have felt awkward feeling him lay there, arms draped around the chest. But it wasn't. The warmth of Jason's body against his was comforting and soothing.

Tommy would have enjoyed this kind of contact for hours, but he was becoming aware of a horrible crick in his neck. Shifting his head slightly, he realized his noggin was resting on top of a rock.

A rock?

Wasn't it a pillow he had grabbed last night? And the blanket . . .

Looking down at Jason, he searched for the blanket that should have been covering them, but there wasn't one. Searching to the right and left of them to see if it might have fallen, he noted that the ground was empty. It simply wasn't there. But he swore that he picked up a blanket and pillow during the night. What strange tricks had his mind played on him?

Or was there some sort of magic to this cave that he didn't understand? What they were in dire need of seemed to just sort of appear . . .

Jason's head lifted suddenly. He was awake, blinking sleepily.

"Good morning, sunshine," Tommy greeted.

Wait, had he just called Jason _sunshine_?

The Red Ranger seemed to question the same thing. "Did you just call me sunshine?"

Tommy could feel his cheeks flush. "Um, yeah," he admitted sheepishly. "Well, you look like sunshine to me, anyway."

He could've smacked himself. What had he just _said_? It was completely out of the blue, and an incredibly intimate insinuation. What had come over him? For some reason, when he was around Jason, things like this just happened. . .

To his relief – or amazement, he wasn't sure which – Jason took the compliment good naturedly and smiled bashfully.

Because of the comment, though, they both became keenly aware of how they were positioned with one another.

Clearing his throat, Jason quickly pushed himself off of Tommy. He stood up and stretched the kinks out of his body. The Green Ranger got up hastily, giving himself healthy distance from his friend and mimicked the same actions.

A confused look crossed Jason's face, and he started searching the ground. "Hey, wasn't there a blanket . . .?"

Tommy felt relieved. He wasn't the only one who imagined it. "Yeah, there was. I have no idea what happened to it. The pillow I slept on turned into a rock, too" he said, pointing. Jason looked.

"Huh."

"The only thing I can figure is this cave is helping us out somehow. But I don't know. I could be wrong."

Jason nodded, giving it consideration. He yawned. There was something about him that looked different. He seeme at peace. It really was like he was glowing like the sun.

"No nightmares?"

The question hit Jason, making him think. Wonder crossed his face. "No nightmares," he confirmed in relieved amazement.

Tommy's face split into a grin. "That's a good start."

Jason smiled in thanks, his eyes dancing brightly. Suddenly, his stomach started growling loudly. Answering to the call, Tommy's also cried out its assent. The Rangers groaned.

"Food would be nice, huh?" Tommy asked rhetorically.

Jason grinned lopsidedly, casting his eyes around in vain hope that food would miraculously show itself. His eyes grew wide in disbelief. "Hey, check it out!"

Following his gaze, Tommy saw a basket sitting near the secret stone wall compartment. It had food in it.

He looked at Jason in wonder. "No way!"

Crossing over to it, they examined its contents. Two kiwis, two bananas, and a bowl of nuts that had been shelled sat in the basket, alongside a metal pitcher of water. The Rangers exchanged astonished bewilderment.

"So what were you saying about this cave?" Jason asked with an amused smile.

Tommy held a mixture of skepticism and hope. "Could there really be something about this cave that's helping us out?"

Jason shrugged. "Zordon said if we didn't work together, we wouldn't succeed in our mission. Though—," he looked down for a brief moment, guilt crossing his features. "Well, I know I messed us up in our direction and we still haven't found the weapons, but we've started working together. So I think you're onto something."

Tommy smiled. "Well you know, it may have been in the wrong direction, but I don't regret landing in this cave with you. It's given us exactly what we've needed. Sunshine and all."

There he went again, referencing the word sunshine. Why was he saying this kind of stuff? But there was a blush creeping up into Jason's cheeks, and a light that danced around in his eyes. Though embarrassed, Tommy couldn't bring himself to take back the words.

"Shall we?" he said without further ado, pointing to the food.

Jason nodded, and the two of them sat down and helped themselves to nourishment. Within minutes all that remained were the banana peels and an empty basket and pitcher of water.

"This cave is definitely here to help us out and not Goldar," Jason commented, patting his belly.

"Oh? What makes you say that?"

"We'd have been given a bowl of gray sludge instead."

The voluntary reference of his time in the Dark Dimension surprised Tommy, but he hid it. "That's what he gave you then?"

Jason nodded. "Tasted like cold melted rocks."

"You sure that wasn't what it was?"

Jason smiled sourly. "I didn't die from it, that's all I know. I think that's all I _want_ to know."

Tommy was silent a moment, thinking. "Those breathing meditation exercises I told you about a while ago? Did you actually try them?"

Jason nodded. "I couldn't make them work very well."

"Because of what's there when you close your eyes?" The Red Ranger didn't comment. There was no need to. Tommy asked quietly. "What's the worst thing that you keep going back to? I mean, when you close your eyes, what's the image you keep seeing the most?"

Jason was silent for a while. His voice was soft and muffled somewhat behind his arms, which were wrapped around his drawn up knees. "Him being inside my mouth, forcing me to swallow everything, again and again. It happened so much."

Tommy's jaw clenched. "I hate that son of a bitch."

Jason's eyebrows shot up, and he looked at his friend, surprised to hear the seething venom in his voice.

The Green Ranger stared ahead at the opposite wall. His hands were clenched into fists. "I really do. You're a _good_ person, Jason. He stole from you something _no one_ has a right to take. And he did it hundreds of times over. You mark my words, he **will** pay for what he's done to you. And as long as I'm around, I will make sure he **never** does that again."

Jason put a hand on Tommy's shoulder, his eyes full of alarm. "Don't go trying to avenge me, Tommy. _Please_. He's more powerful than you think. And – I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to you. And I _don't_ want to worry about that."

Tommy looked sharply at his friend. "Don't tell me you don't want him gone yourself."

"Of course I do! It's just –" Jason stood up and ran his hands through his hair. He paced a few steps, then turned back around, looking into Tommy's eyes as he also got to his feet. "I don't want you to go out looking for him, on account of _me_. We'll get the opportunity at some future time to fight him again. I know that. And you know what? As much as I want it, the _only_ way I want to see him is with his head on a platter.

But just because I said that, it doesn't mean I want you out looking for him. I don't want you fighting him alone. I don't want _any_ of the Rangers doing that. When the time comes, we need to fight him as a team. Together, with all of us." There was fire in his eyes. "Promise me, Tommy."

The Green Ranger looked away. He didn't want to give his word, and Jason knew it. But if push came to shove . . .

He met the Red Ranger's eyes. "Promise _me_ that you are going to stop pushing me away, and you are going to stop giving Goldar power over your mind, and you are going to _try_ and let me help you work through this. If you can do that, we have a deal."

It was Jason who now turned his head away, his mouth working. "That's a lot to promise."

"So is yours," Tommy retorted.

Brown eyes met against brown eyes, both searching the other for signs of trust.

Slowly, not leaving eye contact, the Red Ranger extended his hand forward. The Green Ranger extended his, and together they clasped hands firmly, sealing a deal.

Sealing a promise. Both nodded, silently acknowledging their agreement.

"Flaccid penis."

Jason blinked. He shook his head, completely thrown back and utterly confused by Tommy's words. "What?"

"When you close your eyes, and you see him in your mouth, think flaccid penis. Visualize that vile prick shrinking like the tiniest raisin you've ever seen in your life."

Jason scrutinized Tommy's expression, but he was deadly serious. "Uh, okay," he agreed hesitantly, still shocked.

"I can't erase the memories he gave you. But I can sure as hell do what I can to help you alter them so they can't give as much power."

Jason nodded, now following his friend's words. "Flaccid penis, huh?"

Tommy inclined his head. "Shrinking like the tiniest, most ugly raisin that ever existed."

It was such a random comment with startling imagery that it automatically began playing in Jason's mind. Golden Dickwad's thick, engorged phallus did indeed start to deflate, shriveling up until he could visualize the smallest, most flaccid and wrinkled excuse for a penis he could imagine on the brute's body.

It was a refreshing and thoroughly satisfying mental illustration, and he couldn't help but smile at the hilarity of such a scene. From within, a bubble of laughter rose up his throat and exploded into the air. Once out, he continued laughing until it rode onto hysterical fits, hardly able to stop.

Pleased, Tommy joined him in merriment, the two of them laughing until tears sprang from their eyes and their lungs gasped for air.

"I think I can work with that," Jason managed to squeeze out in between gulps of oxygen, eventually calming down.

"Good," Tommy replied, equally breathless. "We can start with that and go from there." They were quiet for a moment until their breathing had returned back to normal. "See? What you would've missed out on had you not agreed to our pact."

Jason's mouth pulled up at the corners, but it was twinged with something else Tommy couldn't name.

"Yeah, I know exactly what else I would be missing out on." His face grew serious, those eyes staring into Tommy's.

Tommy sobered, worried at the look he saw in his friend's eyes, anxious that he had somehow said something wrong.

"What is it, bro?"

At that last word, Jason's eyes twitched, and he suddenly looked down at his feet. "Bro . . ." he mumbled sadly, more to himself than to Tommy. Whatever he seemed about to say stopped at the mention of that word.

Great. Well, now Tommy _definitely_ said something wrong. What was it about that term that caused this kind of reaction?

Nervous that he had ruined a good moment between them, Tommy frantically thought of what he could say to smooth things over. "Hey Jason, I'm sorry. That just sort of slipped out. We've called each other that before, you know? But if you don't like it for whatever reason, I'll make sure to stop calling you th –"

It happened fast. Jason moved so quickly, stopping Tommy mid-word before he could even understand what was going on. But lips suddenly met lips, and all thoughts ceased to exist.

He was stunned at first, barely registering what his senses were telling him. Jason pulled away mere inches, eyes closed tightly. He moved forward the tiniest fraction, stopping tentatively, giving Tommy the chance to pull away. He didn't.

Jason closed the distance. Softly, gently, wonderingly, his lips touched against Tommy's. Something stirred from inside. Something warm had been ignited. Tommy tilted his head forward, eyes closed, applying more pressure. Lips puckered into each other. There was the smallest of partings until they met again, fueling something completely unknown and wonderful.

Jason reached up and cupped the back of Tommy's head, his fingers running up and into that dark gently curled hair. Mouths parted minutely before meeting again, parting slightly and overlapping in exploration.

Then just as suddenly, Jason's hand was gone, air met lips, and Tommy opened his eyes to a blurred world of someone watching him very, very closely.

The Green Ranger didn't realize until that moment he had been holding his breath, and remembered to breathe. The cave came back into focus and color looked sharper. Jason's eyes were a mixture of dark brown chocolate with drizzles of honey. He'd never noticed that before. They were focused on him, looking deep inside, searching and worrying.

"Tommy? Jason?"

The abrupt sounds of their names being called made both Rangers jump what felt like a foot in the air.

It was coming from outside. And it sounded like Kimberly.

"Tommy!" Zach's voice.

"Jason?" Billy's.

Both Ranger's stared at each other in wide eyed disbelief. Their friends' voices were coming from just outside the cave's rock slide wall.

It was a wonderful and yet terrible moment to discover rescue had come to them.

Jason was the first one to break reverie. "Kimberly! Zach! Billy! We're in here!" He yelled out.

"Jason?" came Trini's astonished cry.

Jason walked past Tommy toward the pile of rocks, cupping his hands together. The Green Ranger gave a small forward thrust of his head, kicking himself for the lost opportunity to examine what had just happened.

"Is Tommy with you?"

Kimberly.

"I'm right here!" He called out, turning around and joining Jason, shoulder to shoulder.

"All right! Are you guys okay?" Zach asked.

"Yeah, we're fine. We haven't found the weapons though. Goldar came after us. He trapped us in here," Jason answered.

"Not a problem! We've got the weapons right here. Got to put them to use against his little army of Super Putties. We smashed them to dust! Goldar took off." Zach sounded ecstatic.

Jason smiled. "I knew you guys could manage!"

Billy cut in. "I recommend you retreat to the far interior of the cave wall. We are going to engage the artillery at this entrance without hopefully causing a cave collapse."

The Red and Green Ranger exchanged brief glances of concern, but Tommy replied. "We trust you! Give us ten seconds to get out of the way, then blast through!"

Running to the back of the cave, they waited anxiously. Several beams of light fired, and an explosion of dust and rock burst through. The Rangers ducked down against the debris that hurtled toward them, but the rocks hit impact several feet short of where they stooped.

Soon the dirt in the air settled, and glorious light was pouring through the opening that had been created. Four dearly familiar faces were climbing through the rubble to greet the rest of their team.

Kimberly let out a squeal of delight at seeing Tommy and barreled into him, almost knocking him down to the ground. He caught his balance and laughed joyfully, but his smile immediately dropped when his eyes met Jason's.

The look on his friends' face was unreadable. But a split second later Trini was wrapping her arms around Jason, and his expression slid into an immediate reaction of delight.

Everyone exchanged hugs and dialogue expressing gladness at the two Ranger's apparent health and safety. But time was precious and too much of it had already been wasted, and it was back to duty.

They quickly met at the rendezvous point where Zordon could safely teleport them back to the Command Center. Jason's expression was carefully neutral. He acted unaware of how Kimberly refused to let go of Tommy's hand until they were all morphed into Power Rangers and battling the Super Putties who were still rampaging Angel Grove's factory. With the new powerful weapons at their disposal, the Super Putties almost seemed easier to beat than the ordinary ones. Gray dust clung everywhere to the factory ground floors, but the menace had been defeated.

They had thwarted Rita once again.

The Rangers shared a short victory. But once again, time was precious and little. Jason and Tommy had to hurry and get ready for the Team Ninja Competition that would take place in a few short hours. Kimberly gave Tommy a kiss on the cheek for good luck and iterated her excitement at their date afterward.

Acting as manager and coach, Zach hurried off with his two team mates. Tommy watched closely, but Jason gave absolutely no indication that he was upset at all with Kimberly's display of affection. There would be no private moment for Tommy to discuss with him their kiss in the cave.

And how much he realized he liked it.


	7. Inst 3, ch3: It Was Just A Kiss

Author's note: This is a short chapter. Sorry it isn't longer, but this installment just need a tiny bit more to finish it off.

sz2000: Magical caves aren't fun to be trapped in, but sometimes the cost is _so_ worth it! ;) I love your reviews, they make me laugh

ghostwriter: Thank you, thank you! I'm glad I ran into your videos on youtube, it's what inspired me to realize "hey, this funky story I've had in my head for a while might actually be liked by more than just me. Wow..."

To all of my silent readers, I enjoy you! I don't mind you speaking up at all, though ;) And now...

* * *

**Chapter 3: It Was Just A Kiss**

Jason was watching "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Movie" without really paying attention to it. His mind was wondering. There was elation inside at winning the Team Ninja Competition with Tommy, especially because their last real practice had flopped due to his emotions.

There was a small part of him that felt proud he hadn't let them intervene again. He could've. But he locked his feelings away, and they won the match.

Jason couldn't quite meet Tommy in the eye when his friend was leaving for his date with Kim. Heaven knows he would probably see the unhappiness in the Red Ranger's eyes, and the date would be called off.

And why should it be?

Because he'd kissed Tommy earlier that day?

It was an embarrassing thing to have done. He hadn't meant to. Then again, he hadn't meant to open up to Tommy as completely as he had, either. There was something about that cave they were in. . .

Tommy had called him sunshine. Twice, actually. At least, he was pretty sure that the second time was referencing him. It seemed a bit personal to be called that, like it was a term of endearment or something, which would've been crazy to assume. But nonetheless, Jason found himself hearing Tommy's "Good morning, sunshine" repeating again and again inside his head, and it still made him smile.

But what, _what_, had prompted him to suddenly kiss his friend? It hadn't been a pre-cognizant idea. Hell, it hadn't even been a pre-cognizant _minute_. But suddenly, impulsively, he had planted his lips on Tommy.

And enjoyed every second of it.

That was the worst part. Admitting how much of that he liked, and how it made him feel inside. What he thought he might never feel toward anyone because of what had been done to him.

And even more? He, Jason, had initiated the contact.

What was he thinking? Tommy was dating Kimberly. That fact became so very poignant when she threw her arms around him when they had been rescued. Yes, Tommy had kissed him back, and by the dazed look on his face when Jason pulled away, it seemed he had enjoyed it every bit as much.

But the cave had apparently put both of them into some sort of magical spell or enhancement. Opening up and talking on deep personal levels that neither of them had ever done. Or saying kind, sweet things that shouldn't ordinarily mean something. . .

Maybe the cave had helped them out as far as keeping them alive, and it had brought them closer as friends, but whatever else it had done, they were back in the real world now, and Jason really needed to forget about that kiss.

Tommy was a friend. A really close, very dear friend with gorgeous long wavy hair that thrilled him by touching it –

No. No gorgeous hair. No warm brown eyes that reminded him of fudge brownies and saw through to his soul.

Tommy was one of his best friends, and only that.

The sooner he could convince himself of that, the better. There was Kimberly to think about. She was a close friend, too. And she really liked Tommy. It was sweet in a stomach-clenching kind of way to see how her whole demeanor lit up when she was around him. Jason wouldn't stand in the way of that.

Their kiss in the cave would be a sweet memory, and one that was better off getting buried if he was going to keep their friendship from getting ruined. He had almost started down that path once. He knew now it wasn't something he wanted.

Whether or not it killed him to do so, he was going to be supportive of Tommy's relationship. He would smile and let his friend know that he was happy for them.

Suddenly the front door opened, and Tommy came through it . . . alone. Jason looked at the time. It was only seven thirty. Their movie started at eight. Was he coming home to grab something real quick?

Regardless, Jason made sure to smile nice and bright. "Hey man, your date can't be over yet. Forget something for the movies?"

Tommy was giving him this odd, intense look. He didn't return the smile, but rather stood in front of the door. There was a grocery bag in his hands. He seemed undecided about something.

"Uh," Jason wasn't sure what was going on. "Everything okay? Need help?" Had they been attacked by more Super Putties? His communicator hadn't gone off. . .

Tommy drew a breath, deciding on something unknown to Jason. Tossing his bag onto the nearby couch, he crossed over to the Red Ranger, bent down so they were face to face, grabbed the remote and turned off the television. Dropping the remote, he leaned forward, and planted his lips on Jason.

Eyebrows went up in surprise and his automatic reaction was to tense up. Tommy caught that, misinterpreting the reaction and drawing his head back quickly. But Jason had recovered. He brought his hand up to cup the back of Tommy's head, feeling the soft hair between his fingers, and pulled him forward. Their lips mashed together, and all Jason was able to focus on was the emotions that erupted inside of him. It wasn't the most romantic of kisses, but it spoke of curiosity and desire. Of exploration. Their mouths opened partially, lips probing and overlapping in fiery passion.

They weren't in the cave anymore. They couldn't blame any enchantment or magic lingering over them.

But the kiss felt exactly as it had in there. It produced the same wondering affect inside of him. A spark ignited, and there was a connection that opened up that Jason couldn't understand. His only instinct was to follow it.

His heart sped up, and the kiss deepened. Tommy smelled of minted leaves. He wondered if he would taste the same, but that's when reality pulled him back to his senses. As much as it pained him, he pulled away, slightly breathless.

He had another friend he promised to think about. "What about your date? With Kimberly?"

Tommy rested his forehead against Jason's, unhappily resigning to the end of their kiss and the pull of coming back to reality. "I couldn't do it," he whispered. "We were grabbing a bite to eat. She was so happy, but all I could think about was our kiss. I've kissed Kimberly too, but – I never felt anything. I thought maybe something was broken inside of me." Tommy pulled away and looked his friend in the eyes. "But then. . . what happened today, between you and I. . . it sparked something inside, Jason. I don't know what exactly, but – I knew that I couldn't pretend anymore. I couldn't lead Kimberly on."

Something was squeezing at his heart, making it hard to breath, hard to believe the words he was hearing. He hadn't dreamt it could be mutual. . . "Are you sure? I hadn't meant to – I wasn't even thinking. But I don't want to ruin anything between you and –"

"You aren't. I promise. This was my choice. I wanted – I just had to see if it would be the same. Or if it really was just something about that cave. . ."

Jason swallowed. "And?"

Tommy kissed him in answer. "This was better."

Jason's eyes danced with delight. "Yeah, it was," he agreed, staring into those chocolate eyes. This was beyond what he ever imagined could happen. He felt like shouting out. But he couldn't let go of thoughts of Kimberly and how this would affect her. She was his friend, too.

"What did you say to Kimberly? Are you absolutely sure?"

Tommy let out his breath, leaning back a little. "Yeah, I am. I apologized to her for being distant. That I liked her, but just as a friend, and I really hoped that we could stay good friends."

"How did she take it?"

Tommy shrugged, his features clouding with discomfort. "I could tell she was hurt. But in the end I think she wanted to still be friends. That's as much as I hoped for."

"Did she ask anything about why?" Tommy nodded. Jason was almost afraid to ask. "What did you say?"

"I told her I was feeling kind of confused about life right now and needed some time to figure things out."

Jason regarded him seriously. "Is that true then?"

Tommy tilted his head in curiosity to Jason's question. "Well. . . yeah."

Jason looked away. Tommy could still back out. He needed to give him the option. "If you don't want to. . . I mean, you know. Because of being confused. That's okay."

Tommy looked at him quizzically. "Aren't you confused too about this?"

He was exactly right, and he called it. Slowly, Jason nodded his head. He looked down at his hands, fidgeting with them. "I'm not sure what I'm feeling either, exactly. I just know that. . . it feels right."

Tommy nodded in agreement. They were silent a moment, both thinking.

Quietly, Tommy said, "So, I guess the question we need to ask ourselves is, do we want to find out what this is between us? If it's anything at all?"

Jason met those deep brown eyes. His heart gave a jolt. He wanted to understand this, _needed_ this, whatever it was. "Whenever I'm around you, I feel more alive and human. So. . . yes," he answered softly.

Tommy's stunning lips pulled into a dazzling smile. "Me too," he answered. The Green Ranger got up and grabbed the bag he dropped on the couch. He tossed it to Jason. "For you."

Curious and pleasantly stunned at being given something, Jason eagerly opened up the bag and looked inside. He laughed, taking out a Green Ranger action figure. "They're in stock?" Tommy nodded, beaming. Jason shook his head, slightly confused. "But wouldn't you want this for yourself?"

Those broad, muscular shoulders moved up and down in indifference. "That was the original idea. But. . . well, it seems more fitting for you to have it instead."

Amused, Jason couldn't help but ask, "Why?"

Green sparks danced inside those dark irises. "So you can have a piece of me," was his reply.

The Red Ranger grinned sheepishly. He was touched. "Thanks, Tommy."

A touch of red tinted those cheeks, contrasting beautifully against the gentle waves of hair framing his face. "You're welcome, Sunshine."

Jason blushed in response.


	8. Installment 4: The Green Candle

**Installment 4: The Green Candle**

Author's notes:

Jack D'Alyea: Aww, those are very kind words, I'm glad you are loving this! *heart flutters inside*

sz2000: Oh my goodness I laughed OUT LOUD very hard for about five minutes when I read about your raisin encounter! My husband had to come in from another room to see why I was in fits of glee. He had to put up with spontaneous laughter and huge grins from me for the rest of the night. Thank you for sharing that! I liked writing this chapter. After all of the hard times they've both gone through, they needed some sweetness and some courage to push through with how they were feeling :)

...

About This Installment: There are three chapters total. This takes place right after the episode "Yolk's On You." Changes to the episode are that it was Martial Arts talent night at Ernie's Juice Bar and gym. The students that Jason and Tommy have been teaching are performing for their parents. At the student's request, the two Rangers were scheduled to perform very last, and just barely showed up. A distraught Ernie was relieved when they showed back up because everyone was asking where they were. The rest of the episode details don't really matter so much because they don't pertain to the story I'm building.

However, not that it's extremely important to the overall series, but I want to clarify my interpretation of Ernie's Juice Bar and Gym. It is not some weird attachment to a school and it is where the Rangers earn their living. It is a full gym that offers classes on dancing (Zach is one of the teachers), gymnastics (Trini and Kimberly both teach in this area), Martial Arts (Tommy and Jason), and yes, there are even classes that teach you how to use a computer (otherwise Billy wouldn't really have much reason to work there). And then there is the Juice Bar, where you can go and relax after working out.

I am tweaking around "The Green Candle" episode to fit the plot line and movement I want for my story. Enjoy! Feedback is greatly appreciated, and for those who are following along, I thank you very much for going on this ride with me. I love watching the statistics on the views my story gets. A great thank you to everyone living internationally who has found this story to their liking. A specific shout out to Croatia: Hrvatska, pozdrav! Hvala lijepa sto citate!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Buds Are Blooming **

Jason and Tommy finished talking with the last of their students as they walked out of the building. Ernie next approached them, and the three of them engaged in conversation for a few minutes before the Rangers joined the rest of their friends. They both had large grins on their faces.

"Look at the expression on your faces!" Trini exclaimed. "Ernie had to have said something fantastic about tonight. Come on, spill the beans."

"Yeah, what'd he say?" Zach added.

Jason and Tommy looked at each other, silently deciding who it was that was going to speak. Tommy inclined his head. Jason spoke. "Well, it turns out the parents are really impressed with what their children have learned from us, and our own performance really impressed them. Several of the mothers asked Ernie if he'd consider offering a woman's defense class so they could learn from us how to defend themselves."

"Oh my gosh!" Kimberly cut in. "That is great news! You guys are gonna do it, right?"

Tommy answered. "Absolutely! Anything that inspires people to want to learn how to protect themselves and others is a great achievement."

"Sounds like we need to go do some celebrating then!" Zach cheered.

"Oh! Yes, let's do that! We haven't done something fun in a long time," Kimberly agreed enthusiastically.

"How about bowling?" Trini suggested.

"That sounds favorable," Billy commented, nodding.

Jason and Tommy's bright expressions both fell slightly. They looked at each other, saying nothing, but carrying on a private conversation nonetheless.

Finally Jason nodded, and Tommy replied, turning back to the group. "Yeah, that sounds great!"

Saying good night to Ernie and getting into their separate cars, they met at Franco's Bowling Alley. It was a night of light hearted fun. At first, it was friendly rivalry, with Billy scoring the most strikes. But Zach soon turned the tables and began performing crazy dance moves before sending the ball rolling down the lane. It sent everyone into fits of laughter, especially when the ball looked like it was just on the edge of going into the gutter, but would manage to swerve at the last second and knock down a few pins. His score was pitiful, but his energy was catching, and soon all of the Rangers were coming up with quirky moves and taking bets on how many pins would or would not take the hit.

Billy still swept the others in points during the first round, and a second one was well under way. Spirits and laughter were high, with the stress and dangers of being a Ranger forgotten about momentarily.

He wasn't sure if he was imagining it in the first game, but by the second one, Billy was hard put to deny what he was seeing. For the most part he remained at the back of the table in between turns, watching the others, ever the observer. Jason and Tommy sat next to each other on another table, which by all accounts looked completely fine and normal. But as the game wore on, the Blue Ranger was noticing more frequency in the number of times they leaned close to each other, whispering something and smiling. It happened mostly when it was Zach's turn, because everyone was focused on him and laughing.

A creeping suspicion was beginning to form.

At the end of the second round, Trini and Kimberly were voting for a third. Jason and Tommy looked at each other, making a silent decision, and stood up together, opting out and claiming to be tired. Zach and the others protested, but relented after Tommy agreed to show his double swirl ballet move that won him a surprising strike during his last turn. The repeat performance turned out better than the first. Putting too much inertia into his second spin, gravity threw him off balance and he hopped unsteadily until enough force overthrew him and he toppled to the floor. Fits of hysterical laughter broke out, and Jason was wiping tears from his eyes as he reached out a hand to help Tommy back to his feet. It could have been Billy's imagination, for he seemed to be the only one to notice, but Jason and Tommy clasped hands for a few lingering moments. They let go when Zach stepped forward and did a fist pump hand shake, still laughing while saying good night to both of them.

Billy found himself staring after them as they left through Franco's front doors, even after they were gone from sight. Noticing that he was distracted, Trini came and sat next to him, following his gaze. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't seem aware of her presence.

"Something's different about them, isn't there?" Trini supplied.

Billy jumped at her voice, blushing and smiling in embarrassment at not noticing her. "Perhaps," he said nonchalantly, hoping to hide his thoughts. It wasn't his place to offer up those kinds of private observations.

Trini nodded. "Yeah, I can see that they've become really good friends lately. Kimberly's a little bit jealous actually, but don't tell her I said anything," she whispered.

Billy furrowed his brows slightly. "Does she still carry feelings for Tommy?"

Trini tilted her head, considering. "No, I'm pretty sure she's over him. I think she just feels hurt that whatever he's going through, Jason seems to be the one he's turning to, and not her."

Billy nodded but didn't comment. "Well, are we pursuing round three?" he asked, changing the subject.

"You bet! Come on," Trini said.

Billy turned around and walked forward. He grabbed his bowling ball and took the first turn.

* * *

"That was some serious fun, Babe," Jason commented as they walked in to the apartment. Tommy had just shut the door.

"Yeah, Zach really shook things up. Bowling will never be the same again," he agreed. Jason burst out laughing, and Tommy suppressed rolling his eyes. "I'm never going to live that down, am I?"

Jason shook his head. He'd been bursting into fits ever since they left Franco's. "The look on your face as you were hopping around, trying not to fall. . ." he stopped, laughing again.

Tommy sighed in mock exasperation. It was the third time Jason recounted that specific part. Silently, though, his heart was on fire. Watching the person before him light up with unrestrained joy was earth shattering. There was a lot Jason was working through still, and the Red Ranger blamed himself easily for any shortcomings or danger the Power Rangers fell into. Like this afternoon, when Tommy was held up in the net by the Putties, Jason had voiced apology at not going along to get the black belts for the talent show, so that way he could've been there to help out. He'd spoken that right before they went on stage, so there hadn't been time for Tommy to tell him there was nothing to be sorry for.

And now he was laughing, his guard entirely down and enjoying himself. Jason had let himself loosen up after Zach started dancing crazy at the bowling alley. It was so refreshing and beautiful to see. When he smiled, it changed his whole appearance. It made Tommy's heart quicken. This thing they had been exploring between them the past two months. . . it was only getting stronger.

"I must look really good or something, because you haven't blinked in like a minute," Jason commented, stepping into Jason's thoughts. He grinned lopsidedly.

Tommy smirked, but he was completely serious when he said, "Yeah, you really do, Sunshine."

Color rose to Jason's cheeks, and those luscious lips spread wide, showing brilliant white teeth. Their eyes locked, and all joking faded away. Suddenly, the few feet they were apart felt like miles. The Green Ranger's heart leapt.

Jason stepped forward, then Tommy. Arms wrapped around the other, and inches apart still felt like too much distance. Jason pressed into Tommy's chest and eyes went closed.

The world of sensation opened up full circle.

Lips met lips, strong and demanding and full of desire. They pressed together, unleashing hidden tension. All of the careful ways they avoided contact during the day when they were around others, the smiles they had to keep back so others wouldn't notice, the fear of public scrutiny, even among their friends. . . all of that melted away once the apartment doors closed, and they were alone. They could be themselves. Feel what they wanted to feel. Touch each other without hesitation. Look at each other in that special way. This was their safe haven. No one had to pretend anymore.

Mouths parted. Jason took Tommy's bottom lip in his mouth and gently pulled at it, teeth grazing softly over the tender flesh. His hands pressed hard into the Green Ranger's back, sliding up and gripping his shoulders tightly, their bodies mashed together. Breathing grew ragged, pulses quickened, and mouths parted, tongues sliding in and greeting the other in a passionate display of need. They explored their mouths, delving inside and then retreating, re-adjoining lips that trailed along the upper and bottom flesh.

Jason broke away and began kissing Tommy's jaw line, moving up toward his ear, nibbling playfully on the earlobe. It was an erogenous area that made him squirm with a flood of desire. From experience, though, Tommy knew to restrain himself and let Jason take things as far as he dared. The Red Ranger was more comfortable making the moves and being in control. Make-out sessions tended to end very abruptly when he was the one being kissed all over, especially if any clothing threatened to come undone. Tommy had especially learned to avoid grabbing the hips. It evoked strong memories of the way Goldar had touched him during many of the rapes.

So he reveled in the way chills raced up and down his spine at Jason's nibbling of his earlobe. It sent blood flowing to his phallus, engorging it. As close as they were together, he knew Jason felt it, just as he felt the growing desire of this magnificent person pressing so tightly into him.

Tommy couldn't hold back any longer and groaned softly. It was the reaction Jason was looking for, and he released his tantalizing play, moving his mouth downward onto Tommy's neck, tracing it with soft kisses. He suckled gently at the nape of the throat, but he was ever careful each and every time not to leave a publically noticeable love mark. He only remained in that spot for a few seconds before trailing onto the other side, working his way up to the other earlobe. . .

Right _there._

Sparks danced inside of Tommy's eyelids. Desire took over for the smallest second, and he instinctively pressed his rigid member against Jason's. He froze, hoping that action hadn't done any damage to their progression. They were moving into further territory here, hormones riding much higher and more fervently than they had previously allowed. Than Jason had allowed. The Red Ranger tensed slightly, but he didn't pull away. Instead, he pressed back, eliciting a groan of his own.

Jason moved urgently into him, forcing the Green Ranger backward until he was pressed against the door. Pulling his head back slightly so they were again face to face, the Red Ranger's arms came around and reached up and into Tommy's hair, running his fingers through it while looking into those coffee brown eyes. They were both panting heavy with desire, their breath intermingling. They stared deeply at each other. This was a new threshold they were crossing. Jason's expression was full of mixed emotions. Desire was warring with anxiety, the unspoken question of how far to take things; if he was ready. Asking the silent question of how far Tommy wanted to go.

Each time they reached a new point like this, and he saw those questions burn inside of Jason, he always replied with the same words. "I trust you, Jason. I'll go as far as you're ready to."

Jason nodded his head slowly, lowering his lips back onto Tommy's. Gently, though. Slowly. Like he was testing the waters of his own limits. Jason's hands left the Green Ranger's hair, and traveled gradually down his chest, stopping at his hips and lingering, all the while kissing him deeply and passionately, gently and lovingly.

Tommy's breathing hitched inside Jason's mouth as those hands grabbed at his shirt. They paused, lingering, unsure. Slowly, so slowly, he moved the shirt upward. The kissing had stopped, but their mouths remained pressed together. Tommy didn't move. The act of removing clothing was a significant moment. His shirt was pulled upward a few more inches. His heart was almost leaping out of his chest.

Then suddenly, abruptly, Jason released his hold. The shirt dropped, and he stepped away, breathing heavily and looking down at the ground.

"Sorry," he mumbled, and retreated into the living room, pacing back and forth, running his hands through his hair.

Tommy took a few seconds to catch his breath and his pulse. This was the closest they had ever come. His body raged with desire, and he had to rein it in. Thankfully he knew he could give himself a little bit of time to compose himself before stepping over to Jason, as the Ranger always needed a little bit of space to mentally recover when reaching the peak of his limits. It took a bit of mental shifting to calm himself back down to reality.

Looking over at him, though, Tommy could tell that it was different this time. Jason's face was contorted in suppressed anguish, and he was gripping both sides of his head, a sign that he was emotionally berating himself. This wasn't a time to allow him some space.

Walking over, Tommy attempted to intercept his pacing, but Jason quickly turned around. Tommy grabbed him gently by the shoulders, ignoring the way he automatically tensed and shrank. Softly but firmly, he made it so Jason was facing him again. Those arms were drawn tightly in, hands clenched in fists against his mouth, eyes screwed shut.

Tommy wrapped one arm around Jason and brought the other arm up to cup the back of his head in a nurturing fashion, softly speaking words of comfort into his ear. "It's okay, Jason. It's okay."

The Red Ranger started to tremble slightly, shaking his head against Tommy's hand. "No," he choked out in a tight voice. "I _wanted_ to. Believe me, I do. I thought that I could. I want this, but –"

"Shhhh," Tommy cut in quietly. "I know, Sunshine. You know that I'm here for you, though. It doesn't matter how far things go. Being with you in whatever way you can handle is more than enough."

"You always say that."

"Because it's always true."

Jason pushed back a little, forcing some distance between them. "How can you say that, though?" he asked, clearly agitated. "How can that really be true? You've got to be wanting things to go further. How can you be so patient? I just don't see how you can be fine that things have never gone as far –"

"Hey," Tommy interrupted sharply, looking Jason in the eyes. "Don't go there, Jason. Don't _ever_ go there. I know what you went through. You told me, remember? I made a promise to you that I would _never_ take something that wasn't mine to take. This – between us? This is special. _You _are special. _Any_ kind of physical intimacy will only _ever_ be consensual. You are important to me, and whatever you are comfortable with is _everything_ I could ever hope for. You got that?"

It took a moment, but Jason eventually nodded, though it was evident that he was still holding himself to blame.

Tommy took a breath. He released his arm around Jason, but he didn't pull it away. Instead, he brought it up to that breathtaking face, pressing a stray lock of hair back into place and caressing those soft, warm cheeks.

He spoke with gentle sincerity. "These past couple of months have meant more than I can express. Whatever this is – it feels right. When I'm with you, the best version of myself comes out, and it isn't because we got to first, second, or even third base. It's because of you. I like _you_, Jason. And yes, you are incredibly hot and your body turns me on, but it isn't your body that I'm _only_ attracted to. It's the soul that lives inside of it."

Jason looked deep into Tommy's eyes, searching. For what, Tommy couldn't say. But his face relaxed, and that haunted look of anguish faded. "You're too good to me," he replied quietly.

Tommy smiled faintly. "No. I just know a really good thing when I see it."

Those lips pulled upwards in a small grin. He took Tommy's hands in his and squeezed them. "Thanks for understanding."

Tommy brought them up to his mouth and kissed them. "I'm always here for you."

After that, adrenaline had calmed down enough that both felt exhausted. There was no kiss good night as they each went to their separate rooms, but it didn't matter. Tommy understood. Piece by piece, Jason was healing, and each step was exhilarating to go through.

* * *

Tommy awoke. It was dark, and he was laying on something soft.

His bed.

He wasn't in the cave, trying to warm up a shivering Jason. That had been a dream he was just having. It took his mind a moment to wrap around that discovery. He could still feel Jason on top of him. It was one of those dreams where things felt so completely real that it took physical energy to realize which reality you were actually in. Jason's words were still ringing in his ear.

"I need you."

The desperation in his voice. . . it was still hard to shake. Glancing at his clock, it read two thirty in the morning. It wasn't unusual at all for Jason to walk into his room in the middle of the night. Nightmares still claimed his mind, and ever since that night they spent in the cave, Jason had discovered that sleeping in close contact with Tommy dispelled those terrible images.

It was lucky that Tommy happened to own a queen size bed, or sleeping without falling off would be almost impossible.

There was nothing sexual about any of the nights they wound up spending together, and Tommy didn't mind the interruptions. Most of the time he was somehow already awake when Jason came in.

Like tonight.

He glanced over at the door, but it was closed. It had been a few nights since Jason had come in. And with the evening's newest threshold crossing in their physical intimacy, he wondered. . .

Getting up out of bed, Tommy opened his door, intending to go peak into Jason's room to make sure he was all right. He didn't have to go very far.

Sitting right on the floor in front of his door was Jason. There was no need to ask why he was there.

"How long have you been sitting there?"

It was hard to tell because of the darkness, but he thought he saw Jason shrug. The Red Ranger didn't answer the question, which meant he had been there for a while. Instead he replied, "I just didn't have the heart to wake you up."

Tommy smiled into the dark. This man was selfless in ways that made it lovingly aggravating. But he didn't want to argue tonight. "Looks like you didn't have to. Come on," he said, bending down and clasping Jason gently by the arm, helping him up.

Without another word, Jason followed him into the room. Tommy shut the door, and the two of them got into bed. Jason laid his head over Tommy's shoulder, his arm draped across the other's chest.

"Need to talk about it?" He felt Jason shake his head.

"No. Same old stuff."

Tommy nodded. "Okay. Try to get some sleep then." He brought his left hand up to Jason's head and stroked his hair. It was something that helped calm him down. No more words were spoken, and Tommy continued caressing his hair. Soon he felt that taut body begin to relax and the breathing even out. He smiled into the darkness. There was something very gratifying and humbling about how much Jason had come to trust him.

A lot of it boiled down to their time in the cave. The mission Zordon sent them on had changed their lives. Whatever magic had existed inside of that place had brought out something neither of them might never have had the courage to act on or feel was even possible.

Even now, Tommy could hardly believe that what he and Jason were building together was tangible and real. As much as their apartment served as a safe haven where they felt comfortable letting go of the barriers they carried, it also served as a kind of bubble of wonderful illusion. Once outside and into the real world where they were careful as could be, that bubble popped, and it felt like he had only been experiencing a dream.

That is, until those small, tiny moments where he looked at Jason, and those feelings rushed forward. Especially when that man smiled. The air got thin and warm and breathing was harder to do when that smile erupted and flowed over his whole countenance. Like when he laughed. Or when he looked into Tommy's eyes, and saw a mirror of similar emotions reflected back.

But then they would have to look away, make sure others hadn't seen a moment of vulnerability, and that little bubble would pop again.

They hadn't mentioned anything about it to each other, but it was becoming evident that there was internal stress and agitation at having to hide their true feelings when out in public.

But at the same time, they hadn't really sat down and tried to define to each other exactly what those feelings were. They admitted liking each other, and it was easy to speak of enjoying the other's company. And when they kissed, Tommy's insides melted like warm honey.

So what were they to each other? What was all of this amounting to?

From the back of Tommy's mind, the words sprang forward.

Boyfriend.

He wanted Jason as a boyfriend. That title, that pledge of adoration and devotion. . . he wanted that. Wanted to call Jason his.

It was pretty much the lifestyle they were creating, anyway. It was just. . . saying those words, making that pledge. As much as he wanted to give official claim and put all of his feelings into one word, it was also a frightening move to devote one's self to.

None of their friends knew what was going on between them. Much of the world was still scared and defensive against gays, though the state of California _did_ recognize a civil marriage for that kind of orientation.

But that was the word that scared Tommy: Gay.

He hadn't ever considered himself homosexual. Perhaps he was bi-sexual, because he _did_ have feelings for Kimberly at one point. They were just very short lived, which made it frustrating to count as having been real. Because he knew now, as he didn't know then, that he hadn't felt anything at all when he had kissed Kimberly. He tried to pretend that he did, but after being with Jason, he knew the difference.

Jason. . .

Jason hadn't meant to kiss Tommy. There was no precognition to it when they were in the cave, it had just happened. That's how so much of their relationship was being built on: things just happened naturally between them, and it felt right. Putting reason to the feelings was hard to do and made it seem more complicated. Acknowledging themselves as boyfriends seemed almost a social tag.

And it still felt very scary to walk outside of this apartment wearing that social badge. It was illogical, but it felt like if they were to publicize their relationship, it was like committing to waving around a huge neon flashing sign with the word "GAY" buzzing brightly above them, for all to stare and mock at.

Why put a complicated label such as boyfriend on someone and make things harder than they ever needed to be? Why couldn't they just feel what they wanted to feel?

He had told Jason earlier tonight that he was the best version of himself when they were together. He had meant it. He loved what Jason encouraged him to be. Jason saw Tommy for the person he really was, and he didn't feel the need to act like someone different. It was beautiful.

He didn't want to ruin that by sticking a label on them.

Why did that label feel so important then? Why was it something he yearned to call Jason? Daydreamed about, even? Being able to introduce themselves as a couple to people was an exhilarating thought. Like at a restaurant. Dressing up and taking his guy out on a date around town. . . it was those kinds of thoughts that made him feel suffocated inside their apartment.

There he went again, using that word. Their apartment. Technically, it was Tommy's. Jason was his room mate. The whole reason he had moved in was because of Goldar threatening his presence inside the Red Ranger's old apartment. They had made a talisman of protection so none of Rita's minions could get inside. But each of the Ranger's had their own talisman now, including Jason. His Tyrannosaurus Rex sat right next to Tommy's Dragonzord. He could have moved back into his old place with the protection and knowledge that Goldar couldn't walk inside ever again.

But he had stayed. Moved his things in. And began spending a majority of the nights with Tommy in his bedroom. You could say Tommy had sort of become a talisman against nightmares for the Red Ranger. It felt natural for Jason to live under the same roof. There had been some adjustments they needed to make, but for the most part, they had an innate sense of how to treat each other and respect one another's space.

How much more proof could you need that they were made for each other?

Tommy never dreamed he could find someone like Jason. As awe inspiring as that was, it was why he was still so careful. Their intimate relationship still had a long way to go, and he didn't want Jason feeling pressured into something exclusive if he wasn't ready to handle it. He was still carrying around so many scars. If you scratched one, it bled easily. Tommy knew from experience.

It was part of why they hadn't made a permanent switch to sharing Tommy's bed every night. It would be a declaration of the status of their relationship _inside_ the apartment. And they hadn't declared anything yet. So they worked under the illusion of going off to their separate bedrooms to begin with. It felt easier to have a reason such as bad dreams or unable to sleep to bring them together at night time. It was a thin line, but nonetheless, it existed.

Jason began twitching against Tommy. It startled him out of his thoughts. Jason's hand squeezed into Tommy's side, then relaxed. He was dreaming. It almost made the Green Ranger smile, except the twitching became more agitated, and small sounds of protest escaped from Jason's mouth. It seemed a nightmare was starting up for him.

Jason gave a few more hard jerks, and Tommy was about ready to wake him up when he mumbled out, "_No._" The strong inflection in his voice made Tommy pause. He wondered if Jason was fighting the dream himself. Then softly, with conviction, he murmured, "Flaccid penis." Immediately after those words, he breathed out a sigh and relaxed.

Tommy beamed brightly. His advice had helped. Jason was learning to conquer his own demons.

Inside the Green Ranger's own head, for this moment, he allowed himself to think the words.

He loved his boyfriend.

* * *

Billy was out in the park taking his aerial satellite helicopter out for a test drive. With the help of Alpha and the Command Center's technology, he was working on a prototype surveillance camera that could be flown into the air for reconnaissance Power Ranger missions. The goal was for it to be capable of flying up to a mile away from its station, while delivering an aerial picture to the screen on Billy's remote control device. From several yards away he spotted Jason and Tommy sitting together on a park bench. They would be the perfect test subjects.

Flying it up into the air, Billy steered it until it was hovering over their heads. Watching the screen, he saw that they were sitting close together, hands clasped, smiling and laughing. Seeing the private moment on screen, Billy felt terrible for spying on them, unaware. He moved the joystick to steer the helicopter away, but sparks suddenly ignited, the picture went dark, and he looked up just in time to see the device falling over Jason.

"Look out!" he shouted.

Jason looked up, reflexively reaching out to catch the helicopter just as it would have otherwise fallen on top of his head.

Billy caught up to them. Both looked stunned. They moved apart when they saw him approach, which made him feel ever more awful for spying on them. "I am truly sorry, you guys," he said sincerely. "I was taking this for a test run. Apparently I need to run more tests instead."

Jason handed the machine back to him. "Keeping us on our toes, are you?"

Billy blushed in embarrassment. "Not intentionally."

Tommy spoke up. "What is that you're working on?"

"It's a prototype reconnaissance surveillance helicopter Alpha and I have been tinkering with." He began pointing to different things, explaining to them. "There's a small video camera attached to the bottom that uses satellite signal to bounce images from there onto this screen." He showed them his remote control. "The goal is for this to be able to fly up to a mile away from its base, while still transmitting images and allowing us to evaluate the perimeter layout and assess the danger of any threatening situations. But the project is still in its preliminary stages, as was unfortunately demonstrated."

Tommy was struggling to understand all of the technical lingo, his face blank and slightly dazed.

Jason was first to respond, catching on a little bit quicker. "So what was your assessment of our situation? Are we dangerous?" he joked.

Tommy smirked, but then his eyes widened, realizing something. He interjected before Billy could respond. "Did that thing actually pick up any images before it crashed?"

Jason's smile vanished once he understood what Tommy was asking. Alarm flashed across his face.

Billy looked down at the ground, not wanting to lie. "Affirmative," he answered, flushing.

Both Tommy and Jason's faces went blank. Color drained from their cheeks, as if they had just seen a ghost.

"Oh boy," Tommy began, very uncertain. "Okay, uh, so what you saw. You know, we were just –"

"Have you been to Renaldo's Italian Eatery?" Billy interrupted.

Tommy stopped, taken aback by the change in topic. "Um, Renaldo's? No."

Billy nodded, staring at the ground still. "You guys should go. It's on the corner of Chestnut Street. My uncle raves about that place. It has great food, and um, a very understanding staff and atmosphere."

Tommy and Jason looked at each other, bewildered.

Shrugging, Jason said, "Um, okay. . . Thanks?"

"Yeah, not a problem. He and his partner frequent it often. Well, it's a nice day, don't let me refrain you lovebirds from enjoying it," Billy rushed, finally meeting them briefly in the eye. "We'll rendezvous later. Farewell."

And like a bolt of blue lightening, Billy took off briskly, leaving Tommy and Jason gaping after him, eyes wide, not sure how to process what it was that just happened.


	9. Inst 4, ch2: The Green Candle

Author's Notes:

Kasey'sLove: *grins* I love hearing what you are enjoying reading and why! It lets me know what parts you guys are connecting with. Yeah, Billy's a smart cookie and just _had_ to figure it out! I discovered this later after I had formulated my story, but the real life actor is actually gay in real life. So in a way, his understanding behavior to Tommy and Jason is sort of a tribute to the real man himself. It's Sundaaaay, yay!

sz2000: Thank you! With Tommy's analyzations, I'm trying to keep their relationship as real as possible. In the 90's I know that things were much more taboo about coming out in the open about being gay. Socially, Tommy and Jason would probably have had a much more difficult time with it, but as it were, the cheesy element of Power Rangers helps to pad that, and for the true battles my characters are going through, the true 90's society is going to resemble something more like today's current acceptance. Although, there are always going to be a _few_ people who have a rough time.

My husband is a wonderful loyal supporter of my craziness. In fact, he was the one that encouraged me to write this instead of keeping it as a story I would have only kept in my head. I assure you no apology is necessary :)

TKfanatic: Thank you so very much! It thrills me to hear how you're enjoying this. Makes it so rewarding to post the next chapter, and then the next one :-D

Heeeere's chapter 2 :)

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Green Candle**

Goldar howled with delight. "The Green candle is lit, my Empress! It is only a matter of time before the Green Ranger's powers transfer over to you!"

"Hahahaha, good!" Rita cackled, glowing with anticipation. "That little twerp will learn his lesson never to betray me again! I will have my revenge at last! And poor little Jason will be so heartbroken that he won't be able to continue on. We can pick them off one by one! I will be unstoppable!"

Finster, Babboo, Squatt, and Goldar all laughed with evil maliciousness.

"I will begin gathering the Putties, my Empress, so that we can ambush the Green Ranger and bring him back to the Dark Dimension to await his fate!" Goldar replied.

Rita growled impatiently. "What are you waiting for, then? Get on with it!"

Goldar bowed, vanishing from sight.

* * *

"How long have you known?" Tommy asked Billy, staring out across the park's lake. It was just the two of them.

It was the weekend. Jason had a private lesson he was teaching, and the others were doing their own thing. Tommy was glad he had tracked Billy down. He sorely needed to find out what the Blue Ranger knew regarding their relationship; his cryptic message the other day was unsettling.

Billy took his time responding. "I haven't known for certain," he began slowly. "But I had strong suspicions. They formulated when Jason exhibited signs of jealousy over you dating Kim, but it was very benign at that point. It wasn't until you ended the courtship with Kimberly that my speculations turned more sincere."

Tommy shook his head gently in disbelief. "I thought we were being pretty careful to hide it. The others. . .?" he looked at Billy, questioning.

"Aren't aware," Billy finished. "And you _have_ been effective in hiding your courtship. Because of my uncle's orientation, however, I have experience in observing the small signs."

Tommy's face looked pained. "Like what?" His focus was centered on a certain point in the lake.

Billy knew better than to answer that question. The underlying inquiry was really 'how do we hide our relationship better?'

"That's irrelevant," the Blue Ranger answered. "The point is, you shouldn't feel ashamed for what you and Jason have."

Tommy smiled sourly. "And what is it that you think we have?"

Billy blinked in question. "Don't you know?"

Tommy shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. He blew out a breath of frustration. "We haven't exactly defined anything yet. It's all sort of. . . new and confusing, still. I don't know."

Billy nodded in understanding. "Your emotions took over first. But your mind is still internalizing what your feelings mean, correct?"

Tommy's eyebrows rose slightly, surprised at how those words made sense. He'd never thought of it like that. "Yeah, I'd say that's about right."

"What do you feel?"

Tommy laughed. "That's a loaded question."

"Name the emotions then."

Tommy drew in a breath, thinking. "Joy. Happiness. Giddyness. Cloud nine. Surprised, awed, humble, gratified. Concerned, worried, angry, scared, confused. . . need more? I've got 'em. "

Billy smiled. "So pretty much the whole rainbow of emotions then."

Tommy nodded. "Oh yeah," he said emphatically. "From top to bottom." He paused, expression wrinkling into contemplation, then asked, "Do you know if your uncle felt that way when he realized he was. . . you know?"

Billy's lips pulled upward slightly. "Gay?" Tommy tilted his head in affirmation. Billy inclined his. "Affirmative. I would hypothesize that what you are feeling is pretty normal."

Tommy shook his head. "I'm not sure if that helps."

"Well," Billy said, thoughtful. "Which emotions are strongest?"

Tommy considered that. "It depends," he said gradually. "When I'm around him, the first set of emotions. When we're out in public, it's the other ones."

"So it's outside forces that bring dissension to your mind, but not Jason himself or the relationship?" Billy conjectured.

Slowly, Tommy nodded, seeming awed by agreeing to that conclusion.

"Well, sounds like the relationship is pretty stable and moving in a positive direction, would you agree?"

For the first time, Tommy looked into Billy's eyes. By the look on the Green Ranger's face, Billy guessed those words created an epiphany moment. All Tommy did was nod.

"If the fear of outside forces and perception are stopping you two from moving to that next level, then I suggest you utilize your friends as your first support group to help you do so."

Tommy's eyes widened. "You mean tell everyone?"

Billy shrugged. "Who better to help than us? Friends should be there for each other."

Tommy blew out his breath. "Boy, I'd have to talk that over with Jason first."

"As you should. But remember, Tommy, I already know. That's one less person to tell, and one person to add to your support. You fear rejection, but I'm proof that it didn't happen."

"Yeah, but you suspected something already and you have an uncle who's gay," Tommy argued. "The others, it's going to be a complete shock."

"True, but if they're true friends as I suspect they are, then they'll come to the same conclusion as me. We'll understand and not turn our backs on you."

Tommy didn't seem wholly convinced. "But what about Kimberly? This could hurt her –"

Unfortunately, Tommy's thought was interrupted by the sudden appearance of several Putties. Talking was immediately compromised, and both began defending themselves against the Putty attacks.

It seemed every time they knocked one down, another appeared and took its place. There was no time to reach for their morphers and transform into Rangers. It was a vicious onslaught of Putty after Putty coming after them. Tommy and Billy tried to move toward each other and fight together, but it seemed the clay knuckle-heads were focused on keeping them apart.

There was a brief moment of reprieve for Billy, and he reached for his morpher, but the instant his hands closed around it, more Putties suddenly showed up and knocked it from his grasp. It toppled to the ground, and the Blue Ranger's arms were grabbed at and seized by multiple sets of hands. He struggled, but their grip was effectively strong.

Tommy wasn't fairing much better himself. In fact, it was hard to see him through the thick crowd of gray wriggling bodies. Eventually they cleared a little, but Billy saw with dismay that they also had a hold of Tommy, capturing his arms and effectively pinning him away from his ability to morph.

Out of thin air, Goldar materialized, sword in hand, laughing shrewdly. "The time has come, Green Ranger!"

Tommy glared at him, struggling futilely against the Putties. "What do you want, metal head?" He spat out.

Goldar only laughed again, motioning to the Putties. "Come, we will take him back." Turning around and facing Billy, the Blue Ranger couldn't help but shrink back in fear. The gold buffoon nodded once, and Billy was thrown roughly to the ground, dirt rising in his face. He coughed and quickly rose to his knees, trying not to tremble from the loud guffaw escaping Goldar's mouth.

"Say goodbye to the Green Ranger, once and for all!" he declared to Billy, raising his sword with both hands and slamming it down to the ground.

There was a flash of light, and Goldar disappeared, along with the Putties and Tommy.

Billy was left alone, calling out into empty space.

* * *

He appeared in the Dark Dimension, still fighting against the gray goons, but there were too many for him to fight off. He felt one of them reach behind for his morpher. He tried to block the attempt, but it wasn't enough. The Putty held his morpher in hand, running over and placing it in Goldar's palm, who was standing mere feet away.

Tommy's blood ran cold. This heartless bastard was standing before him, laughing? Oh no, he was going to wipe that damn smirk off the goon's face.

"What do you want, Goldar?" He ground out.

"It's just like old times, isn't it Green Ranger?" the Golden Smurf sneered.

Tommy remained silent. If there were plans to use him as bait to lure Jason here, Metal Dickwad had another thing coming.

"Leave us be!" Goldar commanded to the Putties. "He is mine to deal with!"

The Putties vanished from sight, freeing the Green Ranger. Tommy straightened up, glad for the opportunity to fight this cocky son of a bitch.

"Get nice and comfortable here, Green Ranger. Rita has big plans for you!" Golden Pisshead taunted.

"Like hell she does," Tommy fired back. "Whatever you're after Pee-brain, it isn't happening."

Goldar laughed, nonplussed. "What Rita wants is quite simple, Green Ranger. Pledge your loyalty to her, and you may keep your powers. Refuse, and you will lose them once the green candle burns out."

Tommy's brows knit together, confused. "What green candle?"

Grinning, Goldar stepped aside, revealing a glowing green candle that sat on a tall candelabra that rested atop an emerald podium block. A green flame burned brightly, sparks emitting here and there from the wick.

Tommy's eyes widened. He assumed he had been brought here to lure Jason in. Apparantly this really was one of Rita's plans about the Green Ranger that Goldar was executing. A pit opened up in his stomach. He hadn't really given it much thought how much Rita must hate him.

Goldar howled, enjoying the look of fear cross Tommy's face. "It's made of very special wax," he explained gleefully. "When it burns out, Rita will have stolen your powers! Hahahaha!"

Tommy's heart gave a wild jolt. His powers could be stolen? How could that be possible? But then again, it was Rita who had created them in the first place . . .

Bringing his left wrist up to his mouth, he pressed a button into his communicator, calling for a response from anyone. None came back.

It sent Goldar into another fit of glee. "You ought to know your communicator won't work in this dimension! And I have your precious power morpher." He held it up, taunting Tommy with it.

The Green Ranger clenched his fists. He was done talking. He had some very personal business he was more than ready to settle.

* * *

"Finster, do you have my monster ready? I need it!" Rita demanded.

The goblin nodded, placing his creation into his machine. "Oh yes, your highness. He will be ready in just a moment. He is a personal favorite of mine. The name is Cyclops, and he is able to transform into any creature at will."

Rita grinned wickedly. "Sounds perfect! The Earth will be mine at last!"

Everyone burst into raucous laughter.

* * *

Tommy toppled to the floor, panting. Jason was right, Goldar was far more powerful than he wanted to give the brute credit for. It was not going to be easy to maneuver him far enough away from the green candle, which is exactly what he was goading Tommy into doing.

Gold Fang here was taking pleasure in proving his strength against the Green Ranger. The green candle didn't have any kind of protection around it. Which meant Goldar was very confident in his ability to handle Tommy.

If they were to continue to fight muscle against muscle, Tommy knew the prick would win. It was like swallowing bile to admit that, but Goldar was a very skilled and strong warrior. Jason had warned him. Had even made him promise, long ago, not to try fighting one on one. Because the Red Ranger knew the kind of enemy he would be up against.

He had made good on his promise and never tried seeking Goldar out, but still, those words of warning echoed in his ear.

If he was going to get the candle and rescue himself from losing his powers, he had to play a different game. Metal Twerp might have the bigger muscles, but Tommy was pretty sure he had the bigger brain.

Besides, he could feel the candle pulling the magic from him. It took more effort to breathe, like a weight was bearing down on his chest, ripping away more oxygen every time he took a breath.

So he allowed Goldar to take some jabs at him, purposely missing an offensive strike here or there. He fell down, each time acting more injured and beaten. He could see confidence beginning to bolster from Fang the Horrible.

Good. Keep building that bravado, Lard Ass.

* * *

The Rangers were all grouped at the Command Center. Kimberly was pacing around frantically, very upset and worried.

"Another one of Rita's wicked plans. She's gonna try and regain control of Tommy, I just know it," she fretted, worry etched all over her face.

She was exhibiting all of the outward feelings Jason was experiencing inside. Billy had come to him personally to deliver the news first. Jason remembered a ringing in his ears, and then he sort of blacked out. The next thing he knew, he was staring at the punching bag in Ernie's gym. It was on the floor, broken off its hinges and torn, sand spilling out. His hand was numb and bleeding, and there was a slight tingling in his arm.

Now they were all here together. Emotionally he felt like splitting everywhere at once, but oddly enough, Kimberly's fitful behavior satiated him and allowed him to cocoon his own emotions up. It was a good thing, because he was the leader, and his friends couldn't afford to see him lose control. Billy unfortunately had. Billy was unfortunately seeing a lot of things. So Jason had to maintain control. It was imperative.

Three out of four people in the room weren't aware the love of his life was being held by someone who had nearly taken away everything that Jason was. Now Golden Pansie was threatening to take away even more. It couldn't happen. And as much as it killed him, the Red Ranger had to be patient. Billy and Zordon were both trying to locate Tommy. So he stayed quiet and fed off of Kimberly's nervous rambling, which was actually starting to wind him up. No! He had to remain in control. He had to do something to keep himself from going insane.

Stepping over to Billy, he asked, "Billy, you got anything?"

Billy shook his head dejectedly. "Not yet. I'm still trying to tune into the frequency on Tommy's morpher."

"I can't get a lock on him. Rita must be holding him in her dimensional prison," Zordon added.

Jason's vision danced before him, the air sweeping itself from his lungs. He reached a hand out to Billy, trying to steady himself.

Tommy was in the Dark Dimension. With Goldar.

The saving grace that brought him back to reality and kept Jason from blacking out in a rage of hatred was the sirens blaring inside the Command Center.

"Aye yi yi!" came Alpha's voice. "The alarm!"

Kimberly cried out, pointing, "Look! The viewing globe!"

Everyone turned around and watched in horror.

Jason couldn't believe it. "The Dragonzord!"

"It's attacking Angel Grove," Trini said, aghast.

The Zord was smashing into a town building, debris flying everywhere.

"That can only mean one thing," Zach replied gravely.

"Rita has regained control of the Dragonzord," Zordon supplied.

"We have to stop it!" Trini cried out.

"What about Tommy?" Kimberly interjected.

Jason's mind was frozen. Yes, what about Tommy? Could he battle against someone who meant the world to him? But if Rita had him under her control again, he couldn't, and wouldn't, let that happen.

It felt like his heart was slicing open when he said, "We'll have to take him down too."

There was a pregnant pause as everyone digested what those words meant.

"Wait," Zordon cut in. "My sensors indicate the Dragonzord we see is an imposter."

Shocked, Trini tried to supply an explanation. "You mean, that's one of Rita's creations?"

Zordon's head nodded.

Jason almost lost his footing. Tommy wasn't under Rita's control. At least, not yet. He wasn't preparing battle against a loved one.

A loved one?

Billy cut into his thoughts. "Wait you guys, she's trying to lure us into a trap."

He was right. Jason wanted so badly to stay in the Command Center, to focus only on getting Tommy back. But there were civilians' lives at risk. And right now, that was the only lead they had. Jason couldn't let his team just stand by.

"We have no choice," he advised. "It's gotta be stopped."

The others nodded. They knew it was true.

"Be careful, Power Rangers," Zordon said, agreeing.

It was time for battle. Jason grabbed his morpher, the others following his lead. "It's Morphin' Time!"

* * *

Tommy took another hit and went down, this time not acting quite so much as actually experiencing the show of pain that stretched across his features. He was running out of options. The Green Ranger had faked passing out in an effort to lower Goldar's guard and slip past him to the candle, but the griffon's reflexes were as sharp as his blade, and Tommy felt lucky to still have both of his hands.

Playing coy and defenseless wasn't working as well as he had hoped. Looking at the candle, he could feel an invisible rope of power pulling away from him and toward the wax, which was waning lower. A candle shouldn't be able to melt that fast, should it?

Goldar chortled, watching Tommy very closely. "Yes, you feel it stealing the power from you, don't you? It burns ever so strongly! And soon, your pathetic friends will be destroyed by Rita's clever monster she created. Victory will be ours!"

His friends? What was going on? Were they in danger? It was hard to tell if Goldar was bluffing or telling the truth. He had to find out. "What has she got down there, Goldar, a killer tomato? That doesn't sound so tough and scary to me."

Golden Pimp guffawed. "It's much more sinister than that! It's a creature that can shape itself into anything at will. And currently, your friends are losing against a mighty Dragonzord, hahahaha!"

Dragonzord? His friends thought they were battling against him! And they were losing! He took one last long look at the candle burning away his powers. Enough was enough. He had to make a decision. It was time to stop playing around.

Getting to his feet, Tommy cried out defiantly, "I won't let you destroy them! This ends here, now!" He made a running attack, aiming right for Goldar's chest. The buffoon raised his sword hand in defense, sweeping down with a killing blow. It was what the Green Ranger wanted. Stopping short on his attack, he raised his arms against Goldar's, shielding himself from the swift descent of the blade. Gripping the arm, Tommy twisted it away from the brute's body, creating an automatic reflex that opened the hand. Deftly stealing the blade from those sausage-size fingers, Tommy whirled away with the weapon.

"I saw how you got me here Twinkie," Tommy said, raising the sword. "Let's see if it works in reverse, shall we?" Goldar screamed out in rage and dived for Tommy as he lowered the sword to the ground. It connected with force.

There was a flash of light, and suddenly he was back in front of the lake at the park, Goldar gripping onto the blade. With both hands, the buffoon yanked at it, trying to wrestle it away from the Green Ranger. Tommy held on to it long enough to grab his morpher that was resting on Goldar's belt.

Releasing his hold, Tommy backed away quickly. "See you later, Bimbo Butt," Tommy quipped, then teleported immediately to his friends, morphing into the Green Ranger.

* * *

Cyclops was a force to be reckoned with, but when Tommy showed up, the imposter Dragonzord couldn't compete against the real thing, even with the weakening powers. He disappeared from the fight. The battle wasn't over, but at least they had won a reprieve, and Angel Grove was safe for the time being.

Everyone was back at the Command Center, discussing what their next move would be. It took every ounce of self-restraint Jason had not to throw his arms around Tommy. The Green Ranger had made it back and he was himself.

Kimberly, however, _did_ throw her arms around Tommy. The Green Ranger hesistantly reached his arms around, hugging her back, looking up at Jason as he did so. Their eyes locked. What they couldn't say in person, they tried to reveal in that one long single glance into the windows of the soul.

That one moment was all they could afford. Jason broke contact first, looking at Billy, who was looking at him. He couldn't read the Blue Ranger's expression, but there was something in that gaze that made him feel like he could've gone up and kissed Tommy, and there would've been cheers.

It was wishful thinking. And yet. . .

"I'm _so_ glad you're okay," Kimberly said, releasing her hold on Tommy.

"Thanks," he replied with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. They roamed back over toward Jason. "I'm just glad I was able to get out of there."

"Me too," Jason agreed, daring to voice as much gratitude as he could into those two words. Tommy swallowed audibly.

"The important thing to remember Tommy, is that you're okay," Trini said.

Tommy's face fell, looking away from everyone. "Am I? According to Rita, my powers are going to be gone soon."

"She's just bluffing, Tommy, trying to scare you," Trini assured him. "How would she be able to take away your powers?"

Zordon answered. "Unfortunately Rangers, I'm afraid it is possible."

Tommy's heart thudded loudly, turning to the wizard. "So you found out something about the green candle then, Zordon?"

"Yes. Rita has a special form of wax from the Gama Tri System. Once touched, it retains a person's body energy."

"But I never touched . . ." Tommy began, but he stopped himself. He knew his own answer. "When I worked for Rita. I touched stuff then."

Kimberly was repulsed. "No way! And she's been saving the wax all this time? Ugh!"

"Yes," Zordon affirmed. "And now she has made a candle from the wax and cast a spell over it, taking the Green Ranger's power with the flame. As long as the candle remains in her possession, the powers will transfer to her and you will be stripped of them forever."

"I don't believe it." Tommy felt a little light headed and dazed. He was really in danger of losing his powers? But they had brought he and Jason together. . . he couldn't lose them now. The whole team had come to mean so much to him. It was what he knew. "So Rita wasn't bluffing. Once the candle burns out, I'm history. The Green Ranger is. . . finished?"

Jason stepped up next to him, his face a hard mask. "Zordon, isn't there anything we can do?"

Zordon inclined his head. "Someone must journey into Rita's Dark Dimension and grab the candle before it burns out."

Tommy nodded. If only he had been able to get it in the first place! "So how do I get back there?"

Zordon regarded him seriously. "You don't. Your presence will only accelerate Rita's spell. Another Ranger must go instead."

There wasn't a moment's hesitation before Jason said, "I'll go."

Tommy's eyes grew wide, snapping around to look at Jason. He shook his head vehemently. "Forget it. _**No way.**_"

Jason's face was full of determination. He tried to disguise it, but Tommy saw the fear behind those eyes. "_Look_, it makes sense. I'm the only other Ranger that's ever _been_ there."

"And you're _not_ going back!" Tommy fired back hotly.

"No one else needs to discover that place," Jason argued stubbornly.

"_You_ don't need to remember that place!"

"I can handle it!"

"It's way too dangerous!"

"I know what I'm doing!"

"No! There's no way I'm gonna risk something happening to you because of me," Tommy insisted.

"_I AM NOT LOSING YOU_!" Jason roared.

Silence fell like a pin drop in the Command Center. Tommy's eyes widened slightly at the declaration of Jason's words. The Red Ranger's face went white, realizing what he'd just shouted. He shoved his hands through his hair, pacing back and forth once before stopping in front of Tommy.

His voice was much more calm and collected this time. But there was a fire of fierce willpower in his eyes. "Look, Tommy, you're one of us. You're a Power Ranger, man. I am _not_ gonna stand by and watch while we lose a team mate!"

Tommy wasn't feeling any better. But he knew stubborn when he saw it, and the man in his life just so happened to be packed full of it.

It was Zach who spoke up, quietly. "Uh, Jason speaks for all of us here, Tommy."

Trini nodded in agreement. "Yes, he does."

A look of satisfaction crossed Jason's features. Their friends were backing him up. It was five against one. And only three knew what Jason was truly going back and facing. Tommy glared at Billy, who shrugged helplessly.

The Green Ranger placed a hand on Jason's shoulder, gripping it tightly and staring at him intently. He didn't much care at this point if anyone else thought his actions were bizarre. He was talking only to Jason. "Whatever happens. . . just. . . come back."

Jason smiled and nodded. Gods be damned if he was going to let his fears prevent him from saving the best thing that had ever happened to him.

The Red Ranger was glad there wasn't time to think about Kimberly's whispered comment to Trini that he pretended not to hear.

"What just happened?"

* * *

All five rangers, save for Tommy who stayed behind in the Command Center, were at the park, at the same place where Tommy was taken. Alpha had found traces of the Putties' molecular pattern where they had taken Tommy. With the help of Billy's molecular decoder, it could trace the path of the Putties' energy directly into the Dark Dimension, thus creating a doorway and a way for Jason to retrieve the green candle.

Everything was set up. All they needed to do now was turn on the decoders. Trini activated the one prong that she was holding, and Billy activated the other. In the space between the devices, a blue portal opened up.

Jason was going back into the Dark Dimension.

He took a few breaths to steady himself. He talked into his communicator. "Zordon, I'm going in."

"Good luck Jason. And may the power protect you."

The Red Ranger nodded, about ready to move forward.

"Hey Jason," Zach began quickly, than stopped, unsure of what else to say. There were no proper words. "Just. . . be careful. Don't let him get to you. And good luck," he finished lamely.

The smallest hint of a smile pulled at Jason's lips, but there was no humor in it. "Thanks bro," he said quietly, sincerely. "I'll need it. Close the portal behind me when I go."

Zach nodded.

There was nothing left to say. Jason took a step forward. Then another, and another, until he made contact with the portal and walked inside, facing his worst fear.

* * *

"Cyclops, get over here!" Rita commanded.

The monster drew himself to attention.

"You will do better this time, won't you?" The one-eyed creature saluted. "You know the plan?" Rita pressed. Cyclops nodded. "Good! Then I am sending you back down to Earth. Destroy the Power Rangers, once and for all!"

The great blue eye blinked in confirmation, and the Empress used her magic wand to transport him to the planet, huge and menacing to the poor, pathetic humans.

* * *

Tommy paced restlessly inside the Command Center. Jason had gone in. He was there now, in front of Goldar. Why did that man have to be _so_ stubborn and insist on going back there? It was the worst thing he could do for himself. He had made Tommy _promise_ not to attempt fighting Goldar alone, and look what he himself was now doing! And the others backed him up!

He should've resisted more. Should've. . . what? Let someone else go? Who would he have felt better about going in there and facing off against Goldar? No one. It made him sick, but in his heart of hearts, he knew Jason was the best one to have gone in.

And damn it, Jason knew it, too. That's why he offered. Why he had butted heads. He refused to let anyone else get hurt. He was so stupidly selfless!

Suddenly the alarms started flashing, alerting the Command Center to the return of Cyclops appearing in a city near Angel Grove, wreaking new havoc as the imposter Dragonzord.

"Aye yi yi! Shall I alert the Rangers, Zordon?" Alpha inquired anxiously.

"That is what Rita hopes we will do," Zordon replied. "So that the Power Rangers will be distracted while the green candle burns down."

Tommy was livid. "Then let me go in and fight him, Zordon."

"But you will be all alone, Tommy."

That wasn't good enough. Jason was risking his neck for Tommy. He needed to do the same. "Give me this chance," he pleaded. "I can handle him."

Zordon considered it. Reluctantly, he agreed. "Very well then. Let the power protect you."

Tommy nodded emphatically. This was far better than just standing around and waiting. He was a Power Ranger after all, wasn't he? "It's Morphin' Time!"

* * *

It was like walking into a living, breathing, horrid nightmare. There stood Goldar in front of him, the green candle burning low in the distance.

Jason was back.

It was the last place in the world the Red Ranger wanted to be, but the Green Ranger's powers were at stake, and that was a cost Jason was willing to pay. He would do anything for that man. His feelings were becoming very clear recently.

But right now, those feelings needed to be locked away. Hell was not a good place to let them reign loose.

Goldar bared his fangs in a cruel smile. "Well, it seems I have a guest. Welcome back, my Tribute! What an unexpected pleasure!"

Jason shivered involuntarily. He didn't reply, though. He raised his arms up, preparing to fight.

The griffon laughed. "You think you're going to save your sweetheart, don't you? Ha! You don't have a chance! But I will sweetheart _you_!"

Again, the Red Ranger didn't respond. He was familiar with Dimwit's heckling all too well. The ape swung his blade forward. Jason ducked low, avoiding impact as it arched above him, then sprang up and kicked his legs forward, which connected forcibly against Goldar's chest. He was knocked backward a step, and Jason ran to the left, trying to side maneuver and reach the candle. Goldar grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him backwards, throwing him forcibly on the ground. Immediately Goldar was upon him, gripping his hair and thrusting the pelvis forward. Jason yanked his head away, twisting himself hard and rolling away, scrambling for distance.

The brute laughed maliciously. "What's the matter? Come and get some, Red Ranger! I know you want it, hahahaha!"

There were only two words that Jason allowed himself to hear. He repeated it over and over in his mind.

Flaccid penis.

* * *

His powers were weakening. Tommy's Dragonzord was not holding up under the fire of Cyclops, who was now impersonating the Megazord. Had Tommy been at his full peak of strength, this battle might be waning differently. But as it was turning out, he looked to be on a very fast losing end.

It was clear Jason hadn't seized possession of the green candle yet. With the Green Ranger's life now hanging in the balance of this battle, Tommy should have felt concern at not feeling the resurgence of his powers. He could use them at this point. However, with time continuing to pass, he was more concerned about what Jason was going through. The longer time elapsed, the more it signaled that Jason was also not winning. That terrified Tommy more than anything.

Sparks sizzled and shot out from inside the Dragonzord's cockpit. Tommy narrowly avoided being electrified from inside.

He had made Jason promise to come back no matter what happened. The Green Ranger was suddenly realizing there was a very real possibility that even if Jason was successful, he may be coming back to nothing.

* * *

Kimberly paced to and fro, fidgeting nervously with her hands. Worry practically oozed from her being. "I don't like this," she repeated for the tenth time. "He's been gone too long."

Zach looked at his watch, his face mirroring similar emotions. "Come on, Jace." Agonizing seconds passed. Suddenly the communicator beeped, making everyone jump. Zach was the first to answer the call. "We read you Zordon, what is it?"

"You must abort the mission. The Green Ranger is in serious trouble. He is battling Cyclops alone and his powers are too weak. The Dragonzord's strength is compromised."

Billy cut in, alarmed. "What about Jason? He isn't back yet. We can't leave him!"

"One of you will have to enter the portal and retrieve him."

Everyone looked at each other anxiously. Zordon ordering them to abort an important mission like this. . . Tommy must truly be in grave danger.

Zach spoke up. "I'll go."

No one protested.

Kimberly came up and touched his arm for support and encouragement. "Be _careful_, Zach. Get Jason and yourself out of there and come back safely."

Zach nodded, and she stepped away while Trini and Billy activated the molecular decoder. The blue portal appeared. Zach took one deep breath, and walked forward, passing through the doorway into Rita's Dark Dimension.

It took his eyes a moment to adjust from the bright sunshine of the park to the dark shadows of Rita's world. The first thing that caught his eye was the big golden spokes that circled the place, connecting to deep green pillars. Stars shone through the golden rods, and an eerie mist settled faintly on the floor. A dark shadow of trepidation immediately settled over Zach's heart. This was a place that spelled out untold fears and made you want to crawl into the safest corner of your mind.

Now that he had adjusted to the dark lighting, he spotted the green candle ahead, emanating a soft glow. It was unguarded. A smile began to pull at his lips, but then movement to the right caught his eye. There stood Goldar, in front of one of the great pillars. If he noticed Zach's presence, he gave no sign of it. He was focused on something in front of him. Zach moved slightly to get a better view.

His mind saw the images right away, but it took him longer to compute what it was he was actually seeing. Jason was kneeling down on the ground, his back pressed flat against the green column, with his arms held up above his head in Goldar's grasp. His face was screwed up in fierce anger, his jaw clenched shut, turning this way and that, avoiding –

No way.

That was Goldar's penis! What was he doing? Any which way Jason turned his head, Goldar was trying to shove that thick fat thing in his. . .

Anger erupted like lightning, shooting so fast through the Black Ranger, he was hardly aware of his actions. Suddenly he was hurtling through the air, aiming a drop kick right into Goldar's side. The griffon's massive form didn't move much, but he was knocked off balance enough to release his hold on Jason, who scrambled up and away, quick as a whip.

"What the hell were you doing, you sick ass Dipshit?" Zach yelled out in rage, facing Goldar. The brute laughed.

Jason grabbed Zach's arm. "Zach, what are you doing here?" he demanded, though there was no masking the embarrassment he felt. "It's too dangerous. I don't want you –"

"We've gotta come back. Tommy's in big trouble," Zach interrupted. "And it's a _damn_ good thing I came when I did." His eyes were blazing with fury, glaring at Goldar.

Jason's eyes grew big momentarily, but he shook his head. "No, I'm not leaving without that candle. He'll lose his powers if I don't get it in time."

Goldar heckled gleefully. "Yes, whatever shall you do?"

Zach fixed a stare of pure loathing at him, but he forced himself to look at Jason. "I know. But if we don't get to _him_ in time, Tommy may lose his _life_."

Zach saw the impact of those words hit Jason. A storm of emotions whipped across the Red Ranger's face, depicting the internal warfare that was going on inside. Zach was prepared to drag him back through the portal if it came down to it. Whatever weird ass crap Goldar had been about to pull was _not_ going to happen on Zach's watch.

He grabbed Jason's arm gently. The Red Ranger flinched. He was trembling slightly. Torment swam through his expression as he walked backward, toward the blue portal. Zach was vaguely aware of how much it was costing their leader to step away from the mission, but he was glad that he didn't have to force it.

Watching them retreat, Goldar snarled, taking a menacing step forward. Zach moved protectively in front of Jason, pointing a threatening finger. "You stay the hell away from him, you perverted son of a bitch!"

Goldar guffawed, unnerved. "What did you think a Tribute Gift was for? Hahahaha!"

Though his words were deeply unsettling, Zach pushed against Jason, urging them faster toward the blue portal. They were done here – for the time being.

Making sure he was the last one to walk through the portal, Zach immediately started shouting once he saw Billy. "Close it! Close it! Quick!"

The inter-dimensional vortex vanished. No Goldar followed through. Zach sighed with relief.

Kimberly rushed over to the two Rangers, hope and relief mixed in her voice. "Do you have the candle?"

Jason shook his head dejectedly, staring blankly where the portal had just been. "I didn't get it in time. I'll have to go back."

Zach immediately argued. "Like hell you won't!"

Jason glared at him. "_Yes_, I will! I know exactly what I need to do –"

"Is it true what he said?" Zach asked, interrupting him. Jason tensed. "Did that shit actually go down when you were his Tribute?"

The Red Ranger's jaw clenched. One of his eyes sort of twitched. He looked away.

That was the Black Ranger's horrified answer. He held up his hands to his head, blown away. "Shit dude. That is one sick bastard! You kept that to yourself this whole time? No _way_ are you going back!"

"What happened?" Kimberly asked, panicked.

"Nothing!" Jason yelled out forcefully, giving Zach a pointed glare that very clearly said to shut up. Zach closed his mouth, remaining mute. Jason rushed forward. "You said Tommy's in trouble. We need to go save him." He reached down for his communicator and spoke into it. "Zordon, teleport us to Tommy."

Zordon's voice answered. "Right away, Rangers."

Trini and Kimberly exchanged looks of confusion over the scuffle that just happened. But they shrugged. They would have to wait until later to find out what happened in the Dark Dimension, and why Billy was whispering into Zach's ear, saying "Let it go for now."

* * *

When the Power Rangers arrived, they wasted no time in coming to the Green Ranger's aid. The Dragonzord was in sad shape, but they called on all of their forces and combined into the awesome magic of the Ultrazord. Cyclops got in a few swings, but his strength was outnumbered. In one fierce explosion of sheer might from its cannons, the monster burst into sparks and flames.

The Power Rangers had defeated yet another of Rita's evil creations.

Tommy's life was saved.

Now they needed to save his powers.

Everyone re-grouped at the Command Center, still in their morphing outfits. Right away Jason spoke up. "I need to get back there Zordon! Rita still has the green candle."

Tommy raised a hand to object but Zach beat him to the punch. "No way, bro! If anyone's going back there, it's going to be me."

Jason shook his head, but Zordon intervened. "I am afraid it is too late, Rangers. The green candle has been extinguished."

Silence and disbelief stretched across the room.

"What?" Kimberly exclaimed very quietly, not wanting to believe.

"Then. . . Rita's won?" Tommy asked incredulously. His heart sank.

"Aye yi yi yi yi!" Alpha cried out.

"There is only one way to stop the transference of power now," Zordon instructed. "The Green Ranger must give up his power coin."

"No!" Kim argued. "No way! He can't just give up now!"

Tommy put his hand on Kim's shoulder. "I don't think there's another choice, Kim," he said gently, resigning himself to Zordon's knowledge.

The wizard continued. "By giving his coin to another Ranger, Tommy can prevent Rita from getting its power. It is the only way."

Silence was as thick as fog. This was heavy news that no one wanted to believe was actually happening.

Unfortunately, time didn't allow for much hesitation. Something needed to be done, and soon.

The Green Ranger turned so he was facing his friend, his leader, and his significant other. They stared at each other through their Ranger helmets. It was probably a good thing they couldn't see each other's eyes.

"Well," Tommy began, very quiet. "This is it, then." He reached for his morpher and pulled out his power coin. "It's been great." He extended his hand forward, instigating Jason to take the coin.

The Red Ranger didn't move. The impact of such a choice. . . "Aw, Tommy," he started.

Tommy cut him off. "Take it. There's no one else I'd rather –" he stopped, aware of their audience. "Just take it," he finished simply.

Jason slowly reached out his hand, and Tommy placed the green power coin into his friend's palm. He felt a surge of power instantly leave him. His power shield vanished, and reappeared on Jason. The Red Ranger was knocked back a few steps, overwhelmed momentarily by the new strength flowing through him.

Dizziness swam through Tommy's vision, and he stumbled a little. "What's happening?"

"Your body is morphing back to its normal state," Zordon explained.

Tommy nodded. The room began to swoon. "This is weird," he said. The floor started rushing up at him, but the others quickly gathered around and grabbed him, padding his fall. The Green Ranger outfit disappeared. Tommy was now just dressed in his regular clothes.

The Green Ranger was gone.

The Red Ranger was immediately by his side, helping him get back up to his feet slowly. The dizziness had passed, though it was evident Tommy felt weak. "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

Tommy nodded faintly. "Yeah, I'll be all right."

"You are a strong and courageous fighter, Ranger," Zordon commended to Tommy. "And, an honorable man."

Tommy smiled in thanks up at the wizard. "It was great being a Ranger, Zordon. You'll always be with me."

The Red Ranger was doing his best to keep his composure. He had failed the most important person in his life. There weren't any words to properly explain his guilt, especially among the others, but he tried. "I'm so sorry Tommy. I tried to get that candle—"

"You kept your promise," Tommy said firmly, grabbing onto Jason's shoulder, squeezing tight. "You got out of there. You came back, no matter what happened. _That's_ what counts. _That's_ what means the most. My powers are with _you_ now. Use them to defeat Rita."

Jason couldn't speak. His throat was too tight. All he could do was nod meekly. This man was selflessly resigning himself to the loss of his powers. Being a Ranger meant more than anything to him. It was his light that brought him through the darkness. And here he was, performing an extreme act of valor in giving his power to Jason, and doing it with absolute faith that Jason possessed the capabilities to continue on leading the others.

Jason had lost a team mate today. The grief of that sliced through his heart. He should have been the one to lose his powers, not Tommy. But the Green Ranger had said something that was very true. Jason had come back from the Dark Dimension because of the promise he made to his friend and partner. If he had stayed in there, determined up to the very end to get that green candle, Tommy might very well have died. His Dragonzord was a hair's breath away from being defeated when the rest of the team arrived. If Tommy hadn't made it. . .

Some things were becoming very, very clear.

Jason stepped forward so their faces were inches apart. Tommy tensed a little, his eyes widening slightly. It was a publically intimate move. Reaching a hand up to the back of Tommy's head, Jason leaned in and planted a kiss on those soft, wonderful lips. They tensed up in shock, but Jason didn't move away. Soon they relaxed, and Tommy was kissing him back in earnest.

Shocked gasps were heard around the Command Center, but Jason didn't care. It was time to stop pretending. His heart had known all along what it wanted. What it needed. Billy seemed to have known miraculously, too, somehow. These people were his friends. He couldn't be a leader if he couldn't be honest.

For right now, though, all he was focused on was the mouth that was kissing him back.

"Holy shit," Zach said in awe.

"Way to go, Rangers!" Alpha cheered.

Trini gasped. "This is suddenly making so much sense."

Billy was grinning from ear to ear, proudly watching the affectionate display. Finally the two Rangers parted, looking sheepishly at everyone. Their eyes met Billy's. He nodded. "Prodigious!" he exclaimed enthusiastically.

Tommy and Jason smiled softly.

There was a blur of movement, and the soft sound of a thud as Kimberly fell to the floor in a dead faint.


	10. Inst 4, ch3: Accidentally In Love

Author's note:

Surprise! I am posting this chapter early. I will be gone camping over the next several days so you get to read a new update a day early! Yay! Bad news, you'll still have to wait for sunday for Installment 5 because I won't be back until then :/

sz2000: hehehehe, *claps with merriment* I had a lot of fun writing that pivotal moment between Jason and Tommy. I do believe I myself was grinning as big as Billy was. I'm glad you liked this version of Green Candle! It wasn't so terribly different, and yet it was because of the elements involved. I agree, my husband is quite awesomely supportive!

Jack D'Alyea: A great thank you to the props from fangirl and fanboy. That is an honor, and I am so grateful for your comments! The public kiss of love and declaration is so liberating among those you care about :)

Happy reading everyone! Your reviews and interest make my day!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Accidentally In Love**

...Two Weeks Later...

Tommy was scrubbing at a particularly stubborn food stain that refused to detach itself from the glass pyrex dish. He'd attempted to make a hash brown casserole last night, but things between he and Jason had gotten passionate and he never heard the buzzer sound. It wasn't until the smell of burning food reached their noses that the making out came to a sad halt, as did their dinner.

Burnt hash browns had to be the hardest thing to scrape off of a glass baking pan. Trini gave him an exasperated look of dismay at work this morning when he had answered no to her question of soaking the dish in warm sudsy water overnight. Apparently that was something you did to dishes that were going to be hard to clean. Who knew?

The next time he burned a meal, he would have to remember to soak it first before attempting to scrape at it. There were high chances of that happening again soon. Tonight's dinner, however, was not going to be at home.

Tommy had a date out on the town with his boyfriend.

Boyfriend. It was official. The day that Tommy lost his Green Ranger powers, he had gained a partner.

The days following after that were still kind of a blur. There was joy and happiness and relief at finally coming out in the open about their relationship to their friends, and actually _calling_ it something.

On the other hand, Tommy was struggling to come to grips that he was no longer a Ranger. It felt strange not carrying around a communicator and answering to its call. It was difficult hearing Jason's go off, and knowing that he wasn't going to be following right behind.

And Jason. . .

The nightmares started up fresh and raw. Even while lying next to Tommy, they came. That was how he found out about how close Goldar had come to raping Jason again during the attempt at stealing the green candle. He owed Zach a debt of gratitude at coming in and taking Jason away.

The two lovers, after proclaiming themselves officially a couple, had crashed into bed together, exhausted from the emotions of Rita's success at Tommy losing his powers. It was only a short time of slumber before Jason was thrashing around wildly, slapping Tommy in the face and nearly causing a nose bleed. It was hard work to wake him up. Tommy had to literally grab him by the shoulders and shake him. It resulted in a short scuffle where they were thrown off the bed together, Jason kicking and defending himself until he fully awoke and realized that it was Tommy and not Goldar that he was trying to throttle.

The story unfolded at that point, after emotions calmed down and Jason stopped berating himself for attacking Tommy. It was a long night. Jason fought Goldar with everything he had, and still the jackass had somehow managed to force himself on Jason. If Zach hadn't come through the portal when he did. . . Tommy tried not to think about 'what if.' It boiled his blood with useless rage. He was just grateful that nothing further had actually happened, because the attempted rape was doing enough damage as it was.

That was the tip of the iceberg, though. Because Zach was now aware of the ugly truth Jason had kept hidden. He deserved to know the truth, and so did the others. So the night wore long into the morning. Tommy first talked about his discussion with Billy and the advice their friend had given in regards to their relationship, and then it moved into the highly anxious topic of divulging the truth to their friends about what Jason truly went through in the Dark Dimension.

Jason wasn't present for that public discussion. He didn't want to be. The nightmares were enough to deal with. Telling any small detail to his friends brought back too many images he was working so hard at trying to let go of. But he agreed that they deserved to know. So while Jason was teaching a private lesson at Ernie's, Tommy had Billy call an emergency meeting to the Command Center. It was the last time the Green Ranger was in that place. It was strange to be. . . _normal_ there. Billy had teleported him. The Blue Ranger lent Tommy support in exchanging the briefest of details about the exact nature of a Tribute Gift, and revealing what Jason had gone through.

Zordon and Alpha knew already. But the others, even for Zach, the news was shocking. The gruesome details remained in Tommy's mind only. No one pressed for them. The words 'multiple rapes' was explicit enough for all. Everyone reacted differently. Zach was angry. Trini was horrified, and Kimberly was. . . quiet. She was completely withdrawn, with her body language unreadable. She hugged her arms and backed away from Tommy when he attempted to comfort her. Trini and Zach were the only people she allowed to touch her. It was clear she had taken the news the very worst, yet the way she looked at Tommy, it was like he had hurt her too somehow. She took off shortly, with Trini following close behind, making sure she was okay.

He was glad Jason hadn't been there for that. It would have made him feel terrible seeing Kimberly's response. Billy and Zach, who stuck around, couldn't really guess at why she reacted the way she did. A lot of information had been revealed in the last forty eight hours, so it was feasible that emotions were running higher than normal.

Zach and Billy vowed to Tommy that they would look out for Jason and do their best to keep Goldar away from him. Zach seemed especially passionate about that.

As the days wore on into weeks, the Black Ranger had taken it upon himself to act as the balm that kept the team together. Jason's trepidation at how his friends would behave around him after knowing the full truth was met with compassion and understanding from most everyone; all the way from what he had endured as a Tribute Gift, down to his relationship with Tommy. It was truly gratifying. Zach and Billy were the ones most able to talk to their leader and treat their friendship in the same casual way they always had. Trini tended to hug Jason and ask how he was doing more often than ever before. And Kimberly. . . she was still a mystery. She would join in group discussion and fight fiercely in the battles against Rita, but she avoided contact with Jason like the plague. Jason had tried to approach her one time about it, but she flat out refused to talk and left abruptly.

In desperation, Jason turned to Trini to see if she could tell him why Kimberly was acting the way she was around him. She shook her head sadly, touching his arm in sympathy. "I'm sorry Jason, I promised her I wouldn't tell. But—" she paused, chewing on her bottom lip, deciding what was safe to say. "This isn't _really_ about you. Please don't take it too personally. Everything that's happened recently she's taking very hard. Just. . . give her some space?"

There wasn't much he could do but to respect that. No one knew except Tommy how much Jason felt responsible for whatever issues she was dealing with. Tommy suspected that part of her emotions were due to the knowledge of Jason and Tommy being together. It was why they kept their feelings such a secret. They hadn't wanted to hurt anyone.

But Billy, Zach, and Trini were all supportive of the love they were finding in each other. Trini insisted that Kimberly would come around, that it was more personal issues she was working through, and repeated again not to take it personally.

At the heart of things, Jason and Tommy respected that. There were still large pockets in the world where someone's choice of relationship wasn't understood or recognized. They could have chosen to keep things a secret still. But all in all, there was something freeing and beautiful about the knowledge being public, _especially_ among friends and team mates. Jason and Tommy had gone through so much in their personal lives. They had helped save Angel Grove time and again from Rita. They were finding a way to make things work out even though Tommy was no longer a Ranger. If their relationship persevered through all of that, all the while becoming stronger, then any threat of public scrutiny – even from Kimberly — was something they were capable of handling.

Jason especially needed to learn that he could rely on others. That there were a _group_ of people that cared for him and were there to help him out. That supported him. He didn't say anything to Tommy, but Tommy knew that he was carrying blame for the Green Ranger being no more. The former Ranger did what he could to convince Jason nothing was his fault, but he knew this man very well. The Red Ranger clung stubbornly to leadership and responsibility. If something happened to the team, it was on Jason's shoulders. At least, that was the morality he lived by. It was who he was. Nothing would change how deeply he felt about protecting other people. It was why martial arts spoke so strongly to him, and why he was so good at leading the Power Rangers.

Not tonight, though. Tonight, both of them needed a break from the emotional stress. Tonight, they were going on a date.

If Jason got home in time, that is. There were reports on the news of some giant red flea running through Angel Grove Park. The Power Rangers were spotted at the scene, particularly the Red and Pink Ranger. Tommy tried to push down the knot of worry that something might have gone wrong and his boyfriend was in serious danger.

It was sadly ironic. If he was the Green Ranger still, he would have felt mildly concerned about the enemies Rita continued to dish up, but he would have felt confident that the Rangers could handle it. Now that he was no longer part of the team, had no powers of his own, and was dating the leader, Rita's monsters became much more menacing. The stakes seemed higher, because it was his boyfriend that was on the front lines, courageously fighting for Angel Grove's safety.

And if anything _did_ happen, it was out of Tommy's ability to prevent it or help out.

It was certainly a challenge figuring out how to be normal again. Especially when your boyfriend wasn't.

Tommy sighed. He had to think positive. Jason would be home. Things would be okay. He shouldn't worry.

It was like a personally answered prayer had been delivered to his home, because the sound of the front door opening and closing greeted his ears.

"Babe?" Jason's voice called out.

Tommy breathed a silent sigh of relief and sent up thanks to whatever Powers lay out there that his boyfriend had come home safely.

"In here!" Tommy called out. He looked down at the Pyrex dish in his hands. The rag he was using to clean it with had large holes in it. They hadn't been there before. How long had he been washing the dish for? It was super clean now. . .

"Let me jump in the shower before we go. Rita unleashed the nastiest flea today. I've been itching all over until Billy came up with an antidote. Thought I was gonna die! I feel so filthy though. I don't want to touch anything. I'll be really quick."

And with that, Jason flitted to bathroom next to his room and closed the door. Within minutes the sound of running water could be heard.

That gave Tommy time to finish the dishes and head to his room and begin getting ready too. About a half hour later, both were dressed and ready for a night out. Tommy opened the bedroom door and stepped into the living room. When his eyes rested on Jason, his jaw dropped.

The Red Ranger's attire was relatively simple, yet stunning to the eye. He wore black creased dress pants with a simple black dress shirt with red cuff links to accent the ensemble. A silk tie of brilliant apple red completed the outfit.

Jason looked sexier than hell. His hair was styled and gelled. And the smile that spread across his features when he turned and saw Tommy erupted an instant inferno inside. Jason's eyes widened, and it appeared he had similar thoughts about Tommy as well, who was also dressed in black slacks and a black shirt. In his shopping earlier in the day, he had come across some pearly white cuff links and a tie that matched the pearlescent color. He wasn't sure why, but they had appealed greatly to him, and that was what adorned his outfit that Jason openly gawked at. Those Charlie Brown eyes gazed over Tommy's hair. He had it slicked back and down, but he made sure to spruce up the curls that were natural. Jason loved running his hands through them.

The Red Ranger cleared his throat, coming to his senses. "You are looking _really_ good, Babe," he complimented, that wonderful smile sending butterflies swirling through Tommy's stomach.

Tommy grinned ecstatically. "My sentiments exactly, Sunshine." He suddenly noticed that Jason was holding a red box in his hand with a red bow atop it. "What's that?" he asked, nodding his head.

Jason walked over. "For you," he said, handing it to Tommy, who took it, blushing.

"Aw Jace, I didn't get anything for you—"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Just open it."

Acquiescing to the command, Tommy obeyed, removing the lid. Looking inside, his eyes widened in surprise. He reached into the box and lifted a Red Ranger action figurine. "Jason. . ." he said softly.

"Now you'll have a piece of me, too." Tommy looked Jason in the eye, his features very clearly showing what such a statement meant to him. Jason shrugged shyly. "You always have, anyway."

They gazed into each other's eyes, telling each other their feelings that words never could. Tommy leaned in and kissed Jason, his lips firm and yet soft, revealing emotions that Jason reciprocated happily.

"Thank you," Tommy whispered, ending the kiss sooner than his significant other wanted.

Jason nodded, slightly breathless. His mouth quirked up into a grin. "Shall we head to Renaldo's, then?" he asked. Tommy smiled, turning Jason's knees to rubber. He managed to remain standing, though.

"Absolutely." Tommy placed the figurine back in its box, quickly running it back to his room before coming back out and grabbing onto Jason's extended hand. They headed for the door.

"I hope the food there is as good as Billy mentioned," Jason said, opening the door and letting Tommy through.

"Me too, because I'm famished," Tommy agreed.

Jason closed the door, holding hands with his boyfriend as they began their very first date.

"We've sort of done the relationship thing backwards, don't you think?" Jason mused.

"What do you mean?" his boyfriend inquired.

"Well, shouldn't a first date be, you know, the _first_ thing to have done?"

Tommy laughed. "Possibly. But I'm completely fine with how we started. As friends first. We just took a little while to figure out the rest."

Jason smiled and squeezed his partner's hand.


	11. Installment 5: Changes

**Installment 5: Changes**

Author's notes:

Got back from camping! Had a wonderful time, and decided to post this a little bit early since the other one was posted early this week.

sz2000: I will gladly take your complaint and raise you an evening's early post of the new chapter! ;) Thank you so much for all of your comments and insights!

I hadn't planned on going into detail about their first date, so unfortunately there won't be anything further to see :/ This next installment skips ahead to the future quite a bit. I needed to get into the second season! Though perhaps after I'm finished with the whole story, there may be a few prequels I could do, their first date being one of them. If you or anyone else would like me to do something like that, let me know!

I make no promises because life is going to get busy and my priorities will be switching soon from writing to doing other things, but I will take it into consideration :) I have fallen in love with these characters. My husband hears me talk about them quite a bit. Okay, a LOT. I'm currently writing Installment 8. The second chapter is going to be long. . .

Anywho, _this_ current installment takes place during season two, with Lord Zedd ruling and Rita banished. Quite a bit of time passes, approximately six months between this first chapter and the last one in Installment 4. There are several tales I could have chosen to write in between that passing of time, but as it were, this is what I chose because of all the time and story developments I _still_ have yet to reach. I do take creative license to the plots and meld them into some others because of the story line I am aiming for. Like in the show, Tommy did get his Green Ranger powers back for a time, but he has now lost them for good. I don't wish to give spoilers away and reveal plot changes and direction, so I think this information should suffice for now. It excites me to no end to have loyal readers like you! Truly, from the bottom of my heart, I'm humbled and grateful for your interest, and I really, really, really enjoy you!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Nightmares And White Light **

Jason had to admit he was having a great time. Billy's uncle had a cabin up in the mountains that he was letting them use for the weekend. It was at Billy's suggestion that they break away from Angel Grove for some fun and relaxation. It was why they were here. Lord Zedd had been quiet lately, quiet enough to warrant the Rangers some afforded time off to think about ordinary life.

Tommy had enjoyed the free time Jason had available. They had gone on a few dates. It was almost a shock to find themselves able to spend the whole evening uninterrupted by the sound of Jason's communicator.

It allowed for the nights to get plenty passionate. Though admittedly, that was an area in their relationship that was still rocky. You would think that after six months and no more personal run-ins or battles from Goldar, that Jason could be able to begin getting past the rapes. Heaven knows he dreamt about going all the way with Tommy. His body yearned for that kind of physical connection with his boyfriend. And he tried. He really had. But as much as he tried to tell his mind that _this_ time was different, that _this_ touch didn't mean the same thing, his body wasn't disengaging from the fear and anxiety that always roared its ugly head.

It was a frustrating, slow process. For the most part, Tommy understood, and always, _always_ let Jason stop at whatever point he felt he couldn't continue on with. But he knew that it was beginning to strain their physical relationship. Tommy had stopped grabbing at his clothing when making out got hot and heavy, and almost seemed afraid to touch his bare skin. The further Jason tried to push things, the more Tommy would cease any kind of advance. He would just sort of lay still, allowing Jason to make all of the moves. His hands would lie stationary, like he was afraid to touch Jason. And inevitably, things would end.

Jason knew why Tommy acted like that, though, and it was all his fault. He'd freaked out too many times when Tommy would try to take the initiative, however gentle it was. So now his boyfriend went in the opposite direction, taking _none_ of the initiative in hopes that it was what Jason needed.

The Red Ranger had no idea what to do. He knew what he needed. He needed Tommy. His body burned with such intensity at times with that knowledge. But the actual act of sex always, _always_ inhibited him. It was what he wanted and craved, and yet it was what he feared and could not come to grips with.

Maybe that was why Tommy had declined coming up with him and the others for the weekend. He had seemed sort of aloof and vague about why he didn't want to go. He gave some lame excuse that Jason needed to spend the time with just friends, that he would potentially make things awkward.

That had angered the Red Ranger. He knew what Tommy was referring to: Kimberly. In all this time, whatever issues Trini said she was working through, were still there. And aimed toward Jason and Tommy. Most particularly Tommy. At first, she would shy away from any opportunity where the couple was together with everyone else. It resulted in a private argument between Kimberly and Jason about her behavior. She defensively denied that she had any hard feelings about them being together and got snippy if Jason tried to say he didn't buy that. The argument had done one positive thing though: it lead to her showing up and sticking around for friend gatherings where Tommy was involved. She looked and talked to him as little as possible, but she was making an effort. It was an improvement.

Lately she seemed to have loosened up just a little bit more, which Jason was grateful for. But still, Tommy didn't want to push his luck, so he felt it best to stay away for the weekend and let Jason relax with his team mates.

It was a logical enough reason that Jason couldn't argue against, but all the same, he knew the underlying reasons why Tommy really didn't want to come, and it upset him. It was hard for Tommy to be around everyone talking about all of the battles and monsters they had defeated lately. He had lost his Green Ranger powers for good. Zordon had been able to let Tommy reclaim them for a little while, but in the last month, they had sizzled out and were truly gone.

That knowledge ate away at Jason, too. Twice Tommy's powers were lost to him, and Jason hadn't been able to do anything to change that. If he had been able to rescue the green candle the very first time, things could be different. Maybe they wouldn't have had as many arguments over Tommy's concern and protectiveness with Jason and the battles he fought against Lord Zedd. The new enemy was more powerful than Rita, and Goldar had switched alliances, so there was big fear on Tommy's end that the griffon would attempt for Lord Zedd to allow a Tribute Gift again.

Overall, though, despite the arguments, their relationship was going well and Jason was the happiest he had ever been. Things weren't perfect, true. The two lovers still had demons on their backs that they were carrying around. But they were trying to work through them together.

So while he wished that Tommy would have joined him for the weekend, perhaps a little bit of space was best for them. Kimberly _was_ more at ease today. They had gone four wheeling and hiked to a secluded lake and had gone swimming. Everyone was relaxed and happy, and truly enjoying one another's company. It had been a really good day.

The girls were now off in their separate room for the evening, and the guys had eventually settled down too, after being told twice by Trini to quiet the noise level. It was hard to do so when pillow wars ensued. It was every man and their pillow for themselves.

Vaguely, as everyone began dozing off, Jason worried how the night would fare for him. He was used to sleeping next to Tommy. He hadn't had a nightmare for months. That man was his own personal talisman for keeping the past at bay when the sun went down and your mind could turn on you.

For the most part, life was going pretty good right now. There shouldn't be any bad dreams to worry about.

* * *

Lord Zedd snapped his fingers, drawing Goldar to attention. "They are asleep now, warrior. It is time to use the Crystal of Nightmares and cast my spell over them! Their worst fears will play against them, and they will be helpless against its lure! Soon their self-confidence will decimate entirely, and we will be free to steal their morphers and _finally_ run my crusade over Earth!" His fists clenched with triumphant anticipation.

Goldar cackled. "Yes, my Lord! Your plan is perfect! Turning their minds against each other is brilliant!"

The praise pleased Zedd, but he hid the emotion. Instead, he snarled at the warrior beast. Nothing was won yet. "Go now and keep vigil over the crystal. Once the spell has been fully cast and they awake, steal their morphers. The Crystal will gain more power, and I shall crush them like the pawn scum that they are!"

Goldar bowed, nodding his head fervently. "Right away, my Lord!"

"Take care that the Putties I send you with only hold them captive until I arrive. _No one_ is to destroy them but me!"

"Of course, Master!" Goldar bowed again, then vanished to the small cave in the mountainside where the Crystal of Nightmares pulsed awake, casting its snare onto the Power Rangers.

* * *

_Sparks sizzled and popped from the Thunder Megazord's cockpit. It had sustained too much damage. It was falling to the ground. Defeat was moments away. And it was all because of the Red Ranger. He wanted Goldar destroyed for good, and unwittingly pitted the lives of his team mates and himself against the giant that Lord Zedd's magic propelled Goldar to be. He wasn't supposed to have been this powerful. Jason thought they could take him on and defeat the beast once and for all. Then he'd never have to worry about things ever again. _

_He had been so selfish to think like that. And who was going to pay for his prideful mistake? The Power Rangers. They trusted him. And now they were fighting to the death because of that blind, misguided trust. _

_Goldar drew up his blade, about ready to strike down. Death was moments away. Everyone flinched and cried out in terror. _

_But the blade wasn't executing its final move. It stayed poised in the air. Goldar's voice boomed out. "Come with me, Red Ranger. Be my Tribute Gift again, and I shall spare the lives of your team mates!" _

_Goldar was granting them a boon. It horrified Jason to even think of saying yes, but he had no choice. This was _his_ costly mistake. Not the others. They deserved to live. They deserved a better leader. If Jason left quietly, he could at least grant his friends a life. There was no choice. _

_He accepted. None of his friends protested, which was better. It made it easier to go. Jason crawled out of the cockpit and walked willingly into the cage he had been in before when witnessing all of the battles that went on for the Tribute's Challenge. The cage door clanged shut. _

"_Hahahaha, you foolish leader! I now have you where I want you! And you trusted me to keep my word! You are pathetic! I will now destroy your friends!"_

_Jason watched in horror as Goldar, still tall and giant from Lord Zedd's magic, swung his sword down on the Thunder Megazord. It erupted in a fiery explosion. He could hear the terrified screams of his team mates who were trapped inside, burning alive. Jason screamed out and tore at the bars, but they wouldn't give. He watched helplessly with tears streaming down his cheeks as he witnessed the death of his friends. Goldar laughed viciously, enjoying every moment._

_Then suddenly, Jason's vision shifted and he was in the Dark Dimension. He was no longer in the cage, but it was still in the room, only Tommy was inside it instead. He looked scared. Jason started for him, but Goldar appeared, stepping in front of Jason's view. He was laughing maniacally. _

"_You may try and fight for him before the candle burns out, or else his life and powers will be mine. Then you shall be my Tribute Gift forever, hahahaha!"_

_To Jason's horror, Goldar stepped aside, revealing the green candle burning low behind Tommy's cage. It was almost out. He had little time to save his boyfriend, the only good thing he had left in his life. _

_He had failed his friends. He couldn't fail his partner. _

_He lunged for Goldar, but his movements were too slow. He was too clumsy. Golden Pixie Toes evaded the Red Ranger easily, countering with a blow that hurled Jason through the air. He landed hard on his back. The pain he expected to feel came from far, far away. He tried to get up, but Goldar gripped his legs and yanked. He flung forward helplessly, trying to maneuver out of the ape's grasp, but he couldn't shake it. Cuff links appeared on his ankles and wrists. Jason tried to fight it but it was of no use. The fight was over before it had even begun. _

_So much for being a strong and valiant leader of the Power Rangers. _

_Casting a worried glance over at the candle, Jason saw the flames snuff out. No! It couldn't have melted that fast! He looked over at Tommy. The Green Ranger's arms were outstretched, reaching weakly for Jason. He tried to shuffle over to his boyfriend, but Goldar grabbed his neck and yanked him backwards, sending him sprawling in a tangled heap of a mess. _

"_The fight is over, pathetic human!" Goldar yelled out. "The Green Ranger's power is mine! His life is forfeit, and yours will be spent in servitude to me! I am unconquerable and mighty, hahahaha!" _

_It couldn't be true. This wasn't actually happening. _

_Golden Pinhead was stomping over to Tommy, aiming the tip of his blade directly at his boyfriend's heart. Tommy's eyes stretched wide in horror, calling out frantically for Jason to help. The Red Ranger tried to move, but the chains cemented themselves to the floor. He tugged and pulled frantically, but they weren't budging. _

_He stared in helpless horror as an explosion of green light erupted from Goldar's blade and struck Tommy in the chest. His cries of terror echoed in Jason's ears until they suddenly stopped and he slumped over in the cage. _

_Tommy was dead. _

_Jason howled with anguish. Not Tommy. Not his boyfriend. Tears coursed in streams down his cheeks. He had failed everyone he ever loved. What kind of a leader did such a cruel thing? No leader, that's for sure. _

_Goldar rounded on the Red Ranger. There wasn't enough time to process anything or even grieve. The brute grabbed at Jason's hips, greed and lust in his eyes. He pulled, unlatching his girth plate, laughing._

Jason thrashed wildly in his sheets. Sweat was dripping from everywhere on his being. He cried out again and again, but no one came to his aid and awoke him. No one saved him from the torrent of rapes playing out in his fitful slumber, because he wasn't the only one trapped by his worst nightmare. Billy and Zach were also crying out in their sleep, fighting the horrible visions that were ensnaring their minds, mutilating their senses so that when dawn came, fear and defeat were the only emotions any of them knew to be real.

* * *

The Command Center was dark. No lights stirred. It was empty and dark, which usually was an ominous sign if any of the Rangers were to have walked in. Unbeknownst to them, Alpha and Zordon were working away in a hidden chamber in the building.

"We must hurry with our secret mission, Alpha," Zordon said. "I sense the Power Rangers are in danger. As soon as we are finished, we will initiate full power back to the Command Center, and hopefully see fruition with our completed project."

"Aye, yi yi yi yi, I am hurrying, Zordon!" Alpha replied frantically. "Just when you think things are quiet enough that you can undergo a secret mission, trouble always stirs!" the robot grumped.

"Yes," Zordon agreed. "But it may come just in time to help the Rangers when they sorely need it. The Crystal of Nightmares has been activated."

"Oh no, not the Crystal of Nightmares!" Alpha cried in dismay. "It has been over a thousand years since its dark magic has been disturbed."

"Precisely. Let us hope we can accomplish our task in time."

"Oh dear! And I was hoping for this to be a happier surprise for the others, too!" Alpha fretted, working furiously. "Oh well. I will dutifully work away. It shouldn't be much longer!"

* * *

Kimberly and Trini jumped when a knock sounded on their cabin door. As if they were walking on egg shells, they tentatively approached the door, Kimberly peering through the peep hole. Sighing with relief, she opened it. Zach, Billy, and Jason walked inside, glancing over their shoulder. Jason closed the door quickly behind them.

"You guys look just as spooked as us," Kimberly commented.

Everyone shifted their eyes uneasily in silent agreement.

"Did you guys have nightmares, too?" Zach asked.

Trini hugged herself. "Nightmares don't quite describe it well enough." She shivered.

Four sets of eyes fixed themselves on Jason, who grew alarmed. "What?"

"This is an unsettling and peculiar turn of events," Billy speculated. "The odds of all of us waking up with similar horrifying sleep conditions might suggest a sinister scheme is at hand."

Jason nodded, but everyone was still staring at him with wide eyes. It creeped him out. "Why are you all looking at me?"

"What should we do?" Trini asked.

Jason shrugged. "Why should I be the one to know?"

"Because you're our leader," Kimberly provided.

Jason tensed at those words. If they only knew. He was a leader who was destined to fail. He shook his head. "That doesn't mean I know everything! Contact Zordon. Maybe he'll know what's going on."

"Okay." Trini agreed. No one moved. "Well?" she asked, prompting Jason, who still looked deeply unsettled.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to contact him?"

Jason looked at everyone, bewildered. "Why do I have to be the one?"

"Because you'll know what to say?" Kimberly suggested, shrinking away from his flustered attitude. She grabbed onto Trini's arm.

He was already failing them. They thought he knew what was going on, what to do. They had no idea how wrong they were. More out of desperation for answers and the hope of pawning off the responsibility onto someone else, Jason reached for his communicator and spoke into it. Silence. He spoke Zordon's name again. No response came.

They were all alone.

Anxiety flooded Jason. Four pairs of eyes were all focused on him. There wasn't only mere concern about why everyone was having terrifying nightmares; now there was concern for why Zordon or Alpha weren't answering the communicators.

Zach broke the silence. "Aw man! There really _is_ something going on! Zordon and Alpha aren't responding. What do you think could've happened to them?" He was beside himself.

"Should we teleport there?" Billy asked.

Kimberly's eyes grew wide. "No way! Not if something bad is there. We'd have to fight it. There's no way I can do that right now."

Trini groaned. "We were having such a fun weekend, too. Something always has to spoil it."

"Billy, are you sure that this is something we should worry about?" Jason asked.

The Blue Ranger shrugged uncertainly. "Well . . . our behavior _does_ seem abnormal. Perhaps there is something nearby that could be causing such an ill effect?"

Zach snapped his fingers, thinking of something. Kimberly flinched. "We swam in that lake yesterday! Maybe there was something in that water."

Billy nodded. "It's a possibility. I would need to get a sample of that water and take it back to my lab for testing."

Everyone shuffled uneasily.

"Does that mean leaving the cabin then?" Kimberly asked with trepidation.

Billy gulped. "I'm afraid so."

"What if we get attacked?" Trini asked, horrified.

No one responded right away. Jason took a deep breath and replied quietly, "Then we have to stick together and hope that nothing happens. Billy's right, we need to find out what's going on. With Zordon not responding, this is our only lead." He swallowed audibly. "Whether we want to or not, we have to do this."

Jason was right, and the others knew it. Sticking in a tight group, they hesitantly made their way out of the cabin and trekked up the mountain trail back toward the lake. Much to the Red Ranger's horror, the journey was met with further trouble. About half way there, around a bend in the mountain side, Putties showed up. No one was ready. Kimberly screamed and ran in the opposite direction, but she was forced back when more Putties appeared, sandwiching her in.

The Power Rangers were pulled apart, each individually putting forth a bleak effort to fight their foes. They weren't faring well. Fear hooked itself like sharp talons in their minds, twisting their perception of threat to make the gray goons look like fierce beasts from hell. As such, the Rangers let their worst nightmares run wild before their eyes.

Billy was knocked flat on his back, narrowly missing a large rock that would have cracked open his skull. He shrank away from the Putties grabbing at him, shielding his face. But it was his morpher they were after, stealing it as easily as candy from a baby. Once Billy realized what they had taken, he cried out in warning to the others. "Hey they took my morpher!"

The warning was given too late. Putties outnumbered each Ranger, battling them into fearful submission until the objective was reached: Custody of the Power Ranger's morphers. Jason's was the last one they seized. It took the most amount of goons to wrestle it away.

Jason's fear had, instead of rendering him frightened and inept, wound him into a tight ball of frenzied martial acrobatic blur. Having spent so much practice already at battling the mind's emotional scars, his automatic response system triggered the survival instincts to fight instead of flee.

However, his self-confidence was greatly hindered, and the sea of Putties that continued to combat against him shook his faith at being able to handle them all. He hesitated a moment too long after a particularly vicious chest kick to one gray goon. Immediately, three others stepped in to take its place. He panicked, backing away. Suddenly hands were reaching at him. There were too many to fight, too many to push away. A gray sea swarmed over the Red Ranger, overwhelming him. When they retreated, his morpher was clutched in a Putties' hand, tauntingly waved in front of his face. It was yanked away gleefully when he tried to grab for it.

Every single Power Ranger was now defenseless. It was all Jason's fault. He hadn't been strong enough. He had led them to this place, and now their power coins had been robbed from them. His nightmare was coming true.

Billy was wrong. They hadn't had nightmares. They'd had premonitions.

And the Red Ranger had unwittingly taken everyone to their doom.

* * *

Lights came back on to the Command Center. The place brightened up instantly. Zordon appeared back in the white misty plasma tube. A hidden doorway opened up, and two figures walked through.

"We are back in full power, Zordon!" Alpha announced.

"Very good. Our friends are in dire need of help. Lord Zedd's putties have stolen the Ranger's power morphers, and they are now being held captive by Goldar in a cave on the mountain side. They are awaiting Zedd's arrival so that he can destroy them."

"Oh no! Aye yi yi yi yi, I hope we aren't too late!"

"As do I." The wizard fixed his gaze on the other figure present. "Are you ready to put your new capabilities to the test?" There was a solemn nod of agreement. "Very well. There is no time to lose. May the power protect you."

With another nod, the individual tapped their communicator, teleporting to where the other Rangers were being held against their will.

* * *

Jason had failed his friends. Here they were, all chained against a cave wall, waiting for destruction to claim them. Goldar was guarding them, pacing back and forth. On the other side of him was a dais. On it stood an eerie glowing ball that Golden Bucktooth so kindly pointed out was the source of their emotional predicament. For the umpteenth time, the griffon bumped his foot against Jason. It didn't matter how tightly the Red Ranger tried to ball himself up and shrink against the mountain's cave wall, Goldar deliberately took care to brush against him in some fashion during the brute's vigilant pacing.

Metal Head only laughed in mockery when Jason pleaded his surrender in exchange for the freedom of all of his friends. "I have you all _right_ where Lord Zedd wants you, there is nothing you can use to barter against. Except perhaps _me_ bartering for my Tribute Gift again, hahaha!"

Jason's cheeks flushed bright red with embarrassment. The others were too frightened from the Crystal's spell to do more than utter small protests at his threats toward Jason. That quickly ended when Goldar growled and snarled furiously.

Everyone was doomed. Jason had a horrible feeling that he would live to witness their destruction, to witness everything that he failed to protect.

Zordon would be sorely disappointed in the leader he had chosen. The Rangers were soon coming to an end, and the world would be at the mercy of Lord Zedd. The fate of the world literally rested on Jason's shoulders, and he could do nothing but stand horribly still as it fell.

Jason was ripped from his nightmarish reverie to the sound of commotion going on outside the mouth of the cave. It seemed like some sort of fight had broken out. Goldar stopped his pacing in front of Jason, craning his neck sideways, trying to see what was going on. He looked alarmed.

Suddenly a Putty was thrown into the cave floor where it landed hard. It broke up into tiny clay pieces that glowed before disappearing into thin air.

"What the—" Goldar exclaimed, but he didn't finish the thought.

A figure appeared at the mouth's entrance. There was a reflection of light that glinted off the person's helmet, making everyone flinch against the sudden brightness. Kimberly and Trini gasped. Before them stood someone clad in a brilliant white outfit, with gold cuff links that adorned the boot legs and forearms. A black and gold accented shield covered their chest, followed by a white helmet with matching gold trim and a black visor for the viewing area. A scythe blade and belt completed the ensemble.

They were gawking at the impossibility of new a White Ranger.

Goldar was enraged. "What sort of trickery is this? Another Ranger? This cannot be!"

"Afraid so, Platypus," replied the Ranger. There was something about that voice. . .

There was no more introduction. The Ranger lunged, drawing forth his scythe and aiming for the Crystal of Nightmares. Goldar tried to counter attack, but his shock was too great, and his reaction was too slow.

Sword connected with Crystal, and the globe shattered in an explosion of green magic.

The chains binding the Power Rangers disappeared. Immediately it felt like some sort of metal hook slid out of unknown mental crevices of the brain it had sunk into. Invisible cobwebs that unknowingly weighted each Ranger down began to lift, and the world no longer held the bleak and terrible image that their mind's eye was brainwashed into accepting as reality.

Putties were just annoying clay creatures once again, hardly anything to tremble over. The Rangers knew their fighting capabilities were top notch instead of poor and mediocre, and that Goldar was a jackass who needed to be taught a lesson.

Beside the shattered chalice lay the Power Ranger's morphers, which the White Ranger had now thrown back to each person. Jason wasted no time in calling forth the morphing power, and soon everyone was in their Ranger outfits and ready to kick some serious ass.

Jason geared himself to face off with Goldar, but surprisingly, he found he had to wait in line. The White Ranger was already pursuing battle, and Kimberly jumped right in, landing a particularly powerful kick that knocked the buffoon backward to the ground.

"_Now_ who's the one who needs to barter for their life, you irritating dipshit!" Kimberly retorted angrily.

"_**No**_ one's messing with our friend again!" Zach added crossly.

"No!" Goldar shouted out in rage. "You should have been Lord Zedd's to destroy and conquer!" He got back to his feet, drawing his blade, but started to double think his odds. Billy and Trini were fighting the remaining Putties, while the White, Black, and Pink Rangers formed a deadly triangle of power around Goldar. He snarled. "You will rue the day you foiled Lord Zedd!" Raising his blade into the air with both hands, he slammed the tip down on the ground. He and the Putties vanished from sight.

The only ones in the cave now were the five. . . no, six Rangers.

All eyes turned to the unknown newcomer.

The Red Ranger stepped forward, extending his hand. "I don't know who you are, but thanks for rescuing us, bro. We'd have been toast without you."

The White Ranger looked down at the hand, then looked back up. He didn't accept the hand shake. "I'm not your bro," he replied.

Confused, the Red Ranger lowered his hand. "What? What do you mean?"

Slowly, the Ranger lifted his hands to his helmet, undoing the clasps. He gently pulled apart and lowered the mask, revealing—

Jason gasped. "Tommy?"

His boyfriend's face split into a dazzling smile. "The one and only, Sunshine."

* * *

It was a happy day back at the Command Center. All of the Power Rangers were happy Tommy was back on the team, even Kimberly.

Zordon was explaining to everyone the mission he and Alpha swore Tommy to secrecy for. It was why he had declined the weekend cabin trip. The White Ranger's powers were made from the light of goodness rather than darkness, and could never be taken away. He would command the White Tiger Zord, and his scythe blade also acted as a companion. On the blade's handle was the head of a tiger, who went by the name of Saba and came to life when the zord was activated. Saba could sync with the zord and operate it independently. It could enable the White Ranger to help elsewhere during battle.

Perhaps the most shocking news to everyone was when Zordon proclaimed the White Ranger the new leader of the Power Rangers. Even Tommy looked taken aback. He flushed, but Jason gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, signaling there were no hard feelings.

And strangely, there weren't. From the beginning, Jason had willingly taken the role of leader, embracing it with grace and passion. He had fulfilled it as best he knew how. It was who he knew to be. And now that the role had been given to another – his boyfriend, no less – he expected to feel the pang of jealousy or regret. Even guilt, because maybe he hadn't done as well as he should have.

It the Crystal of Nightmares hadn't ensnared his mind and wrapped its evil spell around his brain, perhaps he would be experiencing any one of those emotions. But the spell had struck true to the worst fears of his heart. And even though the Crystal was broken and he was in his right mind, the spell had planted its barbs well.

Jason realized, quite painfully, that he doubted his capability to be an effective leader. What he had been through as a Tribute Gift affected him still to this very day. This very moment. He was forever changed by what Goldar had done to him. Any time the brute showed himself in the constant battle of good versus evil, Jason quivered inside. Not that anyone, even Tommy, knew about that. But nonetheless, those shameful emotions of fear existed inside of him.

There was a sense of relief at knowing the helm of responsibility shifted to another one's shoulders. And Tommy was perfect for the job. Being a Power Ranger was in his blood. He was very gifted. Leadership fit him. Jason knew he would do well. The Red Ranger was content.

The White Ranger would be an invaluable asset to the team.

* * *

Arms were tangled around each other. Mouths planted themselves over skin, kissing every inch of space, breathing in each other's scent, reveling in the feel of one another's body. Tommy and Jason were necking passionately, privately celebrating the Green Ranger's transference of White Power. Jason worked his way up to his boyfriend's face, pressing his lips onto Tommy's, sliding his tongue between the fleshy valley and entering in. Tongues danced around each other. Tommy groaned into Jason's mouth.

"You know," Tommy began before Jason's lips met back with his. The rest of his thought was punctuated by kiss after sweet kiss. "What. I would. Really. Like to do?"

Jason paused in his passionate tirade of kisses. Their mouths stood inches apart. Each were breathless with desire. Was this that final moment? Was Tommy actually going to ask to go all the way? He hated the bolt of anxiety that shot through him. He wanted it. He wanted it so much. But could he go through with it?

"What?" Jason asked quietly, staring intently into Tommy's eyes.

They crinkled into joyous anticipation. "I would _love_ to take Saba out and really test the White Tiger Zord's strength and power. See what White can really do."

Jason blinked, his face going blank. This was the last thing he expected to hear. It was so out of the blue that he laughed. "That's what you want to do _right now_?"

Tommy gave a sheepish grin, blushing. "Well, I mean, um. . . yes?" Jason wasn't sure whether he wanted to kiss him or throttle him. Tommy rushed to redeem himself, reading Jason's hesitancy for anger. "We don't have to, Jason. I was just—"

Jason stopped him with a kiss. Pulling gently away, he said softly with a twinkle in his eye, "Glad to be back, huh?"

His boyfriend rewarded him with a dazzling smile. "Yeah, I am."

Jason laughed with mirth and climbed off of Tommy, getting up from the bed. He was okay with waiting.

Extending his hand, he said, "Come on, Babe. Twenty bucks says my Zord can run faster than yours."

Tommy grabbed the proffered hand. "You're on!"


	12. Inst 5, ch2: New Friends

Author's notes:

sz2000: Thank you so very much for your kind praise. It isn't making me blush, I promise.

*blushes*

Damn, I lied. ;)

In seriousness, though, it always is very appreciative to hear what people like and why they like it. I love hearing what you have to say :) Jason's life is forever changed by his experience with Golden Twinkie. It's an arc that flows throughout much of this series.

Ghostwriter: hehehe, I'm glad those scenes with Tommy amused you! It's fun to play with a new toy, isn't it? Sometimes it's all one can think about! Thank you for your compliments!

There are three chapters to this Installment. Behold the second. Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 2: New Friends **

(((((((((( 1 month later ))))))))))

The Power Rangers were all sitting at Ernie's Juice Bar, relaxing and talking together. Work was over with for the day, but they were hanging out with some new instructors that Ernie had recently hired. Business was booming for him, and the amount of people requesting to join all of the classes Ernie offered was increasing.

He had found another great gymnast by the name of Aisha to help Trini and Kimberly out. Martial Arts defense classes were also a hot favorite, especially taught the way Tommy and Jason did it, with two instructors who mentored the students side by side. Ernie had requested their help in finding two other teachers, and thus Adam and Rocky were found. Jason and Tommy clicked well with them, and enjoyed competing in friendly sparring matches. They were very skilled and carried just enough of a difference in their fighting tactics that it challenged the couple to step up their own knowledge of martial arts. To their surprise, Rocky and Adam were friends with Aisha. The three of them had actually competed in tournaments together and had won several medals.

Aisha, Kimberly, and Trini had become fast friends, so it was quickly becoming a habit for everyone to hang together after work when Power Ranger duty was light. Adam had a few dance moves that impressed Zach, and Rocky just seemed awed by the vast intelligence Billy possessed.

It felt great to be making new friends.

* * *

Lord Zedd was watching the Rangers walk out of the primitive human fitness building with their newfound friends. It gave him an excellent idea.

"Goldar!" He summoned.

The griffon was immediately beside him. "Yes, Master?"

"Gather my putties, and go attack the Rangers. Kidnap their friends, and bring them to my Dimension of Despair. I want to build my own Dark Rangers, and those three will be perfect minions for the job! Bring the Serpent of Darkness with you."

Goldar laughed with evil mirth. "Excellent plan, my Lord! The Serpent of Darkness is a genius design!"

Lord Zedd nodded smugly. "Yes, I know it is, you buffoon! In the meantime, I shall devise a monster that will distract the Rangers so they won't have time to worry about their friends. I will have my own private army soon! Victory will be mine!"

"Yes, my Lord, and the whole world will bow before you in terror!"

Lord Zedd laughed, imagining such a place. "Well?" He snapped at Goldar. "What are you standing around for? Do as I command!"

Goldar bowed, "As you wish, my Lord!"

He vanished from sight.

* * *

The Power Rangers and their friends were out in Ernie's parking lot. The sun was getting lower in the sky. In a little over an hour, it would set, and it would signal the end of what had been a great day.

Everyone was in the process of saying goodbye to one another when a huge swarm of Putties suddenly appeared, followed by Goldar. Unable to morph without giving away their secret identity, the Rangers had no choice but to commence battle in their civilian clothes. They shouted out to Aisha, Rocky and Adam to flee, but the three friends weren't cowed by the Putties. In fact, they joined in the fight themselves.

And they were doing a pretty good job.

"Aim for the Z!" Kimberly yelled to Aisha.

The woman nodded, aimed a chest kick at a Putty, and watched it break into pieces before vanishing into thin air.

She let out a whoop. "All right!"

Rocky and Adam began following Kimberly's instruction. As many Putties as there were, they were proving more than enough for the Rangers to handle, especially alongside their friends.

Goldar was getting enraged. Raising his sword in the air, he summoned some kind of golden light that spilled out from the blade's tip. The griffon aimed the light force toward Aisha, Rocky, and Adam. It connected with each of their bodies, and began dragging them toward Goldar. Trying to fight the gravitational pull but unable to stop it, the three friends found themselves hopelessly magnetized to Goldar's being.

Jason cried out, his face screwing up in fury. He wasn't going to let this prick kidnap innocent people. The Red Ranger made a desperate run toward them, but Goldar laughed maliciously and in one single motion slammed the blade of his sword to the ground, making everyone disappear from sight.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Jason screamed out.

* * *

Rocky, Adam, and Aisha were in some sort of a dark cavern, chained to a wall, and trying not to show too much fear as Goldar loomed threateningly over them, snarling viciously. He held up a black petrified snake with glowing red eyes and set it on a boulder a few feet away.

"What _is_ that?" Adam got up the nerve to say.

Goldar chuckled quietly. "This is the Serpent of Darkness. I have initiated its spell. In one hour's time, it will come to life and bite each of you, filling you with the venom of pure evil, hahaha!"

Rocky gulped. "But why? Why us?"

"Because Lord Zedd has chosen you to be his army of Dark Rangers. You are skilled warriors. You will join his cause and fight the Power Rangers into complete domination! You will help rule a mighty empire!"

Aisha's eyes were wide with panic. "No! We will never use our abilities for evil! You can't make us!"

Goldar stooped so his face was within inches of Aisha's, growling softly. She flinched, backing up against the cave wall. The griffon bared his teeth in a cruel smile. "I'm afraid you have no choice, pathetic _human_! The Serpent of Darkness has seen to that. Your wills have been compromised. Lord Zedd will rule over them, and evil will fill your soul!"

She tried to look him in the eye, but fear and trepidation rushed through Aisha, and she closed her eyes tightly. She didn't want to believe such a horrible fate awaited her, Rocky and Adam.

In one hour's time, they would all find out.

* * *

Jason paced back and forth in the Command Center, his hands balled into tight fists, the muscles in his body wound tightly. They had less than an hour to find a portal into Zedd's Dimension of Darkness and rescue their friends. Each minute that passed was one minute too long.

Tommy tried to grab Jason by the shoulders and calm him down, but the Red Ranger shoved himself away, refusing to be consoled. It didn't matter what anyone tried to say to him. He had failed to keep his new friends away from Goldar's grasp. Jason, of all people, knew how vicious Metal Pinhead was capable of being. He hadn't saved Tommy from losing his Green Ranger powers. The stakes were much higher with Aisha, Rocky and Adam. He was _not_ going to let the Serpent of Darkness twist their souls. It just wasn't an option.

So the others gave him the space and distance he needed.

Suddenly the Command Center's sirens went off, alerting the presence of a new monster wreaking havoc in Angel Grove. Looking to the viewing globe, they saw a flowered creature by the name of Terror Blossom throwing poisonous freezing petals over downtown Angel Grove. The city was at risk of being frozen forever.

Jason's jaw clenched. This was a diversion Lord Zedd was using on purpose to distract them from the rescue effort on their friends.

Damn that hellion.

"Wait a second, I found a portal entrance!" Billy exclaimed.

Jason whipped over to the Blue Ranger. "Where?" he demanded.

"Between a grove of trees in Angel Grove park," he explained, pointing to a map he was viewing on the control panel.

Jason nodded. He looked up at Zordon. "I'm going in there, Zordon."

Kimberly cut in frantically. "But what about the Terror Blossom? He's attacking Angel Grove!"

Jason looked at her somberly. "I know. It's what Zedd wants, for us to fight the monster instead of finding our friends. But I can't do that to them. There's barely forty five minutes remaining. I am _not_ losing them to Zedd's evil crutches. You guys fight the Terror Blossom without me. I can do this."

"No!" Tommy interrupted sharply. He could strangle this man who always wanted to fight against Goldar alone. "We made a pact, remember? No one goes after that gold goon alone. If you're going, I'm coming with."

The others were about to protest, but Zordon stepped in. "I'm afraid not, Tommy. If Jason insists on going to Lord Zedd's dimension, we will need you here to fight against the Terror Blossom. Your zord is most powerful."

"But Zordon, I'm not letting Jason do this alone!" he argued.

"Nor will I," the wizard agreed. "Zach and Trini, you will accompany Jason on the mission to rescue your friends. Tommy, Billy and Kimberly, you will stay behind and fight the Terror Blossom."

It was a fair trade, and the most logical one. The White Ranger looked to the Red Ranger, locking eyes. They exchanged a private conversation.

"You know I have to do this," Jason said quietly.

Tommy knew. Damn it, he knew too well. Was Goldar ever going to stop making an appearance in their lives? He nodded, saying nothing. There wasn't any time to lose.

Grabbing for his morpher, the White Ranger yelled out, "It's Morphin' Time!"

* * *

The Red, Black, and Yellow Power Rangers were walking with urgency and caution through Zedd's Dimension of Despair. It was a rocky, barren place with treacherous cliffs and mountains. They had to watch their step carefully. Cracks in the desert floor had a tendency to open into a sudden crevice that spanned several feet the instant you stepped over it. It seemed the terrain was the enemy you had to fight against. The whole area was devoid of life.

Trini gave out a cry of alarm. She was suddenly doing the splits, balancing her legs on both ledges of a ravine that was suddenly opening up. Jason and Zach grabbed onto her hands and pulled her toward them, rescuing her from dropping into a dark abyss of nothingness.

"Thanks, you guys," she breathed out in relief.

They were losing too much time. The hour was almost up, and they hadn't found any signs of their friends yet. Jason was extremely on edge.

"Look!" Zach cried out, pointing up to the cliff. There was a small cave opening. There was a red light flickering from within. Jason saw it. Squeezing his friend's shoulder in thanks, he pointed forward, leading the way. They had to move fast.

Were it not for their Ranger powers, the climb would have been much more treacherous and time consuming. Thankfully the Power was protecting them, and soon they were at the cave's entrance, walking inside stealthily.

Up ahead were their friends. Goldar was laughing with fervor. To Jason's horror, he saw the Serpent of Darkness, alive and slithering toward Aisha. Its bright red eyes were glinting off of the cave wall. It was what alerted the Rangers to the cave's location.

There were putties around, all focused ahead at the Serpent crawling toward Aisha. Her eyes were wide with fright. It was time to act.

Yelling out a battle cry, Jason rushed forward, Zach and Trini hot on his heels. The putties jumped and turned around. Zach and Trini began fighting them, while Jason pushed through until he was face to face with Goldar. He charged, barreling into the monkey. They both toppled down to the floor. Goldar's sword slipped from his grasp, clattering several feet away. Jason drew back his fist and swung with all of his might, connecting into Goldar's jaw. There was a loud pop, and the brute's skull smacked against the cave floor. If he had not been wearing a helmet, more damage would have been done. As it were, the ape was merely stunned.

It was enough time.

Jumping to his feet, the Red Ranger hurried over to Aisha, who was biting her lip in an effort to hold back her screams of terror. The snake was coiling, getting ready to strike. . .

Jason quickly reached down and grabbed the serpent's tail, flinging it far over Goldar's head, further back into the cave. There was a soft thud as it hit the floor. The Red Ranger tried to reach for his laser gun to burn through metal chains holding his friends, but Goldar had recovered his momentary shock. He clasped Jason's ankles and yanked him backward, sending his arms flinging forward to catch his quick descent to the floor.

"Watch out, Red Ranger!" Rocky called out, trying too late warn Jason.

"I know you guys can do it!" Adam encouraged.

Jason was vaguely aware of the Yellow Ranger coming to their friends' rescue and using her laser gun to disseminate the chains holding Aisha, Rocky and Adam. In a split second they were up and joining in the ongoing battle with the putties. With the numbers strengthening in favor of the Rangers, Zach quickly ran past Jason, in pursuit of the Serpent that was crawling forward. He fell on top of it and began wrestling the strong, slithering body.

Goldar pulled Jason toward him. The Red Ranger struggled to kick and free his legs, but Goldar was clutching them tightly, yanking him so that Goldar had the upper advantage. The Brute got to his knees, letting go of the legs and quickly straddling Jason's torso. Jason threw his knee upwards, connecting into Golden Pinhead's groin. The ape just sneered. Nothing happened except for pain sensors shooting through the Red Ranger's kneecap. Because of the girth plate guarding the fleshy area, Jason's bone and cartilage only met with unyielding metal armor.

Huge sausage like fingers found Jason's throat and began to squeeze. Air trapped itself inside, unable to travel in or out. The Red Ranger reached up and grabbed Goldar's hands, trying to pry his hands away, but they only closed tighter.

The Red Ranger's head was lifted slightly up and then slammed forcefully down the on the ground. Stars burst before his eyes. Thankfully his helmet padded most of the impact, but Goldar was lifting his head a second, and even a third time, slamming it against the cave floor.

Air continued to rob itself of oxygen inside Jason's head, and his grip was starting to loosen.

Goldar growled with glee. "You are mine to finish, Red Ranger. But I want to see terror in your eyes as I do so."

For the briefest second air rushed into Jason's lungs as Goldar released his grip. Quickly the brute reached for the clasps on the Red Ranger's helmet and pulled. The hood flew off, revealing Jason's face for everyone to see. But a battle was still raging on, and no one was paying attention.

Fingers gripped once more at his throat, but it had given him enough time to draw in precious air and strength. His clasp re-focused onto Goldar's wrists, and he tried to twist and pull, but there was no release. Those fingers were digging into his throat harshly, relentlessly, victoriously.

Stars danced brightly before Jason's eyes. The room was growing white. Darkness loomed on the edges of his vision. The precious air he had gulped in was poisoning his system. Goldar was laughing with malevolent glee, but the sound was coming from far away.

If death was finally coming to claim Jason, he hated that it was at the hands of his worst enemy. There was one small comfort that he had knocked the Serpent of Darkness away, at least. The other Rangers could get their friends safely out of there. Jason had at least done that much for them. Hopefully it had been enough.

The room was getting whiter in the center of his vision, but the darkness around the edges was closing in. His grip was slacking. He could feel his body relaxing. His body's intense scream for oxygen was waning. Perhaps death was going to be peaceful. . .

Suddenly his head was no longer being held, and it smacked down painfully on the floor. The iron grip on his throat vanished, and he was scarcely aware of seeing Goldar flung backwards.

For a suspended moment that was incalculable, Jason's body was fighting to realize that fresh air was at its beck and call. Finally his senses caught up, and he drew in breath. At that same moment his body rushed to expel the poisoned carbon dioxide that remained trapped in his system, and it caused a severe reaction of coughing and gasping. The simultaneous need for new oxygen and the dispelling of old rendered an almost impossible achievement of the body reaching either outcome successfully.

He wasn't aware of when it was that Goldar shouted his frustration and anger at Zedd's plan being foiled once again, or when he and two remaining putties vanished.

The back of his head was hurting horribly, and he was still coughing with awful spasms wracking his body. It took all of his concentration just to get the tiniest amount of air through his bruised airway. The cave was swimming in and out of focus.

From far away he heard Aisha's gasp and exclamation while looking down at him. "Jason? You're the Red Ranger?"

Images blurred. He felt his head lifted off the floor slightly, cradled in someone's arms. Trini's face came into view. She didn't have her helmet on either. She looked into his eyes. They were full of concern.

"Jason? Can you hear me?" He heard the words, but the coordination to tell his brain to nod his head seemed to take an awfully long time. He tried to breathe deep in hopes of clearing up any cobwebs, but it sent more coughing fits. "Take shallow breaths, Jason," Trini instructed gently, caressing his face. It felt nice. He thought he wasn't going to see her anymore. "I know you want to breathe deep, but that isn't going to help you. Take small, shallow breaths. There you go. That's it. Keep doing that."

It was agonizing. His throat was on fire, but Trini's instructions seemed to help subside the coughing fits. He had no idea how much time had passed, but slowly, too slowly, his breathing was easing up. Things were still painful, but air was becoming his friend again.

Trini continued to stroke his hair and cheeks. Zach's face swam into his vision. Aisha, Rocky and Adam looked down at him too. They were all concerned. But they were all alive. That was good.

It was the last coherent thought he had.

* * *

When Jason awoke, he had the strangest feeling of déjà vu. He was in the Command Center, lying down on a medical bed. This had happened before. And last time, Tommy was –

Jason looked to his right. There sat Tommy. He was bent over, head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees, looking down at the ground or sleeping, Jason wasn't sure which.

Jason smiled. What a sight for sore eyes.

Movement caught his eye, and he looked forward. The interchange was just a little fast, and images waved around before settling back into place.

"Look! Jason's awake!" It was Zach.

Tommy's head snapped up so quickly, it was amazing he didn't get whiplash. Like lightening, he bolted from his chair and stood beside Jason's bed, reaching for his boyfriend's hand.

It was the happiest Jason had ever seen Tommy. Butterflies stirred in his stomach. He began to smile, but then he remembered Lord Zedd's monster. Alarmed, he asked, "The Terror Blossom?" His voice was hoarse and scratchy. His throat burned.

Tommy laughed quietly. "We took care of him. The others had to come help after they brought you here, but that monster's long gone now. Don't worry."

Jason moved his head in the slightest nod. The back of his head hurt like hell. Zach, Trini, Kimberly, and Billy were all beside him now, beaming down at him. He looked to Zach, not finished with the assessment of their mission. "Our friends? Aisha, Rocky, Adam? Are they. . .?"

"We are safe and sound, thanks to you," Adam's voiced volunteered from a distance.

The Rangers moved over, making space at the foot of Jason's bed. Aisha, Rocky and Adam appeared, smiling.

Jason closed his eyes in profound relief. "We got to you in time, then?"

Rocky inclined his head. "In plenty of time."

Jason's throat tightened, which was highly uncomfortable because it was still bruised and sore. Swallowing was extremely painful.

"How are you feeling, Sunshine?" Tommy asked in a gentle tone.

Jason thought about it, opening his eyes and staring into those beautiful chocolate irises. "Like I got whacked around quite a bit," he replied. He attempted to clear his throat in an effort to clear up the hoarseness, but he winced at the agony it caused.

"You sustained a severe concussion," Billy explained. "And the muscles and tendons in your throat are bruised due to asphyxiation. It's going to be sore for a little while. I recommend you take it easy for the next several weeks. No significant battles or strenuous exercise."

Jason was about to nod his agreement, but thought better of it. Suddenly something else came to his attention. Looking at his new friends, he realized. . . "So, I guess you know our secret now, huh?"

They blushed in shy affirmation, but Adam spoke with sincerity when he said, "Yes, because of Goldar taking your helmet off. But don't worry, Zordon made us each take a vow of secrecy, promising never to reveal your true identities to anyone else."

"A vow that we will take very, _very_ seriously," Rocky added.

Aisha smiled, reaching down and grasping Jason's foot in a show of gratitude. He tried hard not to flinch away. She wasn't aware how much he didn't like to be touched. "I can't believe it was you guys who rescued us. Our _friends_. The Power Rangers always meant something to me before, but now. . ." Aisha trailed off, unsure of how to best describe her feelings. It seems she was at a loss. "Just. . . _thank you, _so much, for saving us. We owe you big time." She released her hold on his foot.

Jason sighed with silent relief from within, and smiled reassuringly at her. "No problem. We would've gladly done it again."

"Uh, hang on there a second," Tommy interrupted. He looked at his new friends. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm glad the other Power Rangers came to your aid and rescued you. I would've been right there too had we not had to go after the Terror Blossom," Tommy turned his head to look at Jason severely, addressing him with his next words, "But you went up against Goldar and almost _died_, Jason. Gladly doing that again? I don't think so."

Jason shrugged. "I wasn't going to let him destroy someone else. _Anybody_ else."

Tommy wasn't letting him off the hook. "You almost _died_," he emphasized sternly.

Jason smiled sadly, squeezing his boyfriend's hand. "I know," he admitted softly. His shoulders rose and fell. "It was a risk. But. . . that's the job. We all have to take risks sometimes to protect those we love."

He hated seeing those lips purse in a thin line of suppressed disagreement, but Tommy didn't say anything. Because Jason knew that Tommy was willing to take those same risks. It just seemed a whole lot different when it was a significant other who had just escaped death's grasp because of the risk of being a Power Ranger.

It was who Jason was. He cared about people just that much. It was a quality that endeared Tommy to him. Tonight, though, as much as he knew Tommy was grateful to have his boyfriend alive and safe, the Red Ranger knew there was going to be a discussion about exactly the kind of risks that weren't acceptable for either one to take.

* * *

Jason sat next to a tree in Angel Grove Park, looking out across the lake, lost in thought. He was alone. He needed the space.

However, he sensed someone behind him approach. Whipping his head around quickly, Jason saw Zach standing behind him.

"Sorry bro, didn't mean to startle you," Zach apologized.

Jason blinked with relief and nodded. "It's okay. What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd ask you the same question," Zach queried.

Jason smiled. "Did Tommy send you to come check on me?"

There was a moment's silence. "Maybe," Zach admitted hesitantly.

Jason shook his head in loving exasperation and patted the ground beside him. "That isn't too surprising. Have a seat."

Zach filled the space beside his friend. A minute of companionable silence stretched before Zach commented, "It's been a quiet week, thankfully. I think we've all needed that."

Jason nodded but didn't say anything.

"How's your concussion? Feeling any better?"

Jason pulled at a dandelion near his feet. "Yeah. Been taking it easy, like Billy said to do. I get a little disoriented from time to time, but it passes. Things are fine."

"Fine?" Zach inquired.

Jason's lips pulled upwards slightly. He was pulling at the dandelion's leaves. "For the most part, yeah."

"What's the other part that isn't?" Zach pressed.

Jason glanced sideways at him. "What is it that Tommy told you?"

Zach shrugged. "That you probably needed someone to talk to that wasn't him."

Jason sighed. Even throughout disagreements, his boyfriend was looking out for him. Tommy knew him so well. It's what made it hard, sometimes.

"He's gotten a little freaked out over our last mission with Zedd," Jason admitted.

"Because of how close Goldar came to killing you?" Zach asked. Jason nodded. "Well," the Black Ranger added slowly, thoughtfully. "I have to admit bro, that freaked us all out.

There was a flock of ducks on the lake that were splashing around in the water, dipping their heads in and finding something below the surface that was yummy to eat. "I know," Jason replied, softly adding, "Me too."

"So what's the issue?"

Jason blew out his breath, thinking long and hard about how to answer that. "A lot of things," he began. "I hate that son of a bitch so much. Everything that he did—" Jason stopped, taking care to breath slowly and calmly. Zach needed no clarification of who he was talking about. "It's been hard, coming back and fighting him again and again. Every time I think I'm making some progress, moving forward and letting the past go, another battle happens where he shows up, and it's like I have to start from scratch all over again.

Nightmares come back. Old fears crop up. It makes it so hard to find any kind of. . . I don't know, healing or closure, something like that."

Zack pulled up a fist of grass and sifted it through his hands. "And Tommy. . .?"

"Tommy," Jason echoed, sighing. "He's wonderful. Whatever progress I've made, it's because of him. He has this weird, uncanny ability to just sort of see _into_ me and know what to do or say that helps out. He won't ever admit to seeing just how many times he's saved me from giving up on myself, but he has. I'm not sure I would have ever found my way back to any part of my Self if it weren't for him."

Jason stopped. The two of them watched the ducks preen themselves, then take off into the air. "But?" Zach offered.

Jason stared down at the ground. "I don't know. This past week. . . it's been hard. All over again. And Tommy's been great," he rushed in to say. "He always has been. But. . . sometimes, as much as I've come to care about him, I wonder if I'm holding him back somehow. He's so focused on helping me out, and I appreciate that. But. . . maybe I'm leaning on him too much. I don't know." Jason ran his hands through his hair. "My head's sort of a mess right now. Which Tommy knows. It's why you're here. Once again, he's looking out for me."

Zach nodded, still playing with the grass he had pulled. He didn't respond for a long time.

"The Tribute's Challenge. . . that was a game changer for a lot of us."

Jason raised his eyebrows, surprised at the words. "What do you mean?"

Zach looked briefly at him, but not long before examining a twig on the ground. "You didn't talk to us for a while, Jace, and you sort of only hung out with Tommy. We knew something serious had gone on with you. That Goldar had done something really bad that changed you. We were worried. But you wouldn't talk to us. You'd only talk with Tommy. And when you guys were together, you seemed almost okay, so none of us tried to press you. We knew Tommy was helping you, and that was good enough. But. . ." it was Zach's turn to take a moment of thoughtful silence, trying to find the right words. "When I came to grab you out of the Dark Dimension when you were fighting for the Green Candle, and I saw what I saw, and learned later what really happened. . . that affected me, too, bro. It affected _all_ of us learning about that."

Jason's heart squeezed painfully. "I know," he whispered, swallowing hard. "I wasn't trying to hide things from you guys, but if I could spare you the horrible truth and keep that pain to myself, I would have done it. So that way you guys didn't have to feel any of that."

Zach shook his head. "That's not what I'm getting at, Jace." Jason turned his head. Zach was looking intently at him. "Do _not_ feel guilty that we know the truth. None of us regret knowing what really happened to you. That's not where I'm going." He took a deep breath, maintaining eye contact. "It made this battle against good and evil a _lot_ more personal. Because a member of our home team got fouled up _bad_. And look at where we are? We're still fighting him. He got away and gave you shit that you are going to be dealing with for the rest of your life. And us? The good guys, haven't managed to take him down yet. That is _messed_ up as all hell. That ain't _right_."

Zach's voice was getting heated. He looked away and got up, unable to sit still. He was trying to keep his composure. Jason stood, riveted by his friend's words. He hadn't taken any of their feelings into much account, which he now felt awful for. He knew everyone had been affected by the knowledge of Jason's rapes, but he thought the less they had to know, the better he was able to protect them from any more necessary hurt.

He hadn't realized that such actions were actually keeping them at arm's length, which was hurting them just as much.

How had Jason messed up so badly?

"Zach, I'm so sorry," he replied sincerely. "I didn't realize that you were feeling all of that. That the others. . . they feel like this, too?"

Zach turned around, facing Jason. He nodded. "In their own way, but yeah. We _all_ care about you, bro. Tommy's the one that voices it best, but whenever Goldar shows up? We all fear the same thing. We're all thinking and hoping that this evil dipshit doesn't screw you up further, or worse, take you away from us again." Zach ran his hands through his dread locks. His demeaner was calm again. "Last week you said that risks come with the job of being a Power Ranger. It's made me think a lot about what kinds of risks I'm willing to let happen to my friends in order for good to prevail." His eyes rested pointedly at Jason. "Which is _still_ a long way from happening."

Jason's brows furrowed. Something else was behind those words. "What are you getting at, bro?"

Zach held his gaze. "Zordon talked to me the other day."

Jason's heart gave a strange thud. "About what?"

There was a loaded pause. Finally Zach said, "There's an opportunity that's come up. There's an intergalactic peace tour that's going on. It's actually been going on for a while."

Zach stopped, searching Jason's face, watching him. "And?" Jason pressed.

"There are three openings available for people from Earth to come and help represent our planet on the tour. Zordon was privately asking me and Trini if we might want to go." He paused, adding softly, "We're on board."

The impact of that hit Jason like a load of bricks. If Zach and Trini were accepting an assignment to go on an intergalactic peace tour, then that meant – "You guys aren't going to be able to be Rangers anymore."

Zach shook his head. "No, we won't be. Zordon will find replacements for us."

Jason nodded. "Who else is going? Billy? Kimberly?"

Zach stared at Jason, not responding.

What was he implying?

Then it hit him. "Wait a second, are you asking me to go?"

Slowly, Zach nodded. "Zordon thought you would be the next best person to extend the opportunity to. Because of what you've gone through, because of Goldar still being out there. . . maybe you needed to get away and actually have a chance to heal. Focus on peace, not battle."

Jason was finding it hard to breathe. Leave the Power Rangers? Leave all of the responsibility and weight and stress and reward of keeping Angel Grove and the world safe from the clutches of evil? Let another fill his shoes?

"There are _only_ three spots available?" Jason inquired.

Solemnly, Zach inclined his head.

Jason's heart was racing wildly. Leave. . . Tommy?


	13. Inst 5, ch3: Changes

Author's notes:

Ghostwriter: Zordon's always sort of stiff and matter-of-fact. This was my way of giving him a little bit of emotion and heart, by being aware of Jason and his needs. Especially the silent ones. Glad you liked the spin on the peace conference :)

sz2000: I'll send some raisins your way to give you field practice for smashing the real thing! ;)

I always liked Zach's character, and very particularly the actor. He made a lot of cheesy lines not so cheesy because of his personality. And his eyes always had great emotion in them. Writing the scene between him and Jason was a lot of fun and flowed very naturally. I'm sad not to be writing him in anymore. He's good comic relief too.

Thank you for all of your thoughts on what you liked! Always music to my ears!

Happy reading everyone! Thank you to all of my silent readers, your interest tells me I'm doing something right! *edit* there is an error sz2000 caught, and I fixed it. If anyone sees anymore, let me know.

Next up is Installment 6, Zeo Rangers.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Changes**

Jason wearily opened the door. It was two in the morning. The door was unlocked, and the living room lights were on. Tommy had been laying on one of the couches but shot bolt upright at the sound of Jason walking through the door. His features were screwed up with alarmed concern.

"Where the hell have you been?" Tommy demanded instantly. "Do you know how worried I've been?"

"Sorry," Jason apologized lamely. He had hoped that Tommy would have been asleep and they could talk in the morning, but he should've known better. "I had a lot on my mind. I needed the time to think. I was at Ernie's Gym."

Tommy blew out a breath of relief that was still etched with concern and frustration. Getting up off the couch, he crossed over to Jason and hugged him. The Red Ranger embraced those arms, gripping his boyfriend tightly, burrowing his face against Tommy's neck, breathing in the scent of frosted mint.

Tommy reached up and stroked his hair, speaking softly into his ear. "I'm sorry I've been so uptight lately, but the thought of something happening to you. . . it kills me inside, Jace. I know you needed space tonight, but. . . check in with me, okay?"

Jason nodded, but when he spoke, it wasn't in response to that. "Don't you ever get tired of this?"

Tommy tensed, pulling away and looking at Jason quizzically. "What do you mean?"

Jason shrugged. "Looking out for me. Making sure I'm okay. Talking me through sleepless nights when the nightmares start back up or get real bad. Always helping me out."

His boyfriend's features turned stern. "No."

Jason blew out a breath of frustration and stepped away into the living room. "Come on, Tommy, level with me. Don't get me wrong, I _know _that you care about me and that everything you've done for me has been because of the amazing, wonderful, patient, understanding person you are inside. I know whatever progress I've managed to make this past year has been because of _everything_ that you are. Everything that you've done. That is no small feat. You've been nothing but supportive and caring and positive. But. . ." Jason stopped, running his hands through his hair, trying to collect his thoughts.

"That kind of devotion has to take its toll. Especially when the past won't leave us alone. I'm still such a mess. And when Goldar keeps cropping up and threatening everything that's ever mattered—"

"Like your _life_?" Tommy interjected.

Jason paused briefly. "Or the lives of our friends who _didn't _deserve to be turned into evil puppets of Lord Zedd," he countered.

"Which forced your stubborn hand to think that _you_ had to be the one to go in and stop Goldar from unleashing the Serpent of Darkness on them," Tommy argued.

The Red Ranger smiled feebly. "See? It's got to be taking its toll, looking out for me." Tommy shook his head in disagreement, but Jason continued on. "Look, I live with me too, and I know how difficult I've been. All I'm saying is, be honest with yourself. It would actually make me feel better to hear you say for _once_ that it isn't easy having me as your boyfriend."

Tommy stared at him, his brows furrowed. "What are you getting at with this?"

Jason threw up his hands. "I don't know! Just. . . that I want to hear your honest thoughts and feelings. To not think about _me_, but to think about _you_. "

There was a long, heavy silence. Both were staring earnestly at each other. Quietly, almost-whisper like, Tommy replied, "You really want to know my honest thoughts and feelings?"

Slowly, Jason nodded.

Tommy took a deep breath and blew it out. "Okay," he began. He walked over and took a seat on the couch. "I have nightmares, too," he confided. Jason schooled his features so they were blank and emotionless. He said nothing. Tommy continued. "I'm the Green Ranger again. I'm back under Rita's spell. I remember caring about nothing except for her will. She orders me to give you to Goldar, and I do. In my heart, I know I care about you, but that doesn't matter to me. I let that son of a bitch have you, and I'm laughing about it. I hear you screaming, and I wake up. You're crying out in real life, and when I shake you out of your nightmare, you hold onto me, and that calms you down."

Tommy's features softened, showing internal conflict. He continued. "And I feel horrible inside. Because if it hadn't been for Rita's spell, you wouldn't have _ever_ gone to the Dark Dimension, and you would never have experienced _any_ of the horrible pain you are now dealing with for the rest of your life.

And I've asked myself a million times why you've never blamed me for it. I know," Tommy rushed to add when he saw Jason's mouth open to speak. "You explained it to me months ago. But it's still something I ask myself and wonder about. There's a part of me that can't allow myself to believe you don't hold some sort of grudge against me."

Tommy ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his head in wonderment. "But the thing is, you don't. I don't want to believe it, but I see it. The way you look at me, the way we are together, I know that you trust me. I can't fathom _why_, above all of your friends who have known you longer, it was me that you chose to put that faith and trust in. But for whatever reason, I am so humbled and grateful for what you have shared with me, and I'll protect it until my dying day."

Tommy paused, gathering his thoughts. Jason sat down beside him, grabbing onto his hand.

Tommy looked him in the eyes. "You want to hear me say that it's hard being your boyfriend because of what you've been through and what you're still working through. That's not going to happen. _But_—I will say that you are so stubborn that it is frustrating to deal with sometimes. I want to just slap you around and knock some sense into you. You take being a Power Ranger and a protector very seriously. Zordon may have named me the new leader, but you will always be the true one. You willingly put yourself in harm's way if it means saving someone else or stopping Rita or Lord Zedd from following through with one of their schemes. You can keep a cool head and assess a situation and execute orders that have saved all of our lives a million times over. You have been brave enough to look Goldar in the eyes and fight him. It pisses me off to no end that we haven't destroyed that bastard yet.

Jason, a week ago, you almost died trying to save Aisha, Rocky and Adam," Tommy's eyes hardened, and his jaw line set firm. His face screwed into contempt as he spat out, "_Because of that son of a bitch!" _ He turned so he was facing Jason, letting his boyfriend see the torment in his soul. Letting him see the fear. "It's the closest I've come to losing you, and it _scared_ me half to death. The qualities that make you a leader were the qualities that almost killed you. So _that_ pisses me off.

It frustrates me that something so horrible happened to you, and there's nothing I can do to ever erase that." Tommy gave Jason's hand a hard squeeze. "But you, Jason? _You_ are the best thing to _ever_ have happened to me. So. . ." Tommy paused, laughing humorlessly, looking past Jason at something in his mind's eye. "As much as I hate the events that have brought our lives so much pain, I can't fully regret them either." Those chocolate brown eyes settled back on his boyfriend. "Because it brought you and me together. And I don't like to think about "what if" we never did? My life is forever changed, for the _better_, because of knowing you, and being your boyfriend."

Tears were glistening in Jason's eyes. He wasn't one to let them out as often, and he was struggling now to hold them back. He choked on a sob, forcing it down. Gently, he released Tommy's hand. He looked away, down at the floor. This was going to be so hard to say. "Zach talked to me today."

It wasn't the response Tommy expected, but he nodded. "Yeah, I know," he admitted. "I told him to go find you."

Jason took several deep breaths to calm himself. "Do you know what it is he talked to me about?"

Perplexed, Tommy slowly shook his head.

"Zordon talked to him and Trini recently. Invited them to go on an Intergalactic Peace Tour. There's three spots that need to be filled for someone to come and represent Earth." Jason swallowed. "They're going to accept."

Tommy's eyebrows shot up. That was big news. "Holy cow! Wow. . . I can't believe it." Jason could make out the realization of those words play across that wonderful face. Could feel him make the connection. "If they're going to accept, then. . . that means—"

"Zordon will need to find replacement Power Rangers," Jason finished.

Tommy sat back against the couch, trying to digest the thought of working with new team mates. It seemed impossible to believe. "Man, that's huge. I mean, it's great if that's what they want to do but. . . wow. Who else is going with them?"

Jason swallowed. "Zordon's extending the invitation to me."

Tommy sat up quickly, as if the back of the couch had given him an electric shock. "What?" he cried out, completely flabbergasted.

"He thought that maybe this could give me a chance to heal a little better." Jason was staring at the talisman zords next to the television.

Tommy brought his hand up to his forehead in shock, then, needing something to do, combed his fingers through his hair. "Well, yeah, I guess so, but. . . man that is so crazy. What did you say?"

Jason didn't say anything. His eyes were riveted to his Tyrannosaurus. His Adams apple worked up and down.

Tommy's heart gave a strange dive down to his stomach. He couldn't believe the words he found himself saying. "Oh my god. You said. . . You told him—?"

Miserably, Jason tilted his head up and forced himself to look at Tommy, revealing the world of anguish and torturous emotions swimming behind those irises. He couldn't keep out the quiver in his voice when he said, "I told him I was considering it."

* * *

It was a very, very long night. Both were exhaustingly numb. Emotions had been splattered across the board, from anger and hurt to disoriented acceptance.

Jason was going.

It wasn't an easy decision by either party.

It was the angriest Jason had ever seen Tommy. It was bizarre that the feeling of his heart tearing in two at his boyfriend's display of aggravation was a comfort. Tommy was fighting for them. He was fighting for Jason.

Tommy didn't like to give up, on anything.

Nor did Jason.

If he really went on this peace conference, he didn't see it as a declaration of ending their relationship. Or giving up on his duty as a Power Ranger. Or giving up on Earth.

The mission just became. . . different. The fight was changing course, changing tactic. Changing fields.

He loved Tommy. The realization was so intense that it was nearly suffocating. If it wasn't for this amazing man, Jason wouldn't have any idea if he would even be alive today.

But as it were. . . he still felt called to go.

Tommy ranted and raved. His temper flared, and for a brief while Jason wondered if he had unwittingly ended their relationship by the mere thought of leaving. He didn't argue against his boyfriend. He just let him vent.

In the end, Tommy understood. Jason wasn't leaving because of them, because of any slight to the relationship. Jason was leaving because of himself. Because he needed to. For the peace of his own mind, for his own conscience, for his own sanity.

It was why Zordon had called Tommy to be the new leader. The wizard had known that Jason was done fulfilling his duty. That he had done enough, had sacrificed enough, for the sake of Angel Grove and everyone else. It was time for him to save himself.

And as much as Tommy had tried, he couldn't be the one to save Jason. The Red Ranger had to decide that for himself.

The time had come.

Tommy wasn't prepared. Could you even send an intergalactic letter? If Jason wasn't going to be so far away, gone for who knew how long, perhaps a long distance relationship could have been conceivable. But the fact was, it wasn't fair to tie the other person down. Not when the future seemed so uncertain.

Things could change in an instant. Being a Power Ranger taught you that. Being in love also taught you that.

They had to let each other go. It was the safest thing to do. That way there would be no expectations and less pain if. . . if Jason decided not to come back. It was sort of an experiment, in a way. Could their love withstand the test of time? They had helped each other through so much, had leaned on each other through the good, and especially the bad.

Could they depend on themselves without the other person? Would it destroy what they had built together?

There was no way to know. But the decision couldn't be based on their relationship.

Sometimes life's lessons took you on the same path, and sometimes they split.

Jason's personal growth needed to take a different path. He needed a change. He needed redemption.

Tommy couldn't deny him that. If he truly loved Jason, he would do everything he could to allow that man to be happy and self-fulfilled.

Even if it meant leaving him.

It was untold heart break. And it would only get worse.

But it was necessary if Jason was going to ever have a chance at healing from the past, if such a thing even existed. For Jason's sake, it needed to. He needed to try.

The early morning rays of sunshine were poking through the window curtains in their apartment, but the couple was oblivious to them. They had finally fallen asleep together on the couch, cuddled against each other.

It was the last time they would fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon when they were awoken by the sound of their communicators. It startled them awake. Jason answered the call.

"Red Ranger, have you given my proposal enough consideration?"

Jason looked into Tommy's eyes for a long moment. The White Ranger nodded slowly. Who knew the next words were going to be so hard to say? "Yeah, I have, Zordon. . . I'm going."

"Good. I will need to teleport you and the others today to Tri Sector 6 in the Gama universe to get debriefed and begin the tour. There are some urgent debates on Earth's ecosystem that require your presence as soon as possible."

Both Rangers tensed. Today? Jason was leaving today? There had been no time to prepare anything or even pack. . .

Zordon must've read his mind. "Tommy can gather your things for you at a later time, then bring them here, and I will make sure they get to you. But right now, the two of you must teleport here immediately. Lord Zedd is hatching a most diabolical plan."

Jason nodded, looking solemnly at Tommy. His voice was far from enthusiastic. Leaving? Already? "We're on our way."

* * *

Time was passing too swiftly. There simply wasn't enough of it. The Rangers were all gathered at the Command Center, and Zordon was debriefing them on Lord Zedd's newest plan of action: A gigantic zord of epic proportions named Serpentera. Its capabilities seemed by far superior to anything the Rangers had in their possession. But the information ended momentarily. This was a mission that was suited for a new crew. Zach, Trini, and Jason were called to the Intergalactic Peace Tour.

It was time to reveal the new Rangers.

It was a terribly selfish thought, but Tommy wasn't ready. Everything was happening too soon. It wasn't that he doubted the capabilities of whoever the new Rangers would be. Zordon chose very carefully. It just meant. . . saying goodbye.

He wasn't ready.

But then again, he probably wouldn't ever be.

Zordon's voice cut into his thoughts. "Zach, Trini, Jason, in your hearts you will always carry the spirit of the Power Rangers. But your destinies lie elsewhere. I have chosen you to help the world in a different way now. All of the Rangers will need to place their power coins together and call forth the Sword of Light. It will allow your powers to be transferred to three new Rangers."

Billy's face was full of concern. "But Zordon, who?"

"I will reveal that shortly," the wizard answered. "First, call forth the sword."

Glances were exchanged all around. This was it. This was the final time everyone would suit up. Tommy should have been the one to call the Power, but he acquiesced to Jason, saying almost too quietly, "It's yours. One last time, Sunshine."

Jason swallowed hard, holding onto those brown eyes, conveying emotion that wouldn't ever be good enough for words. Mutely, he nodded, grabbing for his morpher. "It's Morphin' Time!"

Everyone called on the power of their animals, transforming one by one until a rainbow of colored uniforms glittered among the circled consoles in the Command Center. Without saying a word, Trini, Zach, Billy, Kimberly, Tommy, and Jason all brought forth their power coins. Extending their hands in a circle so all of the coins were touching, they shouted out in unison, "Sword of Light!"

There was a bright flash of light, and the sword appeared in Tommy's hand. It was a great tall blade crafted out of some unknown metal that gave a bronze gleam to its surface. The handle was of a dark silver hue with multi-faceted stones of various colors etched into it. On the blade itself were six embedded gems, each displaying the color of the Power Rangers. It was magnificent to behold.

"Behold," Zordon declared. "I present to you the new Power Rangers."

No one noticed that they had been teleported in when the sword was called forth, but three familiar faces stepped forward out of a dark corner beyond one of the Command Center consoles.

Tommy's eyes widened in surprised joy. "Rocky! Adam! Aisha!"

The two men smiled, and Aisha grinned. "Isn't this awesome?"

Tommy couldn't quite call it that, and immediately he felt terrible for feeling such emotions. He hoped that his smile looked sincere enough in reply to his friend's enthusiastic response. One thing was certain: Zordon chose well. There was no question in the White Ranger's mind that they would provide invaluable service as the new Power Rangers. Lord Zedd was going to have another thing coming to him.

"Tommy, hold the Sword of Light high above your head," Zordon instructed.

The White Ranger's heart sank. The moment had come. And _he_ was going to be the one conducting the power transfer. This was one moment of leadership he would have gladly extended to someone else. It was going to be hard enough watching his boyfriend leave, let alone be the one in charge of giving his power over to someone else, even if it was to another friend.

Zordon continued. "We will now start the ceremony and transfer power from Trini, Zach, and Jason to Rocky, Adam and Aisha."

No more time to waste. Tommy was staring intently at Jason, but through the helmet, you couldn't tell. Neither one didn't need to _see_ that, however, to know that they were both looking at each other. Jason nodded. It was a good thing no one could see the tears in both of their eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Tommy hoisted the sword high into the air with strong purpose. Golden light struck it immediately, branching its power of light to Jason, Trini, Zach, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. It was an awesome feeling of being the conductor for such ancient power. After a few awe inspiring seconds, the electric energy faded. Zach, Trini and Jason were in their regular clothes, their suits gone. Rocky commanded the power of Red, Adam the power of Black, and Aisha the power of Yellow.

The power transference was complete.

It was a bitter sweet moment.

"Departing Rangers," the wizard began. "You have served with courage. I thank you. I know that in your new life, you will serve with dignity, humility, and strength. Go now, and make the universe a better place. The Power will always be with you, and will protect you."

"Wait!" Kimberly shouted out, and powered down.

She ran over, throwing her arms open. Trini opened her arms, expecting for Kimberly to go to her, but instead Jason was knocked back a few inches, trying to keep his balance from the arms that were tangled around his neck. His eyebrows shot up in absolute shock.

"I'm so sorry I didn't do this sooner," Kimberly's words were muffled against the nape of his neck. "You and Tommy are so good for each other. I was jealous and I kept a grudge against you for that, and I shouldn't have," she was babbling quickly, her words spilling forward in a rush of everything she had been holding back. Tommy could hear her, but was hardly sure he was hearing correctly. Jason's face was mirroring similar sentiment. "But now that you're leaving I'd hate myself if I never told you that. You guys have _got_ to make this relationship work long distance, you just _have_ to. You've been through so much, and I never knew what to say to you about the. . . about what that jackass did. It was so scary to think about and I should've at least told you that Goldar's a huge chicken weenie for what he did and I hate him so much. We're gonna destroy him for you one of these days so you don't ever have to worry about him ever again. But just come back, okay? Promise you'll come back."

Her torrent of words ended. Jason blinked, trying to catch up to the information that had just been whirled at him. He was hugging Kimberly back, but when he answered her, his eyes were looking directly at Tommy's, serious as can be. "I promise, Kim. I'll come back."

Kimberly stepped back, releasing herself, and dabbed at her eyes. She sniffled. "You'd better," she replied with a sad smile. She waved at Tommy. "Come on over, Tommy. The two of you deserve a private moment. You and I will talk later."

With that, she began herding everyone, Alpha included, to a distant corner of the Command Center, hugging Zach and Trini as she did so.

Tommy and Jason had a marginal amount of privacy. Powering down, Tommy nervously approached his partner. There was so much to say, and yet nothing was coming to mind. He'd said too many goodbyes in his life. He had settled down in Angel Grove with Jason. He didn't want to awknowledge there was going to be an empty space beside him tonight when he went to bed.

Jason rubbed the back of his neck, at equal loss of what to say. But he was the first to speak. "I heard they came out with a White Ranger action figure already."

It was such a random comment, and yet it triggered memories of their conversations together. All the way back to when they were just friends and hadn't realized yet they carried feelings for one another, they had excitedly come across the baffled and humbling knowledge that the Power Rangers had been made into plastic action heroes, which were favored highly by the public masses. It was right around that time when Jason had been taken by Goldar, and events started to unfold that ultimately lead to the beginning experimentation of their true feelings. In a strange endearing way, Tommy had given Jason the Green Ranger action figure, and later on Jason had given him the Red Ranger. It was like some really quirky version of getting a box of chocolates from your loved one. However, for whatever cheesy reason there was, it meant something to both of them.

Tommy's lips pulled up in the smallest of smiles that didn't quite reach his eyes. His chest was being squeezed by an unknown force. "Oh yeah? That was quick."

Jason grinned lopsidedly. "Well you _are_ pretty stunning." The Red Ranger's heart fluttered when he saw a blush creep into those wonderful cheeks. "I've gotta keep up with my boyfriend's changes. Gotta make sure they got all of the features right for this one."

"Want me to buy one for you and give it to Zordon when I get the rest of your stuff gathered?"

Jason sobered a little, though the edges of his mouth were still quirked up. "Nah, you can get it for me later. Just pack the Green one."

Tommy's brows furrowed. "But, I'm not sure if I'll be able to send it to you later, Zordon didn't say—"

"No, he didn't," Jason interrupted. He reached up and squeezed his boyfriend's shoulder. "So I guess you'll just have to hang onto it until I come back."

Tommy's throat threatened to close up on him. He cleared his throat, looking at the ground. It was the safest place for his eyes to travel. "You bet. But. . . you know Jace, there's no pressure. I mean, we said this decision couldn't be about us, so I don't want—"

"You heard what Kimberly said," Jason interrupted. Tommy quirked his mouth, admitting he had heard. "I didn't promise lightly." He released his grasp on Tommy's shoulder, running his hands through that luscious hair. "Look, this is about the hardest thing I've had to do. Yeah, I know, that's saying something," he added at the incredulous look Tommy gave him, "And I mean it. Because you're the _best_ thing to ever happen to me, and walking away from this, from us. . . it's _so_ hard to admit that I need this for myself. So, I mean, if life takes you in a direction where you find someone else. . . I –" Jason fumbled. "Well, you probably don't want to let me near them because I'll knock their lights out, but. . . if it's right, then it is. I won't stand in the way of that." Jason sucked in a breath and let it out. "But I'll never forget you. And if. . . if there's a way we can still be together, if going on this tour does any kind of personal fulfillment that I'm looking for. . . you will always be the best thing that came into my life. If we're meant to be. . . I want that."

Tommy looked briefly into those eyes and saw a world of sincerity and truth and love. It was so hard to keep strong while losing himself in those irises. The floor was just a safer place to train his eyes on to help keep himself in check. The White Ranger cleared his throat several times before responding. "Find peace, Jason. I want that so much for you. I hope this is how you are able to find it. If you are, and you can come back. . . I'll gladly discuss everything else with you. Because you will _always_ mean the world to me. It's just. . . we both know the universe is a lot bigger place. So. . . I hope that peace and happiness is achievable _somewhere_ for you. There has to be. And if you find it, that will mean everything."

Fingers reached up and cupped Tommy's chin, pulling it gently upwards until eyes met for the tiniest second before closing. The world closed around them, their senses engulfed to a place where there were only lips. Jason's met firmly against Tommy's, then softened and parted, dragging against the lower lip, pulling it outward slightly. Tommy's mouth parted, and Jason's tongue slipped in tenderly, subtly. Something sparked and zipped through the White Ranger's system, from head to toe. His skin prickled. He couldn't hope to name what it was that was coursing through him, but he knew that Jason felt it too, because he stopped, and the two of them locked onto each other's eyes, staring in wonderment.

Jason cupped his boyfriend's cheek, caressing it gently. In a voice so soft and yet so full of passionate conviction, he whispered quietly, "I love you."

Tears pricked Tommy's eyes. They had never said those three words directly to each other. Yes, the word love had been used in describing how they felt, but they had never actually spoken _those_ exact three words. "I love you, too, Sunshine," Tommy managed to choke out.

Both were trying hard to keep their emotions from exploding all over. There was nothing left to say but for goodbye, and no one wanted to say it.

"Ow! Ow!" Aisha called out. "Someone get a hose, you boys are sizzlin'!"

Everyone burst out laughing, Tommy and Jason included. It gave them a moment to wipe at their eyes and draw the courage up to rejoin their friends. Aisha grinned sheepishly, raising her eyebrows in a silent question of wondering if she ruined what should've remained a private moment. Jason smiled and touched her affectionately on the arm, signaling there were no hard feelings, that the joke was well played.

Suddenly the alarm sounded in the Command Center, drawing everyone to alerted attention. Looking up at the wizard, Rocky asked, "Zordon, what's going on?"

"I am afraid we will have to end the goodbyes now, Rangers. Lord Zedd has unleashed a giant Tick monster that is attacking Angel Grove Park. He is hoping to distract you from the real mission he is pursuing, that of the giant zord called Serpentera. I will debrief you on that later. For right now, you need to go stop this new menace at the park. Trini, Zach, and Jason, I will need to send you to Tri Sector 6 for your immediate training. Are you ready?"

Zach, Trini, and Jason looked at one another, nodding.

"Good. I will transport you now, then. Good luck to you. The Power will always be with you."

There wasn't time to say any more proper goodbyes. Secretly, Tommy was glad for that. Not saying goodbye to Jason meant that. . . well, whatever it meant, he was just glad he was spared having to say it. He gave a small nod and smile toward Jason, who stared at him until three funnels of light surrounded him, Trini and Zach, and they were gone from sight, having been teleported somewhere far, far away.

The White Ranger suppressed a sigh. His heart gave an odd thump, but now wasn't the time to let it have its way. There was a job that needed to be done and people that needed to be saved.

It was another day in the life of a Power Ranger. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha would learn that soon enough.

"Right," Tommy began, acknowledging his team mates. "Time to suit back up." He grabbed his morpher. "It's Morphin' Time!"


	14. Installment 6: Zeo Rangers

**Installment 6: Zeo Rangers**

Author's note:

sz2000: Thank you so much for catching that! I fixed it as soon as possible. Got my mind stuck on Zeo Days a bit too soon for them, didn't I? I had to listen to a bunch of sad songs to get myself in the appropriate mood for that chapter, lol. I wasn't fond of their goodbye either! Though as a writer, those are the fun juicy moments, so I loved it.

AmaranthShade: Thank you for your comments! *gushes* I'm honored if anything that I write inspires headcanon status. A lot of my ideas were inspired because of literature I've read here and there along with real life events. I do try to keep true to the characters and how I feel they would react to the situations that are presented to them. I'm glad to know I've been successful with that endeavor.

About Installment 6. . .

This only has one chapter, so this is it! It's a transitional installment, introducing the new Zeo Ranger world, which for the most part is like how it is in the show. Since the first Power Rangers movie and the first few episodes of Zeo Rangers sort of conflict in what happens and why, I mostly followed the general plot line of the Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers (if you haven't heard about those ten little episodes that called itself a series, no worries! It really isn't crucial to the overall plot). Whatever information you need to know gets explained (hopefully with enough clarity) in this installment. I consider this chapter mostly filler with setting up for the new foes and characters (like Kat and Tanya). Not the most exciting one in the "How You Found Me" series, but then again, maybe a lighter, easier chapter is what you need? I'm most excited about Installment 7: King For A Day, which is next and takes place several months later. But for now, enjoy!

*edit* fixed a grammar error: King Mundo is now King Mondo. Let me know if I didn't catch them all.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Missing Red**

Dust and debris was scattered all over the place. Thankfully it was a remote desert area so nothing but the earth was tossed up and carved out. No cities or civilians were among any kind of casualty.

But still. . . the Command Center was no more.

It didn't seem possible.

The last few months were a blur of 'this can't really be happening.'

First, Master Vile had turned Tommy and his friends into children. _Children_.

Really? It was the most frustrating spell to ever have been placed on them. It wasn't just on them, though. All of Earth had been affected, with everyone's ages reversed. It was mayhem. Mothers were suddenly young girls who were crying because their children had disappeared. Older people were faring the best because they were young adults, but grandchildren were dissipated. The President of the United States was barely a teenager with the Secret Force _children_ guarding him.

It would have been funny if there weren't equal masses of an _already_ young population simply disappearing off the map.

Master Vile had committed a bizarre and cruel form of murder that needed to be reversed.

And because of Zordon, there was hope that it could.

Though they were powerless as children, the Aquitar people had come to help them out. Not suited to the earth's atmosphere, they remained as long as they could physically stand it to battle against the forces of evil while the Rangers went on a quest to go find the five hidden Zeo crystals. It was the key to the return of their powers, and the reverse of time that Master Vile spun onto their planet.

The search hadn't been easy. Tommy had remained a child for far longer than he was comfortable with. But he persevered and found the Zeo crystal, returning back to the Command Center in frantic hope of the others succeeding in the same quest. One by one they all returned, though it was a shock to see that Aisha had chosen a replacement for herself. The girl's name was Tanya. Tommy didn't know the reason behind it, and he still didn't. There just hadn't been time to find out.

Billy had been his wonderful genius self and devised a mechanism that restored the Zeo crystal to its complete form. Harnessing its power, they had reversed time's weird aging spell, and everyone – meaning _everyone – _was back to their proper age. The Power Rangers were themselves once again, power and all.

They battled against Master Vile and won. It was a huge, _huge_ success. Two months of being children and witnessing Earth in pandemonium had been far more than enough.

Had their celebration really just been hours ago? Tommy still clutched in his hand the note Alpha mentioned had come for him while he was away finding the crystal. He hadn't yet looked at it.

Everything was such a blur still. They had been in the Command Center, dancing and eating cake. Kat had asked him to dance with her, and though he tried to refuse, she pulled him in. He kept his distance as much as he could, but she leaned her head on his shoulder, oblivious to the way he tensed. It was such a happy moment for everyone, that he didn't have the heart to pull her away.

She was still relatively new to the team. When Kimberly had left to pursue her gymnastics career, Kat had been her replacement. The way Kat blushed around Tommy and smiled brightly whenever he was around was a dead giveaway that she had feelings for him. She didn't know about Jason.

And for some reason, Tommy was afraid to tell her. He hadn't heard any word from his boyfriend for ten months. Were they still together? They had sort of left things open ended, agreeing that if something else came up that felt right, they should go for it.

Ten months. . . that was almost a year. They hadn't even officially dated for that long.

Then again, Jason was millions of light years away. There wasn't exactly an intergalactic mailbox one could just drop off a letter to. And who knew how time worked when you jumped from solar system to solar system talking about peace? Still, perhaps irrationally, Tommy had just expected that he would somehow hear from Jason. The White Ranger had questioned Zordon for any knowledge, but the wizard knew nothing.

So there was Kat, dancing blissfully in his awkward arms, when Goldar suddenly appeared. _In the Command Center_.

Never had their security been breached like that. It called up an old, old memory of walking into Jason's former apartment and finding that Goldar had been there and left a horrid figurine for the Red Ranger to find.

Everyone was shocked. Tanya screamed, and Kat instinctively ran behind Tommy, clutching onto his arms.

Goldar laughed viciously. "Say goodbye to your precious Command Center!" With that, he grabbed the Zeo crystal that stood on a chaise. Tommy lunged forward, crying out. He could have sworn he felt himself impact against the goon, but he squinted against the flash of light, and the next thing he knew he was on the Command Center floor, dazed and without the Zeo crystal. Goldar had taken off with it.

Seconds later sirens went off and a great deafening boom shook the building's chamber. Zordon explained that an implosion device had been detonated. It was only a matter of time before the whole place would collapse in a gigantic explosion that had yet to fully release its power. Chunks of wall were falling down, and a huge power surge ignited on a console right where Billy was standing. He brought his hands up to shield his face, and Zordon was instructing everyone to leave.

No one was moving. Rocky and Adam tried to pull Alpha along with them, but the robot was fighting their rescue attempts. He was frantically telling them there was no time, that they needed to leave.

Leave Alpha and Zordon to destruction? It just didn't feel right.

But they hadn't been given a choice. The wizard commanded Alpha to override their communicators and transport them out.

Suddenly all six of them were standing on desert ground, turning around and watching in horror as their beacon, their safe house, the Command Center, exploded in a tragic and iconic display of flame and debris.

Stone, brick and mortar flew at them, and they all broke off, running this way and that, trying to avoid getting mauled and flattened by the very place that they thought would always protect them.

It was tragic irony.

And now. . .

Dust had finally settled. Who knew how much time had passed since the explosion? Time wasn't really what mattered, though. Each of the Rangers had reunited, looking forlornly at a distant crater that used to be the Command Center.

Zordon. Alpha.

No one got to say goodbye.

And their powers. . . they were gone. The Power Rangers were no more. The Zeo crystal had been stolen. The Command Center was demolished. Their friend and mentor was. . .

It was a little too much to bear. No one spoke. There was nothing to say.

That's when Tommy remembered. The note. The one Alpha gave him. It was in his back pocket. He reached in and grabbed it. It was dusty and deeply wrinkled, but he opened it up and read it. There were only four words written on it. Tommy's head swam. His throat clogged up.

No.

_No._

He wasn't aware that he was stepping away. At first, no one else was either. But Billy turned and saw Tommy wandering off, his head down and acting like he was lost. The paper was clutched loosely in his hand.

"Tommy?" Billy called out. He didn't respond.

Everyone turned around, realizing something more was wrong.

"Tommy, is everything okay?" Kat shouted.

Tommy slowed to a halt, but he didn't look up. His back was turned toward them, his shoulders hunched. He was trembling. After several seconds he dropped to his knees. Billy immediately began to run forward, but stopped dead in his tracks at the sound that escaped from his comrade's lips.

It was a cry full of rage and anguish and grief and disbelief and yearning all rolled into one terrible, grief-stricken sound.

Slowly and very cautiously, Billy tiptoed until he was right behind Tommy. The crumpled paper lay abandoned on some rubble next to his friend. Bending down, he picked it up and read it to himself.

_Be Back Soon. – Jason. _

All of the other Rangers were right behind Billy and read the note over his shoulder.

There was silent confusion among everyone. Billy furrowed his brows, trying to think as the others voiced the same questions out loud. Tommy had stopped yelling, but was breathing heavily, lost in his own world and oblivious to anything around him.

"Who's Jason?" Kat was the first to ask.

Rocky and Adam exchanged glances. "Well – he was the first Red Ranger," Adam explained.

"Oh. Is it not a good thing that he's coming back? Did he do something wrong?"

Rocky looked uncomfortable. "Um, not exactly. We'll have to explain some things later, Kat but. . ." he paused a moment, thinking. "That _is _a good question. Billy, shouldn't this be happy news for Tommy?"

Billy frowned. He didn't like the conclusion he had come to. "The Command Center's been destroyed, you guys."

There was silence. No one was quite catching on. Tanya piped in. "What's the connection between that and Jason coming back?"

Adam's eyes widened with horrible realization. "Oh my god," he breathed, but didn't elaborate.

"What?" Kat asked, bewildered.

Billy took a small breath, attempting to briefly explain. "Zordon sent three of the original Power Rangers on an intergalactic peace tour. Jason's message was delivered before the explosion. He said that he would be back soon, but if there's no Command Center or Zordon. . . Jason may not be able to come back after all."

* * *

He stood on the outskirts of a crater on the moon, watching the scene unfold before him. Scores upon scores of metal ships were flying in, littering the starry atmosphere like an asteroid belt. The moon palace was being invaded. There was only one foe that would have the audacity and capability to attempt such a bold feat: King Mondo and his machine empire.

Goldar had steeled himself for another barrage of insults and repercussions for coming back to the moon empty handed, having lost the Zeo crystal from a mere second of contact with the former White Ranger. He had remained on Earth long enough to see with outrage that the puny Rangers had somehow survived the blast. Another failure to add to the long list of botched jobs. But the Command Center was demolished, as were the annoying robot and the wizard. That plan had at least succeeded. The ape had hung around in the distance, keeping a watch on the Rangers to see if they had in their possession the Zeo crystal. Their dispositions were one of complete and utter defeat. It was clear they were wiped away from any of their super powers. No crystal was in sight.

Goldar held a silent cheer of victory for himself. Without their _precious_ wizard and the crystal, they were nothing more than mere humans, tiny and easily extinguishable. He felt safe enough returning to the moon with that small piece of comfort, even if he had no idea where the crystal had actually ended up.

Instead, the warrior was watching and assessing an invasion against his Master and Queen. Loyalty should have driven him to rampage and defend, but he knew King Mondo's forces all too well. Their reputation proceeded them. The robotic genius had brought his _entire_ army. He meant to conquer and claim a new home for himself.

From far away Goldar spotted Lord Zedd and Rita running away from the palace. Squatt, Babboo, and Finster were carrying boxes. His Master and Queen were fleeing. A warrior's loyalty told him to join, but his intellect told him to assess his own safety and well-being.

Sometimes loyalty only went so far. When new forces stormed in that were more powerful and lethal, it made sense to switch sides to the more brutal army.

But King Mondo's empire was comprised of machines and artificial intelligence. It was a formidable force, and one that did not much care for anything that _needed_ to breathe. Goldar would be slain if he attempted to join their side.

But Rita and Lord Zedd. . . their time had ended. After all, Goldar hadn't exactly completed his mission with one hundred percent efficiency, and he was fed up with how often his Queen yelled at his incompetence. If her or Lord Zedd's schemes hadn't been so damn complicated and _long_. . . perhaps they would think more highly of the warrior that enlisted in their cause.

Goldar's choice was clear: He was going rogue, on his own. He would lay low for a while. See what kind of damage King Mondo could cause on Earth, and swoop in when the pickings were ripe. With the Power Rangers gone, the Earth would soon fall to its pitiful feet.

Goldar didn't need the whole world. Just a continent or two would suffice.

Yes, he would wait. All-out victory was coming.

* * *

Tommy stared blankly at the rubble before him. Kat had attempted to put her arms around him in comfort, but he couldn't handle anyone touching him just then, especially her. He saw the look of hurt that crossed her features, but he was too numb to care.

His boyfriend had left a message that said he was coming back soon, but hope had been crushed before it even began. Jason couldn't come back. Not with Zordon gone. And Jason didn't even know. There could be no way to reach him, to talk to him. . . nothing.

The love of his life was millions of light years away. At this moment, it felt like a piece of Tommy was vanquished from inside. Jason wanted to come back. That could've meant there was a chance that their relationship could still continue where it left off.

Could've. . . if Zordon were still around.

It hadn't occurred to Tommy until now just how much he took his mentor for granted. Always thinking Zordon was going to be there, having all the answers, providing the solution.

There was no solution now. There might not ever be.

Billy approached Tommy, standing shoulder to shoulder, but his friend didn't touch. That was best. Tommy was his own explosion waiting to happen. The silent company, however. . . it was a small, tiny comfort. Billy knew better than anyone else what was going on in his head. Knew the feelings the White Ranger was having. Oh, wait, former White Ranger, his powers were now gone. . .

There were five people, five friends, who were surrounding him. They had almost been killed. He was their leader. He had to find a way to push his feelings aside and help them. . . somehow. Their powers may be lost forever, but that would never stop their desire to fight against evil. Rita and Zedd were still out there. And Goldar, too. That son of a motherless _bitch_. . .

"Hey!" Adam suddenly cried out. Everyone turned toward him. His arm was extending, pointing up ahead. "Look! Over there!"

Following his direction, each Ranger looked off in the distance, trying to see what it was Adam was pointing at. There was a glint of light shining through some debris, but –

Holy shit. A glint of bright shiny white light? Could that be. . .

"The Zeo crystal?" Tanya cried out in disbelief.

Tommy was the first one bolting forward, running toward the rubble. His heart shot up to his throat, beating hard and fast. Within mere seconds he was there, bent over and digging frantically at the wreckage, hefting big chunks of stone up and over his shoulder. The others were soon by him, concentrating with as much fervor on sifting through the mortar to reach the dazzling light that was slowly growing brighter.

What was only a matter of minutes felt like eons of time as they finally dug enough wreckage away and provided enough space to grab out the glimmering, brilliant gem.

Tommy stopped breathing as he lifted his arms in and grabbed out the crystal. _The_ Zeo Crystal. It was still here. It had survived. Goldar hadn't stolen it after all. He _knew_ that he had made some kind of impact with that Ape before he disappeared. Could that have been what saved them now?

Holding it high in the air for all to see, everyone stared with rapt awe. Hope wasn't crushed after all. It had just been buried. It was the most beautiful thing Tommy had ever seen. The Crystal glowed warm and radiant in his hands. You could feel a pulse of light emanating from it, as if it was life itself, breathing back ancient power into all of them.

Billy's face grew concerned. "Uh, Tommy," he began uncertainly, alarmed. "You might want to put that down. It's very uncertain what it could do."

Tommy was mesmerized. He could _feel_ the primordial power it possessed. Which suddenly made Billy's words of caution make a lot of sense. Still, though, as he lowered it slowly to the ground, Tommy found it so hard to let go of the one thing that could potentially bring his whole life back together.

It felt like Christmas.

There it rested on the ground, entrancing everyone. Within seconds, a ring of light shot out, blasting through each of the Rangers. The ground began to shake. Around them, the earth cracked open in a circle and dropped an inch. Six pairs of arms shot out to hold their balance. Feet tried to move so they could run away from the sinking platform, but no one was successful.

"I can't move my feet!" Tanya cried out in alarm.

"I can't either!" Adam shouted.

Everyone else cried out similar agreement. The ground shuddered and sunk another few inches. More screams shot out. The crystal was glowing brilliantly. It was an odd thought, but it felt almost like it was causing the disturbance of the ground.

Tommy's stomach rose up to his throat. The circle of ground they were all mysteriously glued to rapidly dropped, and they were making a steep descent beneath earth's crust. They were falling and falling, screaming and yelling and unable to move. For a few terrifying seconds, it seemed death was upon them.

But suddenly, their rate of falling seemed to slow down just enough that when their slab of land impacted against the earth's floor, gravity did not crush their bodies. Their feet abruptly became unglued, and all six rangers tumbled to the ground.

Dust settled up around them, making them cough and sputter, and for a time they all lay on the ground, dazed but unharmed.

Tommy was the first to come to his senses, getting up shakily. It was dark, but there were small bluish lights coming from somewhere that gave them enough light to see by. He looked around for the Zeo crystal, but it was gone. His heart gave a terrible lurch. He shouldn't have let go of it. They had lost it again? No!

"Where are we?" Kat asked, coughing still from the dust. She too had gotten up with Tanya, both of them looking around with very perplexed expressions.

"The Zeo crystal!" Rocky called out, getting up and twisting this way and that, worriedly casting his eyes around for any sign of it. "Where'd it go?"

Tommy shook his head despondently, unable to answer either of his comrades. "I don't know," he admitted quietly.

He looked straight up, expecting to see a long tunnel of earth that gave them a clue as to how far they fell, but shockingly he was staring up at stony ceiling. What the –?

Fully taking in their surroundings, Tommy noticed they were in some kind of underground facility tunnel system. Blue lights dotted the walls, acting like emergency lights. They were in a long corridor with a T crossing up ahead. At the end stood a metal door.

"Billy. . .?" Tommy asked his friend, hoping he could provide some kind of illumination to their mystery.

He wasn't let down. "This looks like one of the lower chambers in the Command Center," Billy conferred.

Tommy sucked in a breath, looking meaningfully at his friend. "Are you sure?"

Billy met his eyes, fully aware of the impact such an observation meant. He nodded. "Affirmative. These are the archives. I've been down here many times."

Adam's eyes were wide with disbelief. "Then that means. . ."

"The Command Center isn't gone?" Rocky finished.

Billy looked around. "It appears not," he confirmed.

"But. . . how could that be?" Kat inquired, hardly daring to believe.

Billy shrugged. "Perhaps the explosive Goldar planted only affected the tower."

Tommy nodded, white hot stabbing pains piercing his heart. "It makes sense." He tried to breathe evenly, to keep the emotion out of his voice, but it quivered. "The tower was the most crucial location, where Zordon and Alpha were. The most important part of this place is still gone."

No one responded. They knew Tommy was right.

Billy furrowed his brows, thinking. He didn't want to give up. "Well, maybe we could find—"

His words were cut off by the sudden muffled sounds of someone nearby. The pitch was high. It was awfully familiar, and yet. . .

Silence. Had he imagined it?

"Did everyone just hear that?" Tanya asked.

Six heads nodded in unison, looking at each other.

"What was that?" Kat mused out loud.

Tommy pointed down the corridor. "I think it came down that way. Let's go look."

There was some trepidation because of the unfamiliar surroundings, but curiosity was too strong. With Tommy leading the way, all of the Rangers approached the T crossing, and then turned left, heading down another long corridor with more metal doors to the right and left, followed by more tunnels stretching either way. Which way had the sound come from?

There. It started again. The high pitch. . . it sounded human, but it wasn't. There was almost a robotic-like tone that sounded like. . .

It was faint, _so_ faint, but the words were unmistakable. "Ay yi yi yi yi!"

Tommy's eyes grew wide. He looked back at his friends, who all wore the same shocked expression. "You all heard that too?"

"That sounded like Alpha!" Rocky exclaimed, eyes wide with disbelief and excitement.

Tommy's heart raced. He didn't dare to believe yet. All the same, he raced down the corridor, trying to track down where the sound was coming from. Five pairs of feet were following close behind. There was another tunnel that appeared to their left. The sound was becoming louder. Tommy turned down it sharply, then screeched to a halt. Adam ran into him, then Rocky and Billy, and all four almost tumbled to the ground if Tanya and Kat hadn't reached out and grasped Rocky and Billy's shoulders, stopping the momentum from tipping the gravitational pull completely.

They all stared dumbly ahead of them. This was a very short hallway, and at the far wall, what should have been just a regular door or even a mountain steel-enforced wall was instead a glowing green doorway of ectoplasmic energy. It domed out, almost like it was reaching for them.

If this were a horror movie, now would have come the part where aliens swarmed out and overtaken the good guys.

As it were, misty streaks of light were flowing around inside the field, seemingly beckoning them to move forward.

Could ectoplasm actually. . . _compel_ you to do something?

"Rangers." That voice! It belonged to Alpha! It was coming from inside the green glowing doorway. Everyone's eyes widened. Alpha continued, "Welcome. Please step into the vortex."

Could it be true? Was Alpha. . . alive? Funny words to ask about a robot.

Tommy looked over at Rocky and Adam. They shared the same dubious expression, but the hope in their eyes was unmistakable. He turned his head and saw Kat and Tanya. They looked scared but trusting of what they were hearing. Billy's hand came from behind and clasped Tommy on the shoulder, squeezing reassuringly.

There was only one way to find out if any of this was real, or what was going on.

Tommy took a deep breath, nodding to everyone. Billy let go, and Tommy stepped forward, walking toward the vortex.

"Tommy," Adam called out hesitantly, "Be careful."

Tommy dipped his head once in understanding, then pressed onward, slowly. He was right before the glowing green doorway. With conviction, he straightened and walked purposefully, stepping into the vortex. He disappeared from sight.

Billy strolled up next, seeming the least frightened out of everyone. He eyed the energy field cautiously, but he walked onward until he too disappeared from view.

Next, Kat and Tanya stepped forward. Holding hands, they half-walked, half scurried through, vanishing. Adam came afterward, followed by Rocky, who was the most suspicious and careful about the foreign vortex, but walked in on blind faith, swallowed up by the mysterious energy.

Everyone was enveloped by a blinding white light that gradually faded once all had journeyed into the vortex. Color returned back to normal, and the Rangers found themselves blinking several times, adjusting their eyes to what it was they were seeing.

It was a vast room that was brilliantly lit. It was a steel chamber filled with all sorts of screens and gizmos and consoles with buttons and cool looking gadgets. It was like a super advanced version of the Command Center.

"Wow," Tanya breathed out in awe.

Billy's mouth quirked up in an approving smile, his eyes bright with joy. "The Next Generation Strategic Command Outpost," he explained with enthusiasm. He looked like a child in a candy shop, his hands stretching anxiously, trying hard to withhold himself from jumping onto a nearby configuration console. He burst out in an amazed smile. "I've seen plans for this in the main frame, but I had no idea it actually existed."

Rocky eyeballed the place, dumbfounded. "This is unreal."

That was when they all jumped. A metal door had opened up before them, revealing what their ears had heard, but what they were afraid to actually believe.

Before them stood Alpha, looking a little worse for wear, but nonetheless the same robot they knew and loved. "Hello Rangers," he greeted, opening up his arms and gesturing around. "Welcome home!"

Everyone rushed over to him, ecstatic and unable to contain their joy. All except for Tommy, who stood rooted to the spot, too shocked to do more than watch and observe. Alpha wasn't gone. He was here, standing before them, in a place that was the Command Center and yet wasn't.

Kat was releasing Alpha from a hug, tears glistening in her eyes. "Oh Alpha," she replied thickly, "We thought you were gone forever."

Was it possible for a robot to blush? Alpha shuffled his feet. "Oh," he replied brightly, "it takes more than a little implosion to keep me down, heh heh heh!" The robot was laughing! The biggest security breach to ever have happened, and Alpha was joking about it.

It was so uncalled for from him, who usually 'aye yi yi yi'd' over every monster or personal attack, that it sent everyone into surprised fits of laughter. Tommy found himself smiling, his heart full and warm at the scene he was witnessing.

Rocky was the one to bring the conversation back. "Alpha, how did you—I mean—" he stopped momentarily, looking around in wonder before resting his eyes back on their beloved friend. "Where'd this place come from?"

"The Power Chamber has always been here," Alpha explained. "We knew that there could come a time when the Command Center could become vulnerable to an attack."

Billy looked over at Tommy. Adam met their eyes, aware of what it was they were thinking. He'd heard enough of the stories. "Because of Goldar, you mean?" the Black Ranger suggested. Er. . . the former Black Ranger.

Alpha nodded. "Precisely."

Tommy's vision did a weird swaying thing. His heart felt like it was ballooning in his chest. Alpha's words brought him something that he thought had been taken away today: hope. Their robotic friend had used the word 'we.' _They_ had suspected a possible attack on the tower. _They _prepared for a security breach. That had to mean. . . _could_ that mean—?

"Alpha, what about Zordon?" Tommy asked, holding his breath.

Kat stepped up next to him, her eyes full of concern. "Yeah, is he—?"

Alpha threw his arms up in alarm. "Aye yi yi yi yi! Don't even think it. Zordon is just fine."

The robot swiveled, gesturing behind the Rangers. They turned around and saw a familiar cylinder tube filled with white mist. Tommy's eyes grew wide as saucers when he saw Zordon's head appear. The wizard was looking down on them with merriment. The room danced a little bit. Zordon was alive.

Zordon was alive!

"Welcome Rangers," the wizard greeted, the corners of his mouth pulling up in a smile. "I'm glad that you are safe. How do you like our little surprise? Alpha has been working on it for months. I apologize for keeping it from you, but we did not want to worry you unnecessarily."

Relief as strong as a hurricane washed through Tommy. His mentor was alive. Alpha was alive. The Zeo crystal. . . well, it had to be here somewhere. Their powers were still gone, but there had to be hope. And Jason. . . there was hope of Jason returning now. There was a chance of seeing his boyfriend again. Soon.

It was like getting a second chance at life. Hope gave so much purpose and meaning. How could Tommy have given up so easily? Jason wouldn't have.

Billy looked over at Tommy, grinning. He too shared the same feelings. He nodded, looking back toward their mentor. "Well I think we're all just glad to see that you and Alpha are all right," he said in response to Zordon's words.

Tommy had to know. He had to find out. "Zordon?" Those ancient eyes settled on him. "Um, that message from Jason, right before the explosion? Is that all you know? Did you talk to him?"

Zordon's eyes saddened a little. "It was a message Jason delivered to the head peace administrators, who then transported the message to me in Tri Sector eleven. I am afraid that is all I know. Jason appears to be at the far edges of the universe. 'Soon' may be a relative term in regards to Earth time. But be patient, Tommy, I have full faith that he will return."

It wasn't quite the news he was hoping for, and his heart sank a little bit knowing that 'soon' could mean months or, God forbid, even years before Jason came back. But it made things clear for Tommy. It didn't matter how long. He would wait.

Part of him just sort of went into hibernation when Jason left. No one but Billy could really tell, but life had lost its glow and special purpose. What had kept him going was his life as a Ranger, fighting the good fight and beating the bad guys. Except for Goldar was still so damnably hard to destroy. And Kim had promised Jason they would eliminate him. But Kim was gone now, too. The stress of being on the team and leading such a dangerous life had eventually gotten to her. And Tommy hated to admit it, but continuing the fight was starting to lose its pull for him as well. Goldar had inflicted so much damage to everyone by what he had done to Jason. No one was unaffected. His newer friends. . . they didn't know the gruesome details. They hadn't been around for it, and it was too painful for anyone else to talk about. With Jason gone, all of the original Rangers were hoping to be able to move on. There didn't seem a reason to divulge the horrible events. They needed to forget.

But Rocky and Adam, they knew about Tommy and Jason's relationship. They had supported it and accepted it. So the looks of sympathy on their faces when Zordon spoke was comforting. They knew— to some extent— what it meant to Tommy to have Jason back. Kat and Tanya, however. . . well, there was time to tell them, still. They didn't have to know right now.

Zordon addressed the newest member of their team. "Tanya, this must be quite a shock to you. I regret that you did not have an easier time adjusting to your surroundings."

Tanya smiled hesitantly. "Well, it's a little different, I'll say that," she replied simply.

"Although we have cause to continue in the celebration that was interrupted, time is of the essence," the wizard continued on. "You must listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you. A dark and evil force has descended on our galaxy."

"That would be Rita and Lord Zedd, right?" Tanya offered.

"I wish it were that simple. I am afraid this new threat is far more treacherous than Rita and Lord Zedd could ever have hoped to be. Rangers, prepare yourselves to face the evil Machine Empire. It is the one force that could prove to be unstoppable."

Six alarmed faces stared at their mentor. A barrage of questions fired off from each one. Machine Empire? Who were they, where did they come from? How come no one had ever heard of them? How could they be fought without anyone having their powers? Where were Rita and Lord Zedd?

It took some time, but Zordon patiently answered their questions, showing their enemy's current rampage on the moon castle through the newly enhanced viewing portal. King Mondo and his wife, Queen Machina, were supreme rulers of the evil Machine Empire. Their youngest son, and the King's eager student, Prince Sprocket, and their advisors Klank and Orbus, made up the leadership of the Empire. There was another son, Prince Gasket and his wife Archerina, who were ruling on one of their conquered worlds. The Empire had broken away from the United Alliance of Evil in search of total universe domination. Rita and Lord Zedd had been forced out of their moon palace and were currently fleeing, much to the shock of the Rangers. Tommy had questioned Goldar's whereabouts, but all Zordon was able to confirm was that the creature had gone rogue and was hiding somewhere on Earth.

There was a long string of galaxies the Machine Empire had managed to conquer, and now Earth stood on their radar screen as their next target. For such a formidable enemy, the burning question yet to be answered was _how_ to defeat King Mondo without any super powers.

That's when the Zeo crystal appeared, much to Tommy's enthused delight. Though their power coins were gone forever, the Ranger's quest for the Zeo crystal provided them with a new energy source. It would bring them much greater powers than they ever thought possible.

There was one downside: There were only five Zeo sub crystals. There could only be five Zeo Rangers. Tanya immediately volunteered herself to step down, but Billy shook his head.

The former Blue Ranger addressed everyone, his expression grave. "When Master Vile was here and I was in the Command Center helping the Alien Rangers while you guys were away finding the Zeo sub crystals, it made me realize something. Having me here may be more important than me _being_ a Power Ranger." He looked poignantly at Tanya. "I think it's time to pass the power onto someone else. Tanya, I'm giving my crystal to you. From this point on, you _are_ a Power Ranger."

Tanya's downcast eyes turned upward, her face splitting into a grin. It warmed Billy's heart.

Tommy looked his friend in the eye, the two of them staring at each other. They had been through so much together. He addressed his friend and comrade, speaking very quietly. "You sure you wanna do this?"

Billy kept eye contact, nodding solemnly. "Change has come to all of us, Tommy. This feels right to me. I've always felt most comfortable here."

There wasn't much to say to that. And there were far too few words that could properly give Billy due thanks. Tommy walked forward and clasped his friend in a hug, holding tightly. "It'll be weird not seeing you out there on the field with us. You've done so much, man. But I think you're right. You can do so much more here. Keep us in check, all right?"

Tommy released the hug, smiling at Billy. The two of them shook hands. Everyone came up and offered their own words of thanks, including Zordon. "As you know, Billy, it is never easy to see a Ranger give up their powers. However, in this case, I believe you will prove yourself more valuable to us based here in the Power Chamber."

Rocky clasped Billy's shoulder. "We're behind you all the way."

Billy nodded his thanks.

At that moment, sirens began sounding. King Mondo was wasting no time and was sending quadro fighters on a mission to test the Earth's defense system. They were entering the Earth's atmosphere.

There wasn't a moment to lose.

It was time to introduce their new Zeo powers. Zordon showed them their zeo-nizers, which were wrist cuffs that gave them the ability to morph and call upon their powers, appearing at will.

Kat was Zeo Ranger One, Pink. Tanya was Zeo Ranger Two, Yellow. Rocky, Adam and Tommy had all been given new color assignments with the Zeo sub crystals they had each picked up. Rocky was Zeo Ranger Three, Blue. Adam as Zeo Ranger Four, Green, and Tommy as Zeo Ranger Five, Red.

Tommy's heart thudded. He was the new Red Zeo Ranger.

Fate had a strange sense of humor. Jason had born the red power. Though this was different and was part of the Zeo crystal, Tommy found himself suddenly very nostalgic. Dozens of memories flitted across his mind, all of them containing Jason.

Soon. Jason would come back soon. Tommy kept that hope burning strong within him. Jason _would_ come back to see the power color Tommy had been assigned to. He would do it justice. He would make his boyfriend proud. Rocky had done an honorable job. Now it was Tommy's turn.

The sirens were blaring more incessantly. King Mondo's forces were drawing nearer.

Billy and Alpha turned a few dials on a control board, then Billy gave the signal. "Okay guys, here's the first test of your new powers. Good luck."

It was time to suit up and head into action. The life of a Power Ranger was never dull.

"Thanks Billy. . . for everything," Tommy said quietly, sincerely. His friend smiled.

Taking a deep breath, five voices shouted out in unison, "Power Rangers: Zeo!"

The cuffs appeared on their wrists, and their suits materialized.

It was time to show King Mondo that Earth was strictly on a 'do not conquer' list.


	15. Installment 7: King For A Day

**Installment 7: King For A Day **

Author's note:

Ghostwriter: Thank you so much for catching that grammar error. I have awesome readers to catch stuff like that! Glad you are liking the developments!

sz2000: Thank you! Yup, Golden Peehead does not suddenly turn into this comedic relief like in the actual Zeo Rangers. That was just so lame! He's a warrior, and he'll follow the strongest leader. I worried that the 6th installment was a little bit flat, so I wanted a little bit of flare and drama from Tommy to flesh things out a little and draw some character development in. Glad you liked it!

I'm so excited to be presenting you guys with installment 7! This has probably been one of my favorites to write out of the series.

The main arc to this three chapter installment is the episode 'King For A Day,' but there are many changes, and I combine several episodes together that aren't in sequence to how they appeared on the show. Jason returns from the intergalactic peace tour five months later, only to find that Tommy has been captured (unknowingly to everyone that Prince Gasket is the kidnapper). The Gold Ranger has been attacked by bounty hunters and was forced to separate his three selves. Such odd timing for Jason to show back up, don't you think? *winks* Recently, the Zeo Rangers have temporarily taken out King Mondo, leaving his oldest son, Prince Gasket, yearning to prove his worth for the throne. Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter One: A Strange Welcoming**

Jason hesitantly pushed open the apartment door. Though he half expected to see it filled with another partner's belongings, he fervently hoped that wasn't the case. Walking inside, he saw that it was furnished the same way as when he had left. Both of the zord talismans remained on the shelf next to the television, and the same two couches framed themselves in the living room. The kitchen looked a bit messy with unwashed dishes sitting here and there. It was hard to tell, but Jason chose to believe that the dishes had cooked for just one individual, not two.

He was back. As of a half hour ago. He had tried to teleport to the Command Center, but somehow found himself instead at Angel Grove Park. Had he miscalculated things? Thankfully no one had been around to witness his appearance. His one-way teleporter the Peace Corps had given him had vanished once he set foot on Earth.

Looking around the apartment, Jason couldn't quite believe that he was actually back. "Hello?" he called out, but got no response. That wasn't really a surprise. It was the middle of the day. Tommy was most likely at work or out saving the day.

Tommy. Jason couldn't wait to see him.

It had been over a year. A year and three months, to be exact. It was startling to realize it had been that long. In some ways it felt like it had been much longer, and in other ways, only a few months.

How long Jason thought he was going to be gone for, he couldn't say. There'd been no plan behind the decision. Just a need that he needed to leave, to find himself. Prevent himself from going insane.

Fifteen months, though. That was a significant amount of time. Especially when he hadn't been able to communicate with Tommy at all. There was no way of sending letters or anything. He was lucky he was able to send just the one. How long ago had it been since he sent that? Wasn't it just a few weeks? He wasn't sure.

But it was time to come back. Even though he had to admit, it felt good to get away. He had seen so many different galaxies and planets. It was breathtaking and awe inspiring to see all of the different life and vegetation. Some planets weren't very conducive to the human genetic code, and he'd had to wear protective gear and suits in order to step foot onto them. Still, though, he had seen a lot. Helped a lot. Had healed some, but. . .

He wanted to be home. Earth was that place for him. Most importantly, though, Tommy was what represented home. He knew that more than anything now.

Gripping his bag, Jason started to head for their bedroom, but stopped short. The door was closed. It wasn't usually ever closed unless someone was inside. He turned his head, looking down the other hallway, and noticed that his old bedroom door was open. Now _that_ one had usually remained closed. He'd hardly ever used it. Something compelled him to check it out.

Walking down the hall and stepping gingerly into the room, the first thing he noticed was the bed sheets ruffled up. Someone was sleeping in here. Clothes were strewn about the room. They belonged to Tommy, Jason could tell. His scent was in here too. Jason breathed it in deep: Minted leaves. And there, on the bedside table, was proof. Jason's red action figure that he had given his boyfriend stood there. A small smile played at the corners of Jason's mouth. Why was Tommy sleeping in his old room? It's not like he had used it much.

Shrugging his bag to the ground, Jason opened it up, rummaging through it until he found what he was looking for. Taking out the Green Power Ranger action figure, he placed it next to the red one on the bedside table.

Jason smiled. Together again at last.

Well. . . he hoped so, anyway. He still had yet to find his boyfriend and let Tommy know he was back.

Walking out of the bedroom, Jason couldn't help but cross over into the opposite hall next to the kitchen and find out why their old bedroom door was closed. He paused momentarily on the handle, afraid for a moment to open it. Could Tommy possibly be sleeping in there, even though it looked like he had been inhabiting the other room?

Slowly pushing the door open, Jason peered inside. The windows were open, streaming in sunlight. No clothes littered the floor, and the bedspread was pulled up and made. Stepping in further, he surveyed the nightstands on either side of the bed. There, on the right stand, on the side where he always slept, were two more action figures. One was the White Ranger, the one he had asked Tommy to buy for him and save. The other one was another Red Ranger, but this one looked different. The helmet had a black star shape visor. Gold and white cuffs adorned the wrists, as well as the same colors marking an Egyptian-like pattern across the upper chest, almost like a broad collar necklace of sorts.

Jason furrowed his brows. What did this one mean? There was another Red Ranger? Why was it standing next to the White one?

Suddenly it felt like an invasion of privacy being in this room. Perhaps Jason had read the signs in the apartment wrong. But he couldn't help noticing the layer of dust across the nightstands. Or the slightly musty smell in here.

This room looked like it had been in misuse for quite some time. Upon closer examination, even the action figures looked a little dusty.

What was going on here? Why had Tommy stopped using this room? It had always been his. He loved it. It had a master bath.

Scratching his head, Jason could only shake it and step out of the room, closing it behind him. He'd have to wait for Tommy to come home to answer some of these questions.

Jason looked around. He wasn't quite sure what to do. He had the impulse to reach for his communicator and contact the Command Center, but he wasn't a Ranger anymore. The watch had been given to Rocky. It was a shock to note the small pang of jealousy he felt. Jason hadn't anticipated himself missing the good fight as much as he was. He had done enough, hadn't he? Zach and Trini didn't really look back on things and miss it like Jason did. But then again, they had found dear companions and lovers in each other, which painfully reminded the former Red Ranger of what he had left behind.

Something that he and Tommy had loved was the fight. They had made such a good team together, had done so much good.

It was something he would miss about coming back, knowing that they wouldn't be fighting on the same battlefield together.

But there was still Ernie's. Hopefully there could still be a job waiting for him there, teaching with Tommy. That is, if his old boss wasn't too mad at him for up and going like he did. There hadn't been time to explain, though. Ernie would understand, right?

That was one place Jason could go to in the meantime. He could begin to catch up with his boss and find out what things he had missed out on. Deciding to go do that, Jason opened the door, but jumped back in shock. A very breathless Billy was running inside, shutting the door behind him. Jason barely got out of the way.

"Billy?" He asked incredulously, studying the look of concern and sweat all over his friend's face. He did not look good. "What's going on?" Jason demanded, bewildered alarm sounding in his voice.

"Do you have the talismans still?" Billy asked breathlessly.

Jason nodded, pointing to the two zord figurines next to the television. Billy closed his eyes in relief. "Good, we're safe for the moment then. I need to catch my breath. I ran all the way over."

Jason wanted to ask from where, but he gestured to the couch and let Billy sit down, waiting anxiously for his friend to stop panting and return his breathing back to normal. It was an agonizing few minutes of restrained patience.

Finally, Billy spoke. "Sorry to be saying welcome back like this," he apologized.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I saw your signal approaching the Power Chamber, but Queen Machina was blocking anything from teleporting in, so I had to reroute you to Angel Grove Park, otherwise you would've smashed into a force field and died."

Chills went down Jason's spine. Billy had saved him from death? He had just barely come back to Earth, and already death tried to claim him.

It was great to be back.

"Wow," Jason whistled softly, shaken. "Makes sense why I ended up there, then. Thanks for saving me, man. Is this Queen Machina after me?"

Billy shook his head. "She's after Trey, the Gold Ranger. He's been helping the Zeo Rangers for the past little while. They took down King Mondo recently, but bounty hunters swooped in and attacked the Gold Ranger, damaging his vessel and his powers. He's split into three beings now."

Jason held his hands up, "Whoa, whoa, slow down. King Mondo? _Zeo_ Rangers? Gold Ranger split into three beings? What happened to Lord Zedd?"

Billy smiled, but it wasn't one of merriment. It was twinged with sadness. "There is much you have missed. I'll fill you in as best I can, but we don't have a lot of time. In short, the power coins are lost to us forever. King Mondo and Queen Machina are rulers of the Machine Empire who assaulted Lord Zedd and his wife Rita—" Jason's eyebrows shot up at that news, and Billy nodded, "Yes, they got married. But they were thrown out of the moon palace. Their current whereabouts are unknown, but they aren't a threat currently.

The Rangers came upon the Zeo crystal, and it gave them new strengths and powers. They are now the Zeo Rangers fighting against King Mondo's army. A Gold Ranger, also carrying the Zeo power, has shown up recently to join in the fight. He's not from Earth. Him and the Rangers injured King Mondo and took him out, but—"

"Why are you saying him and the Rangers, Billy?" Jason interrupted. "You're a Ranger too."

Billy shook his head, "No, I'm not. There were only five Zeo sub crystals that were regained. I gave mine up to Tanya, who replaced Aisha. And Kim went her separate way. Katherine is Zeo Ranger One, Pink. I help Alpha out at the Power Chamber. It's where I can render the best help to the team. I wanted this."

Jason blinked several times, trying to absorb the huge amount of information that had been thrown at him. Apparently a _lot_ had happened in fifteen months. "Power Chamber, huh? It's not called the Command Center anymore?" It was the easiest topic to question.

Billy's expression saddened. "The Command Center was destroyed when the power coins were."

Jason's eyes widened. "What?"

His friend swallowed, forcing the next words out slowly. "Goldar breached the security in the tower and planted an implosion device. Luckily Alpha and Zordon foresaw something like that and built the Power Chamber months earlier without anyone's knowledge. So yes, quite a few changes have happened in your absence."

Jason fought to control his breathing, but the anger was in his voice when he said, "And Goldar? Where is he?"

"We don't know," Billy answered softly. "He went rogue when Rita and Zedd left and is somewhere on Earth. He hasn't shown himself. That's all we know."

Jason smiled bitterly. Of course. That douche bag would know how to evade and survive. Jason was prepared, though. Something told him that Numb-nuts wouldn't be gone when he came back.

And there were now Zeo Rangers, with Billy as information officer and tech support to them. Jason thought back to the two action figures in their old bedroom. "Is Tommy a Red Ranger now?"

Billy nodded, but his eyes were troubled. "Yes. But Jason. . . Tommy's missing."

Jason jerked his head sharply, looking intently at Billy, "What? When?"

Billy swallowed. "Since yesterday."

"Where is he?" Jason demanded.

His friend boldly kept eye contact. "We don't know. He disappeared in front of Kat at the lake. She and Rocky ran scanners in the area and collected enough of his energy to locate him somewhere in a different dimension, but the signal didn't hold. The information we found wasn't encouraging."

Jason's blood was sizzling. "What did you find out?"

Billy sighed and blinked, looking away. "His brain waves were emitting a very strong signal. But they were changing rapidly, too fast for us to hold on to. It's why we lost the signal."

Jason tried to remain calm, but Billy wasn't giving out all of his thoughts. He was holding stuff back. "Billy, what does that mean?"

His friend wouldn't meet his eyes. "Zordon theorizes that Tommy's mind is being altered. The loss of signal suggests that his brain chemistry has been rehabilitated into something entirely different, very likely resulting in a new personality. One that may be detrimental to us."

Jason's vision swam. He forgot how to breathe. He could hear the blood roaring in his ears, his heart beating loud and fast, like a drum. He had arrived too late. If he had only come just a day sooner, maybe. . .

But he didn't have any powers, not anymore. The Power Coins were gone. Still. . . "Billy, I have to do something. Help you find him, do whatever I can to get him back."

Billy returned his gaze, looking poignantly at Jason. "You may have a chance to do more than that."

Air rushed into Jason, reminding him to take breaths. "What do you mean?"

Those blue eyes were so serious. "I mentioned our comrade, the Gold Ranger, had been injured and split into three selves?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah?"

"Until he can figure out a way to unify himself, the Gold powers aren't capable of staying with him. He needs to transfer them to someone else, and soon."

A slow grin spread across Jason's face.

* * *

Jason and Billy arrived in the Power Chamber, breathless. Fairly soon after leaving the apartment they were chased by Cogs, who were a very real threat to two people without any super capabilities. They managed to destroy a few, but the mission wasn't to annihilate them, it was to get Jason to the Power Chamber safely so the powers could be transferred to him and not stolen by the Machine Empire. The creatures desired the power to heal King Mondo.

After fifteen months of being gone, Jason was finally back and standing before Zordon in the new and improved Power Chamber. If he hadn't just been fighting for his life and running the most important marathon in his entire history, he might've appreciated the moment a little bit more. As it were, Billy rushed through the introductions with the new Rangers and the three Trey selves. Each of them, Trey of Courage, Heart, and Wisdom, all bestowed their unique gifts onto Jason.

It was time.

Trey of Courage raised the golden staff. Jason took a deep, steadying breath, stepping forward and grabbing onto it. A bright golden beam of light hit the end, and a deep, ancient life force of energy enveloped around Jason, vibrating and seeping into his very core, wrapping around him in a sweet embrace.

A black suit appeared on him, with a golden collar and a shield that traveled down and crossed over his chest, wrapping around his torso. A belt and bicep cuffs of the same brilliant hue adorned him, followed by stark white gloves, arm cuffs, and boots. His helmet was black in color with three distinct strips etched with gold flowing across the visor area. He was a sight to behold.

And the _power_! It was flowing through him, so unlike what he had ever felt as a Red Power Ranger. This was magnificent.

The transference was complete.

The three Trey's joined each other side by side, looking at Jason with hopeful pride. Trey of Courage spoke. "You now possess the power, drawn from all three of my essences," he motioned to his two other selves. "May they aid and protect you in the future."

Jason nodded and bowed, showing as much respect as he knew how. "Thank you for trusting me with it," he thanked them, his voice soft and sincere. All three dipped their heads low, returning the gesture.

Jason was hardly able to believe he was back. It wasn't what he had planned, but it felt. . . right. And Tommy. He needed to help the others save that glorious man he had been away from for far too long.

He was _going_ to get his boyfriend back.

The others came over, dressed in their regular clothes, and congratulated him. It was good to see Rocky and Adam again, who gave him a gruff hug of welcome, broad smiles on their faces. Tanya seemed friendly and smiled warmly at him. Kat, though. . . there was something in her expression that made him feel like she was angry with him for some reason.

Why was that?

Now wasn't the time to ponder, though. They needed to figure out where Tommy was.

"Billy, are you finding anything?" Jason inquired.

There were a few moments of silence as Billy rapidly touched various dials and looked at different screens. His face was a mask of concern. "I've detected a faint signal of his brain waves down by the lake, but. . ." he trailed off, leaving the thought unfinished.

"What is it?" Kat jumped in.

Alpha saw what Billy was looking at. The robot shook his head. "Aye yi yi, oh dear!"

That helped _no one_ out.

Billy stared into some very alarmed faces. "Well. . . the brain waves," he began, pausing briefly to figure out how to break the news. "Because of the energy scan we did, I recognize that these belong to Tommy, but they've altered significantly."

Jason's jaw clenched, his lips pursing in a thin line. "Meaning his personality's been altered by now, hasn't it?"

Billy wouldn't meet his friends' eyes. "Very possibly, yes."

"Is there a chance of going back and tracing where that signal is coming from? Getting a lead on what dimension he's being held in?"

Billy's brows knit together, something akin to hope sparking in them. "I believe so, yes."

Jason nodded. "Good. Then I'm going. I can't stand by and let this happen to him."

Kat jumped forward, looking at the new Gold Ranger. "I'm going with you," she announced.

Jason inclined his head. Billy handed him and Kat scanner devices.

Zordon spoke, "Adam, Rocky and Tanya, I will need you here to assist Billy and Alpha in tracking what their scanners pick up." The three Rangers nodded their understanding.

"Good news!" Alpha called out brightly. "I've just managed to break through Queen Machina's force field she placed over the Power Chamber. You all can teleport in and out of here safely now."

"Very good Alpha," the wizard commended. "Now we will be able to send Trey back to Triforia to begin assessing how to reunite his three selves. Jason and Kat, go now, and may the power protect you."

Kat called forth on her Zeo power, suiting up, and teleported with Jason to the lake.

* * *

Prince Gasket was more than pleased with how his plan was progressing. The brain drain he performed on Zeo Ranger Five was a complete success. The human remembered nothing. He had awoken, startled and hostile at first, not trusting Gasket or Archerina. But they worked patiently with him.

After only a few hours' time, they had manipulated enough of his memories that he believed in their advice and counsel. He believed himself to be King of the Machine Empire, and that its purpose was to help Earth rid itself of the terrible destructive force of the Zeo Rangers. He bought into their spiel that Zordon was a master mind villain who trained warriors to be highly manipulative, gaining the trust of humans before sabotaging them and their dwellings. Zordon's Rangers were fierce and courageous, defending their claim on earth with brutal savagery. Zeo Ranger Five had been told about going under cover in a reconnaissance mission to see how the Empire could dismantle the Zeo Rangers, but his cover had been blown, and he had sustained severe head trauma, resulting in the amnesia he was currently experiencing.

Prince Gasket had to swallow all of the fake groveling and profuse gratification of getting their 'King' back alive and still functioning. But the putrid taste of pretending to be good and humble had paid off. Zeo Ranger Five was demanding they gather forces and prepare for battle. At Prince Gasket's humble suggestion, they were holding a contest for the fiercest beasts to battle. Only the best of the best were to be brought to Earth. Altor, who had secretly fed on the powers of Zeo Ranger Five and hosted the same magnificent power, would be the first contender in the arena.

Their 'king' was sitting on a throne, calmly watching the battle commence with quiet dignity. Altor was brutally defeating the mountain of cogs stampeding toward him. Yes, everything was going according to plan.

Zeo Ranger Five would help them annihilate his own comrades! Then Earth would be ripe for the picking. Gasket's ailing father would see that he was worthy of the Machine throne. He would lead his Empire onward to a great victory in defeating Earth. One that his father would be proud of.

Standing dutifully behind the King's throne, Archerina was finished speaking with Klank. Deftly moving over toward Gasket, she whispered softly in his ear. "Darling, we have received a report that there are two Rangers snooping around our transporter area."

"Hmm, is that right?" Gasket mused, thinking quietly out loud. "They must be searching for a way to save their red friend here. How _touching_," he sneered. "Let's assume they're willing to become our first victims. Ready the holographic entryway, my dear."

Archerina snickered faintly. "Right away." Whispering to Klank, she ordered him away, issuing directions.

Gasket's metal lips curled in a malignant grin. "This is going to work out _perfectly_."

* * *

Jason and Kat worked silently. So far their scanners weren't giving off any indication of picking up the brain waves that were once in this area. Things weren't looking very positive, but Jason was diligent in his search.

Kat allowed herself a moment of hesitation, lowering her scanner slightly. "I'm still not getting anything," she called out despondently. "How about you?"

Reluctantly, the Gold Ranger shook his head. "No, nothing here. But we _can't_ give up. I let Tommy down once, and I'm _not_ gonna let that happen again."

Images flitted across his mind of the green candle and the Dark Dimension. How close he had come to rescuing that candle, and yet how far away the task had actually been. This time, the very person he knew to be Tommy, his boyfriend and love of his life, was at risk. He didn't come back to Earth to fail the one person that he was meant to be with.

They were going to be together. There could be no room for doubt.

There was no more talk, but Kat picked up her scanner and began searching some more, sensing Jason's urgency and determination.

Suddenly, there was a crackling sound. Jason's scanner was picking up something. Aiming it forward, he looked up and saw. . .

"_Tommy_?"

Kat whirled around, her scanner picking up the signal too. She gasped.

There he was, about fifty feet ahead. He _was_ the red Ranger, with that star shape on his helmet, a full grown version of the figurine Jason saw on the bedside table. Pride and fear slammed inside of Jason's heart.

Tommy's arms reached out, faintly calling out, "Help me!"

Jason didn't need to be told twice. Quick as golden lightning, he was running forward. Kat began following, but she wasn't as fast. He had a much bigger lead on Tommy.

Those arms were reaching and reaching. "I'm coming Tommy!" Jason shouted out, dropping his scanner to the ground, putting in another burst of speed.

"Jason, wait!" Kat suddenly called out. But he couldn't afford to slow down and wait for her. Tommy was right _there_, and needed help _now_. "I don't think that's him!" she called out desperately. "It's a trap!"

What she mean that wasn't him? This wasn't a trap, he was right there – and then, too late, Jason saw it. Tommy became more transparent. He flickered slightly. It wasn't really him. It was just a holographic image. Immediately Jason attempted to slow down, but he was already within arms' length. The image was right _there_. And it was plain as day that Tommy was as transparently clear as a ghost.

Red sparks emitted from the hologram. Jason backed up a few paces, but a whirling force of wind kicked up, blowing Jason toward the image of his friend. He tried to fight it, but there was a magnetizing pull. Suddenly he was lifted up off his feet, falling right into Tommy's image. Instead of meeting physical impact, he found himself being sucked into a black dimensional vortex, pulling him into an unknown abyss.

Kat watched in horror as she saw the Gold Ranger disappear from sight. Tommy's image stayed a moment longer, reaching out and beckoning for her. She started to run, but Zordon's voice rang through on her Zeo communicater.

"Katherine, do not enter the holographic entryway. We will not be able to get you back."

The Pink Zeo Ranger stopped dead in her tracks, falling to the ground in horror as she saw Zeo Ranger Five disappear from view, along with the new Gold Ranger.

"NOOOOOOO!" she called out angrily into the empty space.

Jason and Tommy were gone, and no one had a clue where they went.


	16. Inst 7, ch2: You're Who Now?

Author's notes:

sz2000: *grins* thank you, thank you! Yeah I involve Billy quite a bit more. He's a great character and underplayed a lot. Just because you're a quiet person does _not_ mean you have very little to offer! And I completely agree, having Goldar and Rito (Rito? Really? What a lame name. He was so lame I didn't even want him in my story) acquire "amnesia" because of handling the Zeo crystal and therefore become obsessed with who their "mommies and daddies" were was not a cool move to the already established fans of the show.

I want to let everyone know that Sunday's posting (U.S. time) will be later in the day than I normally post it. I'm going on a cabin trip for the holiday 4th of July weekend, and won't be back home until Sunday. I'll post as soon as I can!

For those who are celebrating, happy 4th of July! I didn't realize it until now, but this may be a very fitting chapter for a holiday like this! Please feel free to review, I love hearing what you all think. It makes my day!

Happy reading :)

* * *

**Chapter 2: You're Who Now? **

It seemed like he was falling forever through a black tunnel, propelled forward at super sonic speed toward a tiny pinpoint of light that grew larger and larger. He was helpless against its lure, drawing ever closer until it stretched open wide, swallowing him whole.

Jason landed hard on his stomach, smacking flat against a ruddy stone surface. The air was knocked out of him from the impact, and stars danced before his vision beneath the helmet. He laid there on the ground for a moment until his lungs were capable of breathing again, and his equilibrium returned.

Getting up on his feet, he surveyed his surroundings. Above him loomed a red sun, casting a red glow onto everything around. He seemed to be in an arena of sorts, encased all around by a raucous crowd of cogs and beasts and A.I. robotics.

Was this the Machine Empire Billy had debriefed him on?

Behind him, there was a familiar cackling laugh. He whirled around, looking above him at a balcony that extended over the arena. A throne sat in the center, and in it sat Zeo Ranger Five, who was laughing. "Surrender, Gold Ranger," he said in an awfully familiar sinister voice.

Jason knew that voice. "Tommy?"

Flanking him on either side was a male and female A.I. machine, looking every bit as imposing as the crowd. The way their gear was designed made them look to be one of royalty. Jason wished he had known a little bit more about the Machine Empire before standing before it.

Zeo Ranger Five remained mute, while the male robot answered. "You will address him as King, Gold Ranger. I thought bounty hunters set out to have you destroyed. Nonetheless, so good of you to come. Do as the King commands. Surrender, or fight!"

Wait a minute, Tommy. . . the King? Of the Machine Empire? He stared at that star shaped helmet, looking for signs of the Red Ranger deciding at any moment to fight the menace before him, but there was no such indication. He stood calm, bearing his gaze down at Jason, his body language showing nothing but dignified Kingliness.

No way. . . his personality had been altered to _this_?

The crowd was screaming out, making it hard to think. Apparantly Tommy's advisor thought so too. He whipped out his sword, slicing it through the air, crying out, "SILENCE!"

Metal sang through the air, the booming voice effectively quieting the crowd.

"Thank you, Lord Gasket," Zeo Ranger Five said. Inclining his head toward Jason, he continued. "Well?"

Jason wasn't sure what to say. Part of him expected there to be recognition, but then he realized how stupid that assumption was. He had just literally come back, and within hours had become the Gold Ranger. Tommy, _any_ version of Tommy, wouldn't have known that.

Which left him to figure out what it was that had been done to his man. "Tommy, do you actually believe you're king?"

The male advisor, Gasket, was quick to retort, his voice full of menace. "How dare you question him like that! You shan't manipulate him again! He offers you one chance only to make a choice: Do you surrender, or will you fight?"

Gold stared against Red, both of them sizing the other up. So that was Jason's answer, then. Tommy believed himself to be king. And apparently Jason was the enemy.

Great.

Looks like this wasn't going to be the best kind of reunion he was hoping for. How on earth was he going to help Tommy out of this?

The best answer was stalling for time.

Fighting would give him some of that.

At long last, the Gold Ranger shrugged, making sure his comment was directed at his boyfriend. "Well, it's like you always said _King_ Tommy, never say never, right?"

The Red helmet tilted sideways, questioning the verbage.

Gasket called out to the crowd, "Soldiers of the Machine Empire, I present to you the Gold Ranger!" There were jeers and cat calls. "Archerina, my darling, ready our opponent!"

The female next to Tommy nodded, giggling happily. "Right away, dear!"

There was a hush that fell over the crowd, everyone looking toward an iron gated doorway on one of the arena walls. Something big and menacing was walking down that tunnel.

_That_ wasn't the kind of fighting Jason was aiming for. Looking up at the balcony, it was maybe ten feet high. Jason could easily jump it and drag Tommy with him. Whether or not his boyfriend kicked or voluntarily left side by side, it didn't much matter. But they needed to get out of here, _now_. While everyone was distracted and looking away, Jason ran forward, making his move. His hands reached out, preparing to grip the balcony and leap up. Tommy turned toward him, and –

Suddenly a golden electric grid appeared out of thin air, sending jolts of electricity coursing through Jason and hurling him painfully back onto the stone floor of the arena.

Huh, so there was an invisible shield around the ring. Damn.

Tommy chuckled evilly, which sent the rest of the crowd laughing and hurling insults at the Gold Ranger. "Let the battle begin!" the 'King' called out.

Gasket was smiling deviously. It looked more sinister on an A.I. machine. "Altor, enter the ring!"

Jason got up to his feet, shaking off the impact and ignoring the pain. Okay, so ring fighting it was. Beggars couldn't be choosers.

He had to look at the bright side. Now was a really good time to test out his new Gold Zeo powers.

The iron gate lifted. Out walked a very tall, very long necked armored beast who was snarling viciously. He carried a staff, and was swinging it maliciously.

Jason steeled himself, readying for battle. He called out to Tommy, "These are some pretty damn ugly beasts to be ruling over, King Tommy! You sure you're on the right side?"

Zeo Ranger Five sneered, raising his arms in the air. "Altor! Commence battle! Destroy this Ranger!"

The creature charged forward, barreling toward Jason. He ducked to get out of the way, but the creature anticipated the evasive maneuver and swung out his staff, striking the Gold Ranger on the backside. Helmet met stony surface.

Game on.

* * *

All of the Zeo Rangers were back at the Power Chamber, each at a console screen trying to sift through the data Kat and Jason's scanners had picked up.

"Wait a second!" Billy exclaimed. Four heads eagerly looked up. "I'm getting a residual energy reading on a closed portal. It should be coming up on the viewing globe right. . . now"

Five bodies, a robot, and a wizard's head all stared raptly at the screen. Red atmospheric hues came across it, focusing in on an arena. Prince Gasket and Archerina could be seen, along with Tommy standing beside them, not looking at all bothered by their presence.

"There's Tommy!" Tanya cried out happily, but her smile quickly vanished.

Their friend was laughing maniacally. "That's it, Altor! Have you had enough, Gold Ranger? Care to surrender now?"

Adam's face was knitted with concern. "What's he talking about? Billy, can you—"

"Already on it," he responded, pushing a few buttons that moved the image over a little bit. Tommy was at the very edge of the screen, his back facing them, and in front was the Gold Ranger. It seemed he was in a ferocious match with a formidable monster.

"Jason?" Rocky cried out.

The Gold Ranger seemed like he was just barely keeping up. Any move he made was easily countered by the creature, who apparently answered to the name of Altor.

"What the hell did you do to this guy, Gasket?" the Gold Ranger cried out. "The only one who's ever been able to match me move for move has been Tommy!" They saw their gold friend stiffen for a moment, suddenly realizing he had answered his own question. "You son of a bitch! You transferred Tommy's powers, didn't you?"

They couldn't see him, but they heard Gasket's response. "I know not what you speak of. Pay no attention to his rantings, sire! He is very cunning and only wishes to fool you twice over! He will try to exploit you, knowing full well your current weak state of mind!"

Tommy's fists clenched. "Altor, teach this Ranger the heavy cost of trying to fool your King!"

Altor nodded, delivering a vicious onslaught of kicks and punches that the Gold Ranger parried as best he could, but ultimately landed hard on his back after a blow from the beast's staff sent him sprawling backwards.

Kat was the first to snap out of the horrible trance of the terrible events they were watching on the viewing globe. "You guys, we have _got_ to do something to get Tommy and Jason out of there!"

Billy blinked, coming out of a daze. "Kat's right. We have this signal, we just need to find which dimension to match it to. It's going to take all of your help to find the right coordinates."

Reluctantly, everyone pulled their eyes away from the screen, walking back to their respective places and renewed their rigorous search.

* * *

Jason had to admit, though he wasn't exactly winning, he wasn't losing, either. These Gold Zeo powers were giving him everything he needed to stay in this fight. Tommy had always been a formidable match. With his powers and fighting style paired onto someone else who didn't give a damn about the Gold Ranger, Jason was now finding out how hard it was going to be to defeat this Tommy Junior, aka Altor.

That wasn't exactly his plan, though. He needed time. At this point he had to hope the Zeo Rangers were on their way to finding out where the hell this dimension was. So Jason was stalling, giving them as much time as he could afford them.

He would draw this fight out to a stale mate if 'King' Tommy allowed it. And somehow, even though Tommy was showing no mercy, Jason had to hope that he knew the Red Ranger's heart well enough.

Jason rolled away from Altor's blade whistling down with thunderous force, narrowly missing his left shoulder from permanently separating from his body. That would have _hurt_ like a mother.

The Gold Ranger scrambled up, giving himself space, while inching as close as he could toward Tommy without activating the electrical force of the invisible shield.

"Come on, Babe, you're a _human _ruling a Machine Empire? Tell me that doesn't really make a whole lot of sense here. How many other humans do you see?"

Tommy snarled. "How dare you address me so intimately!"

Oops. It had been habit calling him Babe.

The Zeo Ranger yelled on. "Enough of your treacherous words! I will not heed them! Altor, finish him! I've had enough!"

Jason gritted his teeth. Great. Say the word Babe to the wrong version of Tommy and you get someone asking for your head on a platter. Noted.

Time! He needed more _time_. His mind worked frantically as he began deflecting another barrage of attacks from Long Neck.

Hey! Why hadn't he thought of that before? He was so busy thinking of this beast as being Tommy and how he could fight against Tommy Junior, that he hadn't really _looked_ close enough.

Tommy didn't have a long neck!

Trudging up the Gold powers, Jason sprang high up in the air, landing a drop kick right in the middle of Altor's neck. Even through the heavy armor, the beast stumbled backward, clutching at his throat and gasping.

Yup, that _should_ be hurting like hell. It wasn't ever fun to have your airway bruised and crushed. He remembered.

Altor stumbled to the ground, choking for oxygen. There were gasps in the crowd. Silence stretched for a few seconds, all eyes watching closely. Altor wasn't dying, but he sure took a hit that severely changed the dynamics of the fight.

The horde of creatures found their voices, but this time, they were singing a different tune. They craved blood, even if it was one of their own. There were shouts and cries for the Gold Ranger to finish the kill and destroy Altor. The beast was trying to get up but was having difficulty. Jason didn't move.

He stood in front of the balcony, staring up at Tommy. The Red Ranger's hands were clenched.

"Well," the 'king' said quietly, almost too quietly among the roaring masses. "You may kill him, but I promise you I will send another. And another."

The Gold Ranger shook his head, speaking loudly for the whole audience to hear. "I will _not_ kill this creature!" That silenced things. Jason continued on, pointing at Altor but looking at Zeo Ranger Five. "If you really believe yourself to be King, you should know when to call for mercy. This Machine Empire is yours, as Lord _Gasket_ here has told you. You stand there and allow me to take the life of one of your own soldiers. But I know a thing or two about leadership. And rule number one is _always_ do what you can to spare your men from death."

"Our King keeps his soldiers in mind!" Gasket cried out in a shrill tone, with a little too much defiance. "His greatness and all the good he has accomplished is something all are willing to lay down their life for to defend! It is _you_ that forget mercy, that take innocent lives from people _after_ you gain their trust!" Gasket faced Tommy, speaking to him. "He is a skilled manipulator, sire! He has a serpent's tongue that could spin lies of silk!"

"Huh," The Gold Ranger replied calmly, again pointing to Altor. "So you don't call that mercy, then?"

Gasket's voice was too high pitched and angry, showing fear beneath the outburst. He hoped dearly that Tommy was picking up on that. "Lies! You see, sire? He wishes to bait you, like he did before your memory collapse! This is all a ruse. He knows he is outmatched, he is looking to spare his life! We must destroy him!"

Tommy's hands were clenching and unclenching, and his shoulders had dropped. Those were the only signs that told Jason his boyfriend was trying to make sense of things, but that was enough to go by. Jason could play cat and mouse.

"I think the King's a big boy, Gasket. Memory or no memory, he can decide for himself. Sounds to me like you're trying too much to hold his hand. Do you need to go get his bottle?"

"You little—!" Gasket began, but Tommy cut him off.

"Enough!" The Red Ranger slammed his hands down on the balcony railing. The entire arena fell silent. He turned around and began pacing. Gasket rushed to begin speaking to him, but he held his hands up irritably, calling for silence. Unwillingly, Gasket acquiesced. Jason could see in the nervous wandering that Tommy was confused. Something had gotten under the skin of whatever it was that had altered his memory. Jason held his breath. He'd do whatever he needed to in order to stall for more time, to make his boyfriend think about the kind of life he had been told was his.

Finally Tommy stopped. Turning around and squaring his shoulders, he faced the Gold Ranger. His voice was low, but it commanded all ears. "Speak your intentions, and speak them plain. What do you want?"

Jason took a deep breath, hoping he wasn't trembling too visibly. "I want to serve a leader. When you were among us, the Power Rangers, I was glad to be by your side. But if the Machine Empire is your true place, where you really belong. . . I would prepare to swear my allegiance to you."

Tommy laughed harshly. "You would switch sides?"

Jason spoke his words carefully. "I would serve _you_, my King."

"Sire, he lies! He—"

"Quiet, Lord Gasket!" Tommy snapped. He studied the Gold Ranger. Jason could feel those eyes scrutinizing him beneath the helmet. "Why should I believe you?"

The Gold Ranger shrugged. "Ask yourself what it would take to get you to believe in me."

The Red Ranger folded his arms, regarding those words.

Gasket was all but steaming at the ears. Archerina, however, had remained calm and collected through the whole exchange. "He proposes an interesting agreement, my King."

Gasket's jaw dropped. "What?"

Archerina ignored him. "Would it please your majesty to hold the Gold Ranger in a private cell while you ponder his proposal?"

Zeo Ranger Five considered those words, finally nodding in agreement. "Yes. Have the guards take him away. Make sure he is disarmed from his powers so he doesn't try to escape. Just in case this is a ruse, as Gasket suspects. I will reconvene with you later, Gold Ranger, after I have thought about your words."

Jason breathed out a silent sigh of relief. He had done it. He bought more time, _and_ he had Tommy thinking about things. Well, he was going to give him something more to think about before being taken away. The guards were already approaching.

Jason called out, "Gold Ranger, power down!" Instantly his suit disappeared. His tender flesh and bone surfaced, revealing his normal human appearance. The Red Ranger didn't move. He cursed the helmet from hiding Tommy's face. He had no idea if any kind of recognition was flitting across his boyfriend's features.

The guards came up and grabbed at Jason. He didn't resist. He allowed himself to be carried out of the arena and through the iron gate, all the while staring at Tommy until his neck wouldn't turn any further, and the stone tunnel took his boyfriend's unwavering gaze from sight.

* * *

Jason dozed fitfully on the hard floor, stirring this way and that, but eventually gave up. He sat up, propping his back against the wall. He was tired after the fight with Altor, and there wasn't much to do in his private cell. Sleep was the most logical thing to do. He needed to gain as much rest and strength in case he needed to do battle again.

But his mind was far from relaxed. There was an extremely real chance that he had put himself in a very compromising situation. He was promising to pledge his allegiance to Tommy. He was very specific with those words, careful not to include the Machine Empire in his vow, but he'd asked the 'king' to think on what it would take for him to believe that Jason meant those words.

The obvious test to that was to pit the Gold Ranger against the Zeo Rangers somehow. To be asked to betray them. There was no way Jason would ever actually follow through with that kind of scenario, but he would make the Empire believe that was the case if there was a chance at bringing Tommy to Earth and getting him away. Getting them _both_ away from wherever they were.

Jason was the one who knew Tommy best. But that was the _old_ Tommy. Would this new version think similarly? Would he think like he did when he was under Rita's spell? Being able to guess Tommy's thoughts could be a tremendous advantage to finding a way out of here or what task Jason might be sworn to do. Were his Zeo friends any closer to finding a way to come here and rescue them? Overall that was the most ideal situation. Unless there was some kind of trap just waiting for them that was being devised right now, and Jason was going to be forced to execute it as some kind of test of honor or commitment. . .

Jason blew out his breath and shoved his hands through his hair. He hadn't anticipated on buying himself all of this time only to think helplessly. He needed to – wait, what was that? It sounded like a heavy door opening and closing. Thick stone lined the left and right side of his cell walls, so he couldn't see who it was that approached.

From the right, Tommy stepped into view. Not Zeo Ranger Five in his suit and helmet. Tommy.

Air rushed out of Jason's lungs. It had been fifteen months since he last saw that face looking at him. Sure, those eyes were a lot more kind than they were right _now_, but all the same, the man standing before him was breathtaking. His hair had grown. It was long and straight, flowing just below his collar bone. It was pulled half up with a simple black band to hold the hair in place. Those brown eyes may have been staring daggers at Jason, but Jason was staring into his boyfriend's _eyes_.

And those thin, pursed lips. . .

"What are you smiling about?" Tommy spat out.

That broke Jason's reverie.

Right. Tommy was no boyfriend at the present moment. He reminded himself of the mental note not to call this man Babe, lest he wish to find himself beheaded very soon.

"Well?" Tommy demanded, because Jason still hadn't said anything.

"Sorry," Jason apologized without any real sincerity. "I, uh, just haven't seen you in a long time."

Tommy's features looked confused, like those words should have meant something, but they were only bothersome and meaningless. He shook his head, ignoring Jason's answer. "Why are you here? Wipe that smirk off your face!" he demanded.

Jason tried to school his features into one of seriousness, but it was hard to ignore the rush of warm emotions at seeing this man, evil or not. His blood stirred pleasantly. Somehow he managed to wipe the grin away. "I was brought here," he replied.

Tommy's mouth pursed. "Not an acceptable answer. You're after something. What is it?"

Jason raised his eyebrows, "I thought I already told you?"

"There's more to it than that. You're holding back. I can feel it."

Jason tried to play confused, which wasn't hard to do. "I'm not sure what you mean."

Tommy glared at him. "You only swore allegiance to me. Not my Empire. Why?"

Oh boy. King Tommy was very perceptive.

What could he say? He figured sticking as close to the truth as he could was the best route. "I lost someone that I worked side by side with. I went looking for him and found you. Do you know where he went?"

Tommy shook his head. "That doesn't answer my question."

"It could, though. Do you know Tommy Oliver?"

Those cold brown eyes narrowed into thin slits. "Do not toy with me, Ranger. I know of the mind games you play. You cannot fool me."

Jason sighed and got to his feet. "Believe me, _I'm_ not the one playing mind games with you."

Those eyes hardened. "I said do not toy with me!"

The Gold Ranger held up his hands. "Easy, easy. I'm not trying to anger the King."

"Then answer my question!"

Brown eyes bore against brown eyes. Quietly, Jason replied, "I said I would swear allegiance _if_ you were the true King."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Jason held up his hands. "Look around! Why would King Mondo replace a _human_ as his heir? He's got a son somewhere called Sprocket. And I'll bet you that Gasket has his eye out for the throne, too. He smells like royalty to me. Those are all pretty _machine_ sounding names, don't you think? How do you fit into any of that?"

Tommy's eyes grew clouded and alarmed. "No. I am the only King. There is no King Mondo. I've never heard of him, or. . . or Sprocket," only he didn't sound at all like he was sure.

Jason's heart thudded. The confusion he saw made him hopeful, but he couldn't be too eager. Tommy was highly suspicious of Jason trying to manipulate him. He shrugged, playing it cool. "See if Gasket can explain it to you. But that's what I was told."

Tommy's face twisted. "You _lie_, Ranger!"

Jason resisted the urge to roll his eyes. This wasn't getting very far. He needed Tommy to _really_ think about things. The man that he knew couldn't be too far gone, could he?

He threw up his hands in frustration. "Okay, fine! I'm lying! Whatever! I can't speak for the Empire, I don't even know much about them. But I do know _me_. And you _should_ remember me." He gave a hopeful pause. "Don't you?"

Tommy's eyes clouded, his brows furrowing slightly, trying to think. "You're the Gold Ranger."

Jason huffed out an irritated breath. "My _name_. Do you remember my name? I've only been the Gold Ranger for like, a day."

Tommy shook his head. "No, Gasket showed me images. You've been fighting here for a while now. Bounty hunters came after you to help us. You've caused a lot of damage to Earth. I saw the wreckage."

Jason took a step forward, closer toward the bars that separated him from Tommy. "Gasket's telling you wrong about that. He's the one causing the damage. But either way, I'm not that guy. He got hurt and gave the powers to me. I'm a brand new Zeo Ranger."

Tommy's confusion grew deeper. "No. You. . . that can't be. I know you."

Jason grabbed onto the bars, excitement coursing through him. "Yes! You do! But not as the Gold Ranger. How? Think about it!"

Tommy took a step back, seeming genuinely lost in his thoughts for the very first time. "I don't know. There's a lot I don't remember." His bravado was down. The real Tommy was slipping through the cracks.

"I think you're the real one behind bars here, Tommy," Jason replied softly. "You've gotta loosen your mind and let your memories out so they can tell you the truth. Only you can know."

Tommy shook his head feebly. "No. . . I'm King. And you. . . you're familiar because we fought somewhere against each other. . ."

"We fought _together_!" Jason exclaimed, pleading with his eyes for Tommy to remember. "As Power Rangers! We were on the same side! We still are. We're there for each other."

A blank canvas swam under those eyes, trying to piece together a puzzle that wasn't fitting. But he was trying. "You left, though."

A pang of hurt stabbed at Jason. "Yeah," he said quietly. He blinked rapidly, clearing away the sudden rush of emotion. "I needed to. But I'm back now. I came back for you."

They looked at each other for a long moment.

Sudden pain hit Jason square in the forehead, right between his eyes. Vaguely he saw Tommy's fist extended through the bars as he went flying backward, falling hard on the stone floor.

"Ow," he cried out lamely, rubbing at the spot where Tommy's fist connected with his face. Involuntary tears of pain squeezed out from his eyes. He looked up at Tommy, whose face was cold and harsh again, trying to mask the fear that lurked in those irises.

"I said you couldn't fool me. But nice try. I think allegiance to me is not to my benefit. Enjoy your last few hours of life while I decide which of my most skilled soldiers will have the honor of finishing you."

And with that, Tommy disappeared from sight, his footsteps echoing down the short corridor of Jason's holding cell.

"Ask Gasket to explain what flaccid penis means!" Jason shouted out as the prison door slammed shut, echoing loudly against the walls.

* * *

Gasket's metal gears were drawn taut. He was seething with suppressed rage. "Archerina, my _dear_," he spat out with oil coated honey, "Remind me again _why_ we let him go down and question the prisoner _alone_? This was not according to plan!"

Archerina was unfazed by her husband's temper. She paused on her buff job to examine the gleaming metallic shine to her fingers. "Not to worry, darling. Should he decide to accept the Gold Ranger into our fold, the brain drain has already proven a success. We will simply use it again and have _two_ Rangers under our control. I will simply explain to Tommy that there's an initiation process the Machine Empire requires any new ally to undergo."

Gasket paced back and forth, his joints beginning to squeak from the heated friction. Archerina tsked at the noise, but he paid her no heed. "I'm not so sure it is as powerful as I had hoped. That _bloody_ Gold Ranger gave Tommy far too many clauses to ponder on. Did you see the confusion on his face? That golden goody two shoes could be making it worse as we speak."

The Princess shrugged, nonplussed. "What does it matter? He still believes us over him. He _has_ to, that's the way you designed your brilliant machine. If there happen to be a few kinks, we'll fix them later. All that matters is that he still aides in our cause long enough to destroy the Zeo Rangers." She tsked again. "Darling, _please_, you're going to wear that kneecap right out with all that pacing. We only just replaced it."

Gasket walked a few more paces, stopping with irritation at his wife's fussing. He glared balefully at her. "If there are a few _kinks_ in it, it may be enough for that Gold Ranger to undo all of my hard work! Tommy will be of no use to us then!"

Archerina cocked her head to one side. "Then it's a good thing he's in _our_ territory, then, hmm? That should make it rather easy to do away with him."

It was like a can of screws hit him in the face. It was a very valid point. "You're right," he admitted, suddenly feeling hopeful again.

"Of course I am, darling. It's why I married you."

Gasket bristled. "What do you mean by _that_?"

Archerina giggled, but didn't respond. That's when they became aware of company.

Jerking his head, Gasket saw Tommy was already standing in the conference room. There was a distinct look on his face that made Gasket suspicious. How long had he been standing there, and what had he overheard? Archerina quickly stood up, and together both of them bowed before their 'King.'

"Your Majesty, so good of you to join us," Archerina greeted calmly.

Tommy nodded but said nothing. He only stared at her, his expression revealing none of the thoughts going through his mind.

Gasket cleared his throat. Thinking wasn't a good sign. "What news of the prisoner, your Majesty?"

Tommy turned his head, locking eyes with Gasket, who calmly rubbed his metallic fingers nonchalantly over his ring. It radiated small bursts of energy from his brain drain machine into Tommy when he felt there was a needed push. It was a clever device. Now was such a time. The Ranger's eyes went cloudy for a moment. He blinked and shook his head.

"What did you say?" He asked, sounding, to Gasket's relief, confused. His machine was still operating just _fine_. What kinks was Archerina going on about?

"I inquired about the prisoner, your majesty," Gasket repeated. "What news do you bring us?"

Tommy's face hardened. Good. That was a healthy sign. When he spoke, his voice was strong. "I sense he has ulterior motives to his proposal, as you suspected Gasket. He spins a lie well."

Gasket suppressed a grin, instead shaking his head in mock graveness, replying somberly, "You are surely on the mend, Sire, to see through his trickery and into his blackened heart. It pains me to behold the damage this Ranger has caused to your mighty Empire. Earth stands perilously in the balance. Do you have a plan of action?"

Zeo Ranger Five nodded. "I do."

"What is it, Sire?"

"He will battle to the death."

Gasket bowed, hiding his smile of triumph. Keeping his voice calm, he said, "As you wish, your Highness. Shall I help you choose the right soldier to complete this task? Altor has mended and—"

"No," Tommy quickly cut in. Gasket looked up at him, fearing the unreadable look in those eyes. The Ranger took a deep breath. "He will fight against me."

Gasket looked to Archerina, who gave a barely perceptible nod of the head. "Sire?" Gasket inquired.

"He tried to bait me with stories of us fighting alongside each other. I will put his allegiance to the test. Whether he speaks truth or falsehood, I will find out by pitting myself against him."

Gasket bowed again, rubbing his ring. "They are cunning falsehoods, I assure you, sire."

Tommy's face hardened. "I am fully aware and prepared. It will make victory sweeter when I can destroy our great enemy myself."

Archerina dipped her head forward. "As you wish, my King."

"Call forth the machines and announce I have come to an arrangement. Make sure the shield's power holds so he cannot call forth the Zeo power."

Gasket grinned. "Most excellent, my Lord. Your own Zeo strength will surely crush him."

Tommy gave him a look of repulsion. "I am fighting him without that filth."

Metal eyebrows shot up in question. "But, sire, you will have an advantage—"

"Am I not the King of the Machine Empire?" Tommy demanded, interrupting him.

Gasket gritted his teeth, inclining his head. "Yes, sire."

"Then why should I use their grimy Zeo power when I have my own? You helped me acquire it only when I went to spy on them. I should have no more need of it."

Gasket made a noise in the back of his throat, but Archerina stepped forward, deftly answering, "Quite right, your Majesty. The might of the Empire rests in your formidable hands. We have weapons at your disposal that will crush him—"

"No weapons!" Tommy demanded harshly. His eyes widened, seeming to shock himself by commanding such a thing. His gaze lowered, clouding with a downcast expression. "No weapons," he repeated quietly, talking more to himself than to any of them. Archerina and Gasket exchanged a sideways glance. Tommy shook his head, clearing it of the momentary confusion, his voice filling with conviction when he said, "This Gold menace has ransacked Earth and terrorized its citizens. I wish to crush him with my own two hands. In a fair battle. I will show him the might and power of my Empire."

Archerina bowed. "We will alert the kingdom, your Majesty. Today will be a glorious celebration for our kind."

Tommy nodded. He turned to leave, but hesitated, pivoting back around to his advisors. "Gasket," he began, those features clouding over again. "The Gold Ranger. . . he mentioned he had been recently given these powers. That they originated with another being who had been injured. Is that. . . true?"

Gasket and Archerina looked at each other. They knew Queen Machina was after the Gold Ranger's powers for the sake of curing King Mondo, but it hadn't occurred to them that the Ranger who was in their holding cell was someone new. A wrong answer could be the difference between shattering the precarious trust Tommy shared with them or strengthening it.

"We'll have Klank check into the allegation," Archerina supplied. "But to our knowledge, no such transference has taken place."

Tommy looked at one and then the other, watching them, assessing them. Finally, seeming to accept their words, he dipped his head once in acknowledgement, then turned around and exited the room.

Gasket waited a few moments before letting out a frustrated groan. "This is such exhausting _work_ keeping him satisfied."

* * *

The guards were dragging him out to the arena. Jason could hear the crowd, loud and belligerent. They were yelling for blood. This wasn't good. Based on his failed conversation with Tommy – what was it, yesterday?—he knew the crowd was demanding for his.

The red sun cast a different kind of brightness, but all the same, Jason found himself squinting and blinking rapidly against the sudden reappearance of so much light. The cell he had been kept in held very little of it. He was shoved roughly into the center of the stone ring. He stumbled, but didn't fall. Jeers and snickers boomed from his beloved audience.

Jason paid no attention to them. As his vision adjusted, there was only one person he saw: Tommy. He was up in the balcony, sitting on the throne. He wasn't in his Zeo suit. His face was a hard mask of contempt and anger, all bearing down on Jason.

It was an odd sensation to feel his heart flutter with warm summer wings while simultaneously dropping to his stomach in dreaded fear. If he didn't know better, he'd say Tommy's eyes were giving him the kiss of death.

Jason looked around feebly, hoping to see the Zeo Rangers somewhere in the crowd. They were nowhere to be found. Apparantly the time he bought hadn't been enough.

It was a strange feeling to begin accepting the possibility of death, to analyze the choice of embracing it or denying its lure.

Jason looked back into those cold, frozen brown eyes of his boyfriend. How could one stare into the windows of a once familiar soul, and not feel the urge to fight for what once was?

Tommy was trapped in a far worse prison: his mind. It had been turned against him. Jason knew that battle all too well. He was going to fight to free his love from that devil's snare. If the cost was his dying breath, then the price was worth it.

Tommy stood and raised his arms, commanding silence from the crowd. The various creatures, machines and cogs quieted. Archerina and Gasket stood stoically on either side, their expressions smug and superior. Jason hated them.

"Gold Ranger," Tommy began, staring at him dispassionately. "You asked me to consider what it would take for me to believe in your desire to pledge loyalty and allegiance to me." He paused for dramatic effect. Jason held his gaze. "I questioned you in private myself. I found you to be a skilled liar, spinning tales and falsehoods with your words. Therefore your proposal is hereby null and void. Your heinous crimes on Earth and throughout the galaxy are deserving of death."

"Do you have a list of all of these supposed crimes?" Jason interrupted. "Because last I checked, the Machine Empire was the one conquering and destroying, not me. I was establishing _peace_ where I went."

Tommy's eyes clouded, looking confused. "What? The Empire did. . . no. That's not right."

Gasket opened his mouth but Jason jumped on the opportunity, opening up his expression to vulnerable pleading. "They've told you wrong, Tommy. You've gotta believe me. _They_ are the ones manipulating you! How is it that what they are telling you makes more sense over what I'm saying? You _know_ me. Remember!"

"Sire, he lies!" Gasket snarled. Jason glared at the despicable creature, watching him rub a finger vigorously against a ring on his hand. Tommy's face immediately pained, and he shook his head, gripping the balcony for support. He was suddenly breathing heavily.

It took a moment for him to gain his bearings, but when he looked up, his face was hard and contemptuous once more. "Enough! You cannot fool me!"

Wait a minute. Gasket's ring. There was something about it that was compelling Tommy to withstand Jason's pleas. That was sort of making sense now.

Jason fixed a venomous stare at Gasket. "You son of a _bitch_. You chose the wrong Ranger to mess with!"

"Do not speak to my advisor that way!" Tommy commanded callously.

Jason turned his eyes on the king, jerking his head over to Gasket. "Check out his ring every time you notice yourself getting confused, man. Your _advisor_ here has you mesmerized under some kind of spell. Think about that every time you choose to believe him over me."

"Sire," Archerina began, but Tommy held his hand up, silencing her. He squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his jaw. His lips were set in a thin line. He was trembling slightly. Jason held his breath, silently willing Tommy to break through the entrancement holding him. When those eyes opened, they were almost black in color.

"We battle. _Now_," he said tightly.

Jason blanched. "What?"

Tommy turned toward his advisor. "Gasket?" he prompted.

"Right away, sire," Gasket replied, whipping out his sword. There was a flash of light and the invisible force shield momentarily appeared, rippling. Through some force of magic that Gasket controlled, he steered Tommy through the field until he stood before Jason. The Gold Ranger backed up a few steps.

Tommy's face was like stone. "I'm through with talking. I will destroy you personally, and it will be an honor."

Jason shook his head, his eyes wide. "No. _No._ Tommy, I'm not fighting you."

"Then prepare for a quick death."

Without further preamble, he charged.

* * *

"Oh my god, you guys, we have to leave _now_," Kat urged, staring anxiously at the viewing glove. "Tommy's attacking Jason!"

Rocky glanced worriedly over, watching Jason parry off attack after attack from Tommy. "Billy," he called out, his gaze transfixed at the screen. "Are you ready? Kat's right, we've gotta go, dude."

Billy finished a few minor adjustments to a remote controlled device he was holding. He looked up, nodding. "Affirmitive. It's ready. Let's go."

Four Zeo Rangers assembled around Billy. Alpha stepped up to a control panel, nervously fretting. "Do be careful, Billy."

The former Blue Ranger inclined his head. "I will. You know as much as I do this mission will be best accomplished with me there."

"Yes, I know," came the robot's reluctant reply.

Adam placed a hand on Billy's shoulder, but addressed Alpha. "Don't worry Alpha, we'll look out for him."

The robot could only nod. "Yes, I have faith that you will. Bring everyone back safely!" He adjusted some dials, pushed a few buttons, and teleported Billy and the Zeo Rangers to the dimension Jason was fighting to stay alive in.

* * *

Jason wiped away a trickle of blood that was running from his nose that Tommy just smashed his fist into. His fist was descending again, but Jason caught it in his hands and held it. "For being a _king_, your advisors threw you in the ring a little too eagerly, don't you think?"

Tommy yanked his arm away. "They know I will destroy you!"

"They _know_ we're both prisoners!" Jason retorted angrily.

"Lies!" Tommy spat out, advancing again.

"QUIT BELIEVING THAT!" Jason roared, ducking and sweeping his leg under Tommy's, sending the Red Ranger flying down to the earth, flat out on his back.

Jason stepped away, giving himself distance. He was breathing hard and his nose was on fire, but he ignored the pain. There had to be some way of getting through to Tommy. He was getting just a little tired of being told he was a liar.

"You aren't king, Tommy. They've _brainwashed_ you and somehow made you believe that I'm the bad guy. You and I fought together as Power Rangers. We helped each other through a whole bunch of shit that happened. We were as close as could be. _Why_ would I make something up like that if I was your enemy?"

Tommy clutched at his chest, sitting up but not doing anything more. His eyes had lost some of their anger, but he was still clinging to it. His lip curled in disgust. "I do not presume to know the cruelty of your mind. Only that you are skilled at deception, and I must not believe."

Jason abandoned his instinct and stepped forward, bending down so he was level with Tommy. He looked him squarely in the eye. "Think about this, man. Listen to your heart. Is that really what you believe, or just what you were told?"

Tommy's eyes twitched. He looked down at the ground, thinking. His features were troubled. Instinctively, Jason reached out and touched his shoulder, squeezing gently. Tommy tensed, but he didn't pull away. Instead, his eyes widened. A small pulse of energy surged through them, warm and thrilling. It lasted the briefest nano-second, but it had been there. The Red Zeo Ranger was staring in awe at Jason's hand, his eyes slowly traveling up until they were both staring at each other, sharing the same reaction of shock.

Jason's lips curled upward in the smallest of smiles. "You felt that too, didn't you?"

Tommy stared in wide eyed wonder. All masks were down. Open vulnerability showed on that gorgeous face. "Who are you? Why are you so familiar to me?"

Jason's smile stretched wider. He spoke softly. "You could say I'm someone who means a lot to you. At least, I have in the past. I came back hoping it could still be true."

Tommy didn't say anything. He just continued to stare, those irises looking deep into Jason's soul, examining him. All the while the Gold Ranger's hand stayed on his shoulder, comforting and reassuring when so much was a confused canvas of hashed up colors.

Suddenly Tommy's face screwed up in anguish, shutting out the world and retreating into some unknown inner turmoil. Jason looked up and saw Gasket rubbing his ring. The Gold Ranger's smile vanished into a thin line of anger. Before he could utter any profanities, he felt his neck snap backward, his face burning with fire at the blow it had received from Tommy's fist. He fell onto his back, dazed.

"Get your hands off me," Tommy sneered.

Jason suppressed a groan. So close, and yet still so far away. There had to be a way to break the spell Gasket had over Tommy, but how? He had seen his boyfriend slip through for the briefest, most amazing few seconds.

He _had_ to get that person back somehow. He just had to.

* * *

The Zeo Rangers were wondering around on the outskirts of a great stone castle. From Billy's research, they were on the planet Tarabon, a world that had been conquered by the Machine Empire. Who knew what species once lived here, but now, only King Mondo's army of training warriors resided here.

Billy had managed to gain access to a map of the place on the electronic device he built, and they were following it. They needed to reach the engineering room, where the power generators to Gasket's brain drain and force field inventions were. Once destroyed, Tommy could return back to normal, and the Rangers could safely teleport out of here using their Zeo communicators. There would be no more jamming of frequencies that had made it possible to only enter this dimension, but never to leave.

They had finally come upon the engineering room, which was protected by a heavy iron gate and chains. For the Zeo Rangers, that proved very little of a challenge, but it was the vast numbers of cogs patrolling the perimeter that were. Keeping Billy closely guarded by Tanya and Adam, Rocky and Kat mounted their attack on the cogs, working at dispersing them so the engineering room could be left unattended and free to break into.

So far their plan was working. Adam and Tanya had their blasters drawn and were taking down any cogs that came their way. Keeping Billy sandwiched between them, they had made it to the iron gate and easily shot through the chains that bound the doors shut. The two Rangers stood guard outside so Billy could set to work placing his device on top of the brain drain generator. It was a delicate system that had to be shut down properly before being destroyed, otherwise Tommy risked permanent mind control damage.

Billy was keeping his fingers crossed as he punched in a series of numbers and then watched his invention hack into Prince Gasket's security system. There was a firewall that sprang up, but his device got through it. After what felt like the longest few minutes of his life, the screen flashed one hundred percent access, and automatically began powering down the brain drain machine. Full capacity went down to eighty-five percent, then sixty-five, and steadily falling.

It was working. Tommy was soon going to be free. Billy's face split into the grin of the century. "Prodigious!" he exclaimed.

"Billy, look out!" Tanya shouted. Too many cogs had ganged up on her and Adam, and one had slipped through their guard and was heading straight for Billy.

He straightened up and leveled a kick right for its chest, knocking it clear against the wall where it sagged and shot forth sparks, its life force ebbing away. The former Blue Ranger grinned. He still had it.

That was good, because two more cogs had slipped in.

* * *

Jason spat out a mouthful of blood, getting wearily back up to his feet. He was swaying slightly from the recent kick to the head he had received. Stars were dancing before his eyes. Where had Tommy learned box fighting?

Tommy laughed harshly, advancing forward. Jason tried to duck but his reflexes were too slow. He was knocked clean off his feet and landed harshly on his back, where the air completely left his system. He gasped for air, but suddenly hands were clasping at his throat.

"You are finished, Gold Ranger! The might of my Empire will shine forth today!" Tommy's evil guffaw rang in his ears.

Jason clasped at those hands, but his strength was waning. He couldn't fail. Not yet. He had to try, one last time. . .

He drew in as much oxygen as he could, and choked out in a cracked voice, "I love you, Sunshine."

Tommy's laughter stopped. The wild look in his eyes froze, and those irises bore down on Jason. His grip loosened the tiniest fraction. "What?" he asked in bewildered confusion, his voice barely above a whisper.

The tiniest bit of oxygen squeezed on by. "I always meant to tell you," Jason rasped. "You looked like sunshine to me, too."

An indefinable moment of silence went by. Gasket's voice cut through the air. "Finish him off, my King!"

Tommy's eyes squeezed shut, but his grip on Jason slackened. Suddenly five bodies teleported into the ring, making the Red Ranger jump back in surprised shock. Jason slumped to the ground, gasping and coughing.

"Jason!" Tanya called out, and immediately went to his aid. She bent down and lifted his head onto her lap.

Tommy stood up, taking a few steps back, staring with intense confusion at the Yellow and Gold Ranger. "Jason?" he asked out loud to no one.

"NO!" Gasket yelled out. "How did the rest of you get here?" He rubbed furiously at his ring. "Sire, see? The Gold Ranger has tricked you! The others have shown up to battle against you. Call in your Zeo power and –"

But he never got to finish his sentence. Gasket fell to the floor, writhing and twitching, sparks and smoke emitting from various joints on his body. Archerina shrieked and reached for her husband, holding onto him helplessly as he continued to spasm.

Billy lowered his taser. "It is advised you relax for a moment, Gasket," he called out.

Jason eased slowly to his feet with Tanya's help, grinning at his friend. "Wicked smooth move, Billy." The two exchanged brief glances, but everyone's focus was mostly on Tommy, who was staring at Gasket's twitching body without any show of emotion. Gradually he returned his gaze onto the Zeo Rangers, his eyes resting on each person, not really showing any recognition until he landed on Billy. His brows furrowed.

"Billy?"

His friend nodded. "Affirmative. The brain drain machine is now destroyed. Jason's been telling you the truth, Tommy. We're all your friends. You've been manipulated by Prince Gasket. Your mind should be able to tell the difference now."

Tommy looked at Jason, a range of expressions flitting across his face until his eyes widened in the first real sign of recognition. "Oh my god. Jason?"

The Gold Ranger smiled feebly. "It's me, Babe."

Tommy dropped to his knees suddenly, overwhelmed with information that was flooding his brain. He clutched at his head and groaned. Despite the pain shooting through Jason's body, he rushed over and grabbed onto Tommy's shoulders as the man crouched low.

After a few seconds Tommy looked up into Jason's eyes, a world of misery and joy and awe floating through them. "You came back?" he choked out in a thick voice.

Jason grinned crookedly. "Told you I would, didn't I?"

The corners of Tommy's mouth rose minutely, but he quickly shook his head. "Oh my god. And I almost killed you just now. . ."

"Shhh, it's okay," Jason soothed. "I was going to chest kick you anyway, so I would've been fine," he tried to reassure his long lost boyfriend.

"Oh like hell you would've!" Tommy argued. "I had you pinned flat on the ground, you wouldn't have been able to move—" very abruptly he stopped his sentence, realizing what he was doing. "Wait a minute, what am I saying?" he said more to himself, shaking his head, trying to clear it away from the cobwebs of deceit still clinging to his mind.

Jason lifted a hand off Tommy's shoulder to cup his cheek. He spoke softly, "It's okay Babe. Things will be okay now."

The two of them looked deep into each other's eyes, relishing in a reunion that had been too long in coming.

But the moment didn't last. Archerina's voice sliced through the air in a piercing cry of anger. "You monsters! Look what you've done to my husband! You shall pay for this! I call upon all of the Empire here in the arena," she addressed the crowd, pointing at the Zeo Rangers, "_DESTROY THEM!_"

They didn't need to be told twice. Quickly they began crawling over each other, rushing toward the ring. Jason and Tommy quickly got to their feet and circled in close with the other Rangers.

"Archerina," Jason shouted, "you tell spaz boy down there that when he messes with one Ranger, he'd better be willing to take on the whole team!"

"Time to go, Billy?" Rocky asked their friend anxiously. He nodded, eyeing the growing number of machines closing some very fast distance.

"We will battle again soon, Archerina!" Adam called out.

The princess released a shrill whining sound, but soon she and the arena, full of approaching murderous machine warriors, vanished from sight.


	17. Inst 7, ch3: New Beginnings

Author's Notes:

Good news! Internet access here, and I brought my laptop just in case, so here's the new chap.

Jack D'Alyea: Yes! Four times now. You won't find me complaining at all :) It is a great enjoyment to see from all of you what you enjoy in these chapters.

TKFanatic: I have to agree, I look forward to Wednesdays and Sundays too to post the new updates! It thrills me to take you guys on the journey of this story, and I thank you so much for all of your kind reviews and words! It's fun playing on the Pink Rangers and their crushes with Tommy. He _is _a pretty decent catch!

sz2000: Aww, thank you! Part of me worried that perhaps my ideas aren't original or different enough. The show really did have some good ideas, but for 30 minutes and to keep it a children's show, they just fell short of making it decent. Your observations and insights always put a smile on my face :)

Thank you to _everyone_, past and present, who has left reviews. Writing is somewhat of a passion of mine since a little girl, so you could say that your interest and _telling_ me about it is something I deeply appreciate from you. I've fallen in love with this story as I've taken it from mind to paper...er, screen :) Your interest thrills me just as much! After this chapter comes installment 8: Old Enemies. Hard to believe Installment 10 will be the last, and coming up shortly. I'm working on the last chapter. I'm excited and sad for it at the same time.

Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 3: New Beginnings**

Seven bodies appeared in the Power Chamber. Everyone had made it back safely.

Alpha cried out joyously. "Aye yi yi, Rangers, you made it back! I knew you would. Billy, I am so proud of you!"

Billy smiled in bashful shyness, and several hands clasped him on the shoulder, mirroring Alpha's thoughts.

Tommy, though, was still struggling to gain sense of reality. Especially seeing one particular man standing before him.

Zeo Ranger Five grabbed onto Jason's arm firmly. He stared into those smoldering eyes, his expression intensely serious. "You're really back?" he asked quietly, incredulous.

Jason grinned. "Yeah, man. I really am."

Those eyes bore into the other. "For good?" Tommy asked, almost demanded.

A twinge of uncertainty crossed Jason's face. "That was the plan, but I didn't know if—"

Air pilfered out of his lungs as Tommy crushed himself against Jason in a fierce embrace that spoke of never, ever wanting to let go. Those arms clung frantically around his torso, and Tommy buried his head against Jason's neck. The Gold Ranger's grin vanished. This would have been so endearingly sweet if it weren't for the fact that Tommy was just now realizing fact from horrible, horrible lies.

"When?" Tommy whispered. "When did you come back?"

That was a good question. Time was sort of an unknown factor because of hopping dimensions and, well, being more concerned about Tommy and getting him back. "Um," Jason paused, trying to think. "Well, the same day I showed up where we just were. Yesterday, I guess?"

Tommy grabbed a fist full of Jason's shirt, trembling in his arms, trying desperately to hold back the torrent of emotions coursing through him. Jason cupped the back of his head in a reassuring display of concerned affection. "Tommy? You okay, Babe?"

Tommy's voice came out strangled with grief. "They erased you from my memory. All of you. I didn't remember anything. And what they told me, what they showed. . . it was awful."

"Shhh," Jason soothed, "You know the truth now. They aren't controlling you anymore."

Tommy pulled back abruptly, wiping away angrily at tears. "You were _there_, Jason! _Right_ in front of me, and I didn't even recognize you! I loathed you! All of you!" he gestured to his friends, who were watching him with silent concern. "But you," Tommy continued on, staring intently at Jason. "I looked _right_ into your eyes. I didn't _see_ you. I didn't know you. And I hated you the most. But. . ."  
Tommy paused, his expression shifting. Those brows knit together in thought. "Then you said things. And for a moment, this tiny crack of light opened up inside my head, and you weren't this monstrous villain. You were familiar to me, for the briefest second. But then it closed so quickly, and anything you said wasn't true anymore. It didn't mean anything but lies and deception. And I almost killed – with my own hands. . . _you_ Jason, of all people."

Tommy's voice finally cracked. Jason instantly closed the distance Tommy had gained. He brought his hand up to Tommy's chin, gently forcing it upward and cupped that magnificent face with both hands. Tommy despairingly met Jason's eyes. In them beheld such love and compassion. Jason spoke softly, his tone full of sincerity. "But you didn't, Babe." His thumb stroked gently across Tommy's cheek. "And we're here now. The spell's broken. You're free."

"Jason's right, Tommy," Billy spoke up quietly. The two turned their bodies in his direction. Tommy's dejected brown eyes looked over forlornly at him. "Gasket's brain drain machine completely rewired your mind. It was something you couldn't have fought against. None of us could have, were we to have been taken instead. It was rather fortunate that Jason was present. He may have thrown a wrench into Gasket's plan that wasn't accounted for. Gasket knew nothing of your past with Jason, and therefore Jason's presence potentially aided in the effort you took in fighting Gasket's persuasion. You gained full cognizance back very quickly once I hacked into his system and powered down the machine before destroying it. None of us should have to face this threat again."

Tommy took that into consideration, but it was Jason who responded, a proud grin on his face. "Billy, my man, you are one incredible genius. With brilliant timing, too."

Billy smiled, color rising to his cheeks. He nodded to the other Rangers around him. "Well, it was a team effort. Right guys?"

Tanya smirked. "Yeah, there were a mountain of cogs that guarded the brain drain machine and the force field generator. Even while we were deflecting as many as we could while Billy was working, a few still slipped past us." Those lips split open, her teeth dazzling brightly. "Billy knocked them out with no problem."

The former Blue Ranger looked down at the ground, self-conscious from all of the praise that was aimed toward him.

Adam spoke up, joining in. "Yeah, you kicked some serious ass today with us, bro!"

Tommy let go of Jason, stepping forward so he was facing Billy. He reluctantly looked up to meet Tommy's eyes. They were full of sincere gratitude. "Thank you, Billy. For everything. I owe you for so much."

Tommy reached out his hand, and Billy accepted it. He was pulled in, and Tommy wrapped his other arm around Billy, thumping him on the back in a brotherly hug. When they let go, the Red Ranger cast his eyes around the room, looking each Ranger in the eye, one by one.

"Thank you _all_ for helping me out and bringing me back. I don't even want to _think_ about where I'd be without you guys."

Rocky coughed loudly into his hands, clearly enough for everyone to hear that he was saying, "Group hug!"

There was laughter as seven bodies and a robot crushed into each other, Rocky and Adam purposely shoving Tommy and Jason into the center of the hug. It lasted for several moments. It was good to be reunited again, accomplishing yet another mission and foiling the Machine Empire.

When everyone finally separated, no one noticed the slightly dejected look on Kat's face that she was trying to mask when watching Tommy and Jason.

Tommy's eyes furrowed, looking to his boyfriend. "So, one thing I don't really understand, though. You're the Gold Ranger? How did that happen?"

Jason turned to Billy for explanation. "That part was sort of rushed for me. Billy, I think you could explain it better?"

The veteran Ranger nodded. "Tommy, remember how you and Kat were ski boating at the lake when you saw the Gold Ranger under attack? Right before you disappeared?" Tommy wrinkled his brows, trying to recall the memory, and eventually nodded his recollection. Billy continued. "He was attacked by Varox bounty hunters and was injured. He found refuge on Aquitar, but the atmosphere wasn't conducive to his biological system and they had to quickly transport him here. He's from the planet Triforia. His name is Trey. They are a symbiotic species there."

Jason's eyes widened with understanding. "So _that's_ why there were three of them."

Tommy's expression still remained confused. "Wait, what? I don't understand."

Billy resumed his clarification. "When Trey was injured by the bounty hunters, he was split into three different selves. Technically, they can all function independently from each other, but they operate best when joined together, in a symbiotic relationship." Tommy nodded his understanding. Billy pushed on. "Their planet Triforia works in tandem with the Zeo powers. Warriors train to handle symbiosis with the crystal. Trey handles the Gold power. But when he was injured, the symbiosis broke. He couldn't maintain the Gold power because of his separated state. He had to find someone to transfer them to, or the powers would've been lost forever."

The information was almost mind boggling. Tommy turned back to Jason, slightly dazed. "So you came back right after I was taken. And now you have the Gold power?" Jason nodded. Tommy smiled, but a thought occurred to him. Addressing Billy, he asked, "But, why didn't you attempt to take on the powers yourself? I mean, don't get me wrong," he quickly said to Jason. "I'm glad you're back and you're on the team, but. . .?" he looked at Billy questioningly, leaving the sentence unfinished.

The former Ranger smiled sadly. "It was the original plan to attempt to take on the Gold powers. But unfortunately when the old Command Center exploded, the blast infused me with a large amount of negative proton energy, thus disabling me from being able to carry any supreme capabilities."

Jason's expression was sorrowful. It hadn't even occurred to him to ask Billy why it was he and not the old Blue Ranger stepping up to Trey's rescue. "Aw Billy, I'm so sorry man, I didn't realize when—" he began, but was cut off.

"Don't worry about it," their friend interrupted. The sadness was gone from his face. "This was a much better arrangement. I wouldn't have it any other way."

For the first time, Zordon spoke. "Indeed, this is a welcome turn of events. Welcome back Jason. It is good to see you."

Jason grinned, looking up toward his long-time mentor, his eyes dancing with joy. "Thanks Zordon. It's good to be back."

That white head nodded in greeting. "I have every confidence that you will handle the Gold Powers wisely, and use them well."

Jason inclined his head. "I'll do my best."

Tommy squeezed his boyfriend's shoulder, his expression one of pride and happiness. "Yeah, welcome back, Sunshine."

Jason's lips pulled into a full bodied smile, those teeth sparkling vibrantly. "It is _so_ good to hear that from you."

Tommy's lips pulled into a wide grin, letting himself be lost in those warm brown eyes that were radiating with affection. Rocky slipped up next to him and whispered none-too-softly in his ear so that everyone could hear, "Well, what are you waiting for? Kiss him already, man!"

Everyone broke out into laughter. Well, almost everyone. Kat's face soured, but all eyes were on Tommy and Jason, and her expression went unnoticed.

Though there was a small moment of shy hesitancy in front of six pairs of eyes, a robot and a wizard's stare, Tommy and Jason obliged and happily kissed each other. Once their lips met, their expressions softened and it was clear that they were lost in a very long-anticipated moment of tender reunion.

Aware of their audience, however, they kept the moment chaste and relatively short. There was time later to properly demonstrate their feelings.

"All right!" Adam cheered.

"Prodigious!" Billy agreed.

Kat cleared her throat. "Well you guys, I've got to go home. I'm beat." She politely smiled at Jason, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. "It's good to have you on the team, Jason."

Jason smiled back, his features tinged with worry at this all-too-familiar behavior of avoidance. Kim had acted like this, too. What was it with him and Pink Rangers not liking him? Nonetheless, Kat pretended to ignore his concerned expression. She said her goodbyes and left. Tommy gave him a look that read 'I'll tell you later.'

"Kat's right, I'm tired too," Tommy said with a yawn. His eyes were twirling with delight, staring into Jason's. "Shall we go home?"

Butterflies erupted inside of the Gold Ranger. Home. . .

He grabbed for Tommy's hand, grinning broadly. "Yeah, Babe. Home sounds really good."

* * *

Tommy and Jason walked into the apartment, shutting the door. Tommy advanced slowly into the living room and then the kitchen, examining everything as if he had never been here before. His voice was quiet, almost in awe, when he spoke. "Do you know that it's like looking at everything, fresh and new again? Twenty four hours ago this place didn't even exist in my head. And with you here now. . ." he trailed off, letting the sentence hang. He turned back around, looking at his boyfriend.

Jason gave him a sideways grin. "Yeah, I know the feeling."

Tommy smiled, but it was twinged with sadness. Their eyes locked. "It's been a long time."

Jason's grin faded. His face grew somber. "Fifteen months," he agreed, speaking softly. "Has it been. . . too long?" He chewed his lip fretfully.

Tommy stared deep into those satin brown eyes. He wanted to drown in them. Slowly, he shook his head. "No," he replied at long last. "If it had been years, I still would've waited."

Relief flashed across Jason's face. He wanted to run back into Tommy's arms and kiss him all over. But he didn't. Those words were heaven to his ears, but he saw the way Kat had looked at him. "Were you and Kat. . . together?" It was hard to choke those words out.

Tommy's eyes widened, and he quickly shook his head. "There was nothing between us." But his eyes dropped to the floor, realizing it wasn't completely true. "Well," he conceded anxiously. "At least, for me there wasn't. She had a crush on me. I knew it. She asked me out a few times, but I couldn't ever say yes."

Jason could let himself breathe. Still. . . "Does she know about us?" he asked tentatively.

"She found out five months ago, soon after you sent me that note."

Jason's eyes grew big. "Five months? That's how long ago it's been since I sent that?" Tommy nodded. Jason ran his hands through his hair. "I thought it hadn't been that long," he mused to himself. "I swore it was only two months _maybe_ at the most, but—" he stopped short, quickly adding up the math in his head and realized that, even through intergalactic time travel, it had really been that long. When he looked back into Tommy's eyes, there was a world of apology swimming across his face. "I'm so sorry Babe. It just didn't feel like it. I thought—"

"It's okay, Jace," Tommy quickly cut in, silencing his boyfriend.

The Gold Ranger didn't buy it. "Really?" he asked dubiously.

Tommy was nodding, but stopped when he saw Jason cross his arms. He sighed. "Okay, fine. Yes, receiving your note five months ago felt like an eternity has gone by since then. Each morning I woke up wondering if today was going to be the day I would see you come back, and it killed me when I went to bed without you." He took a deep breath, speaking with purpose. "But that note told me you _were_ coming back. And so that I knew that I was going to wait for you. I could do it."

Jason eyed him skeptically. "Why didn't you pursue anything with Kat? Even before my note?"

The question made Tommy bristle. "Well what about you? Did _you_ find anybody else?"

Jason stiffened. "I. . . well, no, of course not. I wasn't interested."

Tommy nodded. "Then don't assume I'd go after someone like Kat just because you're gone," he retorted.

Jason lowered his eyes, fidgeting. "Sorry," he mumbled, blushing. Great, two minutes back and he was starting an argument. He didn't want to lose the moment they were building. He quickly tried to think of how he could mend his words. "I didn't mean. . . It's just," he paused, sighing. "I don't know. You're a catch, that's all. I'm hardly believing you're still available after all this time."

Tommy barked out a short, bitter laugh. "Dating _anybody_ has been the furthest thing from my mind. I've been a mess this whole time, Jace. When you left, half of me left with you. About the only thing keeping me together has been being a Ranger and leading the others."

Guilt flooded Jason's heart. It had been so hard leaving. What kind of hell had he willingly put Tommy through? His eyes revealed the emotions flowing inside of him. "Tommy, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you—"

Tommy held up his hands, silencing his boyfriend. "Relax, Jason." His voice was gentle. "I didn't say that to make you feel bad for leaving. I'm _glad_ you left. You needed to do that, for _you_. If we could go back and do it again, I'd still have let you leave. It's just. . ." he shrugged. "You're the only one for me, that's all. The passing of time has made that pretty clear."

Was it possible to have a heart attack from one's heart racing to one emotional spectrum all the way to the other? Jason's heart felt fit to burst. His throat was threatening to close up. He worked to clear it, coughing a little. "Do you really—" Jason began, but stopped once he looked up into those coffee brown eyes. He'd meant to ask if Tommy had really meant those words, but looking deep into those irises and seeing the soul inside, he knew that Tommy meant every bit of it. The realization was staggering. He swallowed painfully. "Me too," Jason finished lamely.

It seemed Tommy was having a similarly hard time keeping his composure. He cleared his throat several times. He smiled warmly. "You look really good."

Jason reciprocated the expression. His stomach was twittering away inside. "You are hotter than hell, Babe."

Tommy laughed, revealing those gorgeous pearly whites. "Is that so?"

Jason's grin turned lopsided. "Damn straight."

Tommy chuckled, motioning for Jason to come closer. "Come on, Sunshine. I feel like we're mountains apart here."

Grinning stupidly, Jason practically sprinted over to his boyfriend, happily throwing his arms around Tommy and pressing their lips together. The next several minutes were filled with heavenly silence. Mouths were reacquainted in hungry passion. Lips overlapped and pulled open, welcoming tongues to enter and explore forgotten territory. Jason breathed in Tommy's scent. The smell of minted leaves was still there. It was like climbing a mountain and finding the freshest air possible, crisp and clear and stunningly refreshing. Such was this moment of passion between them. Mouths and lips and tongues were sharing what words tried but never found enough of: love.

It seemed crazy, but they found a point where they needed to rest and gather up their labored breathing, content to stay wrapped in each other's arms, foreheads resting together.

It was Tommy who broke the silence, whispering softly, eyes still closed. "So how was it? The peace tour?"

"It was. . ." Jason paused, thinking of how to describe it. "Really amazing," was the best he could think to say. "There are so many races and species out there, all wanting the same thing: to get along. We did a lot of good. Brought a lot of awareness to other planets about the simple steps it takes to find peace with each other."

"Sounds like it was everything you needed. Did you find any healing?"

Jason hesitated. "Yes and no."

Tommy opened his eyes, inquiring without actually saying anything. His boyfriend continued, those brows creasing in thought.

"I'm not sure what I expected to find, actually," he admitted. "An absence of fear or nightmares maybe. Or just, for once, not being reminded ten times a day what happened to me by letting all of the stupid little things affect me, the memories I let my mind give chase to. I thought maybe no more Power Ranger battles and not seeing that bastard would help somewhat. That focusing on peace and finding harmony among other species could just wipe everything away."

Tommy waited for Jason to continue, but he didn't. Those eyes had glossed over. "And?" he asked, gently nudging. "Did it?"

Jason's face was as somber as the grave. "No," he answered. "It didn't. Not truly, anyway. There were times that helped push the memories away and some of the quiet moments between nightmare episodes would last longer, but none of that stopped. It was. . . I don't know. As much as I was enjoying my job and what I was doing, it wasn't helping in the way I thought it would." Jason was silent a moment. Tommy let him go at his own pace, sensing he needed time to gather more thoughts. Finally he continued, "And then Zach and Trini hooked up."

Tommy's eyes lit up in surprise. "No way! They did?"

Jason smiled lopsidedly. "Yeah. They're really good together, too. They fell in love with the peace tour. It's exactly meant for them. Zach's spreading his love for music and dance across the universe. You wouldn't believe how often that breaks the ice between races that aren't getting along."

Tommy laughed, but he didn't comment. He sensed a but coming. He helped it along. "But?"

Jason echoed those words. "But. . ." he sighed. "Seeing how they looked at each other, held each other, spoke to each other. . . it was like Chinese water torture. I was looking at something I had given up, that I couldn't have. I was parched for it, but I just wasn't getting any, and that revelation kept slamming into my head. You were here, and I was there." Jason's voice trembled. "I missed you so much it was like a physical stomach ache inside me all of the time."

Tommy wanted to reach up and kiss the grief in that face away, but he used an enormous amount of self-restraint to hold back and let Jason continue to talk. A tear trailed down Jason's right eye. But he looked up, and there was a glow in his eyes that mesmerized Tommy.

"Zach saw that I was miserable. He knew that I was loving the job, but. . . he said some pretty good things that made me think. Most importantly was about you, though."

"What did he say?" Tommy asked softly.

Jason huffed out a breath. "That it didn't matter how far away I was or where I went, that I would always live with what—" Jason swallowed, forcing out the next words. "With what Goldar did. But Zach said he saw me happiest and most at peace when I was with you, and there was only one place where you were." Jason brought Tommy's hands up to his chest and held them there. "You are here, in my heart." He was trying desperately to keep his emotions under control. "I could either live with you in there and move on, or I could find you, and really live."

Tommy's heart crashed inside of him. If he could die in absolute bliss, now was the perfect opportunity. "Jason," he croaked out, unable to hold back his emotions any longer. Tears leaked out. "I love you. I always will."

Tears descended down Jason's cheeks, the moistness in his eyes making them dance brightly in the light. "I love you too, Tommy," he replied back thickly.

Lips met lips, tears intermingling together. The world slipped away. All of the fears they were battling, all of the worries and stress. . . for the smallest space of time, they were forgotten.

Jason slid his arms around Tommy, pressing into him, showing the desire that was blatantly there. Tommy pressed back, eliciting a small groan into his boyfriend's mouth. Jason grabbed fistfuls of Tommy's shirt, pressing it upward and upward. It trailed up past his abdomen and was sliding up past his chest, and suddenly Tommy found his arms raised up in the air as the shirt was yanked up and over his head, falling to the kitchen floor. Tommy's eyes went wide with surprise. Jason was staring into him, desire warring with the familiar anxiety, but something was very different about this time. There was no uncertainty in those eyes boring into him.

Jason began reaching for Tommy's jeans, and as much as he wanted to let the scene play out, this was completely new territory. And his boyfriend's intentions were very, very clear.

Could this really be happening?

"Sunshine, slow down a second," Tommy breathed out. He took Jason's hands in his, looking intently into those irises. "Are you sure about this? We don't have to go this far if you're not ready."

Jason's breathing was hot and heavy. A moment of fear flickered inside those honey swirled chocolate eyes, but he blinked it away. "I'm sure, Babe. I've never been more sure in my life. I want this. I want _you_. But—" he paused, and that fear was back. "If I stumble. . . help me through it? Don't stop. Not this time. That is. . . if you're ready, too."

So much love and trust swam in those dilated pupils. Tommy smiled, renewed tears surging to his eyes. "I'm ready, Jace. I am more than ready to please you. But. . . can we move this into the bedroom?"

Jason grinned. "Which one? I noticed when I first came back that you hadn't been using yours."

Tommy lowered his eyes, blushing. He shrugged. "I thought of it as _our_ room. I still do. It didn't feel. . . right to be in there without you. And your old room. . . well, it was _all_ you. For a while it smelled like you, too."

Jason brushed at a strand of hair that had fallen into Tommy's face, touched by his admission. "What do I smell like?" he inquired, his voice husky and filled with desire.

Color rose to Tommy's cheeks. He grinned lopsidedly. "Spice."

Jason kissed those luscious lips, speaking softly against them. "Mmm. You smell like minted leaves."

* * *

It was a night that would stand out in the couple's memory for a long, long time. Once in the sanctuary of their bedroom, Jason had tried to take the initiative with the sensual caresses and kisses, followed by the removal of clothing. But clothes, it turned out, were the hardest barrier for Jason to get past. With full trust in his partner, he let Tommy take over. Tommy first removed his own jeans, pausing to let Jason see the bulge of desire pushing anxiously against the band of his briefs. Those dark eyes were riveted, smoldering with passion and fire. Jason allowed Tommy to play at the buttons of his black shirt, slowly undoing each hole until the shirt was open and displayed his full chest. The Red Zeo Ranger started at the Adam's apple and trailed a long line of kisses that ended at his jeans.

Jason's heart was beating rapidly in his chest. He couldn't prevent the tension of memories flooding his figure, but the way he was being touched and caressed. . . _never_ before had he experienced something like this. The slow progression of kisses worked each nervous kink out of his body. The touch was so light, so gentle and soothing and _loving_. . .

And that was the word that helped melt away the memories. Yes, they flashed through his mind. But the pain, the fear, the revulsion. . . that wasn't the experience Tommy was building.

Love. They were building love. Together. And it was so, _so_ beautiful.

When the pants slipped off, Jason's desire was clear as day. But there was no touching. Not yet. Instead, Tommy's mouth enclosed over Jason's, and the two of them shared in a passionate kiss of hunger and loving passion. Those hands roamed over the Gold Ranger's chest so softly and delicately. It sent him into a frenzy of fire. Red and Gold hues infused his vision. This was what love felt like.

When the last articles of clothing were sheered, the rest of the night passed in a blur of ecstasy. Tommy patiently and lovingly worked Jason through any moments of programmed tension and fear, and kissed the muscles into learning a new kind of touch that burned away the vile places that had been seared inside of him.

Jason learned of true pleasure that night. For the first time, the nightmarish images were far, far away. When those hands roamed over his chest, they belonged to Tommy. When that mouth suckled over his nipples and drew fierce pleasure, it was the tongue of his boyfriend, teasing and arousing and caressing him. When his rigid, pulsing member was drawn into the intense heat and slickness of Tommy's mouth, it was his lover performing an intimate act of love that drew forth unbridled desire and passion.

Some memories, some scars, could never be undone. But they could be replaced. Jason's lover was showing him how.

Fierce heat soared through him as the passion built, as the pace increased, as that mouth worked to demonstrate how lovemaking was truly done. Jason groaned loudly, stars bursting before his eyes. He cried out in passionate rapture when his climax peaked and his load was released, spilling forth onto Tommy's chest. Here was a man that had given him something he had been terrified until now to experience: the enjoyment of eroticism.

That night, Tommy learned of true love. Through the kissing and the caressing, Jason allowed the mental barriers he kept a tight hold of to come down. Tender and vulnerable emotions opened up. His body relaxed. Goosebumps gathered under his flesh where ever Tommy explored. This man who had been tortured and branded in ways no one should have to know about was letting Tommy have complete and utter control. And he was _enjoying_ it.

Tommy was also giving of himself freely. There were no spells forcing his mind and his heart into doing things he didn't want to, feeling things that weren't actually true. This was he, Tommy, _choosing_ this. _Feeling_ this way. _Wanting_ this.

After Jason had spent himself, Tommy expected their lovemaking to end. But to his absolute astonishment, those eyes turned on him, desire and heat smoldering for more. Jason's head bent low, and ecstasy could not have described the sheer amount of pleasure his boyfriend drew forth from Tommy's body. He shook from his very core when he spent himself inside Jason's mouth, amazed that this man had willingly and purposefully worked Tommy's member to such unimaginable heights and swallowed the effects.

If that wasn't true love, all be damned if Tommy could figure out what else it should have been. That night they gave of each other in ways they had always been afraid they wouldn't be capable of giving. Together they explored and caressed, experimented and fondled the sweet paths that brought intense bliss and mind numbing delight.

Though virginity had been stolen from both of them, that night was the one they counted as their _first_ true experience.

In the after math of love, they lay entangled together, limb over limb, reveling in the sensation of bare skin lying atop bare skin. The bed sheets were pulled up over them. They stayed as close as could be. Sleep quickly claimed their minds. They slept blissfully together, dreaming of promises, of hope, of a future.

They dreamt of love. And how they had found it in each other.


	18. Installment 8: Old Enemies

**Installment Eight: Old Enemies**

Author's notes:

Jack D'Alyea: *grins* I was really excited to write about their reunion! And SO excited to share it with you guys! They deserve some happiness, finally!

CandyCane: Wow, thank you so much for that review! I appreciate your comments so much. This is a story I've put my heart into, thank you for taking the time to tell me your thoughts.

sz2000: These were my favorite chapters to write! Glad you like my Rocky moments. He's a fun goofball :) Yes, Billy deserves more face time and recognition for everything he does. This is also sort of a tribute to the actual man, too. He quit the show at this point in time because he himself is gay and decided he was done being called "faggot" by everyone. I've got a soft spot in my heart for him.

Ghostwriter: Yes he was! I'm keeping him around a little bit longer than he was in the show. Just because you aren't a Ranger anymore doesn't mean you can't still kick some ass!

Now on to the new. . .

This installment begins with a loose reference to the events in the episode "Scent of a Weasel," particularly the fashion show involved, and that's about it. The monster they used in that episode was pathetic. Mostly, this is an installment of my own creation. Not going to say much about it. Two Installments left after this. . . sad! It's been fun to write.

Read and enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Where'd Everyone Go?**

It was a beautiful day in Angel Grove. The sun was greeting its citizens with a warm smile and bright rays of happiness. The news was graciously reporting no recent attacks of cogs or monsters on the city. For weeks it had been covering story after story of the Zeo Rangers battling the Machine Empire's wicked divinations. The skunkinator was the most current of villains they demolished. It went about the city dousing it with its horrible stench. There was supposed to be something in the fumes that was designed to make people loath the smell of each other and bicker and fight, but the effects only lasted for a few hours. The Zeo Rangers compiled themselves together and blasted the skunkinator back to kingdom com. Before that, the Empire had created an attempt at mass destruction through the use of killer tomatoes, blowing them up to human size and rolling them throughout the streets. The red squishy vegetables beheld ferocious fangs of sharp teeth, and a few actually sprouted legs.

But. . . Killer tomatoes? Really? Other than terrorizing the citizens, the damage they caused was miniscule. Destroying them hadn't been too difficult, although it had left a mess of red tomato paste all over the city that proved to be the real beast. Cleanup was a bitch.

Queen Machina or Prince Gasket or Sprocket, whoever it was that was ruling in King Mondo's stead, must have figured out that their last few so-called monsters left much to be desired, because the past two weeks held peace and quiet for the Zeo Rangers.

It meant that trouble was brewing in the distance.

But when the sun was shining so high in the sky, bearing down its warmth and radiation, it was hard to feel the danger lurking in the shadows. Besides, since the addition of the Gold Ranger to the team, they were a force to be reckoned with. Jason was wielding the gold powers with wisdom and dignity.

Tommy could see a difference in his boyfriend. There was a confidence in himself that was back. It had been lacking toward the end of his Power Ranger days. But now, he smiled more easily, laughed more often, loved more freely. . . and so much more. It was only the tip of the ice berg. As the Gold Ranger, Jason fought with calm serenity and saw a monster's weaknesses with more clarity than even Tommy wanted to admit to. Perhaps it was because of the Gold powers, or perhaps it was because of everything that Jason had been through and found a way to utilize within himself, but whatever it was, it was clear that he was at this heightened peak of his life that made him a mighty force to behold.

It was exhilarating watching this wonderful man soar up to everything that he was capable of being. What felt even more amazing to Tommy was calling Jason _his._ That was _his_ boyfriend. _His_ lover. His. . . everything.

Tommy had to admit that he was noticing a change in himself, too. That side of him that went dormant when Jason left was rearing back up to life. He was a stronger person, more attentive to his friends and to Jason, a better fighter, more sure of himself and how to lead the team, happier and lighter, he was learning how to be a better lover. . .

That was another breathtaking bud that had blossomed. Their relationship was now at a stage where they were exploring their sexual appetites. And _boy_ were they strong. When all of those barriers were down, Jason was passionate and _so _amazing in the bedroom. Of course, there were some nights were Jason's haunted past reared its ugly head, and lovemaking dissolved into a mental battlefield that Jason tried his best to fight against. Sometimes the nightmares were just too real, and Tommy had to allow for patience and understanding to be the force that brought Jason back to their current state of progression. God knows Tommy understood the situation and never blamed Jason for any small setbacks their sexual relationship had to take at times. He knew full well what a lifelong battle that experience would always be for his lover.

It's what made the _good_ times that much more amazing. It showed healing. It blew Tommy away the kind of lover Jason could show himself to be, and it inspired Tommy to live up to the example he was witnessing.

It had been three months since Jason returned. Three blissful, terribly fast months. It was frustrating the conundrum time seemed to play. Without his boyfriend around, three months, three days, three _whatever_, could've dragged on forever. But now that Jason was back, time did a burp and a flip and seemed to accelerate, causing each day to pass by in more than a blur. It felt so hard to grab onto the peaceful moments where their relationship wasn't surrounded by their duties as Zeo Rangers and make it last.

If Tommy was forced to choose between an agonizingly slow life without Jason, or a life passing by in the blink of an eye because of delirious happiness and fulfillment at spending your life with someone you loved, then Tommy would choose the latter. That was a realization all on its own. If life was going to go whizzing by with Jason by his side, Tommy didn't want a day of his life to go by without this marvelous man.

Tommy could imagine a whole life with him.

A whole life.

"Please don't tell me you're actually checking that girl out over there." Jason's voice broke into Tommy's thoughts and pulled him from his daydreaming.

"Huh?" Tommy asked dumbly, blinking and realizing that while his mind was a million miles away, his eyes had been focusing on a brunette in a bikini sun bathing on the beach. Damnit.

"Yeah, whatever Babe. You heard me. You think she's hot." Though the words were condemning, Jason's tone held laughter in it. Tommy looked over to see those lips curled in a teasing smile, eyes dancing with merriment.

Tommy blushed, shoving Jason in the shoulder. "You nerd. I do not, and you _know_ it."

Jason grinned. "Then what was that dazed look about?"

Tommy smirked. "Just daydreaming about you Sunshine, what else?"

"Was I wearing a bikini?"

Tommy leaned forward, his elbows resting on a table at Ernie's new beach club. "You were wearing noth—" he began but was stopped short when a pineapple juice cup was placed before him, in front of Jason. Tommy quickly sat up, but the waitress who was delivering the drink was staring only at Jason, her face bright and cheerful. Glancing at their table, he noticed this was the third cup she was giving his boyfriend, who had barely even touched the second one.

"Better drink lots of liquids," she said to Jason, that smile stretching ever wide. "Need to keep hydrated because of the heat."

Jason smiled politely. "Um, thank you, I'll be sure to do that."

A faint blush crept into those very rouged up cheeks. "Do you need anything else?"

"Um. . ."

Her eyes grew wide. "Oh! I forgot a straw!"

Jason stared at the one sitting in his first and second cup. "I think I'm okay, but thank—"

"I'll be right back," she said, dashing off.

"You." Jason finished.

Tommy kept his silence, leaning his elbow on the table and propping his head up with his hand, grinning at Jason as the waitress came back and not only handed him another straw, but personally tore off the paper wrapper and placed it directly in his cup. She then picked up the drink and handed it to him. Tommy's eyebrows shot up as Jason awkwardly grabbed it and took a polite sip through the straw. He placed it back down, shifting uncomfortably in his seat until the waitress walked away.

Tommy cleared his throat. "Looks like someone's crushing on _you_."

"Shut up," Jason retorted, giving Tommy a glare. "Could've used your help there, you know? Scooting up and showing her I was taken and all."

The Red Ranger shook his head. "Not after teasing me about that girl over there."

Jason grimaced, then his eyes went wide with fear. "Oh no, she's coming back. Quick." Without any more warning than that, Jason grabbed Tommy's arm and practically upended him out of his chair. Grabbing his head with both hands, Jason mashed those lips against Tommy's, kissing him firmly. They didn't often make public gestures of affection because of the fear of public scrutiny, so this blatant display of kissing rather surprised Tommy. Jason must really not have enjoyed being hit on.

Then suddenly, the kiss was over, having lasted only the space of a few pleasant heart beats. Tommy whipped his head, both of them watching the waitress backtracking very quickly, head bowed down with obvious embarrassment written all over her face.

Part of him felt bad for her and how Jason chose to handle the situation, but at the same time, being grabbed at like that by his boyfriend in order to fend off someone else was just a _little_ bit thrilling and erotic.

Jason breathed out a sigh of relief, sitting back against his chair. "Okay Babe, we're even now. No more teasing. Next time don't look like you enjoyed that so much."

Tommy couldn't wipe the grin off his face. He shrugged. "I don't know, if it gets you to grab me like that again. . . I kind of enjoyed it." He began to laugh, but stopped at the tone in Jason's voice.

"_Tommy_!" The Gold Ranger's eyes were demanding and anxious. An edge of fear still lurked in them.

The grin vanished, and perplexed concern took over. Whatever that look was, Tommy needed to soothe it and fast. "Jace? Relax, Sunshine." He grabbed Jason's hand, squeezing it. He was serious. "No more teasing," he agreed. "You're mine. I wouldn't have let her bat _all _of her lashes at you, okay? You know how I feel about you."

It took a moment or two, but Jason eventually nodded, needing that reassurance suddenly. He squeezed Tommy's hand back. "Yeah, I know. Okay."

But there was still something in his boyfriend's eyes that didn't have Tommy convinced. "Hey," he said, tilting his head sideways and catching Jason's eyes. "That was all in fun, I swear. You okay?"

Slowly Jason nodded. "Yeah, it's just. . ." he looked back to where the waitress had been seconds ago. "I'm not used to that, I guess." His shoulders rose and fell. "I don't need it. I've got you." He finished, giving a small grin.

Tommy smiled reassuringly. "You always will."

It wasn't unusual to have small tense moments like that. Tommy didn't inquire, but he knew that the sudden anxiety that had sparked in Jason was due to something that seemed reminiscent of the rapes or was a byproduct of it. Either way, Tommy slid closer to him, and the two of them sat in companionable silence. Under their shaded table, they watched Rocky and Adam playing a game of volleyball in the nearby distance.

Ernie's beach club was relatively new, but it was a hit, offering an outside juice bar and lounge as well as providing outdoor activity equipment like volleyball, soccer, Frisbee throwing and so on.

Adam saved a particularly awesome spike that Rocky threw down, where the ball bounced back over the net into his area and landed inside the boundaries. Rocky cried out in dismay. Tommy and Jason chuckled softly at the scene.

From off to the left, the couple saw Tanya and Kat walking up and approaching them. Tommy waved and called them over. Both girls smiled, stopping once they reached their table.

"Hey guys!" Tommy greeted. "What's going on?"

"Just got done going over some of the final details for tomorrow's fashion show," Tanya replied. Angel Grove was sponsoring a fashion event for charity, and she had been helping to coordinate the lineup of models for it. "Jason, Atelier Favrielle wants you and Kat to end with his disco piece."

"Yeah," Kat chimed in. "He wants us to arrive a little extra early tomorrow morning at six instead of seven. To make sure everything will fit properly."

Jason's expression fell into one of pain, like teeth were being ripped out from his mouth. He groaned, throwing his head back. "_Another_ outfit to wear? Why in the hell did he choose us for it? Why not some of the other professionals?" He missed the look that fell on Kat's face. "You know, that are actually _good_ at this stuff?"

Tanya's smile was strained. She instinctively reached around and hugged Kat's shoulders reassuringly. "Maybe because he sees potential talent in some of you." When Jason brought his head back and looked up at his friend, she gave a small jerk of the head toward Kat. "And some of us in particular would look _really_ good in the awesome outfits he designed."

Jason realized his mistake. "Oh, um, yeah," he cleared his throat, trying to think of how to correct it. "I know you'll be stunning Kat. They just should've put you next to someone a little bit better than me, that's all."

Based on Kat's hard expression and thin lips, he hadn't redeemed himself. "Yeah, well, I'm gonna go. Need to get ready for tomorrow since I'm no _professional_ or anything." And with that, she stormed off, not giving anyone a chance to call after her.

Jason sighed and rested his elbows on the table, pressing his finger tips to his temples. "I shouldn't have let you talk me into volunteering for this show. I'm not making friends very well with her."

"Have you even tried to appeal to her taste in fashion?" Tommy questioned.

"Yes!" Jason argued back hotly. Then he sagged his head down, slumping his shoulders. "It's just, I don't know anything at all about fashion. I always manage to say the wrong thing and offend her somehow." His brows creased, frowning slightly. "Man, girls are complicated."

"Hey," Rocky called out, jogging up to join everyone else, Adam alongside him. He was looking at Kat's retreating form when he asked, "She left quickly. How come?"

Tanya and Tommy both looked at Jason but didn't say anything.

Adam caught on. "You said something again, didn't you?"

Jason dropped his head down on the table, groaning. It smacked loudly. "Could someone _please_ take my place tomorrow?" he begged, his voice slightly muffled from talking directly against a flat surface.

Tanya placed her hand on the Gold Ranger's shoulder, gripping it firmly. "No way, Jason. You're not getting out of this. Besides, that would make it worse. Then she'd really be offended. Just. . ." Tanya paused, trying to come up with some kind of advice. "Act really happy tomorrow and make sure she knows you're excited to do this with her. It _is_ for a good cause, after all."

"So is defending Angel Grove," he countered. "And I do that better. Smiling like an idiot in ridiculous clothes down a runway with people ogling me is sounding worse by the minute."

"I can see why Kat's mad at him," Rocky whispered loudly into Adam's ear.

Jason lifted his head up and glared at the Blue Ranger. "You were supposed to be _with_ me in this, remember? Since this was all supposed to be a brilliant idea to make Kat and I friends."

Rocky held his hands up and shrugged, backing away a step. "Hey, I tried. How was I to know I was terrible enough at the runway to be kicked out of a charity fashion event?"

Those baleful eyes narrowed shrewdly at him. "You ran into those women on _purpose_ so you could have an excuse to touch them!"

Rocky schooled his features into mock indignation. "I did not!"

"Yes you did!" Jason began to argue back, but before he could get any further Tanya cut in.

"That's not the point!" Her voice was a bit louder and more demanding than she intended, but it had the desired effect of stopping a petty argument before it began. She did her best not to roll her eyes at Jason when she continued on. "This whole idea was for you to be a part of a _good cause_ because Kat had joined and this was a good opportunity for you two to get to know each other, right?"

A guilty look crossed over Jason's face. He lowered his eyes. "Yeah," he mumbled.

"So?" Tanya pressed. "What's been tripping you guys up?"

Jason looked very uncomfortable. He squirmed a little under Tanya's scrutiny. Color was rising to his cheeks. "I don't know," he answered miserably. "I think it was a bad idea to have me relate to her through trying to talk about fashion. I tried, but I don't know anything about it. I keep making a fool of myself."

Understanding crossed the Yellow Ranger's face. "So. . ." she said slowly. "Because you're both in a fashion show, you thought that you had to talk _only_ about fashion?"

Jason's brows creased a little. "Well. . . yeah, because that's what she's interested in, and the point was for us to get along better."

Tanya's mouth strained, stretching into a smile that she was trying to prevent from turning into a laugh. "Um," she started, but took a moment to compose herself so she could calmly continue. "The fashion show is the _interest_, but you really could've talked to her about anything else. It isn't an exclusive _topic_ you had to discuss."

Jason's eyes widened, the realization of those words slamming into him. He smacked his forehead. "Oh, _now_ you tell me. Great. I really _have_ looked like an idiot after all."

"Well," Adam interjected, elbowing Rocky in the shoulders when he let out a snort. "Look at the bright side. You have tomorrow to be able to redeem yourself."

The thought didn't comfort the Gold Ranger. "Ugh," he said, shaking his head dejectedly. "All of those _people_ tomorrow looking at me."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," Adam tried to reassure.

"They'll probably be looking at Kat more than you anyway," Rocky suggested.

Tommy reached next to Jason and grabbed his hand, squeezing it. "I will happily be watching you in the audience, Jace. And you can bet that _I _will be ogling you. You can just stare at me." He fixed Jason with a smoldering look and a lopsided grin.

Jason tried to glare but he couldn't summon up the emotion. Instead he sighed audibly. "Dirty pool, Babe. No fair. You know I can't resist that look."

Tommy's grin broke out full-heartedly. "Oh I know. Sometimes situations like this call for heavy artillery like that."

The smallest of smiles pulled at the corner of Jason's mouth. "Fine. It will help knowing that all of my friends are there to watch me make a fool out of myself."

"A gorgeous fool," Tommy added.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world!" Rocky said a little too enthusiastically.

Jason narrowed his eyes, but everyone else had held in laughter for far too long, and the table rang with the joyous sound. Jason was hapless to its lure and caved, letting out a laugh that could very well have been mistaken for a dying hyena.

* * *

Goldar was in the center of the maze he had spent the past two months creating. It had taken too many painstaking hours finding the right spells to trip the right invisible wires. Rita had made this kind of work look so easy. He hated to admit he missed her for that.

But here it was. He had done it. Created his own trap for the Zeo Rangers. All of the mystical deviations he built were designed to target the Gold Ranger's energy and specifically go after him.

Jason. The human was his rightful Tribute Gift. His plan would more than earn him the right to have him back. Goldar had been watching the Machine Empire for a while and had grown disappointed in all of their failed attempts to annihilate the Rangers.

Like his Empress Rita, or Lord Zedd. They too, always failed.

If a warrior wanted things done right, a warrior must do it himself. He would show all of the evil races out there how a _true_ fighter accomplished things.

This maze would lure the Rangers in. At its heart sat a holographic image of a girl trapped inside a metal cage. Thinking she needed to be rescued, the Zeo brats would rush to her. Unbeknownst to them, however, it would trigger the opening of a portal, and they would be sucked in to the Dark Dimension. It remained unknown to the Machine Empire and forgotten about by Rita and Zedd. It was perfect. Goldar had everything prepared.

The Power Ranger's greatest advantage had been their ability to work together. He made sure they would not be capable of it this time. Once in the Dark Dimension, the Zeo crystal's power would disintegrate, and each Ranger would fall to their pathetic human disposition of strength. Goldar had a special cage each individual was designed to travel to once they had triggered the dimensional portal opening in the maze. From that point onward in the Dark Dimension, Goldar could destroy them one by one. First, though, they would witness the re-initiation of the Tribute Gift ceremony.

Goldar most wanted Jason bound back to him. The desire burned fiercely inside. He would force his Tribute Gift to watch the destruction of everything the human held dear, including the deaths of each of his friends, saving the lover for the very last. It would be such sweet revenge. Goldar's gorge rose at the thought.

All he had left to do was activate a device he was going to place inside the hologram that would send a distress beacon out to Zordon, alerting his nemesis to a supposed cry for help. The wizard was going to lead his own team of fighters to their doom.

Just a few more final preparations, and the entire universe, good and evil, would bow to his feet.

* * *

Jason paced restlessly. Kat was next to him, her arms crossed and keeping to herself. This day had started out bad, and was heading toward worse.

He'd tried to talk to Kat this morning, but there was so much prep work to be done for the show and not really any kind of free moment for actual conversation, so the few words he did get in were hardly worth any brownie points. In any case, she made sure to keep her distance, even during the show, so his efforts amounted to a dismal nothing.

What was worse, he'd had to face an entire audience without any of his friends present in the crowd. There had been no ogling Tommy to fixate his attention on. Five minutes before the show was supposed to start, Zordon beeped through on the communicator. A distress call for help was broadcasting itself to the Zeo Rangers. Tanya, Rocky, Adam and Tommy met with Jason and Kat backstage to quickly discuss tactic. It was obvious that the Gold and Pink Ranger couldn't make it because of the fashion show. So the others agreed that they should all go and answer the call for help. He'd have much rather went with them than face the horror of the runway stage. But alas, he hadn't been lucky.

Tommy said to check in with them once the show was over, which had finished close to an hour ago now. Both he and Kat beeped through several times on their communicators, but no one was responding. They teleported to the Power Chamber, but neither wizard, robot, nor Billy knew what was going on. The distress signal had disappeared, along with the Zeo Rangers.

Something had gone wrong.

Jason and Kat exchanged worried glances. For the time being, bygones had to be bygones.

"There!" Billy exclaimed suddenly. They whipped their heads toward him. "The distress signal is back." Billy worked frantically at the console, pushing buttons and adjusting dials, his brows knit in severe concentration. "The others are there with it, too."

Jason reached for his communicator right away, speaking into it. "Tommy! Do you read me?" Silence. "Rocky?" There was nothing.

Kat spoke into hers next. "Tanya? Adam?"

No one was responding.

This wasn't encouraging.

Jason approached his veteran friend who was still working away at the screens before him. "Billy, can you get some coordinates on where this signal is coming from?"

"Affirmative," he answered. "It has returned to its same location. Alpha, are you getting a visual?"

"Negative, Billy," Alpha replied. "There is some sort of static interference that is preventing me from being able to pull anything up to the viewing globe. There is no way to guess what kind of distress call the Rangers are dealing with."

Jason looked over at Kat, who was nodding. She knew what he was thinking. The Gold Ranger addressed their mentor. "We need to go over there, Zordon. See what we can do to help and give you a better report of the situation."

The white head above them bobbed his head. "Very well, Rangers. I see no other way. However, I caution you. I sense there is something in this that isn't what it seems. Be very careful, and may the power protect you."

"Jason, hang on a second," Billy said as he went running for something. Seconds later he was back, strapping a metal band around Jason's right wrist. He hooked one onto Kat as well. "This is a tracking device, so we can monitor your coordinates should you happen to disappear as the others did."

The Gold Ranger dipped his head. "Thanks Billy." He looked at Kat, who was waiting for his cue, ready to go. "Let's do this."

Kat whipped out her hands, calling on the Zeo power. "It's Morphin' Time!"

* * *

Goldar was agitated. When the indicator went off that the Zeo Rangers had stepped into his maze trap, he was giddy with anticipation at finally having his Tribute Gift quake before him. But when only four out of six of his cages were filled in the Dark Dimension, with none of them being Jason, Goldar howled with rage.

He'd had to shut up the lover who was screaming at him with annoying and petty barbs. His cries were now muffled behind a gag that Goldar had used magic to call in. All of the Rangers now had them. It was quite entertaining to see them all struggling to loosen a strip of metal covering their mouths. Dark magic was a magnificent power to wield.

Still, there had been the problem of figuring out how to lure the Gold Ranger to his Dark Dimension. He hadn't anticipated that his trap would have to be used twice.

But as it were, the answer lay before him. The devices each Ranger used to call forth their Zeo powers were laying before Goldar, his spell effectively procuring the items automatically when they entered into this dimension.

He tweaked his holographic image to look like all four Rangers were squished in a cage together. He placed their Zeo-nizers inside, and sent the cage back into his maze. The distress beacon was kindled once more, and the pathetic human would think his friends were needing extra help. There was high potential for the Pink Ranger to be present, but that was inconsequential. If she wasn't there when Jason stepped into the maze, it would be sealed off to her. If she was present, she would be along for the ride when the Gold Ranger's energy tripped each magical wire.

Yes, things could still work out very well indeed. He just had to be patient. Victory was going to be his.

* * *

Zeo Ranger One and the Gold Ranger touched down in a lush valley of green vegetation and trees. For the moment all around them looked calm and peaceful and undisturbed. Birds chirped and crickets sang.

"Tommy!" Jason called out.

"Tanya! Adam!" Kat cupped her hands, shouting.

"Rocky!"

Only the singing of birds returned an answer.

The Gold Ranger spoke into his communicator. "Billy, how close are we to the signal?"

There was a faint crackle, but he came through. "It should be fairly close. About one mile due north."

Jason and Kat looked at each other, nodding. "Let's stay close together," Jason instructed. Kat obliged. They were in a thick growth of trees. Visibility beyond a few yards wasn't possible.

Stepping gingerly, watching their backs, the Rangers moved forward cautiously. The trees were tall with thick trunks, showing they had been here for a long, long time. Flowers sprung up here and there, but for the most part they were surrounded by green bushes and green leaves and green, green things.

There was a slight break in the foliage up ahead, still bearing north, so they walked cautiously through it. Both Rangers gasped when they stepped into full view.

Suddenly the thick vegetation was gone. It was like some straight invisible line was drawn that told the forest this was where they couldn't continue to grow, because only field grass and an open sky lay stretched forward.

Except for the tall, very long dark green hedge that fenced out before them. It stood like a massive wall, stretching out to the far east and west of them. There didn't seem to be a way around it. But an opening stood near the center.

It seemed the only way past was to go through.

Jason spoke into the communicator. "Billy, are they still up ahead?"

"Affirmative. Do you not see anyone?"

"There's a massive. . . wall of foliage in front of us, so I have no visual. Looks like the only way around it is through it."

"Is there an opening somewhere you can see inside?"

Jason walked forward cautiously, examining the entrance. A walkway of foliage extended, stopping further ahead at what looked like a T crossing, branching to the left and right. He talked into his wrist. "Yeah, but all I see is a long passageway of greenery that stops up ahead. Looks like you can only go left or right at that point. I can't see any further without going in."

Kat walked up next to him, commenting, "It almost looks like a maze."

He felt chills run up his spine at those words.

Billy replied back on the communicator. "It should just be another two hundred yards or so. Keep heading as north as you can. The metal bands I gave you have a compass on them to help track your directional progress."

Another voice cut in. "Rangers," Zordon's voice said. "Be extremely careful. This could very well be a trap. The others haven't moved away from their original position since showing back up."

Jason and Kat exchanged grave looks through their visors. "We copy, Zordon," Kat replied. "We'll keep you updated as we make our way through." She tilted her head and jerked forward, silently questioning Jason if he was ready to move forward.

The Gold Ranger nodded. "Let's do this."

Walking side by side, they stepped right up to the opening. The green shrubbery rose up past their heads. It seemed at least ten feet high. It was hard not to feel intimidated by the mysterious structure that seemed to have no purpose for existing among its nearby surroundings. Nonetheless, there was only one thing to do. They walked slowly forward, past the entrance. Jason's skin was crawling, but so far nothing was happening. They walked several more paces in before they heard a great rustle of leaves and branches behind them.

Whirling around, the Rangers watched the entry they had just stepped through wall up with vines and leaves and prickly branches. In a matter of seconds, they were staring at a solid wall of vegetation. Jason ran back and pressed against what used to be the opening, but there was no getting through. Thorns pricked his uniform and stabbed him. He retreated back a few paces and drew out his laser gun, pointing and firing. The blast ricocheted off the vines and caught him in the side of the head. He went flying backwards, knocking into Kat and toppling her to the ground. She cried out, stunned, and for a moment they lay on the ground, slightly dazed.

"Jason, are you all right?" Kat asked worriedly, regaining composure first.

The Gold Ranger shook his head, his ears ringing slightly. "Yeah," he replied, checking himself over. "How are you?"

The Pink Ranger stood up slowly, grabbing onto Jason's hand and helping him up. "I'm okay. It was a soft fall."

Jason was relieved to hear that, but only for a moment. They now had a whole new problem to deal with. Kat was right. They had walked right into a maze, and it seemed they were now trapped inside of it.

The Gold Ranger raised his wrist, speaking into the communicator. "Zordon, you were right, this is a trap." The wristwatch crackled with white static. No reply came from their mentor.

Kat raised up her communicator. "Alpha?" The same noise ensued.

Jason's heart hammered. He tried one more time. "Billy? Anybody?"

Kat echoed into hers. "Alpha? Someone pick up!" The only response was white static.

Gold Zeo Ranger stared at Pink Zeo Ranger. Even through the helmet, he could envision her face filled with the same concern he felt.

Someone wanted them cut off from communication to the outside world, and someone wanted them kept inside what was now a cage.

A trap.

Jason's heart thudded with concern for his four other friends. For Tommy. He now understood why they hadn't responded. What had they all walked into?

The Gold Ranger clenched his fists. "Well shit."


	19. Inst 8, ch2: It's A Mazing Where You Go

Author's notes:

CandyCane: Eeep, a second review from you, loves! I'm so glad you're enjoying this. Makes my day to hear your thoughts on the story! It is my joy to say keep reading, you'll find out!

sz2000: That was a fun scene to write with all of the characters bouncing dialogue off each other and incorporating their different personalities. I know, what a typical guy mentality for Jason to think like that, right? Something I wanted to incorporate into here is depicting that gay men aren't _all_ effeminate and following of the stereotypical role. Trying to break away from the mold a little bit. Hope that comes through.

Guest (though I think this is Ghostwriter because your coined phrase at the end?): Thank you for catching my "Skunk of a Weasel" typo. It's fixed to Scent now, because you're right, that _was_ the proper title. Guess you could tell I had skunkinator on the brain, huh? And please, _no problem_ with your thoughts and constructive criticism on voicing your wishes on seeing Kat's inner thoughts or feelings on Jason and Tommy's relationship. It made me smile to see that, actually. Keep reading ;)

Happy reading to all! This is a long one :)

* * *

**Chapter 2: It's A-Mazing Where You Go**

"Kat, I think we're in some serious trouble," Jason said.

The pink helmet nodded its agreement. "I'd say you're right." She looked to the hedged wall that was once an opening moments ago, then looked the other direction, down the long green path of foliage paved before them. She shrugged. "But I guess there's only one choice we have. Move forward and hope to find an escape."

The Gold Ranger nodded. She was right. "We've just gotta stick together. Make sure nothing tries to split us up. I have a bad feeling in my gut about this."

"Make that two of us." Kat agreed. She extended her arm and pointed, gesturing onward. "Well?"

Jason squared his shoulders and began walking, with the Pink Zeo Ranger following suit. They started out slow, watching all around them for signs of a possible attack, but it was one long straight path leading them toward an inevitable choice of left or right. There was no place to hide. If something was going to come for them, it had to have already been there, or it was going to need to materialize.

So far, Jason and Kat seemed to be the only present company. That's when they heard leaves rustle behind them and twigs snapping. They reeled around, ready for an attack, but found none. Instead, before their very eyes, they were witnessing thousands of vines stretching from one wall of vegetation over to the other, growing thicker by the second, forming a new wall that was closing off the distance they had covered from their original starting point. And then more vines shot out further up, framing another new wall a foot closer to them. And another, and another.

"What the—" Kat began, but stopped and shrieked. Vines had just whizzed past, six inches in front of her face. From top to bottom they stretched forward, building a solid wall of vegetation down the pathway they were walking.

Jason grabbed onto Kat's arm, yelling frantically, "Kat, run!"

Both Rangers turned around and high tailed it as fast as they could, hearing the vegetation rustle and snap close behind them, hot on their heels to seal up any and all empty space. Jason felt the barb of a thorny branch graze his ankle. He applied more speed, with Kat following his lead and keeping pace.

When they had first started down this makeshift corridor of leaves and shrubbery, the Gold Ranger could've sworn the end of the path hadn't been that far away. But the minute they started running for their lives against a living ecosystem of vegetation, all be damned if this pathway hadn't suddenly stretched itself half a mile long. What in the world was going on?

There wasn't much choice but to keep running and hope this wasn't some optical illusion where they never reached the end of their path. Jason risked a brief glimpse behind his shoulder. They had gained some distance between the ever-growing barricade, but it was still gaining on them. Beads of sweat started to form on his brow. He thanked the automatic cooling system that was built into the helmet to help fan him out and keep him from overheating. But still, he wished he could wipe off the sweat rather than let it evaporate from inside.

How long had they been running now? They _had_ to be reaching the end of this path at some point! And yet it looked just as far away as when they had first walked in.

"What's going on?" Kat asked in shallow puffs, breathing heavily. It was an all-out marathon race for their lives. "This seems unreal."

"I don't know," Jason gasped out, panting hard.

Suddenly Kat yelped, stumbling and falling down hard. Jason stopped abruptly and looked behind him. Kat was face down on the ground and being dragged away by a vine that had wrapped itself around her ankle.

"Jason! Help!" she cried out, panic bursting through her eyes.

The Gold Ranger rushed forward, running to catch up to her involuntary retreating form. He bent down and grabbed at her shoulders, but the vine had surprising strength and continued its haul. Afraid of pulling Kat's left leg from its hip socket, Jason had no choice but to be drug along right with her. He frantically thought of what he could do.

Desperately reaching for his laser, he fumbled against the ground until he grasped the weapon and yanked it from its holster. It was difficult to aim while bouncing along the floor and keeping a hold of Kat, but he did the best he could and fired several feet ahead, trying to split the vine. The first shot failed and ricocheted up above their heads. The second one did the same. The third finally struck true, hitting the vine and severing it. There was an audible whimper as it was dislodged from itself.

Kat and Jason stopped, freed from this living ecosystem that was bent on their apparent destruction. The amputated vine retreated back to the growing wall that was bearing towards them. Jason worked feverishly at the vine around Kat's ankle, loosening it, barely feeling the thorns prickling through his gloved hands. He helped her up and they both took a few steps forward, but immediately Kat stumbled again, crying out in pain.

"My ankle," she gasped out with distressed shock.

Jason grimaced. This wasn't good. They had lost all of the momentum they had gained. If Kat wasn't able to run. . .

"Come here," he said, picking her up and hauling her over his shoulder without waiting for her assent. There wasn't time to waste. He sprinted a few steps and was forced to stop. Vines sprang out before him, rapidly forming a new wall. In a matter of moments they would be trapped inside this living cage of vegetation, doomed to suffocation or god knows what else.

All be damned if today was going to be the day Jason was going to let either one of them die.

Yelling out a fierce cry of rage, Jason backed up a few steps and charged forward, barreling into the shrubbery. He wrapped his arms protectively around Kat's legs so that he took the brunt of the impact as thorny branches pierced and scraped into their uniforms. He hoped his Gold Zeo powers would give him the strength he needed to break through, regardless of the pain it would cost to get free. Digging his heels against the earth and surging forward, he felt those branches draw taut. The thorns dug in deep, sinking into his flesh triumphantly. It was trying to absorb his weight and withstand his force. He gritted his teeth, pushing forward, determined not to become vegetable shishkabob. Eventually, he won out. There was a shrill snap of twig and branch, and gravity propelled him forward, no longer restrained by vines trying to kill him. He had successfully broken through their intended cage.

Jason withheld a groan as he felt the thorns scour his arms and legs and the sides of his torso like a sharp rake. He trudged past, struggling not to fall from the sudden momentum at not pushing himself against a stagnant force. His feet got caught up for the briefest moment, but he recovered and began running as fast as he could away from the whispered shouts of defiance and rage that rippled through the leaves.

Much to his relief, the Gold Ranger saw with profound gratitude that his resurgence of escaping down the pathway from hell was producing a stunning new effect: the pathway was actually getting shorter and shorter. He was fast approaching the T crossing. He looked at the metal bracelet Billy had given, trying to quickly decipher which way he should head.

The snapping and whistling of branches behind him was drawing nearer. Jason didn't dare look back to see how close the wall was closing in on them. He had to keep running. He grimaced against Kat clutching onto the torn up flesh of his sides. She was trying to maintain her balance so she didn't fall off of him. Sprinting produced an awful lot of bouncing, especially when propped on ones' shoulder. He understood the reasoning, but it hurt like hell.

As best he could read from the wristband, turning left or right didn't help aid him in the quest to go north, so he had to make a decision quickly, and hope it was the right one. The crossing was feet in front of him. It was glorious to see it so close. Kat screamed out. Jason felt a thorn brush across his right calf.

His lungs burned with fire, but he put as much gusto in his speed as he could and rounded left. About fifty yards in front of him was a turn, forcing him to bear another left. That was a direction facing _south_, not north. Jason cursed silently. Should he have turned right down the other path instead? Did he have time to change his mind?

That's when his cognizance caught up to the sound he was hearing.

Silence.

No twigs or branches creaking. No leaves rustling and whispering for blood. Not even the sound of birds. It was deafening, heavy silence.

Kat saw what he hadn't yet. "Jason, stop!" she yelled.

The Gold Ranger slowed, his chest heaving with great big huffing breaths. He turned around, Kat still arched over his shoulder. The green wall of vegetation stood still. No more vines were shooting out and building more walls that were closing more distance on them. It stood stoically still, as if it hadn't threatened their lives at all. Instinctively Jason was ready to run at a moment's notice, but Kat cut into his defenses.

"Jason, let me down."

The Gold Ranger hesitated, eyeing the shrubbery with suspicion. "I'm not sure it's safe yet."

Kat's voice became more urgent. "I'm going to throw up. Put me down."

Jason straightened, nodding with comprehension. It was never fun to throw up while within the confines of the Zeo helmet. Obliging, Jason quickly bent down and gently placed her onto the ground. Kneeling on the grass floor, Kat yanked on the straps to her helmet, throwing it off and promptly relieving herself. Jason stood by her, keeping his eyes on the lookout for any danger, breathing heavily from his mad running. The air around them was deceptively tranquil, save for the sounds of Kat's heaving.

After a few episodes, she was done. She wiped at her mouth, scooting away from her sickness and collapsed on the ground, flat on her back. Jason leaned down, unclasping his helmet so he could look at Kat with clear vision. Worry was etched on his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked anxiously.

Kat had her eyes closed, but she nodded. "Yeah," she said weakly. "I'm okay. I just need to rest for a second." She lifted her hand feebly and pointed in the general direction of where she'd thrown up. "Sorry about that. All of that running. . . your shoulder kept hitting into my stomach."

The Gold Ranger frowned. Looks like it hadn't been an easy sprint for both of them. "Sorry," Jason apologized softly.

Kat shook her head, but then grimaced, regretting the action. "Don't worry about it," she replied faintly. "We're still alive. I can handle losing my breakfast over the alternative. You saved us."

Jason turned back and stared at the left turn they would have to make. If that forced them back to the front of the maze. . . "Don't thank me yet," he advised. "I'm not sure if I got us out of trouble or just further into it."

He looked back at the new barrier of shrubbery that pretended to look innocent and immobile. It had placed itself at the corner where he turned. Instead of being able to view the opposite pathway if he had chosen to turn right, he was staring at a dead end. What kind of maze was this? It seemed to reroute itself based on his actions. Was that the whole point? There was no way to know if he had made the right decision. Following their current path and turning left was the only way to move forward. . . if there was a forward.

Jason was leery to be standing so close to the innocuous hedge. Who knew if it was going to start moving forward again at any second?

"Kat, are you able to get up? I think we should move away from this thing," Jason said, looking down at his comrade.

She groaned, opening her eyes slowly. "Yeah, I think so. " The Gold Ranger reached out to offer assistance, but instantly grimaced when he did so. A sharp pain immediately seared his right side. Reflexively he drew his arm back, looking down to see the cause. A large bulbous head from a thorn stuck out. It had impaled itself in his flesh.

Jason sucked in a breath and pulled at it, biting back a groan of pain. Two one inch prongs of needle slid out, bright with his blood. He tossed it far away on the ground. These Ranger outfits weren't protecting them very much from the elements in here.

Kat was too busy struggling up to a sitting position and hadn't noticed Jason dislodging something from his body. When she looked up, she saw only that his face was screwed up in pain. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Jason looked at her, noting how pale and clammy her skin looked. Beads of sweat stuck out on her forehead. She was holding onto her left ankle gingerly. That wasn't a good sign.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he lied, extending his arm once more toward Kat, who reached out and clasped it. Her face contorted in anguish and she let out a yelp as she slowly worked her way up into a standing position. Jason's arm was instantly around her torso. She leaned heavily on him, nursing her ankle.

"I think it's sprained," she said through gritted teeth.

Jason's brows knit with worry. "Can you try walking on it? Using me as a support?"

"I can try."

Together they took a few hobbling paces forward. They were able to round the left corner of the maze before she had to stop for a break. Jason lowered her gently to the ground. They weren't going to get very far if they didn't try to do something to splint or support it somehow.

For the first time, their Zeo outfits appeared to actually get in the way. Neither of them carried their helmet along, and it was clear Kat couldn't continue on for much longer in her current condition. What they wouldn't give for a cold bottle of water right about now and some hedge clippers.

Both of them powered down from their suits. Kat gasped, which startled Jason. He looked at her closely, thinking something had happened to her, but it was him she was looking at with wide fearful eyes.

"Oh my god, Jason, why didn't you say anything?"

Looking himself over, he realized what it was she was seeing. Large gashes ran across his bare arms. Underneath the suit he'd had on a simple black t-shirt with black workout pants. After the fashion show, which seemed so long ago now, he and Tommy had planned to go work out so Jason could ease away the anxiety they both knew he'd have from modeling before the masses. However, this wasn't quite the work out he had in mind.

His shirt was torn at the sides from the multiple thorns that had raked across him. Blood was soaking through the fabric. Damnit. Why did pain have to explode suddenly when you weren't even aware of it mere seconds before?

Jason shrugged, doing his best not to appear like he wasn't abruptly experiencing a burning fire of agony all over his body. Even his legs were feeling it. _Damnit_. "It's not that bad," Jason forced his voice to sound smooth and nonchalant. "It looks worse than it is. I don't feel it that much. We need to do something about your ankle, though. How bad is the pain?"

Kat's lips drew in a thin line, and perspiration on her face was ever present. "I can handle it," she said, though she didn't sound at all convincing.

Jason's eyebrow quirked upward. "That doesn't answer my question."

Kat eyed him shrewdly, suddenly defensive. "Well admitting to the pain isn't going to help us get any farther, and that's what we have to do, so I can _handle_ it."

Jason's right brow quirked upward ever so slightly. Huh. Looks like he wasn't the only stubborn person around. He almost smiled. That was okay, he knew what to do.

Jason began examining the nearby hedge that made up the wall to their maze. He reached in and snapped at a few branches, collecting them. He hesitated for only a moment, testing to see if it was going to come to life, but it stayed innocently hedge-like.

Kat watched him, perplexed. One of the branches held thorns on it, and he used it to begin tearing away at his left pant leg from the knee down. "What are you doing?"

For a few moments he didn't answer her, bent on his task at hand. Not looking up, he said very calmly, "We need to splint your ankle and make it as immobile as possible. So that way you can go on insisting that you can handle it."

Though his tone held no sarcasm whatsoever, it was evident in his words. Kat gritted her teeth, but bit back on a snarky comment. He actually happened to be right, and she knew it. So she remained silent as he worked at tearing half of his pant leg into strips. He took several of the branches – the ones without thorns—and stuck them in her shoe. He then began winding his strips of pant fabric around her calf and all the way down over her shoe, creating a makeshift boot of sorts. It wasn't the most comfortable thing to be wearing, but it did provide her ankle with more firm stability, which seemed to help.

Jason helped her up. With his arms around her waist for support, she tested applying pressure on her foot. She was hobbling, but the improvised boot was allowing her to do more than she was previously able to. It wasn't ideal, but this wasn't an ideal situation. Staying off the foot wasn't an option at this point. She was going to push on. She _had_ to.

To her slow surprise, Kat had to admit, Jason was being really nice. Though if she were honest with herself, he hadn't ever really been _mean_ to her, per se, but certain things he said grated on her nerves, and the fact that he was Tommy's boyfriend just made the man someone hard for her to really like. It was horrible and terribly selfish to admit to, but it was true.

Now, though, it was just the two of them, facing a monstrous maze with living, intelligent vegetation that had just tried to kill them. It wasn't a time to be petty.

A surge of guilt crawled up Katherine's heart. "I'm sorry I snapped at you," she said as they hobbled down the green path.

Jason's mouth pulled up in the smallest of smirks, not seeming perturbed at all. "It's okay," he said easily, his tone indicating he understood. "Pain makes us worst enemies of ourselves. I get that. So it's all good."

Somewhat in those words made Kat think he was indicating something deeper than just her recent outburst. However, she simply replied, "Thank you."

Jason's smile widened just a little. "You're welcome."

They shuffled onward in silence a little while until Kat addressed a question she was amazed they hadn't tried to ask each other yet. "So who do you think is behind this. . . maze thing? I mean, this doesn't feel like one of Queen Machina's schemes to me."

Jason nodded, agreeing. "Yeah, this is too much of a living, _breathing_ work of creation to belong to the Machine Empire's concoctions. I'm not sure what we're up against, or what we're going to find when we reach the others. But someone's got a wicked imagination here."

* * *

In the Dark Dimension, Goldar was laughing with glee. He'd heard humans coin the phrase that even walls had ears. He had devised his maze to carry ears _and_ eyes. Before him was an opened screen that allowed him to watch and hear the two Ranger's progress through his labyrinth. It was too bad his contraption hadn't succeeded in carrying off the Pink Ranger alone to be brought here independently, but there were still more traps ahead. Even if she made it all the way to the end with him, it still didn't matter. One way or another, they were both heading here eventually.

And he was able to see the whole show.

He glanced back at the other Rangers. All except for the lover who let out occasional hits at his cage, the others had remained silent and relatively still. Their mouths were still bound. They watched with rapt fear at their comrade's progress throughout the maze. The Yellow Ranger appeared to be leaking fluid down her face. Goldar knew them to be tears. His Tribute Gift had leaked them as well. It was a rewarding sight.

The lover was the most interesting Ranger to watch a reaction from. Empress Rita had chosen well. This one was a fighter. His eyes burned at Goldar with hatred, and he seemed unwilling to sit idle while watching the loved one progress further into Goldar's glorious trap.

Even Rita would be proud of the griffon's ingeniousness. The longer you could draw out fear, the more magnificent the defeat would be. The human spirit always had a breaking point. As a warrior, Goldar took immense pleasure in finding it.

Zeo Ranger Five had a long breaking point, just like his Tribute Gift. That's why he designed the maze to take its time allowing the Gold Ranger to make his way to the very end.

That breaking point needed to be ripe for the picking. For everyone.

* * *

Jason and Kat had been hobbling down this lush passage for what felt like forever. After rounding that first left corner in the maze, they had come to another T crossing. Bearing left was a dead end, and it would have led them back toward the center of the maze, where they had come from. Turning right gave them two different passageways to choose, both heading north, where they needed to go. Deciding on the furthest passageway to the right, they were hobbling along as best they could. It seemed to be one _very_ long straight path that signaled the far west border of the maze. At the very end, there was only the choice to turn right, which would put them in the furthest north position they could go.

"Do you see that?" Kat asked.

Her words startled Jason. They'd been walking in silence for so long, concentrating on finding the most efficient way of letting Katherine walk while applying the least amount of pressure on her foot. It resulted in Jason taking on most of her body weight. Her arm tended to brush against the cuts on his body, making them sting with fiery vengeance. His lips grimaced in a thin line, trying not to groan out loud and make her aware of his pain. Kat would only fret and cause herself unnecessary guilt. They were merely surface wounds, nothing worth worrying over. Getting to the others was the most important thing right now.

Jason tried to look around and see what Kat was talking about, but his eyes weren't finding it. "Where are you looking? I don't see anything."

Kat pointed at the ground a few feet ahead. Jason had been scanning the area much farther up. There was a smallish bright red object on the ground, partially smothered among the grass. He couldn't make out what it was.

"What is that?" he asked, squinting.

"I don't know. Do you think it's a trap?" There was uncertainty in her voice.

Jason grimaced. What _wasn't_ a trap in this place? "I guess there's only one way to find out. We have to pass it in order to keep going. The turn is just up ahead."

Kat breathed out a sigh. "Thank goodness. We've been walking forever."

They stopped, and Jason lowered Kat gently to the ground, letting her rest for a minute. He needed the break himself. He did his best to hide the limp in his fire-burning legs while he went to investigate whatever it was that sat on the ground in front of them.

"Be careful, Jason," Kat warned.

Jason nodded, approaching slowly, prepared for vines to start shooting out at any second. But all remained still. Crouching low, he could see that it was some kind of red plastic figure. Cautiously he reached out and picked it up. He could see that it was a Red Ranger action figure. His first thought was Tommy, but the suit didn't have the right design. The helmet's visor wasn't star shaped. That's when he turned it over in his hand and saw the tiny chains around the legs and wrists. This figure wore his old red suit.

Images of timeworn memories flashed behind his mind's eye.

_He was walking into his old apartment from years ago, before he had moved in with Tommy. In his bedroom, he found a chained Red Ranger action figure sitting on his pillow. His fingers found hold of the toy somehow, refusing to let go, refusing to let it escape. He was a prisoner to an involuntary movie screen inside his head that replayed his rapes over and over again. There was no shutting his eyes and blotting out the pictures, so vivid and unforgiving to his senses. It wouldn't let him forget the pain and repulsive pleasure and humiliation. His mind was the new torturer. It never gave him a moment's peace. He was spiraling down, slipping into madness, screaming and screaming, heedless of Tommy's arms wrapped around him, trying to help._

Jason blinked, the greenery around him swimming back into focus. His hands trembled. He was back in the present time, staring down at something that was destroyed long ago.

But here it was in his hands.

No! It _had_ been destroyed. This couldn't be happening again. It just couldn't.

And yet. . . there was no mistaking this figurine had been placed out in the open, waiting to be found. On purpose. And that had to mean. . .

Goldar was back? He was really the one behind all of this? But – _really_? He hadn't seemed that smart. Brutal, yes, and sadistic and cruel and stubborn as all hell, but. . . this was another level of intelligence Jason would've never guessed existed in Golden Pisshead's brain. Why now? All of this time, there had been no sign of him. Billy had mentioned that he went rogue, but they didn't know where he was. He kept himself silent all this time. Why choose now to make a move? Jason had expected him to have shown up much sooner.

Still though, was it that surprising? Whether it was weeks or months, it didn't matter how long or short it had been. Jason should've known his rapist wouldn't let the past die. Goldar would forever be after what he lost: his Tribute Gift.

The Gold Ranger's hands clenched into fists. White hot rage slithered and wreathed inside, shooting upwards like a serpent's fatal strike, bursting out from his mouth in a voice that was hardly recognizable.

"You son of a _bitch!_" he swore out, yelling viciously. Kat jumped and shrank back, but he didn't notice. He didn't see anything except the vile reminder that had purposely found its way into his hands. He threw the figure forcefully to the ground, as if it held a poison that would destroy him from the inside out. He stomped on it, all the while screaming incomprehensible words, but that wasn't good enough. It was nowhere near it.

He bent down and picked the chained toy back up. It was as if he were gripping iron that had been cast into a fiery furnace for hours, but he embraced the pain that was burning from inside and wrapped it around him. He pulled at the action figure's arms, hearing the satisfying crack is the chains broke and the high snap of plastic singing through the air as the limbs broke apart from the toy's body. The legs suffered the same fate. All that remained in his hands were broken pieces of a symbol that failed to produce the fear Goldar must have wanted to invoke.

It had sparked the opposite. Taking the pieces into his right hand, Jason hurled them high up in the air. They were arching over the hedge's green wall, but an invisible force field caught the pieces. They cracked and sizzled, falling idly back to the ground, charbroiled.

Not aware that such a force field stood in place, nor of the dramatic scene it had inadvertently created, Jason couldn't help but smirk at the irony. _That_ Red Ranger was no more. It would _never_ exist in _any_ such form again, real or otherwise. He swore to it. Goldar's little trap had helped demonstrate that effect.

The rage inside of him was still swirling around, crying for another strike, another opportunity to unleash its hatred. With effort, Jason shoved the slithering serpent deep inside of him. He hadn't crossed millions of lightyears and countless galaxies communicating to others about peace without learning how to go about finding it in one's own self.

He hadn't come back to Earth for revenge. He came back for the life he was hoping to build. He came back for Tommy. The man who showed him that it was possible to come back after something so traumatizing, and still find beauty in the world. Still find hope. Purpose. Love.

Above everything, Jason had learned how to find love. For himself, and for Tommy. And how, sometimes your worst and most painful experiences couldn't be regretted, because they helped to find who you really were inside. What you were made out of. That you were capable of standing back up and telling the world you weren't beaten.

Goldar hadn't won.

Once upon a time Jason had thought so.

Not now. Not ever again.

Goldar didn't win _then_, and he wasn't going to win today. He had Tommy and the rest of his friends. Jason admitted, for this time, and for all of the other times, how much he loathed and despised the pathetic bastard.

But hatred wasn't going to help him out today. It was what Goldar wanted. He liked fire. He liked a good fight. He liked beating someone of strength.

Today's fight was going to come from a different place.

It was going to come from love.

Jason loved Tommy. He loved his friends. He loved the life he had managed to create for himself. He loved life itself. He loved. . . a lot of things.

It was an element Goldar would never, ever understand.

"Jason?" Kat's voice came out small and squeaky.

The Gold Ranger's head whipped in her direction, startled out of his thoughts. He had completely forgotten about Kat. She looked up at him with fearful eyes, shrinking away at his gaze, as if she expected that he might somehow lash out at her next. She had her arms wrapped about her in a protective hug.

A surge of guilt rushed up at Jason. He had completely lost his temper around her, and it was evident that that part of him had scared her very badly.

It was why hatred was the worst tactic to ever use. Even friends got burned.

"Kat, are you okay? I'm – I'm sorry you saw that," Jason apologized lamely, unsure of what to say and keenly aware that he'd have to explain _something_. He hated talking about that part of his past.

Kat didn't move, but continued staring at him anxiously. "What just happened? What did you break?"

Jason ran his hands nervously through his hair, wincing at how the skin on his torso bristled in protest at the wounds stretching. He brought his arm back down, settling for shoving his hands into his pockets. He sighed. "Um, it's kind of a long story. It was a Red Ranger action figure on the ground. It had my old colored uniform before I was the Gold Ranger, actually. Some pretty bad stuff happened to me back then. It made me remember. And it told me who we're dealing with here. His name's Goldar."

Kat's face scrunched up in thought. "You mean that monkey creature who used to work with Zedd and Rita?"

Jason nodded slowly, not sure how much she knew about him. "Yeah, that's the one."

"How do you know for sure?"

Jason took an unsteadying breath. "Well, he—" the words died in his throat. _Raped me._ He couldn't say it. It was still so hard. Even when he was with Trini and Zach on the peace tour, he hadn't talked about it much. Tommy was the only one who knew it all. Kat looked at him quizzically, waiting for him to finish his thought. Her eyes lit up, though.

"Is he the one responsible for the bad stuff that happened to you?" she asked quietly.

Jason tried not to look too relieved as he nodded. "Yeah," he answered simply, hoping that for right now, it was the only answer she needed to hear.

Kat opened her mouth, but whatever it was she was going to say never got out. There was a deafening roar that split the air. It came from up ahead on the path. Both Rangers jerked toward the sound.

There he was.

Goldar.

Right at the bend in the maze, he stood there, laughing and guffawing and roaring a fierce battle cry. An ice cold hand clutched around Jason's heart. It looked like he didn't have to wait until the end of the maze to face off against his ultimate enemy.

Perfect.

He had a brief thought to call on the Zeo power, but that was when Goldar started charging. Jason flicked out his wrists to call forth his Gold powers, but his senses were stunned. The beast was a golden blur of movement, running forward at a speed Jason had never seen Metal Head run before. He couldn't even call it _running_. It was more like Goldar was charging like a spaceship in warp speed. There wasn't time to call on the Zeo strength. There was only time to duck out of the way.

Jason made a leap in mid-air, crushing himself up against the thorny hedge, new thorns finding un-pierced skin to stab and slice into. But the golden blur wasn't fazed. It was smoothly following in his direction.

There wasn't time to move again. Jason crouched low and turned his back away, bracing for impact, preparing for a mighty force to slam into his body.

What should have been the grandest tackle of all time turned into a rush of fiery wind that enveloped Jason. Goldar's victorious roar surrounded Jason's head, booming into his eardrums with thunderous volume.

"Come and fight me, Tribute! Hahahaha!"

And then the whirlwind was gone. His voice was gone, and Jason was surrounded only by thorny branches cutting into him.

He opened his eyes and saw Kat's white face, blanched from all color, staring horror struck behind him. A scream bubbled up from her lips and escaped into a high piercing shriek.

Other sounds also rushed up to Jason's ears. The rustle of vines and the snapping of twigs. His head snapped around to where Goldar had rushed at them, and found their pathway beginning to fill up with an incoming wall of vegetation. They were being forced back the way they had come.

There was no time to call on the forces of anything but sheer will and energy. Jason scrambled toward Kat, muttering a quick apology before hauling her over his shoulder.

Once more, they were running away from a killer hedge that wanted to destroy them. The Gold Ranger gritted his teeth as Kat gripped his sides with an iron grasp and worked on applying as much speed and distance as he could.

Occasionally the snapping of twigs was too close to his ear. There was one point where he felt it try to wrestle Kat away from him, but he never slowed down and he never let go of Zeo Ranger One. He kept running and running. Their lives depended on it.

They were approaching the opposite side of the maze now, forcibly backtracking on the progress they had made. There was no choice but to round the corner and turn left, the vines continuing to pursue them. Up ahead was a dead end. That was heading toward the south center of the maze. There were two left pathways he could take. The one furthest from him was where they had originally come from, where the vines had built a forced dead end. The only choice was to go up the left passageway closest to him. His sides were burning and his chest was screaming for oxygen, but he couldn't slow down.

Bearing left, he started down the new pathway. The vines screamed after him, pursuing his trail. He'd made a decision, but the living wall wasn't relenting its chase. He pushed onward, losing some of his speed and panting heavily. He couldn't give up. He wouldn't. He pushed away the fear and alarm at how much longer he would be able to keep up his pace. He couldn't afford that doubt right now.

A passageway on his right came into view. Jason stole a quick glance at his wristband. That way bore east. There was another path not much further up that would take him left, which was the northern direction he needed to head. He glanced back along his current trail. He could choose to keep going further, where there was another passage bearing right that he could take. Somehow, though, he didn't trust it.

He hoped his instincts were right.

Taking the closest right turn available, Jason felt a thorn nip at his right ankle. He stumbled a little, but regained his footing and continued. White stars were starting to dance before his eyes, and it felt like his lungs were being pierced with a thousand arrows.

He had to keep going.

The left passageway was almost there. Almost. He would turn in there, and hope it took him all the way north, toward his friends and lover. Toward his enemy. Toward fate.

Jason shot left, where his heart almost crashed to a halt. Dead end. Right in front of him. His feet stumbled over one another, and before he knew it he was down on the ground, catapulting Kat off of his shoulder and crash landing somewhere in front of him. The rustle of leaves collided into his ears, and he lamely thought of how the colors of the leaves matched Tommy's old Green Ranger outfit before darkness swallowed his senses and he knew no more.

* * *

Kat was watching Jason stir fretfully in her lap. His fevered brow was now pronouncing droplets of sweat, his eyes were scrunched up in consternation, and his head was jerking sharply from side to side. He began mumbling out, "flaccid penis, flaccid penis," and then started twitching horribly, his entire body writhing and fighting against the forces of his mind.

Suddenly his head bolted upwards, eyes snapping open as wide as saucers, screaming out with defiant rage, "NOOOOOO!"

His loud roar unsettled Kat and she jumped and let out a small shriek of her own. Jason's eyes snapped to her, looking without really seeing. Then those clouds of nightmare vanquished, and he was properly seeing her for the first time. It grounded him back to reality.

Jason brought his hands up and wiped at his face, trying to clear away the webs of detail that still clung behind his eyelids. He hadn't had a nightmare this vivid in. . . he actually couldn't recall how long it had been now. They had stopped frequenting his life with as much fervor since he came back to Earth.

The reason for the sudden recurrence of such horrid dreams slammed into his brain at lightning speed. The images and memories detailing his current predicament flitted through, forcing his eyes back open and looking around. He and Kat were in a maze, and he had made a terribly wrong choice in what path to race down. The last images he recalled before the black hell enclosed on him was of the dead end, and the sound of the vines rushing in to claim their fate.

Where were they now? Kat was looking down at him with wide, fearful eyes. Beyond her was. . .

Greenery.

Jason attempted to sit up, but muscles in his neck and upper torso screamed out in protest and he collapsed back onto Kat's lap.

He looked up at her, eyes beseeching. "We're still in the maze?"

That anxious face nodded serenely. Her hand that had clutched at her breast in startled fear when he screamed out eased and relaxed. She lowered it down and brushed at his hair in an instinctive motherly fashion. "Yeah, we are."

"What happened? I thought we were toast."

Kat shrugged. "I thought so too. As soon as we went down the vines stopped growing." She shook her head, looking around sadly. "We're trapped in here, though. It might be only a matter of time until. . . well, yeah." She didn't want to say the words.

Jason's heart gave a roar of protest. He wasn't prepared to go down that path yet. They would fight with everything they had first. "Don't worry, Kat. That's not going to happen. Not today. I don't care what it takes. We're getting out of here and finding the others. We are _not_ staying here for good."

Kat looked down at him, her expression bemused and disbelieving. She gave him a wry smile, her left eyebrow raising up, "Brave words from someone who's not doing so well right now."

If she intended those words to start him into action, she did a good job of it. "I'm just fine," he lied, attempting to lift his head and sit up. Unfortunately, he found out that she was just giving him an accurate assessment of his predicament. He fell right back onto her lap again. Kat's features immediately dropped into concern. Her hand went up to stroke his hair. "Careful. It's okay, just stay there and rest for a moment. You only just woke up screaming bloody Mary. Scared me half to death, too. Just rest. You need it."

Jason felt a flush of embarrassment rise and color his cheeks. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm. . . prone to nightmares, though I haven't had any in a really long time. They tend to get. . . violent sometimes." Jason's eyes widened with trepidation, suddenly worried. "Did I hurt you?"

Kat shook her head, concern still etched across her features. "No. You don't look well, though. You're feverish and weak. Are you okay?"

Jason took a moment before responding to run a mental check on his body and how he felt. He ached all over. It was unclear how many scrapes he suffered and where they all were located, but they didn't feel like ordinary cuts. Fire was coursing through him, stabbing and prickling on the outside and shredding away on the inside. Yet despite the intense heat, he felt chilled to the bone.

He didn't want to admit to any of it, though. Tommy and the others were still gone and in danger. He and Kat had to find a way to save them. "I'll be fine," Jason lied, attempting again to sit up. "We've got to—"

Kat's features iced over instantly. His words were cut off when she laid a firm hand on Jason's chest, forcing him steadily back onto her lap. With surprising ease, she won the battle. "Don't lie to me, Jason." Her voice was stern and hard. "You aren't as good at it as you think. Now drop the tough talk. You have a fever and you're sweating and trembling. Tell me what's going on."

Jason blinked and lowered his eyes away from her scrutinizing gaze. He briefly closed them, but the images from his nightmare leaped out. Opening back up, he settled on staring at a tall hedged wall of vegetation. Guilt pierced through him, sharper than the wounds blazing in fury. Much as he hated attention focused on him, he hadn't been a fair team mate to Kat. She was right. He hadn't been honest with her. He sighed, letting down his guard. He wasn't sure which was hardest, dealing with what felt like infection setting in, Kat's anger, or allowing himself to be honest and show vulnerability.

"I'm not sure," he replied, and he was truthful about those words. He swallowed, forcing himself to say the next ones he didn't want to give voice to. "I think the thorns in these vines. . . maybe they have something in them that's giving me an infection. I shouldn't be feeling this awful over some stupid cuts and scrapes."

Kat's icy features thawed a little, mollified over his honest response. "I was wondering the same thing," she said. Her tone was softer. "Though I wouldn't call those cuts _stupid_. I don't think you've seen them like I have. Especially on your torso, they're swollen and have pus leaking out."

Jason grimaced. If she had enough time to take a close look at his wounds. . . "How long have I been out for?"

Kat shrugged. "I have no idea. Twenty minutes? A half hour?"

Jason nodded. He was relieved it hadn't been hours. "How are you? How's your ankle?"

"The boot you made for it is helping. I'm probably not good for walking on my own, but. . ." Kat trailed off, not finishing her thought. Her brows furrowed, and instead she said, "We aren't making the greatest rescue team here, are we?"

Her words had a horrible ring of truth in it. Jason didn't want to believe it. He couldn't. Tommy was out there, with Goldar. . . "We can't think like that, Kat. That son of a bitch has our friends. We can't let them down. We can't let ourselves doubt. We've got the Zeo power. It's our advantage."

Kat nodded, emboldened by his words, "You're right. We have to think about them." Though her voice sounded confidant, it didn't reach her eyes. Her mouth was still drawn in a worried line.

Jason reached a hand up to grasp at Kat's, squeezing reassuringly. "We can do this, Kat. We can help them. I know it."

A small smile tugged at her lips, and she squeezed Jason's hand back. "Yeah, I know, it's just. . ." she bit on her lower lip, thinking. "I don't know," she finished softly.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

Kat looked at him, indecision written on her face. "I'm not sure it's my place to ask. . ." she replied timidly.

The muscles in Jason's neck and shoulders tensed. Suddenly he knew what was going through her mind, what she was wanting to know and yet was afraid to ask. He didn't want to talk about it. And yet. . . part of him was saying that he needed to. That it was okay to tell someone else. He'd been trying to make friends with Kat anyway, right? Sharing extremely personal details wasn't what he had in mind, but. . . he was going to be facing Goldar at some point. That bastard was going to be very open about some things.

Keeping that part of his life a secret from his comrade wasn't really going to work. And Kat was trustworthy. Tommy was always encouraging him to have a network of friends he knew he could count on. Rely on. Rocky and Adam and Billy were among them. Why not Kat?

Jason sucked in a breath. "You want to know what happened to me, don't you?"

Kat seemed a little relieved that he had guessed her thoughts. She lowered her eyes, though. Was she blushing? "You said some things in your sleep. . ." she began, but didn't finish.

Jason's eyes widened. Shit, he'd talked in his sleep? What did she already know then? "What did I say?"

Kat tucked in her bottom lip and started chewing at it, not meeting Jason's eyes. "Um. . . flaccid penis?" she replied in a very small voice.

Jason scrunched his eyes, unable to look at her when asking, "What else did I say?"

He sensed concern in Kat's voice. "That was it. You woke up screaming shortly after that."

Jason could feel the heat of embarrassment rise in his fevered face, but at the same time he was relieved. He could have said much worse things than that. Still, though, there was no polite way to explain to her what those words meant and why. "I was raped," he blurted out.

He heard a gasp of shock escape her lips. Similar emotions tore through him. He'd said it. He'd never, ever said those words before.

"Oh my god," Kat breathed out. "Um. . . when. . . I mean, how—" she was stumbling over her words. "How did that happen?"

Jason was working on keeping his breathing steady. He still couldn't open his eyes and look at her. He forced the words out calmly. "It happened a few years ago. Goldar. . . took me. I was what he called a Tribute Gift."

He felt Kat's muscles in her leg tense. "Oh my god," she repeated.

Suddenly the physical contact with her was too much. If he was going to talk, he couldn't be touching her. He couldn't do it. Without a word he turned on his side, leaning away from her and trying to push himself up. He could feel the weakness in his limbs, but he wasn't so far gone that he couldn't support himself. Kat instinctively reached for his shoulders, trying to help him out. He tensed and shrank away. She quickly released her hold, pulling her hands swiftly away as if he'd struck her.

There was a small flare of guilt that ignited inside Jason, but he couldn't help his response. He just couldn't be touching anyone right now. No matter the reason.

"What are you doing?" Kat asked in a tiny voice.

"I need to sit up. Please don't help. I – sorry, but I can do this. I need to." He mumbled, using his arms to push him up from the ground and into a sitting position next to her. It used up more energy and oxygen than wanted to admit to, and it took a moment for him to get his breathing back to a calm rhythm. All the while Kat sat frozen in silence, not daring to move. Jason stole a quick glance at her. She was staring at him intently, a world full of concern blasting through those clear blue eyes.

He looked back at the grass. Not looking at her was best right now. "Sorry," he mumbled again. "Please don't take offense. It's just—"

"I get it," Kat quickly interjected. "Physical touch sends a reminder. Right?"

Jason nodded mutely. He took a deep breath and expelled it, emptying his lungs once and then twice before continuing. "Goldar's race are filled with warriors who make people into slaves called Tribute Gifts. Those slaves are meant to be used as. . . as sexual outlets. In whatever way the warrior wants to use them. Goldar had never had one before. I was the lucky winner. I got away, as you can see, but. . . he hasn't quite forgiven that. He's always tried to get me back." Jason gestured vaguely around at their surroundings. "I'm pretty certain this was all set up for me." The Gold Ranger smiled bitterly. His mouth tasted of acid. "Guess I was too damn good to be forgotten."

The silence that stretched on was a little too uncomfortable for Jason. He squirmed a little, and decided to risk another glance at Kat. She was staring raptly at the ground, tears brimming in her eyes. She felt his gaze and looked at him, those blue eyes revealing such indescribable pain that it was like looking into his own soul. He found himself mesmerized, unable to look away.

Kat gulped out a response. "Did the original Power Rangers, your friends, use the Tribute Challenge to free you?"

Jason's eyes widened in utter shock. How in the _world_ did she know about that? Dumbfounded, he could only nod.

Kat's tormented eyes bulged. There was a tremor in her voice as she choked out in barely more than a whisper, "_How_ did you get through that night? Everything that he did, the brew he would've drank. . ."

Jason was riveted by the knowledge she was revealing. How did she know this? "There were three nights. I have no idea," Jason found himself saying.

He didn't know Kat's eyes were capable of growing wider. Her pupils were huge. "Three?" she squeaked out, absolutely appalled.

Jason didn't respond to the rhetorical question. Instead, he asked what he was burning with curiosity to ask. "How do you know about the Tribute's Challenge? About the brew. . . any of this?"

Kat's eyes slowly shrunk and adjusted back to their normal size. Her shoulders sagged a little. It was her turn to look away and stare at the grass. Her voice was small when she spoke. "When Tommy was kidnapped by Prince Gasket, and you disappeared into the same dimension, we had no idea where you guys had been taken. We had to find the _exact_ galaxy in order to figure out how to teleport there. There was so much information to sift through." She fidgeted nervously with her fingers, twirling them around and around each other. "I came across one specific file that caught my attention. At first I thought maybe it was giving information on the planet where Tommy had been taken to because it talked about slaves, so I kept reading." Kat's voice hitched. She took a moment to gather her wits and her thoughts. When she resumed, her voice had dropped down to a whisper. "It was so _awful_, all of the details they included. What a Tribute Gift was, what they went through, how a lot of them died. . ." A tear spilled down her cheek. She wiped away at it, trying to keep herself together. "When I found out you guys were taken by the Machine Empire, I was _so_ relieved. I never told anyone about what I read. It was too horrific to talk about." Kat's sorrowful eyes lifted, burning into Jason's. "But you. . . you actually _lived_ through that." She shook her head softly. "_Three_ nights. I can't imagine. . ."

"Please don't," Jason said tightly, cutting in. The muscles in his jaw were tense. "It's good advice to follow. Trust me."

The two of them exchanged unreadable expressions. There were too many emotions to sift through in the other's eyes. Jason stirred uncomfortably. Though he'd felt compelled to open himself up to vulnerability by sharing this part of his life, he had _no_ idea Kat would have a full account of the details. Or at least, someone else's details. Likely she had stumbled across the same information Billy had mentioned he found all those years ago. He didn't really know what kind of information lurked in those files. He never wanted to. According to Tommy, it was pretty damn comparable.

"How did you get through something like that?" Kat's voice carried into his thoughts. "What gave you the strength?"

That, thankfully, was a very easy and less stressful question to answer. "Tommy," Jason answered straightaway. "He helped me through it all, even when I was running away from it. He's always been there for me. I owe him everything that I am because of that."

Kat nodded in understanding. She was searching him, though, looking for something. "Is that what brought you guys together?"

Jason's brows knit together in thought. He answered slowly. "Yes and no. Right from the beginning, we became really fast friends. We were tight, like brothers. He saw into me in ways that no one else could, that no one else ever has. Regardless of everything that happened to us, those things were already in place. Our friendship was genuine and solid. I didn't quite know it was something more until. . . well, until it was.

We were both going through stuff at the same time. Tommy knew first before anyone else what had happened to me. Even before I became a Tribute Gift, Goldar. . ." It was like acid, saying that name aloud. Jason made a face, but pushed on. "He tried stuff with me once before. When Tommy was under an evil spell by Rita. So Tommy knew Goldar's intentions. He'd had some nasty shit go on with him too. He shared it with me."

Jason took a deep breath, focusing on the ground, his mind calling back to those times that felt so long ago. He continued on. "So you could say that those events probably brought us closer together, yeah. I think they helped speed up the process of us figuring out we had a deep connection that was more than just friendship and sharing emotional baggage. Because I tried to hide all that crap from everyone, even from Tommy. God knows I tried. But I was just fooling myself. Tommy saw everything that I wasn't saying. Like I said, he saw into me like no one ever has." Jason's lips curved upward in an affectionate smile. "He calls me his sunshine, but the truth is, he's really mine. And that feeling's _always_ been there."

There were a few moments of silence. Finally Kat said softly, "Sounds like you guys are meant for each other." There was something in her voice, though. It sounded. . . sad. Jason glanced over at her. Her mouth was drawn into a frown.

"Um. . . yeah," Jason agreed, because he didn't really know how to address the look she was displaying across her face. She was staring down at a twig.

Feeling Jason's gaze on her, Kat looked up and instantly flushed when she met his eyes. She smiled guiltily and heaved a mournful sigh. "I've been absolutely dreadful. I'm so sorry."

Jason's brows knit together. He didn't quite understand what she meant. "Um. . ." he tried to search for a response, but he found none. "What?" he asked in confusion.

Kat's lips pulled up in a sad, crooked smile. "I haven't been very friendly to you since you joined the team. I've made that pretty obvious, I know."

Jason's face instantly cleared up. Yes, it was painfully obvious, but he didn't want to _say_ that. They were having a real moment here. "Well. . ." he began, but Kat interrupted.

"Don't worry, I know you agree, it's okay. I made it awkward between us on purpose. I was. . ." she lowered her head in shame. "I was jealous of you," she finished quietly.

Jason didn't respond. He didn't dare to. He had guessed as much from how she reacted to things when he and Tommy were together, and Tommy knew it too. It was why there had been the idea of Jason entering the fashion show so Kat could have an opportunity to see Jason as an individual, not as an ex-crush's boyfriend.

She peaked her eyes up curiously at him. "Did you know I had a crush on Tommy?"

Jason nodded mutely, still not trusting himself to speak. One moment of vulnerability was leading to another.

Kat blushed, ducking her eyes back down. "Yeah, I figured you did. I thought. . ." she paused, her shoulders moving up and down, her head bent low. "I thought at first that you were flaunting your relationship with Tommy in front of my face, to spite me. Because I'd asked him out a few times, and maybe you resented that. But then. . . well, you were really nice to me. Tried to talk to me and everything. So I thought you were being fake and just pretending. But then, I thought back to when you first showed up. . ." Kat sighed, lifting her head, but not looking at Jason. She stared off at the tall hedge behind him. "You and Tommy were both taken by Prince Gasket. We saw some of the battle through the viewing globe, when you had to fight against him. I remembered the way you looked at Tommy. And when the brain drain was destroyed, how he looked at you. And I realized that, looking back on things, you weren't flaunting anything. You guys really loved each other. You were really good together. You've always showed each other in some form that you care about the other. So then I was jealous over _that_. And. . . I haven't been a very good sport to let my feelings go." Kat finally let herself look at Jason, her eyes sincere and beseeching. "I'm _really_ sorry. You deserve better than that." Her voice held complete honesty.

Those words touched Jason deeply. He blinked rapidly against the rising emotion in his chest. There was a sudden lump that he made sure to swallow before responding, but it didn't clear up the tightness in his throat. "Thank you," he whispered softly. "That means. . . a lot, actually."

A mixture of surprise and relief washed over her features. That sadness was still in her eyes. "I should have said it a long time ago. But I was too stubborn and proud. I'm sorry it took something as big as this to make it happen."

Jason cleared his throat and smiled lopsidedly. "It's okay. I know a thing or two about being stubborn myself."

Kat returned his grin laconically. "I've noticed."

Jason shrugged helplessly. "Just call it a term of endearment Tommy loves to hassle me about." Kat's grin widened, but she didn't comment. Taking advantage of the open moment between them, Jason decided to add, "So, I've got a confession to make."

Kat's eyebrows rose up in question. "Oh?"

Jason's grin turned sheepish. "I, um. . . don't really like fashion. Or fashion shows. It's not my thing."

"Yeah, I know." Kat chuckled when Jason's face showed surprise. "It was pretty obvious you didn't want to be there. I saw all those looks when you thought I wasn't paying attention. Why in the world did you even volunteer for it?"

Jason sighed. "The others thought it would be a good opportunity for us to make friends and get along. Fashion is something you like."

Now it was Kat's turn to look surprised. "Wow, really?" Jason nodded, unsure if he was wise to have admitted to the concoction of such a plan. Her features suddenly struck with understanding. "Is that why you kept trying to talk to me about Atelier Favrielle's designs? Because you thought I was interested?" Again, Jason nodded. Kat blinked. "But—I mean—so you were. . . trying to make friends by pretending you liked fashion too?"

Jason flushed. "That was the idea. I failed pretty miserably at it, though."

Kat's mouth quirked. "Yeah," she said quietly, agreeing. "You did. But. . ." there was a look of awe on her face. She stared intently at the Gold Ranger. "Jason, that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard. I've been giving you such a hard time, and you've only ever been trying to work things out. God! How selfish am I? I am _so_ sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

Clouds lifted inside of the Gold Ranger. All they needed was to get stuck inside a man-eating maze together that was bent on destroying them, sprain an ankle, get scratched up by venomous thorns, turn into a dead end and pass out, and look what it was doing: bringing them together. In a twisted and sadistic way, Jason had Goldar to thank for that. The bastard would _never_ hear that, though.

Jason smiled widely. "Hell yeah. Don't even worry about it anymore, Kat. From this point on, friends?"

Kat's mouth spread open and revealed a charming smile. "Definitely. Friends!"

The moment seemed to call for something. A handshake or a hug of sorts, but since energy was a precious commodity, they simply settled for their expressions and smiles to seal the deal. Swiftly, though, their attention was now focusing back on their current situation: how to get out of here.

"So. . ." Kat began, switching the subject. "What do we do now?"

Jason didn't respond right away. Instead, he pushed himself up onto his knees and then slowly rose to his feet. He teetered a moment, slightly unsteady. Blood rushed to his fevered head and made him black out for a small space of time, but his vision returned. He felt weak and his muscles were screaming from running like the wind in a hurricane in this place, but whatever infection was feeding his system seemed mild and controllable.

The Gold Ranger looked up to the dark blue sky and yelled out fiercely, "If you think plastic toys and hallucinations of your pathetic ass running toward me are going to scare me off, think again, dickwad! You're a cowardly bastard who has my friends. It's me you want, and we both know it! COME AND GET ME GOLDAR!"

Kat gasped out loud. "Jason!" she hissed, her eyes wide with alarm.

He didn't look at her, but kept staring at the sky. "It's gonna come down to this one way or another, Kat," he said calmly, knowingly. "I've always known it."

The Pink Zeo Ranger opened her mouth to argue, but at that same moment there was a rustling of leaves and the snapping of twigs. Both Rangers looked over to find a small opening revealing itself in the wall of vegetation that had trapped them into the dead end. It was wide enough for one person to squeeze through.

Jason looked at Kat, but she had already read his mind and was forcing herself up on her own. "Like hell you're going through there alone," she gritted out. Jason rushed to help her up. She grabbed onto his arm and yanked so his eyes were inches away from hers. "We're doing this together, all the way to the end. You got that? No one leaves _anyone_ behind."

Mutely, Jason nodded, knowing he had no choice but to agree. Kat refused to be propped over his shoulder, so together they staggered through the little opening. Once through, it instantly closed up behind them. There was only one way they could go, and that was left, down a small passageway that bore another left. Checking their wristwatch navigators, this passage was steering them north. Right where they needed to go. Rounding the corner, they walked forward. Up ahead was another T crossing. The closer they approached it, sounds started to reach their ears. Very familiar sounds of people crying out.

Their friends.

Jason and Kat exchanged alarmed glances and pushed forward, walking as quickly as Kat's ankle would allow. The cries of their friends were coming from the left. Turning west, they saw a dead end up ahead, but that wasn't what grabbed their attention.

About fifty yards away, a metal cage sat in the center of the pathway. Tanya, Rocky, Adam, and Tommy were all inside. Their friends reached out for them through the bars, eyes wide with fear, calling urgently for help.

Jason's heart leapt in his throat. Kat let out a gasp of shock.

Immediately they began sprinting forward, hobbling. Jason was taking on more of Kat's weight so they could pick up their pace.

That's when common sense started to kick in. Their friends were right here, all alone. The passageway was skinny and small. There was no sign of Goldar.

Why would he not guard them?

That's when Jason noticed that Tommy flickered a little bit. So did Tanya. The Yellow Ranger's arm disappeared for the briefest second before reappearing. Kat tensed. She saw it, too.

Were these. . . just hallucinations?

But they were feet away from clasping those outstretched hands!

That's when there was a sudden sucking noise that started in. Jason and Kat felt themselves pulled forward against their will, toward their friends. Toward. . . a cage that was suddenly empty.

Kat screamed out. Jason tried to dig his feet into the ground and stop the sudden magnetized pull. It was no use. The door to the empty cage swung open, and they were engulfed in a whirlpool of black cloud and smoke. It wrapped around them like a blanket, devouring them and heaving them into another dimension.

The Dark Dimension.


	20. Inst 8, ch3: One Way Ticket

Author's Notes:

Ghostwriter: Whew, thought that was you! Hopefully that last chapter gave you the kind of information you were hoping to find out? So glad you are enjoying this!

CandyCane: Well we're two for two, because every time I see I get a review, my face lights up and _I_ feel like bouncing with joy! Yeah, Kat was a bit too soft and sweet in the show. Gotta give her some spice and depth. Glad you like how I've tweaked her. She needed it!

sz2000: Squee! Comic con! Never been, but that would've been a blast! My heart was doing a weird fluttery palpitation thing at not seeing a review from you till tonight! Absolutely no worries though :) LOL, dingbat, that's a good one! As for the maze idea, thank you! *cough*Harry Potter gave me the idea *cough*

I very much welcome reviews at _any _time, but I am especially curious for all of your thoughts on this chapter. Hope you like! Installment 9 is next on Sunday. . .

* * *

**Chapter 3: One Way Ticket**

He knew where he was before his feet crashed to the ground. He saw in his mind everything before his eyes registered the stars in the distance, the golden spokes, and the dark green walls and columns.

This was the Dark Dimension.

Jason tumbled down in the mist, landing hard. A small groan of pain escaped his lips. He expected Kat right by his side, but he was isolated from her touch. Looking around, he saw golden cages sprawled throughout the place. His eyes first landed on Kat. She was in one of them. Her features beheld fear and shock at finding herself confined. There was a metal strip over her mouth, effectively silencing her. She saw him, those blue eyes growing even wider.

Jason was in no such confinement. He was out in the open, and quickly scanning the other cages, meeting eyes with each of his team mates who bore the same metal strips around their mouths. Lastly, and on purpose, Jason landed his gaze on Tommy. His boyfriend was the only one at the front of his cage, hands gripping the bars so tightly that the flesh of his knuckles was stark white. Their eyes locked. Tommy's expression was filled with so many emotions, Jason couldn't name them all. Mostly, though, there was rage and fear and defiance.

There was movement out of the corner of his eye, but Jason ignored it. He was staring at Tommy, drinking in those eyes with the streaks of caramel swirling inside, that face he had kissed all over countless times, the hair he loved to run his fingers through, the mouth he could envision perfectly even with the strip in place. There in front of him was the love of his life. A breathtaking man that somehow found it in himself to love Jason.

Goldar stepped into full view, purposely positioning himself behind Tommy's cage. Still, Jason didn't look at him. He didn't hear the bastard's filthy laughter, because he could always hear it in his mind. All he cared about was looking at the one person that made him who he was. Who loved him. Who, even now, saw that something was different inside of Jason. Saw into his soul.

There was no one in the world that could make life as flavorful and passionate and exciting and breathtaking and fulfilling as Tommy could. Jason wanted to remember that. Wanted to feel it. Wanted to draw it into himself and hold onto that for a lifetime. For an eternity.

"Welcome back, my Tribute Gift!" Goldar spoke for the first time, his rough, gravelly voice taunting and utterly happy.

Jason took one last long look at Tommy before tearing his eyes away and focusing on his enemy. The Gold Ranger's expression stayed calm and unperturbed. With effort, he rose slowly to his feet, aware of the weakness in his limbs that showed an unsteady and trembling stance, the fever producing sweat along his brow, and the way he had to take several deep breaths to quiet the panting and labored breathing. He pretended not to see the flash of alarm in Tommy's face, or the way those eyes roamed over Jason's body and took in all of the cuts and abrasions that were seeping with blood.

Jason did, however, take full notice of Goldar's mouth stretching in a cruel grin. "What's the matter, Jason, did my maze scruff you up too much? Save some for me, hahahaha!"

Jason wasn't fazed. "Tough talk for someone who only sent a hologram after me in their own maze. Afraid to face me down there? Think I might actually win? You would be right."

A low growl rumbled out from Goldar. It almost sounded like a purr. Like a caress. An involuntary shudder ran through Jason. The vicious mouth curled up at the corners. "You remember as I do, dear Tribute. How it felt. The way I claimed you. How you fought against me and failed. It all came back, didn't it? You want it again. I know. I can tell. I will conquer you again!"

Jason's jaw clenched. Were it not for the open company of all of his friends, the barbs would be easier to ignore. It felt like a rather public curtain of words opening up and projecting images for all to see. Jason took slow, deep breaths, willing his emotions to calm down. If his experiences were going to be an open book, so be it. He wouldn't let that affect him.

Jason raised his head, squaring his shoulders. "The only head I want is the pea-sized lump attached to your neck. That _would_ give me great pleasure," he ground out.

Goldar only laughed, procuring a set of chains that he held up in one hand. "I would like to see you try!" he jeered, shaking the chains so they rattled and clanked, matching the volume of his venomous laughter.

Jason's eyes narrowed. He wouldn't let himself look at those chains. He wouldn't.

"Let's do this, you sack of lard. Let my friends go and we can hash this out, just you and me."

Goldar shook his head, baring his fangs. "Nonsense, Jason. They are quite comfortable where they are." He thumped loudly on the top of Tommy's cage. The noise rang shrilly in the air. Tommy jumped. Jason made sure not to look. He kept his eyes trained on Golden Bimbo, who continued on. "I want them to see me defeat you, to bind you to me. And once I have you, I will take you! I will fill you with my seed. Only then will I release your _friends_, one by one, to be destroyed at my hand. The lover will be last, hahaha! You will watch helplessly! You will see that I am the mightiest warrior! You and the rest of Earth will kneel before me!"

Jason's hands clenched into fists. His back straightened. His neck stood tall and proud. He placed his hands on the outside of his thighs and bowed in respectful ceremony before his opponent.

Goldar smiled wickedly. "Hahaha, you see? You already bow before me, Tribute! You know I will be victorious!"

Jason's expression remained calm and serious, giving nothing away. He nodded his head once. "You should have savored the moment better, Goldar. That was the last and _only_ time my head will _ever_ dip forward for you."

Goldar threw the chains at Jason, who ducked and let them clatter in a heap behind him. The griffon snarled. "We'll just see about that." He stepped around the cage, giving a wide berth of space so Tommy's outstretched legs poking through the bars couldn't trip him.

Jason flicked his wrists out in an attempt to summon the Zeo Power, but right away he felt that something was missing. His eyes widened slightly.

Goldar grinned. "That's right, pathetic human. Your powers are cut off from you in here. The Zeo-nizers are with me! Still feeling bold?"

Jason worked to keep his face impassive. He positioned himself in a fighting stance. "Watch me."

Tommy let out a strangled cry of outrage. Jason pretended not to hear it.

Goldar charged.

The Gold Ranger didn't move. He saw the blur of gold armor rush up at him, saw those fists greedily stretching for his throat—

It was at that moment, when that outstretched arm was inches away from contact, that Jason ducked down, swiftly side-kicking out his legs to act as a trip wire. Goldar effectively ran into the trap, crashing to the ground face first. It was a satisfying sound.

Jason quickly pushed himself back up to his feet. The world swooned and took a dangerous dive. He reached out his hands in mid-air, trying desperately to steady himself. It worked, but just barely. The Gold Ranger was panting already. He was upright, but the room was circling still. Two Goldars were rising to their feet and turning around.

Jason blinked rapidly, trying to clear his head. Two Gold buffoons merged into one, and the one buffoon was really pissed off and advancing again.

The Gold Ranger backed up slowly. Very slowly.

Too slow.

Could it work a second time? Golden Hammerhead was a hair's breath away. Again, Jason ducked and repeated his same move. His foe tumbled to the ground in a messy heap. Apparently it _could_.

Jason grinned at the pleasant sound of outraged howling. However, getting back up a second time was proving more difficult than the first. The Gold Ranger stumbled, his fevered vertigo tilting him right toward Tommy's cage. Jason fell deftly against the bars. Immediately, hands were stretching out and touching him, grabbing onto his arms.

The room circled. Five pairs of brown eyes were staring at him, dancing rapidly back and forth in his vision. All the same, Jason saw the emotion in them. It made his heart swell.

If those damn thorns hadn't pierced him so many times, maybe he could have hoped for a better outcome. One that included those irises looking into him forever. . .

No. Jason wasn't going to think like that.

Those eyes that were swimming before him, they meant everything to him. He wanted a life where he would wake up staring at those eyes every single day. Fate had brought them together. They were meant to be.

Today couldn't be the day to die. Those eyes were telling him so. Hands clasped.

Tommy's face rapidly came into clear focus. Only one pair of chocolate eyes bore into his. A spark of warmth ignited inside those joined palms. A golden light flared, traveling sizzling warmth up Jason's arm and racing like a bullet through his entire body. His muscles pulsed with renewed strength and intense energy. The Golden Zeo Power was filling him up in such a way he had never experienced before. No costume appeared, but rather a golden hue enveloped Jason from head to toe. Whatever weakness lay in Jason's system was lovingly wrapped and enfolded by a fiery strength that lifted him up to his feet.

Tommy gently released Jason's hand, wide eyed and staring at his boyfriend with profound amazement and awe.

Fate seemed to have made a silent arrangement with time, because only now was Goldar just beginning to get to his feet. He turned around, yelling with rage, but the sound died when he beheld Jason's glowing form. Those beady little eyes bulged out in shock and confusion, and then rage.

"What trickery is this?" Goldilocks demanded, furious.

A small grin tilted at Jason's lips. He had no idea himself, but he was liking the effects. He gave his shoulders a slight shrug. "I think the Powers That Be are telling you not to mess with us anymore. This ends today Goldar. No more."

Goldar howled with laughter. "Nonsense! I will defeat you!"

The brute strode forward. He heaved a left leg up for a chest kick, but Jason raised his hands up and blocked the attack with ease. With _ease_!

The two circled each other. Goldar was more wary now. He tested the waters with a few kicks and punches, throwing in his might and strength. Jason parried them easily, countering with his own attack. Goldar didn't just budge once or twice. In every punch the Gold Ranger threw, Bucket Head fought for his ground. He staggered. He _backed away_.

Strength was no longer Goldar's advantage. Jason was matching it blow for blow. And coming out on top.

Snarling with viciousness, Goldar steered away, clearing himself for enough space to call in his sword. He was upping the ante.

In a movement that would have ordinarily been too fast, Goldar swung his blade, but Jason swiveled out of its reach, spinning around suddenly to the griffon's backside and heaved a chest kick. Pinhead stumbled several paces, then lost his footing and fell. He swore viciously.

Jason grinned with satisfaction. "_That's_ for thinking you can own me," he said. He embraced the sweet, fiery golden power flowing through him. It felt like a lover's caress, sweet and passionate. . . and full of vengeance that was long overdue.

The Gold Ranger pursued his enemy.

His mind's eye was pushing reality back and forth between what Jason was actually witnessing.

_Down slid his red jeans, dragging along his underwear to reveal in absolute terror, everything. Jason cried out in angry defiance, while the big ape guffawed in lustful enjoyment. His buttocks were forced upward toward Goldar's girth plate._

Jason blinked, ducking and twirling away milliseconds before a fist smashed into his face. Instead, Goldar caught air. The brute raised his sword hand, leaving his side open and exposed. Jason maneuvered his leg upward and connected forcibly against Golden Twirp's armored rib cage. He stumbled back, slamming into Tommy's cage. The Red Zeo Ranger was instantly at the front of those bars, sticking his legs out and swiping them. Goldar toppled to the ground, yelling out.

_Golden Hairball cried out in lust, spending himself in Jason's mouth. There was so much to swallow, and it kept coming, spilling forward. . ._

Jason shook his head, grimacing with menace. "That was for all the times you forced it down my throat, you sick bastard," he spat out.

Goldar leaped to his feet, his sword hand raised, yelling out a battle cry, advancing toward Jason.

"I shall have you again, Tribute!"

_Goldar and Tommy were locked in fierce combat, the second Tribute Challenge underway. A vicious kick sent the Green Ranger flying backwards in the air, landing sharply against the ground, his breath completely knocked away from him. Tommy was losing. The rest of the Power Rangers grabbed him and helped him up while Goldar was howling in victorious glee._

The sword blade sang, slicing through the air. The flat of it should have connected against Jason's head. Goldar had intended to knock him out. Instead, golden hued reflexes spun the Gold Ranger away, just far enough that the ape's forceful swing sent him one hundred and eighty degrees around in a circle. Jason assailed him with an onslaught of multiple attack combinations, forcing Goldar to use his blade to block and evade rather than charge and conquer.

Jason's face screwed up in fierce animosity. "This is for all your cowardice with the Tribute Challenges!" he yelled out.

Goldar's black eyes narrowed. He growled low and menacing, baring his fangs. He whirled away from the barrage of Jason's attacks. He dove for the chains that he had tossed to the floor.

_Gold Pissbucket was driving himself in. Jason wanted to crawl away, wanted to fight it, but the chains magically weighted themselves to the ground, forcing the Red Ranger to remain in this stance until his rapist otherwise demanded. The chains obeyed Goldar's will. Jason was helpless against it. It was a crushing realization, feeling that way, not being able to change your fate, not able to fight against the invasion of your body. That he was stuck, forever doomed to acquiesce to the will of a monster who was threatening more than his life, but who he was as a person. Who was forcing him to become something that debased his integrity, his values. . . his soul. _

Goldar's fist closed over the chains, grinning with smug anticipation.

Blood roared in Jason's ears. "NEVER!"

He rushed forward. Goldar turned toward him, straightening, laughing viciously. He raised his sword hand. Jason ran under the arch of that swing, lifting his hands up and stopping the blade's descent. His hands were clenched around Goldar's wrist.

Swiftly, through a haze of golden film, Jason was vaguely aware of him wrestling the sword out of Goldar's grasp. The next few moments were a blur that hardly seemed to have been real or even possible. Jason wasn't consciously aware of performing any of it, though for years to come, the video camera of his mind would remember every single detail.

Jason held Goldar's blade high in his right hand. Metal Head only just registered that it had been stolen from his grip. His beady eyes narrowed into thin slits of hatred, and then widened in terror when it saw the tip swing in his direction. He didn't react. There was no time to. Those black marbled eyes expanded as big as Jason could ever remember them being. They stayed frozen in place. They followed Jason as its master's blade sliced into the neck and severed the head in one swift motion, sending the head spiraling through the air in a lopsided loop-de-loop until the metal helmet crashed to the floor. It spun a few times, then stopped, those uncomprehending eyes watching the crashing downfall of its body as it greeted the floor and welcomed death.

Jason stared at the fallen body. He still clutched at the sword, which was raised high in the air. Slowly, unbelievably, Jason lowered it. But he didn't let go. His mind was roaring with images that unleashed themselves, crying out in fear that the true perpetrator wasn't destroyed, that there couldn't actually be a real end. It insisted the past was still there, that the pain was once again fresh and hot and salty. The battling demon inside Jason's soul said this was only a dream. That Jason would wake up, Goldar would be laughing, and the visions would never, ever die.

Jason's face was screwed up agony. He didn't want to believe it. This had to be over. It just had to be.

He raised the sword and hovered it over Goldar's body. Using the tip of the blade, he rested it over the girth plate and flicked it open. There lay a flaccid, shriveled black phallus.

Taking the handle in both hands, Jason raised the blade. In a flat, emotionless voice, he uttered the words softly but clearly, "Flaccid penis."

Then with swift force, drove the blade straight down, piercing the groin, shoving it down until it crunched through the pelvic bone and flesh, stopping once it hit the back of the spinal cord and went no further.

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, Jason released his grip and backed away several steps. The sword wobbled, but stayed upright in its place.

The golden strands of Zeo Power were fading, withdrawing their force and strength from Jason, releasing its warmth and vigor around his limbs. A world of pain should have rushed back to his senses, but Jason was numb with shock.

He dropped to the floor and retched.

He didn't notice when the golden cages vanished, or that the metal strips on his friend's mouths disappeared. Tanya, Rocky, Adam, and Kat all stared at Jason with tentative concern. They wanted to move, but looked to Tommy for a signal. The Red Ranger gave none. Those brown eyes were focused only on Jason.

Tommy stood up slowly, walking cautiously over toward Jason, whose focus was riveted to the deceased body of his rapist. It was pooling out blood from the stump of the neck. Tentatively, avoiding Jason's pile of vomit, Tommy bent down and clasped Jason's shoulder.

"You did it, Jace," Tommy replied in the soft, gentle voice of a whisper. "It's over."

Jason didn't look at his boyfriend. He swallowed once, painfully. His face revealed years of nightmares and anguish and terrible pain. "It. . . it's really over?" His voice was small, almost child-like. He was in desperate need of reassurance.

Tommy gave a supportive squeeze. "Yeah, Sunshine. It is."

At that moment, behind Tommy and Jason, a blue portal window appeared. Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and Kat all saw it. Their eyes widened in momentary fear and were about to raise their voices in alarm, but found they didn't need to.

Out of the portal stepped Billy. He had weapons in his hands and looked prepared to come in, guns a blazing, but he stopped short. His mouth opened in shock, taking in Goldar's fallen form and decapitated head and the placement of the griffon's sword. He lowered his weapons, staring mutely, saying nothing.

The lovers were unaware of the rescue that was standing behind them. Jason turned his head into Tommy's shoulder, pillowing himself against that broad chest. His shoulders began to tremble slightly. Tommy folded his arms around Jason. The trembling increased to violent shaking. Then great, wrenching sobs of torment and grief tore open from Jason's throat. He gripped onto Tommy's arms, keening loudly. He wept as he had only ever wept once before, years ago, when he was trapped in a cave with Tommy. Only this time, the rage and grief were so much more.

It was over. Actually over.

And for the moment, this one incredibly vulnerable moment in the space of time, Jason allowed himself to feel devastated by the loss and joy of it.

* * *

(((((Two Weeks Later)))))

Tommy lay awake in bed, staring at his sleeping boyfriend's peaceful form. Sunlit rays were casting their warmth over the covers. Particularly on Jason's side of the bed. Tommy made note of the loving irony that sunshine was caressing his Sunshine.

For the umpteenth time, Tommy was reviewing the past two weeks in his mind. It was a rather tumultuous ride. The scars from the thorns of Goldar's maze were beginning to fade on Jason's forearms. Not all of them, though. Some of them were around to stay for good.

It was lucky that Billy and Alpha were able to procure an antidote for whatever poison lay in those dastardly thorns. Tommy couldn't really call it luck, though.

Too many things had happened in their lives to feel like there wasn't a higher power of some sort watching over them, making sure they were kept safe.

Jason should've started showing symptoms earlier than he did. The magnificent Gold Zeo Power that encapsulated him during his battle with Goldar somehow, miraculously, helped delay the effects of the poison and slowed down what should have been a rapid outburst. How could Tommy call that mere luck, or coincidence? Their zeo-nizers were taken from them. How could it have been possible?

Zordon explained that it was their love that had spurred the powers to ignite as they had. That their feelings for one another were so powerful and pure that the Zeo Crystal responded to their plea for help when they clasped hands. In their most dire time of need, a higher entity aided them. How could he say he didn't believe that something out there, greater than himself, cared about the human race? About _them?_ In Zordon's memory, only the greatest of love could have called forth the power that aided them.

Whatever powers that be, Tommy knew It still watched over them. Over Jason. They, it, _whoever_, helped Billy find a cure for the poison that invaded Jason.

It wasn't a poison that would've killed, as they originally suspected and feared. On the contrary. It was some type of hallucinogenic.

It had manifested strong symptoms shortly after they arrived at the Power Chamber. And if Billy hadn't found an antidote in the time frame he had managed, Jason would have sustained permanent psychological effects. Somehow it targeted the part of the brain that housed fear and anxiety. Billy knew all of the specific details, but all be damned if Tommy could remember. All that stuck out in his mind was the screams that tore from Jason when they were in the Power Chamber. They were running diagnostic tests on his blood and healing Kat's badly sprained ankle when he began running around wildly, screaming that Goldar had sewn his head back on and was attacking them all.

It took every Ranger, save for Kat, to wrestle Jason to the ground, where Billy quickly injected a sedative that put him to sleep. The next twenty four hours were harrowing as all of the rangers stood their guard over Jason's fevered rantings. Even through sedation, his mind swam in a torrent of pure hell that nothing could take him away from.

The former Blue Ranger worked with feverish speed to diagnose the poison and develop a cure.

He never found one.

It had found him.

No one knew where it came from. It had just appeared on Billy's lab table. Someone or something knew what he needed, and that he needed it fast.

After feeling safe about the contents, Billy wasted no time in administering it to Jason. They brought him slowly up out of sedation, watching closely for any signs of hysteria and madness that would indicate the antidote hadn't worked. Those bleary eyes blinked sleepily up at everyone and mentioned he was glad to see they had all made it back from the Dark Dimension alive and safe. He had no idea that an entire day had passed, or that anything serious had happened to him.

He didn't seem to recall any of his manic episodes.

No one tried to tell him, either. It was a sign that the poison had sustained no permanent damage and was flushed out of his system. At least, for the most part.

Jason was manifesting trauma over the battle and processing the fact that Goldar was, in fact, actually dead. He couldn't seem to accept that there would never be the beast's presence looming threateningly over his head.

Because Goldar was very much alive in Jason's tormented mind. _That_ poison had already existed long before the vile thorns had pierced his skin. So, though Jason was sane, he wasn't of sound mind. There was no speedy cure for this particular wound.

When Tommy took him home, it wasn't just the two of them. Rocky, Adam, Tanya, Kat, and even Billy all came with. They camped out wherever there was room. It was a crowded apartment, but the message was loud and clear: Jason was not to be left alone. It was a dire rescue mission not to let Jason retreat into the nightmares of his mind and lay the festering eggs of doubt and self-destruction.

It was perhaps one of the grandest missions they embarked on together. And it really took everyone. Gone were the days when Jason tried to get by with just the help of Tommy. It took a team of friends to help him through the motions. There was a bit of Stockholm Syndrome that Jason projected. Particularly over aiding in the destruction of Goldar. There was a small period of mourning and grief which then transferred into disbelief and shock. There was sadness, too, and rage. Humiliation.

The nights were the worst for Jason. Tommy knew they would be. When the emotions were too raw, and the visions were too vivid, Tommy took Jason's hand in his, clasping it in a strong grip. That warmth still sparked between them. Their palms glowed with a slight golden hue that tinged with red. Their hands shone like a beacon of light to scare away the shadows creeping in the night. It calmed his boyfriend. It was a physical manifestation of their love. It set Jason's wits to right, and chased away the demons of his soul.

During the day, there was work. Not for Jason, though. Not yet. Tommy took over the classes. The others resumed their jobs, too. All except for Kat and Billy. Kat was still recuperating from her sprained ankle (or so was the excuse she gave Ernie), and Billy's job had transferred to the Power Chamber long ago. They remained by Jason's side throughout the day.

It was awkward for the Gold Ranger to have his friends essentially act as guards against the terrors of his mind, always watching out for him.

He could have shut them out. He could have pretended things were fine.

But the truth was, he wasn't. Not yet. He didn't like admitting to it, but he couldn't deny it either.

And even if he managed to fool them, he couldn't fool his boyfriend. Tommy would know. There wasn't hardly anything he could hide from Tommy. Not that he ever tried too much, though. It never felt right. And this time, if Tommy knew that Jason was trying to play things off, he wasn't going to keep that a secret from everyone else. It was time for Jason to let himself rely on others to be there for him. He'd learned long ago that living a lie only brought more grief upon one's self. And these were all incredible friends that he had. They deserved to be trusted and confided in.

So he was trying.

And he found out that he really did need them. Rocky and Adam always had a smile, a joke, or a way of easing any tense emotion out of Jason. Tanya had a laugh that was infectious. Billy was perceptive and knew how to listen. Kat was sensitive and yet knew when to push Jason's buttons so he would open up and not hide under false pretenses. She had quickly become like a sister to him. One who teased and goaded, making Jason prickle and fight back, only to find out those were the components needed for him to realize he was already sharing what he thought he would never feel comfortable talking to any other living soul about.

And Tommy. . . he was the glue that made all of the pieces fit together. He made the jagged edges of a broken and bruised soul feel more soft. The world felt alive and vibrant and full of color. It made a little bit more sense. Jason felt more whole and human inside. He woke up each morning to those beautiful swirls of chocolate and caramel, dancing around, looking at him. They held such love and devotion and passion. They were looking at _him._ At Jason. How lucky could he have gotten to find someone who stared at him like that?

It was no luck, that was for sure. It was fate. Tommy was heaven made. And Jason was given the amazing gift of life that allowed him to wake up next to it every morning. To cherish it. To hold it dear to his heart, and never let go.

Why, then, was it so hard to let go of a knife that wounded that same heart, piercing it again and again? Why could Jason not allow himself to shed the pain of his past? He had a full circle of support from his friends and his boyfriend.

What more could he ask for?

Jason had imagined killing Goldar a thousand times over. It kept him awake at nights, sometimes, dreaming up ways on how he could do it.

Why, then, did the actual _physical_ act of killing the bastard feel like he had reached into a part of his own soul and poisoned it, ciphering it from precious oxygen that was trying to release itself, but there was no way to liberate it and feel better?

It was the moment Jason had been waiting for. He had been strong enough to stand up to Goldar. He and Tommy had worked a miraculous feat and called in some potent form of Zeo Power that wrapped itself around Jason and allowed him to fulfill vengeance on that son of a bitch. Goldar had defiled and branded so many private places inside of him. He had dreamed of feeling fierce joy and victory when he righted those wrongs. He thought he'd feel elation. Utter happiness.

But he felt none of those things. It didn't make sense. Instead, it felt like he had destroyed the physical body of Goldar, but had taken the beast's soul and shoved it inside of him, where it was still raping the dark places that only Pussbucket was capable of touching and bringing back to life.

No one could save Jason from that. No Zeo Power could be called upon to defeat that particular demon inside. Tommy's love was the closest weapon that was at Jason's disposal, but still, it wasn't what Jason needed.

It was love for himself that he needed. No one but Jason could provide that.

It felt so damn hard to obtain.

In a sense, when Zordon called all of the Rangers in to the Power Chamber two weeks after Goldar's death, it felt a relief to be battling a monster of the Machine Empire's creation. It gave everyone a reason to focus on something other than Jason, which he was profoundly grateful for. They all banned together and stopped the Leaky Faucet Monster from polluting Angel Grove's water with toxic cog oil.

The Machine Empire didn't quite know what hit them. It was like the Zeo Rangers had stored up energy and strength that just begged for a reason to be unleashed. That monster hardly got in any attacks before it was blasted back to kingdom com.

It was a sweet victory.

Everyone came back to the apartment and celebrated. It felt good to be an efficient team that could kick anyone's ass if they messed with Angel Grove.

It was where Tommy saw the beginnings of healing in Jason. He saw that mouth smile without the lines being too forced. Those eyes danced like they hadn't since before Goldar's death. Jason was joking back with Rocky and Adam. The three of them put on a dance performance to MC Hammer's song 'Can't Touch This.' Tears of laughter streamed from everyone.

Tommy breathed a silent prayer of thanks. He was beginning to feel relieved.

It didn't last.

During their sleep that night—was it last night already? sheesh— Jason unleashed a blood curdling scream that jolted Tommy wide awake. He reached for Jason, shaking those shoulders, but his boyfriend wouldn't wake. Jason thrashed and screamed in a sweat soaked fever.

The door to the bedroom slammed open. All of the Rangers and also Billy rushed inside. They had all remained at the apartment still, attuned to moments like these. It was the reason they were still camping out. Running over to the bed, they attempted to aid Tommy in waking Jason, but it was no use. The Gold Ranger seemed trapped inside his own mind.

That was when the tingling started in Tommy's palm. It felt warm and bubbly, and called out for Jason's touch. Tommy grasped that left hand in a fierce grip, hoping to ignite the same power that had calmed his boyfriend all of the other times. Nothing happened.

Before he knew it or could even comprehend why he was saying the words, he called out for the others to take hold of Jason's extremities. Rocky clasped the left ankle, Adam the right. Tanya gripped Jason's right hand, and Kat held onto Jason's thrashing head. Billy, not knowing why but feeling the call to do so, placed a hand over his chest.

There was a collective gasp from everyone. Warm, pulsing light grew in everyone's hand. Blue light emanated from Rocky, green from Adam, Yellow from Tanya, Pink from Kat, red and golden hues mixed in Tommy's and Jason's, and silver light drew forth from Billy. Jason's body immediately went limp, and his anguished face relaxed. Those eyes flickered but remained closed. He was fast asleep still. The light grew from each limb and travelled upwards, trailing until all colors met with Billy's brilliant silver glow. A pulse of energy surged, magnifying all of the colors into brilliant hues, meshing together and covering Jason in a blanket of supreme power. At the center of his chest, the intensity of lights flourished with the brightest tones.

Jason's eyes flung open. His back arched upwards, muscles strung as tight as a bow. His mouth opened. A piercing scream tore from his throat. The sound wasn't human. The voice wasn't Jason's.

The shrill cry belonged to Goldar. A great rasp of rage and thunderous wrath filled the room with booming volume. The gravelly voice rattled the walls with the sound of a thousand warriors. From out of Jason's mouth arose a dark shadow with claws that tore at the air. It reached for the others. They flinched back in shock, but were careful not to break their hold on Jason. The shadow continued to yell out Goldar's defiant battle cry.

It happened in unison. All five, no six, Rangers shouted out together, "Zeo Power, unite!" The pulsing light swelled with intense heat and exploded in a burst of power that reached out and folded around the dark mass that hung above Jason. No human eyes should have been able to withstand such intensity of brilliance, but in their mind, all of the Rangers, Billy included, felt the power of the Zeo crystal draw from their hand the mighty force they all beheld, and struck at the mass that was ensnared in their web of power. The dark force cried out in anguished pain, keening with the sorrow of death.

Suddenly the crying stopped, its voice guttering and dying, strangled from the life force it drew from. It evaporated and disappeared until only a brilliant ball of swirling, mixing web of colors remained. The light then imploded in great sparks, drawing in on itself and becoming smaller and smaller. The colors of energy flowed back into their owners and drained their illumination, shrinking until the dark of the night reclaimed its place inside Tommy and Jason's bedroom.

Jason sagged into the bed, his eyes closed once more. His body was at rest. Even in the darkness, the moon filtered through the window and kissed his features, showing them at peace. At rest.

Jason didn't awake. He sighed, and he sounded happy. Content. The others let go of him, and he rolled over, cuddling himself into Tommy's embrace. He remained that way until morning.

It was now mid-afternoon. Tommy lay in bed, staring at the love of his life. Watching the face dreaming peacefully. Showing no signs of torment. Of grief. Of rage.

The others were awake, too. They had never left the room. It was a silent vigil of sorts they were keeping, waiting for their friend to wake.

Tommy's eyes roamed over the healing scars. It was a shame not all of them would heal. Jason would always bear a physical reminder of what he went through.

Suddenly, Jason stirred. His mouth opened in a yawn, and his eyes opened blearily. He blinked against the sun's rays, squinting. He turned his head and saw Tommy's eyes resting on him. A joyful smile spread across his boyfriend's face.

"Morning, Sunshine," Tommy greeted his lover.

Jason smiled sleepily. "Morning, Babe."

Tommy noted the darkness in those eyes was gone. There was something that flashed across Jason's features. An awareness. A sudden recognition of an internal change that he didn't quite understand. He seemed in awe.

"How do you feel?" Tommy asked quietly, trying to hide the anticipation in his eyes.

Jason looked wonderingly at him. "I feel. . ." he began, but stopped, trying to make sense of what he _was_ feeling. "Something's different," he whispered. "I feel. . . like some huge weight has been lifted. I can breathe again." His eyes went wide with comprehension. "No nightmares."

The others in the room began to move around, each of them standing. Jason's eyebrows shot up in surprise, and instinctively drew the sheets up to his chin, scooting closer to Tommy. Eyes respectfully diverted themselves downward as they each greeted their friend. Jason smiled, but his features clouded with confusion. Something flickered across his eyes. He looked to Tommy for answers.

Those brown eyes smiled at Jason. "No nightmares, huh?"

Jason nodded his head slowly, confusion still etched on his face. "Something's different." He looked at the others, sensing there was a reason for their presence. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Kat inquired.

Jason shook his head. "Remember what?"

There was brief silence. Billy cleared his throat. "Why don't you start it, Tommy."

Jason's eyes landed on his boyfriend, waiting expectantly.

Tommy took a deep breath. "Boy have we got a story for you."


	21. Installment 9: The Proposal

**Installment 9: The Proposal **

Author's notes:

CandyCane: LOL, golden sack of poo, I love it! Yeah, I didn't want to do a clichéd version of Jason being happy at killing Goldar, and everything's magically healed. It's not real life. I'm glad you liked that all of the Rangers had to come together. I was most interested in what you guys would feel about that part. It's different. That's a great compliment to make it onto anyone's favorite's list. I'm glad you've enjoyed it that much!

sz2000: My husband was amazed with the violence of Goldar's death. I told him, "You know how nasty I wrote his character, right? He's gotta have a hell of a death." Some parts in this chapter were inspired by ideas I gathered in other books I read and some theories I like. I wondered what you would think about Jason's emotional conflict with killing Chicken-shit. I appreciate your feedback! I'm glad I represented his emotions well.

Comic Con, the place where nerds and geeks rule! Yeah! Do Jessica, Jason, or Nakia know about this site? lol

Ghostwriter: I'm glad that part amused you, it was intended as a humorous blip among a highly emotional and climactic moment. That should make it onto someone's story list: Billy, gone Rambo!

Spot'scrazygril: I thought about including the Turbo movie into my series, but initially I wasn't sure how well my overall story was going to be received. I knew that it was going to be long, and it would have been much longer had I decided to include the transition from Zeo into Turbo. By the time I started posting on here, I had my whole story fleshed out and was halfway through with writing it, so Zeo days is where I leave things. Thank you for reviewing and giving me your thoughts! I'd love to hear more if you're willing.

About Installment 9. . .

This is a lone installment of just one chapter. I know, sad! It means Installment 10 is next, and it's right around the corner. But this was intended to stand apart on its own. You'll see why. This story is one of my own creation. It isn't following any episodes at all. I love reviews, will always encourage them, and I thank all of you who leave them! (a _big_ thanks to those who have left multiple, I love it!) But most importantly, thanks to all of you who have followed along with me on this journey. I'm not sure how soon I'll be writing another fanfic, but this one fulfilled some personal writing goals I've always had. Thanks for being a part of that with me, your interest has exceeded my expectations. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Date**

Tommy shifted nervously in line. Jason stood behind him. They were up next.

"Why don't you go ahead of me, Jace," Tommy offered, stepping sideways. "Since you don't have a bag," he explained to the confused look Jason gave him. His boyfriend nodded and stepped past the Disneyland attendant in charge of checking all bags that patrons carried into the park. Tommy quickly opened his bag and let the attendant check it, praying silently that Jason wouldn't turn around and look. Thankfully he didn't. The attendant waved Tommy forward, who sighed with relief and rushed to close the zipper. Slinging the strap back over his shoulder, he smiled at Jason's turning form just a little bit too enthusiastically.

Thankfully Jason misread the emotion. "Excited, huh?"

Tommy's grin widened, seizing the suggestion. "Hell yeah!" His voice cracked slightly.

Jason laughed, reaching out and clasping Tommy's hand. They walked forward and waited in line to be let into the park. Tommy willed his racing heart to slow down so he could try to act like this was just another casual and well-earned date they were going on. He didn't want Jason to think that anything was amiss. The past several weeks had witnessed a complete transformation in his boyfriend. Their apartment was their own again, which was a blessed relief having everyone go back to live at their own places. As much as it helped out having everyone band together, it was so nice that life was returning back to normal. Jason had trudged through some of life's hardest shit and made it out with something akin to miraculous emotional healing.

He didn't remember anything about that one night. He couldn't recount the nightmare that wracked his entire soul, nor the miraculous—for lack of a better word—exorcism that the Zeo power somehow performed through the united force of the Rangers, both current and past.

Jason did feel the difference, though. He was _living_ the difference. The nights held the biggest change in some ways. There were no more nightmares. He didn't awake Tommy to the sound of screaming. There were a few times where, and it was so startling to discover the switch, Tommy awoke to Jason laughing in his sleep. His boyfriend wasn't tossing or turning, yelling out, or cringing against the fears of the past. He was _laughing._ He was dreaming about Tommy. About their relationship. About _happy_ things.

It was part of what drew Tommy's thoughts toward going to Disneyland.

It was a place where _happy_ dreams came true.

This part of their life was definitely living proof that such a thing was possible. And if Tommy was lucky enough, perhaps this place would entertain a happily ever after for them. But that was skipping ahead too much.

Gripping the strap of his satchel tightly, Tommy smiled brightly at Jason. The two of them continued walking, ignoring the curious stares from passersby ogling their joined hands, and entered Disneyland together.

Jason wasn't afraid if anyone found their relationship odd or socially unacceptable. They had been through too much together. Too many things shaped the probability of their love existing, of their lives finding great fortune, comfort, and pleasure in the other's presence. They were meant to be.

Disneyland was a place of magic for kids _and_ adults.

One thing was certain: Tommy and Jason sure felt pretty magical together.

They strolled past the entrance that beheld a long stone wall that comprised itself of one huge flower bed. The flowers were arranged by the use of different colors to shape the head of Mickey Mouse. It was a hot spot for tourists to stand in front of to get their pictures taken. Jason and Tommy walked onward to their right, underneath a small tunnel overpass where a Disney train was choo-chooing loudly, passing by overhead. Stepping out on the other side, they reached a large circular area that was teeming with business. A road with a metal track for omnibuses and double decker buses was built around an island of grass that held park benches on its perimeter. Horseless motorized carriages were riding around, escorting various park visitors down a narrow street that was called Main Street USA. Brightly painted houses lined themselves on both sides of the road, revealing themselves to be stores filled to the brink with merchandise and goodies.

Jason and Tommy stared, slack jawed. They had never been to Disneyland before.

"Welcome to Disneyland!" a friendly woman called out to the couple. She was a short woman with brunette hair that was pulled back in a bun. She was dressed in a smartly pressed white collared shirt with a black vest, trousers, and cap. She sat in a coachman's seat atop a horseless carriage. She was smiling brightly at them. "My name is Tracy, care to get onboard and hitch a ride up to the castle?" Her voice was warm and cheerful. Tommy and Jason smiled back at her in greeting, looking at each other for a split second before nodding their eager consent. That bright smile widened further. "Well hop on in!" she replied, laughing merrily.

It was a cozy coach with lush bright red seat cushions, built just for two. The couple climbed in and happily looked about as they were steered around the circle and down Main Street USA. Wonderful smells of caramel apples and sugared lollipops and the rich smell of freshly brewed coffee wafted from the shops as the coachwoman drove them onward. In the near distance at the end of Main Street, stood another circular area with a grassy island that held a bronze statue of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse. Beyond that, in the dead center of the park, stood the Sleeping Beauty Castle.

It didn't matter how young or old you were. Seeing that castle getting bigger and bigger the closer you got, it felt like stepping into a world of fantasy and adventure.

All of the stories were true. This was a place of magic. And it was only the start.

Jason and Tommy stared, spellbound, as the carriage dropped them off in the circle, right at the front of the bridge that drew straight up to the castle. A moat of water surrounded it. The couple thanked the coachwoman as she drove away to go pick up more park visitors.

They looked around them. The island depicting the Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse statue stood in the center. Around the circle, like spokes on a wagon, were different paths, all leading off toward different areas of the park. Adventure Land and Frontier Land stood to the left of the castle. Off to the right was Tomorrow Land, and following the bridge up to the castle, there was a tunnel that allowed you to pass underneath the magnificent building and into Fantasy Land.

Tommy drew out a map, and the two hovered over it, trying to decide where they wanted to go. There was a new _Indiana Jones_ ride that had opened up the previous year that was rumored to be among one of the best attractions yet. It was featured in Adventure Land. The two nodded in agreement and made their way down the circle and through an arched lush green passageway into Adventure Land. Jason did his best not to cringe at walking past shrubbery. It brought back memories of Goldar's maze. He put his arm around Tommy who, by the look on his face, was thinking the same thing. They both picked up the pace a little bit, walking quickly by the _Tiki Tiki Room_.

_Indiana Jones_ did indeed live up to the hype that surrounded the rumors. The ride placed you into a safari jeep that drove you around on a track through dangerous jungle passes. Built on a hydraulic system, the vehicle tilted sharply from left to right as it took you around steep corners and stopped abruptly during darkened caves and before the famous boulder that rushed forward to crush you right before a narrow escape. Darts of air blew across you as you ran from booby trapped caves. Flames rushed up to swallow you as you fled across a rickety bridge.

It was a thrill-seeking ride like nothing else they could have ever imagined. Wind swept thrill wore on their expressions as they exited. The two laughed and recounted their favorite moments as they made their way down the jungle themed Adventure Land that melted away into a New Orleans scenic view of restaurants and a lake known as the Rivers of America. Located there was the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ boat ride and _The_ _Haunted Mansion_. After experiencing the adventure of pirates looting for treasure and ghosts partying away during the afterlife, they made their way up through Critter Country where they hopped on board a honeycomb that swirled them through a brightly colored story of _Winnie the_ _Pooh_. Then it was a short walk on up to _Splash Mountain_ where they drenched themselves in a steep log water drop that enticed an immediate second visit.

By that point they had worked up an appetite and trailed back toward New Orleans and into Frontier Land where they saw a Mexican restaurant that lured to their stomachs. It was café style where you chose from two separate lines and ordered your food, then found a place to sit. The couple each eyed a different line that served specific items and split up momentarily.

Jason was clutching his tray of food and searching for an empty table to grab when the sensation hit him. Bright light suddenly infused his vision and he felt his vertigo begin to tilt dangerously. His limbs started to shake and his knees wobbled. Strength started to ebb away from him like a blown up tire that had suddenly been punctured by a bullet hole. He was rapidly losing the ability to stand.

What the hell?

Frantically, Jason cast his eyes for the nearest table he could land at. He spotted an empty seat a few paces away. He took one shaky step forward, loudly banging his food tray onto the table's surface and gripped the counter's edge as he all but collapsed into the metal chair.

He was out of breath, as if he had just run five miles without a rest. The world swooned and circled around him. He heard a gasp and looked around for the source. To his left, he suddenly realized there was a mother and father with three children sitting at the same table. They were all staring at him, shocked expressions on each face. Sitting right next to Jason was a little girl in a princess hat dressed in a glittering Sleeping Beauty gown. Her rosy cheeks sparkled with pixie dust, and her blue eyes were wide as she stared up at him, clutching a French fry in her small hand.

Jason attempted to smile, not sure if it was one little girl or two identical twins he was looking at. They seemed to change places back and forth rapidly. "Hello there," he greeted to the little girl – or girls—in as cheerful of a tone he could muster. Those big blue eyes never flinched. As only an innocent child could do, that tiny face stared up at him with unabashed confusion at beholding a sudden stranger.

Jason turned his gaze to the parents. Were there two dads and two moms sitting here too? He didn't remember that. He smiled at one of them, trying to steady his heavy breathing. "I, uh, tripped over my shoelace. Sorry about that. Just need to sit here a minute." Embarrassed at their undivided attention, he coughed lightly and reached toward his shoes, using his lie to buy him a moment of time to fight against the extreme vertigo. He had to pretend to re-tie one of his shoelaces because his fingers weren't coordinating very well to perform the actual act. Sitting back up cautiously, he closed his eyes for a brief second. He took slow, deep breaths, trying to steady himself.

"Your shoes weren't really untied," the little girl next to him said.

Jason looked over at her. No twins. She was just one person. And there was just one mom and one dad. That was good. "Oh really?" Jason asked nonchalantly, feeling his cheeks flush at a child calling him out on a lie.

She nodded confidently. "Uh-huh. You were pretending."

Jason grinned sheepishly. If the parents weren't still staring at him with concern, he wouldn't have cared about her innocent tattle-telling, but the last thing he wanted was anyone calling attention to him. He was going to be fine. He could already feel the dizzy spell lifting and strength returning to his limbs. His fingers were operating much better already.

Jason looked over to his right. Off in the distance he could see Tommy at the register paying for his meal. Turning back to the girl, he said kindly, "Well, I guess I just needed to sit and rest for a minute then." He then addressed the parents. "Sorry to interrupt. Thanks for your time." He started to lift himself up, but wasn't successful in his first attempt to stand. He gritted his teeth in embarrassment but tried to mask it with a tight lipped smile. Gripping the table, he pushed himself up more forcefully. He stole one nervous glance at the family before grabbing his tray and starting to leave.

"Why are there dark spots around you?" the little girl asked, making Jason turn back around.

His brows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"There's dark spots in the gold light around you," she clarified, tilting her head. "Why is that?"

For the first time, the mother seemed to come to life and quickly put her arm around the little girl, hushing her.

"But mom," the girl whined. "There _is_, I see them."

The mother looked up at Jason apologetically. "I'm sorry, she does this sometimes. Pay her no mind. I hope you're. . . okay?"

Jason tried to offer a reassuring smile, unnerved by the little girl's observations. Gold light and black spots? A shiver ran through him. "I'm fine ma'am. Thank you for letting me sit a moment." At that, Jason turned around, waving at Tommy who was looking around, searching for him.

Tommy smiled and walked over, and the two of them found a place to sit down, far away from the family. Tommy hadn't seen any of the interchange, and Jason didn't try to fill him in. Whatever the weak spell was that had momentarily overcome Jason, the two of them were on a date, and it hardly seemed worth mentioning.

All Jason wanted was for their life to be normal for one day. He'd find a time to tell Tommy about the bizarre episode later.

* * *

The sun was setting lower in the sky. By this point they had travelled around a fair bit of Disneyland and had ridden a good portion of the rides. _Space Mountain_ over in Tomorrow Land was among one of their favorites. Deploying into space and spiraling up and down on a roller coaster through a dark room filled with stars, unable to see where the next turn sky-rocketed you was exhilarating.

Fantasy Land, though geared for the younger generation, was something even adults could enjoy. Disney brought the child out in you, and what visit to the magical kingdom wasn't complete without a ride on _Dumbo_? Or through _Peter Pan's Magical Flight_?

It was a day that was as enchanting as the Park itself.

But now Tommy's nerves were on fire. He felt like he'd been turned into a cartoon, where his heart beat two feet outside of his chest in rapid palpitations for all to see. He laughed a little bit too nervously around Jason, who kept giving him quizzical glances, and his boyfriend was asking far too many questions about why Tommy's bag remained closed off and practically unused throughout the day, and why they were strolling slowly at the foot of the bridge to the Sleeping Beauty castle when _Star Tours_ was next on their list of rides, over in Tomorrow Land.

Tommy cast another glance at the sky. The sun was signaling the beginning of what promised to be a beautiful sunset.

It was time.

Suddenly he wished for the clock to shift back just one hour, to give him a _wee_ bit more time to gather his wits. But the world wouldn't allow it.

Along the bridge, there were several benches that stretched every few yards. They bowed out slightly, allowing for private sitting. Tommy steered Jason toward the first one on the right, trying to act as nonchalant as possible.

It wasn't working.

Jason was grinning, confused and exasperated at the same time. "Why are we stopping here, Babe? _Star Tours_ is in Tomorrow Land, remember? In the opposite direction?"

Tommy nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets so Jason couldn't feel them tremble. "Yeah, I know. We'll head there in a minute. I just wanted to. . . I dunno, look at the sunset from this spot."

Jason looked up at the sky, nodding. Then he turned back to Tommy. "Okay, done that. Now can we go?"

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"Chill, okay? Enjoy the moment for a second."

Jason eyed Tommy suspiciously, but nodded his head in compliance, shifting so he was shoulder to shoulder, staring at the sky again with his boyfriend.

Tommy took deep, calming breaths. Jason eyed him, his brow arching upwards. "You okay, Babe?"

Tommy ignored the question. "Remember the first time I called you Sunshine?"

Jason grinned. "Of course."

Tommy chuckled. "It came out of nowhere. I don't know why I said it, and I was paranoid that I scared you away by calling you that."

Jason's eyes glazed over, recalling back to that moment. "I remember waking up, lying on top of you, and those were the first words out of your mouth. It was flattering, actually. Though, it probably should have felt awkward." Jason laughed softly, shaking his head in disbelief. "A _lot_ of things should have felt awkward in that cave."

The rays were bouncing off the clouds in the sky, stretching its many fingers to kiss the sky goodnight. Pink and orange hues filtered across the blue atmosphere. Tommy smiled. "But they didn't. They felt right."

Jason nodded, but didn't say anything.

Tommy took a deep breath. "Ever since that moment, it became clear just how much you meant to me. That feeling has only ever grown stronger with time. You're my personal sunshine, Jason. I can't imagine a world that doesn't rise without you by my side."

Faint color rose on Jason's cheeks. Tommy didn't wait for a response. He swung his bag around to the front and opened the zipper.

Jason's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh-ho! The mysterious bag finally opens up, huh?" He laughed in amusement.

Tommy grinned, pulling out a long wooden rectangular box. It was plain in design, and measured six inches wide by six inches deep, and twelve inches long.

"I've got a gift for you," Tommy said, laying the bag down at his feet and holding the light wooden box at both ends with his hands. Jason recognized it. During graduation ceremonies where martial arts pupils moved up from one colored belt into another, it was tradition to gain the new color by karate chopping into a block of wood, where the new belt resided.

Jason laughed. "I'm already a double black belt, Babe. How much further can I climb?"

Tommy held it up in front of him. "I guess you'll have to find out, won't you?"

Grinning widely, Jason did a small formal bow, then swiftly hand chopped into the wooden box where it broke open with a clean break. The wooden pieces clattered softly to the ground. His hand automatically seized the material that Tommy caught before it fell. A length of gold and red silk wove around each other, knotted in the center. Slightly confused that the material wasn't resembling a martial arts belt at all, Jason brought it up to his face and examined the knot. Something had been tied to it. A gold band glinted in the setting light of the sun. Jason stared at it, perplexed, not exactly comprehending.

Gently, Tommy took the material from Jason's hand and coaxed the knot loose, watching Jason's bewildered expression widen into one of shocked comprehension as Tommy knelt to the ground on one knee, holding up the proffered ring.

Jason's eyes grew huge. He threw up his hands to clutch the side of his head as he muttered faintly, "Oh my god."

Tommy stared up into the face of his beloved and took a long, steadying breath. "I love you Jason. Time and distance and evil forces haven't ever stopped me from feeling the way I do about you." He looked to the sky. "Today the sun sets on a relationship that I never dreamed could fall into my life." His eyes swiveled back onto Jason's stunned features, continuing on. "Tomorrow, the sun will rise, and who knows what the day will bring? You and I have been through enough to know that you have to savor each moment, because you never know when it could be your last. From all of the villains we have ever faced, the greatest foe I would forever hate is the lost opportunity where I ask you, Jason Lee Scott, to be my husband. My Sunshine. Forever. Will you marry me?"

Jason's hands slowly lowered, his eyes staring raptly at Tommy's outstretched hand. In a brilliant smile that stretched from ear to ear, Jason let out a joyous laugh filled with mirth and golden rays of light. "I've been yours for a long time, Tommy," he replied softly, his eyes dancing brightly. "Nothing would make me happier. Yes, let's get married!"

It felt like birds were fluttering away inside Tommy's chest, grabbing at his heart and soaring it upward in a rush of weightless joy. His stomach released its knot of tension. He slipped the gold band over Jason's left ring finger. A perfect fit. He'd have to thank Billy later for helping him out with that.

Standing up in a daze, Tommy grinned ecstatically at those warm chocolate eyes that danced and sparkled with unabashed delight. He drew Jason into a crushing hug. Lips mashed against lips.

Jason said yes!

There came a sudden noise behind them. Startled from their celebratory kiss, the couple found themselves the center of a small crowd that had gathered once Tommy went down on one knee. Cheers and applause and even a few cat calls cried out from the park guests. Tommy and Jason looked sheepishly at everyone, but their grins were wide and enthusiastic.

From the corner of their eye, the couple spotted Goofy standing at the foot of the bridge. The eight foot tall character came skipping forward, hands clapping in joy and threw both arms around the lovers in a crushing bear hug. He then stepped back and joined hands with Jason, dancing in a spirited, if albeit clumsy, tango. He then tried to involve Tommy by clasping onto him with the other hand, and an awkward trio of dancing ensued to part tango, part erratic and offbeat twirling that had everyone around laughing with amused merriment. Jason and Tommy had tears of mirth glistening in their eyes. They posed for a complimentary Polaroid picture with Goofy that a cast member provided, and then the character was skipping away, trying to avoid the growing crowd that was screaming for autographs.

As the crowd dispersed, Tommy and Jason were left on their own to celebrate the moment a little bit more privately.

Engagement sex was going to be _heaven_ tonight.

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon, and everyone was at Ernie's Beach Club enjoying the weather and the weekend. The whole group was sitting down eating lunch when Tommy and Jason showed up. Billy shared one glance with Tommy and broke out into a wide grin.

"Prodigious!" he exclaimed.

That got the others' attention. They looked at Billy quizzically, but the veteran kept his eyes glued on Tommy and Jason, forcing their quizzical stares to turn toward the couple.

Jason, with those lips pulled up in a dazzling smile, lifted his left hand for all to see. Tanya gasped. Kat squealed. Rocky and Adam took a second longer to figure it out. Then their eyes went wide.

Jason nodded. "We're engaged."

Those were all the words it took. Tommy was thrown backward by Tanya jumping up and throwing her arms around him in a hug, with Kat following the same display of enthusiasm with Jason. Both of them were crushed together as Rocky, Adam, and Billy all joined in for a group hug, hands thumping on the couple's shoulders and back.

"Whoa!" said a voice behind the group of Rangers. It was Ernie, owner of the beach club and gym, and their boss. He was smiling without really knowing why. "What's all the commotion about over here?"

The mass of bodies untangled themselves from Tommy and Jason, who were both flushed and bright eyed.

Jason nodded to Tommy, who volunteered the information, putting his arm around his fiancés shoulders. "Hey, Ernie! I asked Jason to marry me last night. He said yes."

Ernie's already smiling features stretched wider across his face. "Congratulations, you two!" he said to the happy couple, reaching over and shaking their hands vigorously. "Never wanted to say anything, but I sure hoped to hear this kind of news one day. You guys seem like the perfect couple."

"A match made in heaven!" Tanya supplied happily, showing a brilliant set of white teeth.

Tommy and Jason looked lovingly at each other, beaming.

"Details!" Kat called out. "How did you propose, Tommy? I want the scoop!"

Rocky snapped his fingers, a thought occurring. "You guys went to Disneyland yesterday, right? Did you do it there?

"Shhh!" Kat said irritably, shushing Rocky. "I want to hear it from them!"

Rocky gave her a face, then looked expectantly at Tommy. "Well, am I right?"

Tommy chuckled, nodding. "Yeah man, you were right. I proposed there. On the bridge in front of the Sleeping Beauty castle."

"What did you say?" Tanya asked excitedly. "How did you do it?"

A blush was creeping into Tommy's cheeks, but he recounted the story in simple words, to the dismay of Tanya and Kat. They demanded a precise word-for-word account, but the moment and words were private and Tommy had meant them only for Jason. His fiancé quickly jumped in and told of the crowd that cheered for them and the way Goofy showed up and danced in celebration with them. It mollified the girls. But only for a second.

"Where are you going to get married?" Kat inquired, a dreamy look on her face.

The couple exchanged blank glances. Tommy shrugged. "We haven't gotten that far yet."

Ernie, who was listening silently to the conversation, jumped in at that moment. "Hey, I've got an idea!" All heads turned toward him. "Why don't you get married here at my beach club?"

Tommy and Jason's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?" Tommy asked.

"But. . . I didn't know you did weddings, Ernie," Jason added.

Their boss shrugged. "I don't, but I could always start! You guys can be my first. It could be really good for business, too," he mused, talking to himself for a moment before snapping himself back to the attention of his employees. He cleared his throat. "I mean, if you want to, that is. It's just an idea."

Jason and Tommy looked at each other, taking only a few seconds before smiles broke out on their faces. They turned back to their boss, Tommy reaching out and shaking his hand. "That would be great, Ernie. We'd love that! Thank you so much."

The large man waved his hand away at the compliment, though his eyes shone brightly. "Hey, you guys are great people, and you're my most popular teachers back at the gym. I'd be honored!"

"We don't expect that to be a free service, though, Ernie," Jason said. Tommy nodded his head in agreement.

Ernie shrugged, eyeing the crowd of people waiting to be served. "We can discuss that later. I've got customers to help." He winked at the couple. "Congratulations again, guys!"

They both said their thanks as he walked away. He began taking orders from someone at a nearby table.

Tommy turned to Billy, who had remained silent, ever the observer rather than the talker. "Speaking of thanks, I owe you one, Billy."

The veteran Ranger inclined his head, grinning lopsidedly. "Don't mention it," he replied humbly.

Jason quirked his eyebrow at Tommy, suspicions dawning. "Did he know about you proposing?"

Tommy gave him a playful shove. "Yeah, Jace. Why do you think your ring fits so perfectly?"

The Gold Ranger's eyes widened. He turned to stare at Billy, who grinned sheepishly, knowing an explanation was called for. "You recall that fitting I told you I needed in order to make a new suit? Because yours had been torn in the maze?" the old Ranger asked. Jason nodded mutely. Billy continued on. "Well, you actually already had spares. The only measurement needed was of your ring finger, so I pretended that I needed your hand size so the gloves wouldn't fit too loose. But that was really just to help Tommy know what correct sized ring to get you."

Jason's jaw opened in surprise. He looked from Tommy to Billy and back to Tommy. His mouth quirked upwards. "You sly dog, Babe." He then settled his gaze back onto his old friend. "So you knew about this the whole time?"

Billy's smile widened. He nodded, schooling his features into mock indignation. "Come on, I'm the information officer. It's my _job_ to know such things. I have to make sure things go smooth for you guys."

Jason laughed, then walked over, gesturing for Billy to stand. The Gold Ranger drew him into an embrace, thumping him on the back. "Thanks, bro," he said sincerely. "You've been supportive from day one. I can't tell you what that means to me."

"To _us_," Tommy added, clasping a hand on Billy's shoulder, hugging him next.

After a moment Billy withdrew, shoving his hands inside his pockets and smiling warmly. "It's what friends are for, right? Besides, my uncle didn't have as much luck finding supportive people when he came out. Wanted to make sure you guys could tell a different story."

A warm fire pricked at Tommy and Jason's hearts, touching them with Billy's kind words. "Thanks man," Tommy said quietly, his voice thick with emotion. He turned around and addressed all of his friends at the table. "You've all been really great to us."

Jason spoke up. "Tommy's right. We couldn't have asked for better friends." His eyes lingered on Kat, who grinned. The two of them shared a close sibling relationship, much of their earlier discord when Jason joined the team forgiven and forgotten.

"We're just lucky to see that true love really does exist and can happen," Adam said. "Gives the rest of us hope that we could find something like what you have."

"Or even _half_ of what you have," Rocky added.

Tommy took Jason's hand and squeezed it firmly, staring into those fudge brownie eyes. "It's pretty magical when it does, I'll tell you."

"When's the lucky date gonna be?" Tanya asked, referring to their wedding.

Jason shrugged, gazing into the face of his fiancé. "I'm not sure. But the sooner, the better, I'm thinking?" Tommy nodded in agreement.

"Oh my god, there is _so_ much to plan for then!" Tanya cried out.

The couple whipped their heads toward her. Jason's brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Tanya stared at them in astonishment. "Well, I mean there are invitations and decorations to pick out, not to mention the _cake_, and the colors you want for your wedding."

Tommy's eyebrows rose. "Colors?"

Kat rolled her eyes, turning to Tanya. "Well the colors are a little _obvious_, don't you think?"

Tanya smacked her forehead. "Oh, duh! Yes. Well that's one decision made then."

"It is?" Jason asked, bewildered.

The two girls stared at them. "Well, _yeah_," Kat quipped. "Red and Gold." The word 'duh' was stamped across her features.

Jason turned his head and stared at Tommy dumbly. His fiancé shrugged. "Um, I guess—"

"Oh!" Tanya cried out, interrupting. She grabbed Kat's hands excitedly. "I know the perfect spot for their engagement photo!" She rattled off directions of a place beside the beach cliffs.

Kat squealed in delight. "I know where you're talking about! Ohhh, that would be _so_ beautiful!"

"What about decorations, though?" Tanya fretted.

"We'll have to pick up some magazines. Or. . ." Kat paused, thinking. "Remember where Artelier Favriole picked up some last minute arrangements for the fashion show?"

Tanya's eyes lit up. "Yes! I went there myself! They have some beautiful stuff there. We could go look now!"

Tommy and Jason stared in utter confusion as the two girls got up from the table, talking excitedly back and forth.

Jason leaned in close to Tommy, whispering. "This is _our_ wedding, right?"

Tommy couldn't respond, though. His arm was yanked forward by Tanya. He stumbled a few paces. Kat reached out and grabbed Jason's arm next, pulling him along, saying, "Come on, you guys, you're coming with!"

"We are?" Jason asked with a touch of alarm.

Tanya gave him a patronizing look. "Well of _course_. This is _your_ wedding."

Tommy looked frantically back at Billy, Adam and Rocky. "Guys?"

Rocky was backing up with Billy. Adam was smirking, waving animatedly goodbye. "Have a great time!"


	22. Installment 10: For Better Or For Worse

**Installment 10: For Better or For Worse**

Spot'scrazygril: I'm so glad you are enjoying this! I really appreciate your thoughts. A sequel is possible, but I'm not committing to anything just yet.

sz2000: I confess, I am a HUGE fan of Disneyland. I have been several times! The hardest part I found was making sure I didn't paint too current of a picture of Disney, considering this story takes place in the (later) 90's by this point. The goofy moment? True story, that happened to me and my husband, though not right after a proposal, though. Funniest memory I'll ever have is seeing a grown up Asian woman stretching out her hands in child-like display, running after him saying "Goofy! Goofy! Goofy!" while the character is politely skipping/running away from her. This was a super fun chapter to write, especially the comic relief with the other Rangers. Glad you enjoyed it all, I love knowing what parts you like and why!

Author's notes: This is it! The final installment to my series. There will be a total of three chapters. Not going to reveal much that goes on here, you'll just have to read and find out. All I'll say is, I follow the plot where Jason's Gold powers begin to fade. At this point I just want to thank all of you who have followed this story with me. I've had an immense amount of joy in writing this. It has taken me places I didn't always intend to go, but that's how it is when you write characters. They tend to take on a life of their own, and you go with instinct and write their story. To those out there that live a gay or bisexual lifestyle, I hope I have done Tommy and Jason's relationship justice. I didn't want to follow the socially typical gay role that a lot of people think guys are like when they are attracted to the same sex.

I would greatly like to know what you all have thought about my story. If there's any constructive criticism you would like to add, I welcome that, as it helps me build my writing skills. To those outside of the United States that have read this, I can't tell you how that blows my mind. The internet is a wonderful place for this imagination of mine to reach international minds. Thank you for your time and interest!

Enough of this blabbering, though, eh? I know what you are really after. Without further ado. . .

* * *

**Chapter 1. Fading Gold**

Tommy closed his eyes and rubbed at his temples, stifling a groan. Kat and Tanya were chatting away about wedding preparations, finalizing details with each other and once in a while asking Tommy for a final opinion when they disagreed on something. They looked rather annoyed when he stared blankly at them, having to ask what it was he was supposed to say yes to.

As much as it was Jason and Tommy's wedding, Kat and Tanya had unofficially adopted themselves to be the wedding planners. Adopted seemed too mild of a word, tough. They more or less hijacked the title, took off and ran with it, and blew it up to the size of a blimp. If the couple had allowed them to plan everything to their hearts' content, the penniless would be marrying the pauper.

They said no to the flying doves and the waddling penguins for ring bearers. The girls didn't like it when they put their foot down on a five tiered cake with mounds of flowers and ribbons piled high with glittering star and heart decals. They were even more appalled when Jason had suggested red and gold flames with dinosaur patterns to adorn the cake. They glared balefully at Tommy, who laughed heartily and added to the idea of using their red and gold Zeo Ranger action figures for cake toppers.

Tanya fixed them with a stern look. "This is your _wedding_, not a ten year old's birthday party! That's not appropriate at all!"

"Well we aren't the flower power couple!" Jason shot back.

Kat narrowed her eyes. "You _might_ be ten years old, though." It was supposed to be an insult, but Jason smiled triumphantly.

"If that means no flowers or ribbons, by all means I'll take the birthday cake."

The bickering ensued for a while longer, but in the end a compromise was made. The girls relinquished the five tiered cake down to three tiers, with no flowers. The couple withdrew an insistence on flames and dinosaur designs. The baker seemed relieved when they handed him their final decisions, and promised that the cake could be delivered in one week's time with no problems.

When they were done, Jason all but ran out the door with barely suppressed glee. He had a private lesson with a student, and then he would rejoin everyone later in the afternoon for the tux fitting. Tommy wanted to throttle the man. There had been _no_ scheduled private lesson as of yesterday, and suddenly today one showed up that he just _couldn't_ refuse?

Coward.

Now Tommy was stuck all by himself with the girls, going over the final decisions and overall count for the decorations needed at. . . whatever this place was called. He didn't rightly care or remember. He and Jason had just wanted a simple wedding. Stick some chairs up on the sandy beach, provide a pastor, have friends and family present, say 'I do,' and that was all they wanted. The girls had insisted it would have been a heinous crime to have a ceremony so plain when their love was so perfect and heaven made. Heaven's love deserved Heaven's touch.

Truth be told, as much as he grumbled over the girls' planning and ideas and fought for the sanity of his bank account, he saw the bright spark of joy in their eyes as they fretted over the use of doilies and what kind of center piece to lay on the tables. If the couple's wedding _had_ to have some pizzazz, and the girls insisted that it did, Tommy and Jason silently admitted how clueless they were on the whole process of what it took to make that happen.

So there was a measure of relief to have the girls battle the good fight in talking to consultant to baker to tailor to. . . whoever else it was they talked to, and intervene only when necessary.

"Tommy?"

The Red Zeo Ranger's eyes snapped open. "Yes! That's fine!" he cried out automatically, lowering his hands from rubbing at his temples. Kat and Tanya stared at him blankly. His brows furrowed. Great. What had he missed this time? "Um, I mean, no? Or—" he paused, confused by their unchanged expressions. He sighed. "What?"

Kat's mouth quirked slightly. "We should head over to get your tux fitted, unless you have anything more to add here?"

Tommy shook his head. "Not unless they provide plane tickets to Vegas so we can elope and get this all over with."

The consultant who was sitting at the table with all of them instantly frowned. Kat and Tanya, who had carried the whole conversation with him, tensed. His nostrils flared and for a second Tommy thought he was going to spout fire. Tommy cleared his throat, hoping to avoid the flames. "Ha ha ha. . . um, sorry, bad sense of humor. Everything sounds great. Uh, perfect, I mean. Thank you very much Mister. . .?"

The man stiffened, his nose suddenly growing straight and pointed like a dagger. "_Miss_ Tremaine, if you please."

Tommy squinted, and couldn't help but look down at the chest where, sure enough, there was proof. Holy cow. That was a _woman_? Belatedly, he could distinguish the feminine features from the masculine ones, but you'd think she would've tried to keep that uni-brow in check and the facial mustache at least shaved.

Tanya laughed uncomfortably, patting Tommy roughly on the shoulder and addressing the woman. "Pardon him, ma'am, you know how pre-wedding jitters affect everyone. He's lucky we're around to tell him his right shoe from his left!" She more or less hoisted Tommy out of the seat and pushed him out of the door, shaking her head in dismay when they were safely in the car and driving away.

"Really Tommy, were you even paying attention in there? This _is_ your wedding, after all."

Tommy shrugged helplessly. "Just get me down the aisle. All of this social stuff? I'm no good at it, and you know it. It's why you guys are keeping me afloat here, right?"

Tanya sighed dramatically, but there was no mistaking the proud smile on her face.

Kat grinned, looking at Tommy who was in the back seat of Tanya's car. "I can't wait to see how you look in that tux!"

* * *

Jason fell to the ground, a wave of dizziness overcoming him. Now was really _not_ a good time for this. He half crawled, half dragged himself to a nearby tree where he could propel himself upward. Soon after he'd left the baker's shop he'd been sabotaged by a large group of cogs that were steering him deeper into Angel Grove's forest. Fairly soon into the attack, he'd been thrown against a tree where his communicator crackled and sparked, destroying any opportunity for the Gold Ranger to call for backup.

At least he'd been able to morph.

It was strange, though. For the most part, the cogs kept their distance, only charging against him every now and then, which Jason quickly realized forced him to change directions in order to deflect their attacks. He was being herded like a stray lamb to the slaughter.

Of course his powers chose _now_ to go on the fritz and cause him grief. He pushed onward, but it felt like a light inside had been snuffed out. His vision darkened and strength to his limbs instantly drained. He fell to the ground, as limp as a marionette doll whose strings had been cut. Jason coughed out the mound of dirt that had entered his mouth. He felt for a moment his suit dematerialize. That hadn't happened before. But another moment passed, and it reappeared. A small burst of energy flowed through him, powering his limbs.

The Gold Ranger got up, glancing quickly behind him. The cogs were feet away, just _standing_ there. What in the world was going on? He ran a few steps but halted, testing the waters. The cogs moved forward, moving out and flanking him to the left and right, but they weren't charging. There had to be at least thirty of them. Too many for him to stand and fight off while making it out alive, but instinct told him that wasn't their purpose.

They were forcing him to go in one specific direction. This smelled like a trap. He could either stand and fight the army, or continue to let them herd him to his doom.

If only his powers weren't acting up, fighting was the option he would have chosen. The small burst of energy was helping him out, but he knew he wasn't anywhere at peak strength.

Jason almost wanted to slap himself at that moment. The gold staff! Why didn't he think of calling it in sooner? That thing could help him cause a major dent in the cog population.

Closing his eyes and calling forth the power from within, he could feel the swell of strength rise up in him like a bubble of air that was shooting upwards, zipping through his arm and shooting out of his fingertips, reaching into an invisible fabric of space where the staff awaited. There was a burst of light and it appeared in his right hand.

Jason grinned triumphantly. This could help even the playing field a little bit. He twirled the staff in his hands, feeling the collection of power like static electricity coiling up into a bolt of ancient lightning. As the Zeo force continued to build inside, a simultaneous sensation began to occur. Jason blinked several times. The ground swayed. The cogs danced in his vision, suddenly glowing different colors. A hot pinprick of pain pierced into his chest and instantly bore down on him like a hot iron press. He gasped for air. The power was still collecting. It coiled inside of him, fierce and angry as a tiger ready to spring on its prey. It yearned to release itself, but the heavy pressure of fire acted like a steel door that was closing shut, trapping everything inside.

Jason fell to his knees, helpless against the warring forces raging inside of him. He felt like he was going to explode inside if he didn't find a way to release to Gold Zeo power. He was asphyxiating, choking on a whirlwind of power that suddenly wasn't capable of going anywhere. It clawed at his lungs and pilfered air away from him. It was swirling around inside, eager and restless, drawing strength for a battle that had no outlet for escape.

Martyrdom seemed a very real outcome at this point.

What in the world? _Why_ was this happening? Never before had the Zeo powers betrayed him.

Subconsciously, Jason released his hold on the staff, letting it drop to the ground as he gripped at the torrent of storms brewing inside of his chest. Instantly the hurricane inside faded. It dissipated like a swift breath of wind that blew out the raging inferno, leaving a blackened and charred landscape in its wake.

Energy promptly sucked itself from Jason's body. He collapsed onto the forest floor, his suit dematerializing once again. He faded in and out of conscious for the space of a few heart beats. There was no coiled tiger of fierce strength circling around inside, searching for a way out. It had vanished as soon as his hands left the gold staff. Instead he was left as weak as a newborn baby, without even the strength to lift his head.

He heard the feet of the cogs approach him, and could do nothing when he felt them grab at his arms and hoist him upward. His head lolled forward. His hands were bent behind him and cords were wrapped around his wrists. They gripped his shoulders painfully and began dragging him forward for who knows what length of time. His feet tripped over fallen branches and twigs, his legs weak and practically lifeless. From the corner of his eye, he saw his staff carried by another cog.

Why had his powers reacted like this? What was going on with him? Helpless rage clung to the roof of Jason's mouth, wanting to cry out his frustration. Never before had the Gold Zeo power fizzled out in such a dramatic display. _Why_?

Finally, their marching slowed to a stop. Jason had gained enough strength back to lift his head up and look at where he had been brought. They were in the heart of Angel Grove's forest, and standing before him was King Mondo, Queen Machina, Prince Sprocket, and a small royal entourage of advisors.

King Mondo? But. . . hadn't he been destroyed?

"Very good, my ingenious little cogs!" The King applauded, laughing merrily. "You have run him into a chase that has drained his powers. Well done!"

Jason grimaced. Like a lamb to the slaughter. Still, though, how was it possible King Mondo was here?

"I thought you were toast, tin man," Jason ground out, pleased that his voice sounded stronger than it would have minutes before. He flexed his arms. Not as weak either.

"Parts can always be rebuilt, Ranger," King Mondo replied, huffing indignantly. "Did you think I would really stay down forever? Hah! And once I take over the Gold Ranger powers, I shan't fear any near fatalities again! I will be unstoppable!"

Jason moved his wrists, testing his bonds. Strength was returning, but slowly. He needed to buy himself time. He opened his mouth, prepared to interrogate King Mondo further as a distraction, but it wasn't his voice that replied.

"Not so fast, you worthless pile of junk!"

Jason turned his head. His eyes widened in disbelief. No way. "Lord Zedd?" He cried out in shock.

Next to the red fleshed demon stood Rita Repulsa, smiling wickedly.

"Ah, Rita and Zedd," King Mondo replied calmly, unperturbed. "Yes, I've been tracking you. Should have known you would be after the same prize."

Rita bared her teeth. "You're an intergalactic joke, bolt brain! _You_? Wielding the Gold powers? Ha! That will hardly salvage your reputation. We did a better job at battling the Rangers than _you!_"

"And yet who went _running_ from their palace when I showed up?" the King countered with a sneer in his voice. "You shroud yourself in child's play tricks and call yourselves mighty and fierce. You are has-beens! A mere shadow of self-deceit and false perception. I do not fear your antics."

Lord Zedd growled as Rita fixed a stern scowl on her face. "Oh yeah?" she threatened. Raising her head high in the air, she called out, "Tengas!"

Jason watched a massive group of winged apes appear out of thin air. They looked like something straight out of "The Wizard of Oz," yet their fur was pitch black and their wings attached to the arm, similar to that of a bat. They were a bizarre bunch of creatures.

Lord Zedd pointed his silver staff toward Mondo's army of cogs. "Attack!" he yelled out. The mass of bodies charged forward.

King Mondo pointed his hand forward, commanding in a loud voice, "Cogs, attack! Destroy them!"

Jason was dropped unceremoniously to the ground. Immediately he curled up and tried to scoot away from the army of feet that stampeded around him, doing his best to get out of the sudden battle.

It seemed he had been completely forgotten about for the time being. It was perfect. It was just what he needed to gain his strength back, break free from his bonds and slip away. But where had his staff gone? He couldn't leave without it.

* * *

Tommy paced restlessly at Dan's Tuxedo and Formal Wear. For once, he, Kat, and Tanya were all on the same page: worried.

So far there was no sign of Jason.

They had arrived on time to Dan's, and Tommy had gone in to the back and put on the tuxedo, where the tailor then checked for the fit and any last minute alterations that might have been needed. He eyed the doors nervously, but no fiancé stepped through. Kat and Tanya weren't worried at that point. They were insisting on some weird arrangement that the two of them not see each other in their tuxes until the day of the wedding, which was a week away at this point.

They ooh'd and ahh'd when Tommy modeled himself before them. It was one of the rare moments where the wedding preparations didn't feel like a nightmare, but rather something to look forward to. Butterflies danced away inside, and he couldn't hide the smile of anticipation that stretched across his face when the girls insisted on how Jason's eyes would pop when the man saw Tommy in the tuxedo.

The stress and worries melted away, and for that instant, Tommy felt what he had felt that night at Disneyland, kneeling down before Jason: he wanted to marry that man and call Jason his husband. This was the person he was willing to pledge his life and loyalty to. The man who made him feel the vibrancy and joy that life could offer.

That moment was now dissolved. He was out of the tux, a half hour had gone by, and there was still no sign of his fiancé. Jason wasn't getting cold feet, was he? Yeah, Tanya and Kat were a bit overbearing with all of the wedding plans they insisted on handling and promised _had_ to be included, but they were doing it out of the goodness of their hearts. Jason knew that.

So why wasn't he here?

Something hadn't happened, right? Tommy would've known. His communicator would've gone off.

So maybe the private lesson had gone on longer. Sometimes that happened. But not this long, though. Tommy had resorted to pacing. Kat and Tanya were quiet for once. They too sensed that something wasn't quite right.

Tommy looked at his watch for the umpteenth time. He shook his head in frustration.

_Where the hell was Jason_?

* * *

Jason searched the forest floor frantically, and eventually spotted his golden staff several yards away. It was on the ground, dropped by one of the cogs, left unattended and neglected.

Excellent.

Jason began scooting toward it awkwardly, hands still tied behind his back. Suddenly, he had to stop and belly roll. Two Tengas appeared, ganging up on a cog and tearing it apart, ripping off its mechanical limbs. An arm fell and hit Jason in the side, making him tip and fall onto his back. He grimaced in pain. Not letting that slow him down, though, he wound up his legs into a tight ball and then kicked forward, using gravity and inertia to propel himself upward. His strength wasn't quite back. He stumbled right away, but he was able to get to his feet and remain upright.

Jason crouched and ducked away from the swarming hoard of bodies kicking and fighting, and inched his way toward the staff. He was mere feet away from it now. He could swear he felt his strength surge and rekindle the closer he got.

Suddenly, the Gold suit reappeared on his body, and with it a glorious surge of power and energy. It wrapped itself around him like a lover's caress. Jason sighed with relief. Stretching at his bonds, they broke away with ease.

He was a free man.

Quickly reaching for his staff, his fingers grasped at it and pulled, but he suddenly found resistance. A red hand with silver clawed hooks at the fingers closed around the golden rod. Looking up, the Gold Ranger stared into the visor of Lord Zedd.

The demon snarled. "You'll not get away so easy, Gold Ranger! Your powers are mine!"

Jason's grip tightened. "Not if I have anything to say about it, shred-face!" he retorted.

Two pairs of hands gripped onto the rod and pulled in opposite directions. The Gold Ranger dug his heels into the ground for added leverage. Zedd growled and jerked the staff in erratic motions, trying to throw off Jason's hold.

A crew of three tengas suddenly appeared and grabbed at Jason's arms, trying to pull him away. He cried out in furious defiance. A spark of electricity raced from his arm to the staff, gluing his hold and sending a golden glow pulsing to life along the rod. He was calling the staff to him, and it was answering.

An explosion of light burst forth in a fiery golden cloud. Zedd released his grip immediately, zapped with the mighty force of the Zeo power coursing through Jason and his staff. The Gold Ranger cried out with rage and whipped the glowing rod behind him, sending the three monkey goons sprawling backwards and knocking into a swarm of cogs that mounted an attack on them.

Zedd shouted out his frustration and grabbed for his silver staff, arching it forward, preparing to engage in battle against the Gold Ranger.

"I'll not let you get away, pathetic human!" he hissed.

The surge of power was swirling inside of Jason. The tiger inside turned into a golden dragon, coiling and snarling inside, pulling in energy that it was preparing to release against its prey. Jason wasn't worried about Zedd's threat. There was no pathetic human in sight. Only the Gold Ranger, beckoning the power of the Gold Zeo.

"I'll show you who's pathetic, twizzler lips," Jason replied with deadly calm.

He twirled the staff in his hands. Golden light burst and sizzled. The dragon inside was uncoiling, preparing for the strike, rushing to the surface. A blurred circle of light whizzed with impressive display, the staff spinning at unrecognizable speeds. The power was building up. Jason could feel it. He _became_ it.

All at once the staff stopped its spinning, and in one crushing move, Jason wielded it toward Lord Zedd, pointing it forward where power burst through the tip in a brilliant explosion of golden fire. The inner dragon was hurling its power through Jason's chest and directing it through the rod and pummeling its force at Zedd's being. The demon was blown back and slammed against a tree. It cracked and splintered loudly, falling down to the forest floor. Zedd remained crushed against the trunk's base, the Zeo's power barreling into him with relentless might.

And then. . . it was over.

The golden fire vanished. The staff's glowing vibrancy smoldered and disappeared.

Zedd's fallen form remained still and lifeless. The inner dragon retreated into slumber, satiated and content.

Jason stood there, mouth hung open in silent amazement at the event that just took place. The battle around had stopped momentarily, both sides of the army having witnessed the spectacular show that had just transpired. Rita stood, mere feet away, frozen in place, her eyes wide and uncomprehending.

Shit, shit, shit.

He knew he needed to leave. However, this most recent attack had drained the Gold Ranger's power, and along with it Jason. Now wasn't the time to let him fall to his knees, though. Jason couldn't afford that, even if his body screamed for it. He took off running, before anyone could react to his disappearance, before their minds had a chance to register what it was that had just happened.

His limbs were on fire. He stumbled more than once, leaning heavily on the tiny strands of energy the Golden suit was giving him. Once, and then twice and even a third time, it had faded on him as he ran wildly through the forest and back toward civilization. He hooked desperate mental claws onto the Zeo power and willed the suit to remain on him for as long as possible. Because Jason knew that without it, his body would fall down in a crumbling heap, as limp as. . . as Lord Zedd's. He clung to the flickering power of the Zeo and put an extra burst of speed into his run when he heard the tormented cries of Rita pierce the air with the shrill sound of devastation.

* * *

Jason was now an hour late. An _hour_. He wasn't answering his communicator, and when Tommy phoned the gym, Ernie said Jason had never shown for the private lesson.

The Red Zeo Ranger's stomach twisted in knots of concern. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. Rocky and Adam were now at Dan's Tuxedo place, alerted by Tommy about Jason's disappearance. All five Rangers were talking to each other in low tones, discussing what to do first. When they were about to make their way out of the shop and prepare to teleport to the Power Chamber was when the front door's bell sounded.

Tommy looked up with instant relief at seeing Jason, but the feeling quickly vanished. Jason was drenched in sweat, and his face was blanched from all color. He panted profusely, his chest heaving up and down, a raspy whistling noise escaping from his throat. His features were screwed up in pain. Tommy immediately ran forward, calling out for him. Jason turned his head and saw Tommy, his eyes pleading for help. He took one faltering step, extended one arm forward and collapsed in a heap on the floor.

In an instant Tommy was beside him, turning him gently onto his back and placing his head onto Tommy's lap. His eyes were closed. He was unconscious.

"Oh my god!" a male sales clerk cried out in alarm, witnessing the whole scene. "Is he okay? Do I need to call an ambulance?"

Tommy checked Jason's neck for a pulse. It was weak, but it was there. A hospital wasn't where Jason needed to go. Tommy just knew it.

"No!" he said quickly to the sales clerk. He looked to Rocky and Adam and the girls, who were all close beside him. "We'll take care of him. He'll be okay. Come on, guys."

He, Rocky and Adam slowly lifted Jason up, each carrying a section of his body, the girls jumping in and helping out. Dead weight was the hardest to carry, but they managed to walk out of the store and around the corner of the building. Checking around to make sure the coast was clear, all Zeo Rangers teleported to the Power Chamber to save their friend.

* * *

Jason blearily opened his eyes. They felt like lead weights. There was bright light above him, slicing into his brain like a serrated knife. Instantly he closed his eyes and groaned.

There was the sound of movement, and he felt a hand slip into his. Jason didn't need eyes to know who was there.

"Tommy?" he croaked out, his voice hoarse and raspy.

"Yeah Sunshine, it's me. How are you feeling?"

Jason considered those words. His head pounded with a fierce migraine that accompanied some severe nausea. Quite severe, actually. He attempted to raise his head, but he was so weak that it barely lifted an inch before falling back to the surface he was lying on. He tried to move his arm so he could give himself something to push against and tilt onto his side, but he was suddenly aware of a bunch of things attached to him. His arm too, was incredibly weak and couldn't move much.

Tommy answered what Jason had already figured out. "Don't move, Jace. Take it easy. You're recovering still."

"I'm gonna throw up," Jason said through clenched teeth.

"Oh."

There was the rustling of movement, and Jason felt his head and upper torso lifted gently. He was tilted to the side. He opened his eyes briefly and saw Kat holding a pink tub next to his face. Jason's stomach heaved from all of the movement, and he found himself filling the proffered basin. He relieved contents from his body a few times before the episode quieted. Someone wiped his mouth with a soft damp cloth, and he was laid back down gently.

After that, Jason sunk back into unconsciousness for a time. For how long, he couldn't really say.

Images floated across his mind's eye. Visions of Tommy. He was kneeling down, his arm outstretched, holding a ring. Next, they were walking down the aisle at Ernie's beach club, approaching the pastor who turned out to be a penguin holding a bible and two sets of rings. Jason looked at the guests, smiling happily until he realized who was in their wedding audience. On one side sat tengas and on the other side sat cogs. In an instant their enemies were up and running, charging toward the couple. Jason was shooting golden sparks at them, all the while growing huge and gigantic. He was suddenly fifty feet high. He could easily have stomped on them all but he didn't know where Tommy was and he didn't want to step on his fiancé. Or the pastor. Then they couldn't get married.

"Jason!"

"Wha-?" Jason cried out, suddenly awake. His eyes protested against the sudden movement, and he closed them momentarily. There was the memory of the migraine and throwing up that flashed before him. Thankfully neither feeling was there. "Wuz goin' on?" Jason asked sleepily, his tongue thick and swollen in his mouth.

"You were twitching like crazy, man," Tommy's voice replied. "You were muttering something like 'I don't want to hurt the penguin?' I dunno."

"Oh," Jason said, still half asleep. "I didn't want to step on him. He was going to marry us," he explained groggily.

Silence.

"Um. . . what?" Tommy's confused voice asked.

Jason opened his eyes. Things were bright, but not as bright as before. He looked down at his body. All sorts of wires were hooked to him, trailing to machines that stood around his bed. He was in the Power Chamber. Tommy was standing on his left, and the others were a few feet away, standing respectfully in the background. All eyes were on him.

"What the hell happened?" Jason asked, full cognizance coming to him.

Tommy looked at the others, exchanging relieved smiles that were all creased with concern. Tommy rested his gaze back on Jason. "We were all hoping you could fill us in on that. We don't really know."

Jason blinked several times. He had the impulse to lift his hand up to wipe some of the sleep from his eyes, but the wires prevented him from moving too much. He was weak, but he didn't feel like absolute dead weight anymore. Tommy grabbed the hand he tried to move and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Jason looked into those chocolate eyes, and suddenly everything came rushing back.

"Aw man, I missed the tux fitting," Jason exclaimed, guilt etched in his voice.

Tommy's mouth quirked up. "It's okay, Sunshine. We can do it another time."

Billy stepped into view for the first time, staring at Jason. He wasn't smiling. Something was in his eyes that Jason didn't like. That mouth was drawn into a serious frown. "Can you recall what happened to you, Jason? This is of utmost importance."

Jason nodded, trying to ignore the pit that dropped in his stomach. His vision swam slightly. But he remembered. "I was attacked by cogs," he began. He paused a moment, trying his best to recall the memories in order. "Right after I left the baker's shop, they came for me. Chased me into the woods. They weren't looking for a fight, though. I got," Jason stopped, suddenly nervous. He pushed on. "I, uh, got tired. Like my energy was suddenly low. I'd been thrown against a tree. My communicator got busted, so I couldn't call for help. I'd morphed, but the suit disappeared for a moment. It came back though, and I tried to run, but it felt like they were herding me into a trap. Tried to call in my staff so I could help fight off the cogs because there were so many, but that did something weird and totally wiped me out of strength. Next thing I know I'm being dragged before King Mondo. He's back."

Kat and Tanya's eyes grew big with alarm. They looked to Rocky and Adam, whose faces were grave.

Rocky swore, his hands balling into fists. "I thought we did away with him for good."

Jason swallowed, not exactly wanting to continue, but doing so nonetheless. "He mentioned something about wanting my powers so he could be unstoppable. But then. . . then Rita and Zedd showed up." More surprised stares. Jason took a deep breath and pushed onward. "They were looking for my powers too. They had these monkey creatures called tengas with them. They attacked King Mondo's cogs. The two started battling. I tried to get away, but I didn't want to leave without my staff. I grabbed for it, but Zedd was holding onto it too. We fought over it. And then. . ." Jason paused.

Tommy squeezed his hand, giving Jason comfort. "And then what, Jace?" he prompted gently.

Jason swallowed. "Something. . . amazing and terrible happened. My powers, or the staff, I don't really know which, sort of took over me. Like I wasn't really in control of them, but they were in control of me. They knew what to do. The staff started spinning, and there was this power that came from inside of me and directed itself into the rod, and this stream of fire shot out and hit Lord Zedd, and. . . and I think it killed him."

Tommy's eyes nearly bulged from their sockets. "What?"

Jason stared at his feet, afraid to look at anyone. "I think so. I didn't stick around to find out, though. I booked it out of there. I heard Rita scream, though, so. . . but I ran as fast as I could. I was totally spent, but I held on as long as I could until my suit faded, but I kept going until I was at the tux place." Jason then looked at Tommy. "I saw you, and that's all I remember."

Weighted silence engulfed the room as everyone absorbed the impact of Jason's story.

Lord Zedd was potentially very dead.

It was a victory. And yet due to the circumstances described and Jason's reaction, it didn't seem like one to cheer for just yet.

Billy's brow furrowed. He looked at Alpha and then up at Zordon, saying nothing.

The wizard was the one to speak up. "That was a courageous and valiant battle you fought, Jason. The gold power responded to the fierce warrior inside of you, to your desire not to let the power be stolen. It reacted defensively for you. Trey's power that he bestowed upon you is slightly different in variation to the Zeo power that comes from the sub crystals the other Rangers possess."

Jason nodded. It made sense. "I feel the difference, Zordon. Not all the time, but sometimes, the amount of power that flows through me. . . it's like it has a mind of its own. Like when I killed. . ." Jason stopped, letting the thought hang.

Billy was the one to speak up. "Like when you killed Goldar," he finished softly.

Jason didn't reply. He was staring at the sadness in the veteran's eyes. At the invisible thoughts he could see flitting behind those irises, but was lost to the mystery of what they contained. "What is it, Billy? What do you know?"

The old Ranger stared at Jason, the expression staying the same. "You said you felt suddenly weak when you were being chased into the woods," he began, not answering Jason's question. "Have you felt moments like that beforehand?"

Jason nodded, suddenly very aware of Tommy's eyebrows shooting up in surprise. Oops. He'd meant to tell Tommy about the other episodes, but there just didn't ever seem to be the right moment. Even as that thought ran through his mind, he knew it was a lie. He hadn't wanted to burden anyone with that bit of news. There'd been enough that had gone on with him. He wanted to just be a normal Ranger.

"When did they first happen? How long did they last for?"

Jason could feel his hands start to get clammy. His left hand was slick against Tommy's. Jason didn't look at his fiancé when he answered. "Um. . . maybe a month ago? They didn't last long, only a few minutes." He saw Tommy's eyes darken, so he hastened to add, "But they only happened a few times, and nothing so dramatic as what happened today."

"What did you experience?" Billy quizzed.

Jason shrugged, squirming under Tommy's glare. He kept his eyes glued to Billy's. "Just some dizziness and momentary weakness where I'd have to sit down for a moment. Then things would lighten up and I'd feel fine again. It wasn't a big deal."

Billy frowned. Tommy jumped in. "Billy? What do you know? What is this about?"

Billy looked at Tommy long and hard. "I'm afraid the tests I've been running aren't showing favorable results."

A pin could have dropped in the room, and it would have shattered glass.

Billy didn't continue. Adam had to step in and prod him. "What did you find out, Billy?"

The old ranger heaved a heavy sigh. "The Gold Powers are weakening Jason. They are essentially fading."

Rocky's brows knit together in concern. "How come?"

Billy looked at Rocky and then to Jason. Those eyes were haunted. "There wasn't a way to know about this beforehand," he replied sadly, needing to clarify that first before anything else. "We all assumed the Zeo power was the same," his tone held remorse. "My tests show different results. The powers came from the staff. The staff came from an alien world and another galaxy, so as Zordon stated, the Zeo is a different variation of power. And Jason's physiology isn't capable of holding the golden power for an extended amount of time."

"Wait a minute," Tanya cut in. "You're saying Jason's Zeo powers are different from ours?"

Billy nodded, those blue eyes troubled. "Affirmative."

"What makes it different? Just because it came from another planet?" Kat inquired, eyeing Tommy with concern. He was staring off in the distance, his face a blank mask.

"Well. . ." Billy began, slowly gathering his thoughts. "Do you recall that Trey's species is symbiotic?" Heads nodded. He continued. "Three separate beings join into one and work in harmony together. The warriors on Triforia wield the Zeo power in symbiotic form only," the veteran explained. Everyone waited patiently for him to continue. "Humans are only one being. I theorize that the gold power is too great for only one person to hold for very long. It was why the powers had to be transferred from the beginning when the Trey's were injured and separated."

"So. . . are you saying that these powers are going to need to be transferred again? Because Jason can't hold them any longer?" Kat asked.

Billy nodded. "Back to someone who can properly carry them."

"Meaning Trey," Rocky supplied. Again, Billy nodded.

"Do we know if he's managed to unify himself yet?" Adam inquired.

"Negative."

"Can we contact him?" Tanya asked.

"I already have. He has yet to respond."

"Then I guess we just sit tight and wait for his response," Kat asked, looking bewildered at Billy's face remaining so somber. "Things will be okay, right?"

Billy didn't respond.

For the first time in a while, Tommy pulled out of his trance and looked at his friend. "Billy?" he asked quietly.

The veteran swallowed audibly. "We may not have much time to wait, especially if Trey hasn't managed to unify himself."

"Why is that?" Tommy asked quietly. Too quietly.

Billy looked at no one when he said, "The powers are not only _just_ fading from Jason. Because of their fierce strength and the strong bond with which they are attached to him, they are taking his life force as well."

"Wait a second," Adam said, trying to wrap his mind around Billy's words and not wanting to. "You can't mean to say. . . are you saying that. . .?"

Billy nodded. "Yes. I'm saying that if a transference doesn't happen soon, the powers may end up killing Jason."


	23. Inst 10, ch2: Too Soon To Say Goodbye

**Author's notes: **

Live4StarWars: LOL, crap on a cracker, that made me bust up laughing! I haven't heard that in a loooong time, and I don't even remember where I heard that from. Thanks for reviewing and leaving me your thoughts! I welcome more!

sz2000: I love youtube. I just watched a Q&A of the Power Rangers at the Lexington Comic Con with Jason David Frank and some of the others whose names I just don't remember (and also a Firefly session too). I wish Austin St. John and Jason got along in real life! Too bad I get to just imagine them with the relationship that's going on in the story.

LOL, squeal bus. Well, put me on author alert you guys! I'll see about coming up with something, though it won't be nearly as long as this because of real life priorities. I have this thing about penguins and using them as jokes or comic relief. I don't know why. That thrills me you thought that was bizarre enough! And thank you, I wanted to do a different take on Jason's gold powers. They're fading, not because of them growing weak, but because they are too strong for a human to handle.

Guest (is this CandyCane?): You just made me grin from ear to ear! Joining the squeal bus too eh? Put me on author alert : ) I'm about as excited as you guys to be posting these last two chapters and revealing what happens!

Ghostwriter: Haha, okay, if I can engineer a reason to use that line or that concept, I'll do so :) Thank you for all of your reviews and thoughts!

Here you go guys, second to last chapter. One more left! I welcome your thoughts :)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Too Soon To Say Goodbye **

There was silence on the car ride home. There was silence as Tommy helped Jason through the front door and into bed. Even now as he was fluffing up pillows and tucking in the bed sheets around Jason, Tommy still hadn't said anything.

Trey had responded. More importantly, his three _selves_ had responded. He hadn't been able to unite himself yet. The viewing globe beheld them all. Billy explained the situation. Their faces turned grave. They knew something needed to be done, and soon. But what? All of their attempts had failed. They were gaining no success.

Things weren't looking good.

That's when Zordon came up with an idea. A _brilliant_ idea. There existed an interplanetary unification device between the planets Triforia, Aquitar, and Earth. Once activated, a beam would strike between the three planets that would create positive energy flow. If Jason and the Trey's stood at exactly the right spot and moment of time, the Trey's could be united and the transference of Gold powers could take place.

The only problem was, the beam had to be reflected off the other two planets at a specific point in their orbits and return to Earth with exact precision. The alignment would only last for a short time. Time and placement was of the utmost importance. If the beam struck the Earth without first hitting the gold power staff at exactly the right time, Jason and the Trey's could be destroyed.

Those disastrous possibilities weren't exactly the most encouraging, but then again, risk was sort of the name of the game when it came to being a Ranger. Jason's life was in jeopardy. There wasn't much choice either way.

If only the complications could stop there, but they didn't. The device had to be activated on each planet. Calculations had to be made in order to even find where the beam needed to hit from each orbit. The Trey's would stay on their planet and get their device ready, while Billy was in the process of contacting Aquitar and also readying planet Earth.

In the end, Aquitar needed Billy's help because their device had been damaged. So off he went, transporting himself there, leaving Alpha in charge of finding the exact place on Earth Jason and the Trey's needed to be once everything was ready to go.

It was now a mission of waiting. Waiting for Billy to fix things on Aquitar. Waiting for the Trey's to come. Waiting for Alpha.

Waiting.

No one wanted to think about the possibility of waiting too long, though. Waiting too long meant waiting for Jason to. . . and that just wasn't going to happen.

And while Jason was patiently waiting for Tommy to open up and speak, his fiancé kept those eyes averted, and remained quiet. Too quiet. It was almost unbearable. Those hands refused to stay on Jason when tucking him into bed.

"Tommy?" Jason asked softly, pleading for those eyes to look up at him.

Tommy stared at the floor. "You need your rest Jason," he replied, keeping his voice cool and neutral. "I'll be outside in the living room if you need anything."

Tommy's fingers trailed away from the bed and he began walking toward the door. Jason reached out a hand to grab for Tommy's, but he was too slow. It broke his heart to see his fiancé silently bleeding inside. He knew he had hurt the one person that meant more than anything to him.

"I need you to talk to me, Babe," Jason pleaded.

Tommy halted. He turned his head sideways, but kept his eyes trained on the floor. "I don't think that would be good to do just now."

Jason swallowed painfully. "I wasn't trying to hurt you. By not telling you about—"

"_Jason!_" Tommy interrupted firmly. "Not now, please."

"I don't care if you yell," Jason continued, determined to get a conversation going. "I deserve it even. The silence is worse, Tommy. Having you walk away. . . I'd rather the walls tumble down from screaming than you standing there holding everything inside. _Please_ talk to me."

Tommy's hands balled into loose fists that he quickly released. "That's what _you_ should've done," he said tightly through clenched teeth.

Barb one. Jason accepted it. He knew there would be more. "You're right," he said simply. "I should have."

Tommy's face flickered with wounded emotion. "You've _always_ trusted me Jason. Why did you choose now, of all times, to not tell me that something was wrong?" He turned around and looked Jason square in the eyes, revealing all of the turmoil and betrayal he was feeling.

It hit Jason like a sledgehammer to the gut. It killed him inside, noting the irony of such a thought, but he held onto those eyes. He deserved anything that was coming to him. He took a steadying breath. "I didn't think it was something to worry about." Tommy's face immediately twisted and his mouth opened for a retort. Jason held up his hands. "Okay, _okay_. It was something _I_ didn't want to worry about. You had just proposed to me that day, and every day since. . ." Jason shrugged. "This was a time about _us_. I was done having things always be about _me_."

Tommy's eyes went wide. "What do you mean that _day that I proposed?_ This _happened_ to you at Disneyland? _That's_ when all of this started?"

Jason winced. It was like he'd personally shoved a knife inside of Tommy. He could see the stab of pain hit his fiancé like a brick. His insides twisted horribly. Out of shame, he looked away from that piercing glare. "Yes," he mumbled.

Tommy threw up his hands. "I don't believe it," he said more to himself than to Jason. "How did I never see it?" He heaved a deep sigh, attempting to calm his emotions. "Just how many times _has_ this happened since then? Be straight with me."

Jason kept his head down. He fidgeted with a pretend wrinkle on the sheets. "Three times," he muttered.

Tommy's eyes widened. "Three times this past month?" He made a weird gutteral sound that Jason chose not to try and interpret. "Was I just blind or something to never see it? What _is_ it you experienced exactly?" he demanded.

Jason kept smoothing out that invisible wrinkle. "You aren't blind," he assured in a soft tone. "You just weren't around when they happened. The first time was at Disneyland, when we had separated to get food. Another was at Ernie's gym when I was working out in between private lessons. The next time it happened at home when I was showering, and after that it was when we were fighting off one of the Machine Empire's goons and I was by myself momentarily. Each time I just got light headed and really weak all of the sudden and short of breath. I'd sit down, close my eyes for a moment, and after a minute or two I'd be okay again."

Eventually Tommy nodded, his brows knit together in frustration. He was staring at Jason with a severe expression. "And you never thought to tell _anyone_ about any of those incidents?"

Jason shrugged miserably, glancing briefly at those eyes. "No."

Tommy shook his head wearily, his jaw clenched and tight. "After everything that _everyone _has helped you out with, couldn't you have had the decency to at least tell _someone_ that something weird was going on with you?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal!" Jason countered, throwing up his hands helplessly.

"Because you're always so stubborn to admit when things _are_!" Tommy fired back loudly.

"They were all isolated incidents, Tommy," Jason argued. "I forgot about them after they went away, okay? They happened so far apart from each other. I never connected it to my powers until just the other day when I got chased by the cogs. The episodes never manifested themselves as they did yesterday. And until Billy asked all those questions, it didn't register that all of this was linked somehow."

Tommy's jaw worked with tension, but he didn't say anything. He took to pacing the floor.

Jason huffed out a breath. An argument wasn't what he wanted. He needed to make things right. He couldn't stand the anguish he saw in his fiancés features. "You were right, though," he admitted quietly. "Big or small, I should have at least told _you_ about what was happening. I didn't. I'm sorry."

Tommy nodded, but didn't say anything. He still paced back and forth.

Jason fidgeted anxiously until he couldn't stand the silence any longer. "You can throttle me if it'll make you feel better," he offered.

Tommy stopped mid-stride and faced Jason, his face full of hot emotion. "I don't want to throttle you, I want to _marry_ you!"

Silence.

Jason's heart thudded in his chest. Heat flushed his cheeks. It was a deeply endearing compliment, had the circumstances not been what they were. "You'll still be able to," he replied quietly.

"I'd _better_ be able to!" Tommy retorted, still invigorated with frustrated passion. "I didn't go through all that hellish wedding planning only to walk down the aisle by myself!" Those nostrils flared indignantly. He shook a menacing finger at his fiancé. "And I am _not_ going to plan a funeral. You hear me? We're going on a honeymoon and having a damn good time."

Jason looked at Tommy in earnest. "That's always been the intention, believe me," he promised softly. "If I had known those incidents would turn into something this serious, I wouldn't have ignored it. I'm sorry, Babe. Really."

Tommy blew out his breath. Slowly, he walked up to the edge of the bed and sat down on it. He ran his fingers through his hair. "I know," he said at length. It seemed the hot anger that was coursing through him moments ago was dissipating. He shook his head. "I'm trying to blame this all on you, and I shouldn't." He took a deep breath and released it, coming to an inner conclusion. "Whether it was then or now, this is the answer we would have found out either way. It wouldn't have made things any easier." He turned his head, eyeing Jason sadly. "I just. . . wish it wasn't such a race against the clock. I wish we had more time to get everything ready. They _have_ to be ready."

Jason reached out a hand, beckoning silently for Tommy to scoot closer. He slowly obliged, shuffling so he was lying down on his side, propped up on one elbow.

"They will be, Tommy," Jason assured. "Don't you worry. Billy, Alpha, and the Trey's will have it all ready in no time. I trust them. I'll be okay."

Tommy gave him a sideways glance, raising one eyebrow. "You're incredible, you know that?"

The comment threw Jason off. "Oh?"

"Yeah." The corners of those lips lifted slightly. "You never doubt. I don't know how you do it, but it's something I love about you."

Jason laughed humorlessly. "Uh, I think you're delirious, Babe. I've doubted _lots_ of times."

"Not your team mates, though. Not when it counted." Tommy's expression was serious. "You never doubted _me_."

Jason reached a hand out and stroked his cheek. He traced the frown lines. "I've never had any reason to be," he said tenderly.

Tommy smiled, reaching up and catching Jason's hand. He brought it down and kissed it lovingly with his lips. When he spoke, it wasn't in response to Jason's comment. "How are you feeling?" He sensed his fiancés hesitancy. "No bravado, Jason. You've gotta be real with me from now on."

Jason blew out a breath, nodding obediently. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to accurately assess his health, and more importantly, how he could even describe it. "I'm tired," he began. "And weak. But. . . I don't really know how to say it."

Tommy sat up, staring intently at Jason. "Do your best. Don't hold back."

Jason nodded once. He rubbed his hands over his face, thinking for a moment. "It feels like. . . there's this weight inside of me," he started. "Lying on my chest. It was intense yesterday, but it's lightened up today. It's bearing down on me and yet pulling at the same time. It's like. . ." he paused, trying to find the words. "Like I can feel the gold powers swirling around inside. They're _so_ active. It's this big coil of power that's just waiting to be used. It's looking for any opportunity. Like if I sneezed, I'd shoot out fire or something. But it pulls at me,too. Like some tug of war is going on inside. It uses up energy and. . . god, I don't even know what else. But I just know that if any of it comes out, it's ripping out a part of me to release itself. That's what it felt like yesterday, anyway."

Tommy looked at him gravely, reaching out for his left hand and clasping it firmly. "Then I'm gonna hope and pray that this beam is going to be ready to use sooner rather than later so the gold powers don't continue to take you away from me, piece by piece. I don't plan to let that happen."

Jason smiled weakly, then swiftly closed his eyes. His features immediately scrunched up in pain.

Warmth suddenly ignited inside their joined palms. Tommy felt the energy pulse in his hand with intense vibration. Golden light sparked and traveled up Jason's arm. Horrified, the Red Zeo Ranger tried to pull his hand away, but he couldn't. Jason held it in a death grip of hot iron coals. Tommy watched helplessly as the glowing light traveled up to Jason's head and then down his body, kindling his whole being in a bright golden burning hue of power that crackled and popped. Jason's face screwed up in tormented agony. His back arched upwards at a sickening angle. The muscles in his neck stood out like rigid cords that looked fit to snap at any second. The cocoon of power ballooned outward, filling the room in a thick cloud of electrifying protons.

A scream tore from Jason's throat. Tommy tried to yank his hand away feverishly, but he was stuck in a magnetized grip that held the Red Ranger spellbound. He couldn't stop it. He couldn't do anything but watch as the mushroom cloud exploded like an atomic bomb of golden Zeo force. All the while Jason's screams rent the air, booming with excruciating pain.

Tommy's own cries crashed into the whirling forces at work. "JASON!"

* * *

The royal machine entourage of advisors stood stoically beside King Mondo, awaiting the details of his plan.

Klank, their information officer, bowed before him. "Your highness, we are detecting a communication transmission bound for the planet Triforia."

King Mondo emitted a low grating sound from his chest. "It's those pathetic power brats!" He paced back and forth. His staff made a soft clanking noise with each step he took. "I _knew_ they'd try to contact Trey."

Queen Archerina fretted anxiously. "Oh darling, if he comes back to Earth and manages to reclaim the gold power, it will be lost to us forever!"

King Mondo lifted his staff and pounded it into the ground. It echoed with resounding force. "That must _not_ happen! Klank, activate the interplanetary alarm status to warn us of his arrival!"

The officer bowed. "As you wish, my King."

* * *

They were back at the Power Chamber. Tommy was inconsolable. He stayed far away from Jason in a distant corner of the room as Alpha ran tests. He refused comfort from anyone until there was news on how far gone Jason's powers had taken his fiancé. Rocky and Tanya remained silently by his side while Adam and Kat kept an eye on Jason and helped out Alpha. Thankfully the robot had already activated and readied the beam for Earth and could concentrate all his efforts on the diagnostic scans of the Gold Ranger.

The news wasn't good.

"Aye yi yi yi yi!"

At those words, Tommy bolted like lightning over to the robot with rapt attention. "What is it Alpha? What do the scans show?"

The robot shook his head despondently. "I am sorry Tommy. They show Jason's vital signs to be very weak. The golden powers are extremely volatile and highly active. Your own Zeo power must have engaged some kind of reaction."

Tommy pressed the palms of his hands to his forehead, his face screwed up with guilt-ridden horror. "Oh my god," he whispered. "Have I killed him?"

Alpha shook his head, but before he could utter any words, a rumbling noise shook the walls of the Power Chamber. A few sparks burst forth in mid-air, followed by a brilliant flash of light. Suddenly the three Trey's appeared, standing before everyone.

Expressions of relief flew across the faces of Tommy and the others.

All three Trey's bowed.

Trey of Heart spoke. "The beam is activated, in place, and ready on our planet. We came as soon as possible. I hope it is not too late."

"Thank you so much for coming guys," Tommy expressed. He looked to Alpha to answer their other comment.

Instead of Alpha replying, though, Zordon spoke up. "Jason's situation is grave, Trey's. Though it is not too late, he is very weak and will have to be moved carefully. However, Billy had to leave for Aquitar and assist in fixing their disabled beam. We are waiting on him still."

"Where is Jason?" Trey of Courage asked. Alpha pointed to a medical table on the other side of the room. "May we seem him?"

The robot nodded, leading the way. The others stayed behind with Tommy. He was trembling like a leaf, his face blanched of color.

"Oh my god, Tommy?" Kat asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"I think he's in shock," Adam noted.

Tommy was staring blankly ahead, lost in his own hellish thoughts. "It can't be too late," he mumbled, whispering to himself. He closed his eyes tightly. "Please say it isn't too late. Please say I haven't killed him."

Tanya drew him into a hug. He tried to step back and resist, but she wrapped her arms tightly around and wouldn't let go. She scolded him firmly. "Tommy! You did _not_ kill Jason. Now stop acting like a fool and keep a chill head, okay? Jason's real bad right now, yes, but the Trey's are here, Billy's gonna come back any second, and things will work out. You'll see."

Tommy took several shuddering breaths, trying to reign in his emotions. He nodded mutely against Tanya's neck, keeping his eyes screwed tightly shut until the shaking stopped and he could muster up a small level of self-control.

By that point the Trey's were walking back to join the Rangers. Tommy quickly wiped away at a few stray tears that had threatened their way down. He cleared his throat and gave Tanya an appreciative smile of thanks before fixing his attention back on their guests.

Trey of Mind addressed them. "Jason is a very strong warrior. Billy chose our replacement well. He has extreme courage and a great heart with keen wisdom. Because of those characteristics mirroring our own, the golden power has recognized them and is trying to bond with him as it would with our three selves. However, because your species does not operate in a symbiotic form as we do, the power has become too much for Jason's body to handle."

Trey of Courage took over, adding somberly, "We regret that we did not foresee this kind of enigma to begin with. The moment Billy is ready, we must act right away. There is precious little time left."

Trey of Heart spoke next, eyeing Tommy. "Jason has awoken. He's asked for you."

Tommy's eyes widened fearfully. He looked uncertain. "Is that safe? I mean, I don't want to cause anything more to happen to him."

"It might be wise to refrain from physical contact, but there is no danger in talking to him," Trey of Heart replied.

Tommy turned his head to look at his comrades. Adam and Rocky both nodded their encouragement. Kat gave him a gentle push.

"Go," Tanya said quietly.

It felt like a mile's walk to the other side of the Power Chamber where Jason lay. Those beautiful eyes were closed, but they opened a crack when Tommy approached. He gave himself a wide berth from the medical bed.

"I'm not contagious, Babe," came a small, raspy voice. It almost didn't sound like Jason. Breathing tubes were hooked up to his nose. Even with all of that equipment, his breaths looked shallow and painful.

"Yeah, but _I_ might be, though. It's best if I just stay over here," Tommy replied. He shoved his hands in his pockets so he wouldn't fidget nervously with them. Jason looked so pale. It was heart breaking. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

Jason's eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion. "Why?"

"If I hadn't held your hand, maybe things wouldn't have. . ." Tommy stopped and swallowed. Emotions were threatening to take over again.

"It's not your fault, Tommy," Jason rasped out, his expression fierce. "Please, _please_ don't blame yourself. Anything could've sparked it. Okay?"

_But it wasn't anything._ It was him. He sparked it. "Okay," Tommy nodded, forcing himself to smile so Jason would think he believed those words.

Jason stared at him, and Tommy knew the lie was paper thin.

Jason didn't call him on it, though. Instead, he changed the subject. "So what does your tux look like?"

Tommy's smile turned into a lopsided smirk. Good distraction. He jumped on it. "Well, I'd tell you, but the girls seem to think it's bad form to let the other groom know before the wedding. And I gotta say, I like that idea."

Jason frowned. "Brat."

"Yours looked pretty sexy, if I do say so myself."

Those brown eyes widened. "Damnit. You saw it?"

Tommy schooled his features into mock bewilderment. "What? I thought you wouldn't care."

Jason's eyes narrowed, trying to assess if Tommy was telling the truth or not. "So you like the whole v-neck Chippendale thing then?"

Tommy's eyebrows shot up in surprise. His jaw dropped open slightly. "What?"

Jason's mouth quirked up into a smug grin of triumph. "Had to double check. Hell no."

Tommy felt like taking a pillow and hitting Jason over the head with it. Instead he shook his head and chuckled. Then his eyes brightened. "That's not a bad idea for our honeymoon, though. . ."

Jason smiled. He started to laugh, but it immediately turned into a weak coughing fit, his face wincing in pain.

Tommy took a step forward, instinctively reacting, but he stopped. He didn't trust himself to go any closer toward Jason.

The fit subsided, and the two just looked at each other, the pleasant bubble of illusion popped. For a moment they revealed to each other the fear in their eyes that they didn't want to give voice to.

"Hey guys?" Rocky asked, rushing forward. Both Rangers turned their attention to him.

"Billy contacted Alpha. The beam is fixed, but he's gotta stay on Aquitar and manually hold its position until after everything is done. But they're all ready."

Tommy nodded, turning his head back toward his fiancé. His heart was suddenly pounding away like a jack hammer. He could already feel the adrenaline fueling.

"Let's do this."

* * *

Klank hurried to the throne room as fast as he could. He burst through the doors, immediately shouting, "Your highness! Trey has arrived on Earth!"

King Mondo's mechanical wheels ground in low menacing tones. The butt of his staff slammed to the floor. "Gather my cogs. Muster the whole army of them! We must make haste and head to Earth!"

Klank bowed, "Yes, Sire! Right away!" With that he spun on his heels, quickly working to obey the King's orders.

* * *

They had teleported to the rocky seaside mountain cliffs. There was still about half a mile they needed to go before they reached the beam's transference point. The Rangers kept a look out for trouble while the three Trey's carried Jason, who seemed to be losing strength by the minute. He was breathing profusely and grimacing against the inner turmoil. His head lolled about dangerously.

It tore away at Tommy not to be helping his fiancé, but Zordon felt it was safest if only the Trey's handled the Gold Ranger.

"Wait a second!" Adam called out suddenly, alarmed. "The staff! Jason, can you call it in? The transference can't be done without it."

Jason's face was a tight mask of pain. "I could call in a whole damn army," he breathed out in raspy, short breaths. "But what it would do to me. . . I don't know. Gotta. . . wait till we absolutely need it before I'll try."

There wasn't much to argue against with that logic, so everyone continued trudging on, going only as fast as the three Trey's could carry the Gold Ranger.

"Oh no, look!" Tanya cried out, pointing up ahead.

An army of cogs awaited them, running forth and charging.

Tommy's heart clenched with rage. Like _hell_ he was going to let those goons get their hands on Jason. Thirty meters away, there was a triangular platform on the sandy gravel floor. That was where Jason and the three Trey's needed to be. Up ahead of it was also right where the cogs were charging.

"Trey's, get in position. We'll cover you," Zeo Ranger Five ordered, then addressed his team mates. "Guys? Let's go kick some ass." Through his Zeo visor, Tommy locked eyes with Jason. "See you when it's over," he said simply. His fiancé nodded.

There wasn't time for anything else. The Trey's immediately began walking forward briskly. Jason turned his head and watched Tommy run past, straight into battle up ahead.

The fight was on.

It was a vast army of cogs. Jason had never seen them in droves like this before. King Mondo wasn't in sight, but that wasn't really a surprise.

The golden dragon inside was antsy, desiring to uncoil its strength and unleash itself upon the army. Jason's organs writhed in agony. It felt like they were being used as pin cushions to the restless power that twisted around inside of him. His lungs burned with fire. Drawing breath was a terrible effort.

They were almost to the triangle, though. He could make it until then. He could withstand the horrendous pressure to let the ancient power loose from inside, to call on the gold staff and await. . . await whatever fate gifted him with.

The Rangers were all battling a mountain of cogs each. And more were coming. Too many. They slipped past his friends. They were coming for him. Trey of Heart went down, tackled by a cog. Next, Trey of Mind was attacked. Jason went down, pulling Trey of Heart along with him.

He couldn't hold it in any longer.

With a furious battle cry of rage, the golden power uncoiled and burst through Jason's mouth in a fiery spiral of destruction. He focused his mind on the staff and felt it appear in his left hand. Golden fire burst from its tip and radiated through his whole body. Jason was a bright spectacle of golden inferno. Claws of ancient power reached out and smashed into the cogs attempting to pull the Trey's away. The machines sizzled and exploded into dust. Any other cog that came within a foot evaporated into flame.

Jason could feel his body surrendering to the mighty force that swam inside of him. This was it. He was going down, but at least it was as a fierce Golden Zeo Ranger. It would make a good tale. He could be a legend.

There were worse ways one could die.

Golden fire was a bitch, though.

Suddenly another force seized his body, drawing him up as straight as an arrow. It was pulling at him. The golden dragon was responding, springing upward through his chest, answering the call with a voluptuous roar of delight. This was the end. Hopefully Jason had destroyed enough cogs in the process.

He felt the power leave his body. The blaze of fire was flowing up his torso and exiting his mouth, and then. . .

The world rushed back in. The brown of the mountainous cliffs reached a vibrant shade he hadn't known existed. Air flowed into his lungs, cool and clear and cleansing. His limbs felt invigorated and fresh, albeit slightly sore, like after a good hard workout.

Jason looked around. He was standing on the triangle, with the staff in hand. Only it felt heavy now. It wasn't right. It didn't belong to him. And there, right before his eyes. . .

The Gold Ranger.

"Excellent! I am whole again! My powers have returned!" Trey threw his hand up into the air in celebration.

Jason wasn't dead. There was no power coiling around inside of him, robbing him of his energy, of his life force.

Jason felt. . . normal.

He had no idea how he made it onto the triangle, but he didn't care. Before him was the real Gold Ranger. One entity. _One_ being. The transference had been a success!

The Gold Ranger extended his arm forward, and for a second Jason thought Trey was wanting to shake hands. Then he realized he was still holding the staff.

It didn't belong to him anymore.

Jason quickly handed it to the Gold Ranger who took it, then bowed deeply to Jason.

"You have born the Gold Power well, Jason. You are a magnificent warrior. On my planet, you would be revered for such strength of character you have demonstrated. You have wielded this power with proper respect and dignity. I thank you. Though I regret the circumstances it came in, thank you for returning my powers to me."

Jason nodded, still blown away by the fact that he was alive. "Thank you for entrusting them to me. They helped me conquer some demons I'm not sure I would have had the strength to otherwise."

"ALL RIGHT, SUNSHINE!"

Jason and Trey turned their heads instantly toward Tommy's exultant cry. He and the other Rangers were still battling cogs, but he jumped high into the air, fist pumping with ecstasy, having witnessed the transference. Jason's face split into a wide grin.

"Excuse me, my friend, but I must go and help the others," Trey said.

Without waiting for a response, the Gold Ranger charged forward and commenced battle. There were very few cogs left. Most of them had been incinerated by. . . whatever it was that had just happened.

The Gold Ranger annihilated the ones that still remained.

It would have made a happy ending right there.

Unfortunately, it only incited the appearance of a wrathful King Mondo with yet more cogs.

There wasn't time to call in the Zeo Zords. There was only time to battle.

"You treacherous fools!" King Mondo yelled out in fury. "You dare to foil my plans for the gold powers! I shall obliterate you all!" He swung his staff across Tommy. It hit him in the chest and sent him sprawling.

Jason wanted to run forward. Though he felt fresh and invigoratingly alive, he was aware that he was also feeling very _normal._ As much as he wanted to help Tommy, he _did_ just avoid death.

Avoiding it was still a great idea.

He quickly ran behind a nearby boulder and watched the battle press onward from behind his shadowy cover.

Adam, Rocky, Tanya, and Kat took on the cogs with a fresh determination. Tommy, getting back up to his feet, teamed up with the Gold Ranger and battled against King Mondo. Granted, the great big machine spun out a few good tactical maneuvers, but in the end, he didn't stand a chance. Tommy drew him into a corner where the Gold Ranger raised up his staff and aimed. A mighty beam erupted, with fierce golden claws of vengeance that reached forward and pummeled itself into King Mondo.

The Machine Empire's King fell to the ground hard, exploding into tiny pieces that flew every which way. Jason narrowly avoided being smashed by Mondo's crown as it whirled past him with impressive force.

For a second time, King Mondo had been defeated.

Jason left the sanctuary of his boulder and jumped high into the air, whooping with ardent joy. "Way to go, you guys!" he cheered at the top of his lungs. He sucked in cool, refreshing air. His lungs were breathing wonderfully fine. It felt great.

The Red Zeo Ranger turned to Jason and waved in triumph, then suddenly halted.

"Jason, look out!" he cried.

Jason was about to turn and look when he suddenly felt several pressure points of pain stab into his back. An involuntary gasp of shock emitted, and blood spurted from his mouth. In confusion, Jason looked down and saw three metal prongs protruding from his chest.

Just as quickly, they disappeared, yanking out and exiting Jason's back, where they had first entered. Jason stood upright for a suspended moment of bewildered confusion before the strength in his knees gave way. He fell to the ground, gasping for air that tried to come for the small duration of time that it could.

* * *

Tommy stared in unbelievable horror as he saw Rita appear behind Jason. Using her staff, she called in an arm that held three piercing metal fingers. It erupted from the wand and impaled themselves into his fiancé. It was like some horrible dream, watching Jason look down with shock at the metal prongs protruding from his chest before departing as abruptly as they came. Tommy watched his lover fall to the ground.

Rita cackled with merciless glee, staring triumphantly at Tommy. "A lover for a lover, Red Ranger! He took mine, and now I took yours! Hahaha!"

Blood roared in Tommy's ears, pounding like a drum that sang for death. Her death. His feet pushed forward, propelled by blind rage. Red tinged his vision, sparkling with bursts of red flames. His voice called out in something akin to a savage, grief-stricken beast.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

He was upon her like lightning. She parried his attack with her wand, and that's when he knew what to do. He clutched that staff and yanked it from her grasp, knowing strength like none other in his entire existence as a Ranger. He charged for a nearby boulder and threw that wand with crashing force against the stony surface. Bright crimson light flashed, and the wand smashed into millions of tiny pieces. They burst into sparks and disintegrated before any could fall to the ground.

Rita's eyes were wide with terrified disbelief. "Nooo!" she cried out. Her face screwed up into ugly rage, but it was nothing compared to Tommy's. He held her broken staff threateningly, preparing to bash her head with it.

He raised the rod and stepped a few paces when unexpectedly a golden cage swept up and around her. Her eyes grew wide with shock, and she was hurled up into the air and taken several yards away from Tommy. She landed next to the Gold Ranger.

"What are you doing?" Tommy demanded.

Trey pointed to the crumpled form of Jason. "Her magic is broken now, Tommy. She can be held by my power. See to your partner's safety first."

Tommy sharply turned his head and looked at Jason, lying feet away, face down. He wasn't moving. In a rush, the pounding of the Red Zeo Ranger's blood weakened and the call of revenge faded away like the swift tide of the ocean.

In an instant the helmet was thrown off and Tommy was beside Jason, crouched low before him. Gently he turned his fiancé over. Blood pooled the ground underneath Jason, whose eyes were closed. They flickered open at the sudden movement, his features screwed up with anguished pain. He groaned, but it came out as more of a gurgling sound. Blood trickled down his mouth. Tommy brushed it away with his hand. He cast his eyes over the wounds. One in the stomach, and two spread apart in the chest.

These wounds were fatal.

Gently, Tommy adjusted Jason so his fiancé was cradled in his arms. Jason's body hung limp and. . . no, not lifeless. Not yet.

"Jason," Tommy croaked out.

Those chocolate brown eyes looked at him, hanging half open. His chest rose and fell in small erratic patterns. There was a faint whistling and gurgling sound that drew from his mouth, indicating a punctured lung. His skin was white and sickly pale as a ghost's.

No. This couldn't be happening. They'd defeated Mondo. They'd transferred the Gold Powers. _They had won!_ This wasn't supposed to be happening.

"Babe. . ." Jason whispered, making great effort to emit the sound. He tried to smile, but it lasted only a second before his features clouded back up in agony.

Tommy's chest heaved with a sob that escaped from his throat. He looked up to his friends, who were all beside him now. "We need to teleport to the Power Chamber," he said to them. "See if Alpha can do something."

Rocky nodded silently, but Jason held up his hand. "Babe," he repeated again, looking only at Tommy. His arm fell back limply to his side. "Look at me," he whispered, trying hard to make himself heard. Reluctantly, brown eyes locked onto brown eyes. "I'm not gonna make it. I'm. . ." Jason swallowed. His eyes closed.

Tears rolled down Tommy's cheeks. "No! Jason!" he cried out, his voice cracking. He shook Jason urgently.

Those eyes flickered half-open. Jason coughed, and another trickle of blood oozed down his mouth. With effort, he heaved another shallow breath, looking at Tommy. He smiled faintly. "You'll always be. . . _my_ Sunshine."

The mouth went slack. His body instantly relaxed, falling limp. The reflection of light in Jason's eyes left, and empty windows stared up into a grief stricken face.

"Jason?" Tommy cried out faintly, his voice hitching on a sob. He shook his boyfriend. His lover. His partner. His everything. "_Jason!_"

His fiancé lay still in his arms.

Tommy shook his head, not wanting to believe it, but seeing it nonetheless.

"Jason. Jason!" he kept crying out, but no response came. Hands from the other Rangers clasped onto his shoulder, but he waved them off.

"No! _No!_" All he could focus on was the body that lay in his arms, those blank eyes angled up at him. Those eyes should be looking _back_ at him. But they weren't. They weren't looking at anything. Tommy's voice lashed out on a sob. "You can't leave me! Jason!"

No response came. No response would.

Tommy began rocking back and forth, cradling Jason in his arms. He wiped at a stray lock of hair and caressed that beautiful face. "You weren't supposed to leave me!" Tears streamed down his cheeks now. He couldn't hold them back. "Nooooo!"

Great wrenching cries of agony tore from his throat.

"I love you! No!" Tommy sobbed out. "I love you!" he stared raptly at the unseeing face of his fiancé. He kept expecting those eyes to clear up, to sparkle, to blink, to do _something._ They remained chillingly vacant. "I love you," Tommy wept softly, repeating the words a second time, a third time. A fourth.

He bent down and lifted Jason's forehead, kissing it. He tilted it back so he could kiss those lips, hoping they'd kiss him back. But they didn't.

They never would.

An arm fell to the earth, its fingers curled up, unmoving.

Tommy wept as he never had in his life. Kat and Tanya were heard crying too. Rocky sniffed, and Adam had silent tears running down his cheeks. But Tommy didn't pay any attention. He was wrapped up in an unbelievable hellish world of horrified death that should never, ever have happened.

He found Jason's fallen hand and grabbed onto it, bringing it up so both of their joined hands lay on top of that still chest. It didn't rise or fall. Jason's head lolled into the crook of Tommy's right arm, those blank canvases drooping. Tommy never wanted to stop staring into that face.

"We were supposed to get married and be together. Remember, no funeral?" Tommy whispered into ears that didn't hear his words.

He couldn't accept this. He just couldn't.

That's when he felt it happen. A spark. A glowing ember of fire in his left hand. In _their_ hands. Tommy looked down, flabbergasted. A red light of sunset-kissed mist pulsed alive in their palms. He felt a stirring inside of his chest. A pull. An ignition of power. It flowed from his torso and through his left arm and into Jason's, where it continued its travel up and throughout his lover's body. It spread, all the while the fire inside of Tommy feeding into Jason, making him glow with red light. Intense heat exploded from within. Jason's back arched. He lifted up off the ground slightly, but not far. Both hands were still united, fueling whatever it was that was happening.

Tommy stared in shock. He gasped against the tidal wave of energy that was being pulled from him, pulsing up his arm and into Jason's. It continued to flow, the heat growing stronger, ever stronger.

All of the sudden, Jason's eyes opened wide. Light reflected off of those irises. Life breathed itself into his lungs. His chest rose and fell. He blinked. He turned his head and locked onto Tommy, his expression unreadable.

Tommy clenched his jaws and fought against the growing weakness that was happening inside of him. Staying upright was a struggle and he was growing increasingly lightheaded. His limbs were beginning to slack. Still, he kept his grip firm and tight, not caring about the side effects that were skydiving within his body. Somehow, miraculously, whatever this was, it was bringing Jason back.

And then suddenly, startlingly, it was gone. The heat fled and dissipated. The flowing of energy faded, and red light diminished.

Jason blinked uncomprehendingly, staring at his lover in astonishment. "Tommy?" he wheezed out softly. There was no whistling or gurgling sound. The voice was small, but it sounded clear.

Tommy didn't want to, but he released Jason's hand to feel at the wounds that should have been there. The holes in Jason's shirt remained, but underneath was solid, smooth flesh.

Another wave of fresh sobs overtook Tommy. They were tears of bewildered joy. His voice was raw and scratchy as he croaked out in happiness, "Jason!"

Kat and Tanya bent down, patting anxiously at Jason's chest, feeling for themselves what Tommy had felt. Rocky and Adam knelt in closely, examining too with their own eyes.

There were exultant whoops and shouts of joy. Tommy heard them. He wanted to participate in them, but his vision was wobbling and getting bright. He felt extremely drained and more than a little woozy. But he was smiling into a face that was smiling back at him. Looking at eyes that held life instead of death.

Tommy leaned in and kissed his fiancé lightly on the lips, gently lowering that precious body to the ground, unable to hold the weight any longer. His head fell onto Jason's torso, his ravaged body collapsing onto it. He heard a strong heartbeat pulsing inside of that chest. Tommy smiled and passed happily into oblivion, where dreams of a wedding awaited him.


	24. Inst 10, ch3: The Wedding

Author's notes:

sz2000: Mwahaha, I needed to throw a wrench into predictability! It just felt right to do! ;) I'm so glad you liked this interpretation! There was much drama that the show just didn't do for me. It's capable of it, and I wanted to make it happen! You've been great in giving me your thoughts on each chapter, thank you _so_ much!

It seems Jason David Frank has an ego and is very self-confident in the fame he has continued to receive throughout the years. Austin St. John is smart to stay away from his barbs and not making it a public argument of 'how much we don't like each other in real life.' I do thank them for being professional in their acting careers so that us, the fans, can go on believing in the friendship (and more, in my eyes) that their characters showed on Power Rangers.

Wow, I do find myself surprised that you are aware of the amount of people who want a sequel from me. Is my story being talked about somewhere? I don't wander around too much. . .

Ghostwriter: Yeah this chapter was packed with action! Lots needed to happen. Glad you enjoyed it! Thank you so much for all of your reviews and thoughts! Much appreciated.

So, this is it, the final chapter to my series "How You Found Me." Posting it a little early for all you international folks :) It's been wonderful writing this, and I thank you all for joining me on this ride! Truly. A special thanks to _every one_ _of you_ who have reviewed and given me your thoughts, especially when you have done so on multiple occasions. You don't know how much your comments have made me smile! Even as this story completes itself, please feel free to give your thoughts, I enjoy knowing what you think! I really didn't know how well this story would be received, so it has meant a lot to me to watch so many of you take interest. Thank you so much! I LOVE the internet, because this has reached international readers! That blows me away! Thank you, _thank you_.

For the United States, gay marriage is and will continue to be an ongoing battle of rights. I wanted to give honor to all of you out there who wish to marry. This chapter is for you.

Now, I'm doing something a little bit different for this finale. Please let me know how this goes, I don't know if any other writers have attempted this before. I invite you to join in for a little bit of musical interaction. I want to add the disclaimers that I do not own any of the songs I give mention to in here. I only borrowed them for use of the story.

At certain moments in this chapter, if you want to pull open a separate window for Youtube, I'm hoping this will add a little bit of something extra to the experience. Please read along as the music plays. Due to security features on this site, I can't offer you links to any of the songs, so you'll need to search it out on Youtube specifically. The story will prompt for when you should start the music. Don't worry if this doesn't exactly make sense right now. I promise you, it will as you read! The first song that comes up is KC and Jojo's "All My Life." On Youtube, look for the music video that gives you the lyrics, though I suppose it doesn't really matter all that much. Those are the type of music videos I looked at, though when writing this. The next one is Bryan Adams, "Heaven." After that, it's Sixpense None The Richer, "Kiss Me."

I can't say thank you enough! I'm not sure how soon I'll be able to make a reappearance with a sequel of some sorts, but put me on author alert. I'll see what I can do. Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Wedding**

Jason analyzed himself in the mirror, adding a few finishing touches of hair spray here and there. Satisfied that he looked as good as he could make himself look for their engagement dinner, he set the canister back down onto the sink counter. He withdrew his hand and knocked into the shaving cream, which tipped and knocked into the bottle of cologne, clanking loudly. The cologne then teetered into the ceramic cup that held the toothbrushes. It slid off the counter where it crashed forcefully on the tile floor, creating a ruckus of noise.

"Damnit!" Jason swore loudly, jumping back as the pieces went shattering. He bumped against the opposing bathroom wall with a distinct thud.

He grimaced, bending down to pick up the ceramic shards. That's when Tommy came bursting around the corner and into the bathroom, his eyes wide with fearful shock. "What happened? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Jason said, frowning in frustration. "Just being a clutz." He tossed the broken pieces of their toothbrush holder into the nearby garbage can.

Tommy held a trembling hand to his chest, feeling the racing of his heart beating fast underneath. He swallowed hard. "You're okay, though?" he asked shakily.

Jason nodded, grimacing. He turned his head and saw the terrified expression on Tommy's face. The flutterings of alarm grew inside. "Did you really care about that cup?" Jason asked, concern in his voice.

Tommy shook his head sharply. "No, I don't give a damn about it. I heard all of that noise and I thought for a second that—" he stopped, not finishing his thought. He was still breathing hard. Those eyes were wide and terrified still. "I'm just glad you're okay," he finished shakily.

Jason stood up and set the toothbrushes on the counter. He regarded Tommy with a serious expression. Honey swirled brown eyes stared into chocolate fudge ones. It had only been a matter of days since both were back at home, powerless, but alive. Nerves were still on the fritz, especially with Tommy. Jason took a step forward, opening his arms. His fiancé promptly stepped into them, clutching onto Jason and burying his face against a warm, tender neck that beat with the steady pulse of life.

"I'm sorry," Jason apologized softly, wrapping his arms tightly around Tommy. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just knocked stuff over."

Tommy nodded but didn't say anything. The feel of their hearts beating against each other was the balm he needed to regain composure. "I know," he said thickly. "I just keep seeing you lying so still in my arms and—" he stopped, his throat threatening to close up. He took several shuddering breaths.

Jason cupped the back of Tommy's head, gently running his fingers through that silky smooth hair. "I know, Babe. I know," Jason whispered. "You brought me back, though. I'm here now. I'm here." He did his best to sound calm and reassuring.

The truth was, they were both shaken up. Jason had nearly died twice. Actually, he _had_ died. He escaped it once, but he hadn't escaped it twice. It wasn't something he wanted to experience again for a very, very long time. Somehow, miraculously, it was Tommy's Zeo power that had resuscitated him and brought him back. It was a strange phenomenon that even Zordon didn't have an answer for.

And even as life breathed itself into Jason and he awoke to Tommy's grief stricken face, he had feared for a moment that life had been given for another life. Tommy fell atop Jason, dark eyes quickly closing. For a suspended moment of horrified time, the others surged over the fallen Red Ranger and checked for a pulse, all the while checking to make sure Jason's wasn't going to fade. His remained strong. Tommy's was weak, but it was there. It was a blessed relief.

The both of them were teleported by the others to the Power Chamber and spent a day there. Alpha ran all sorts of diagnostic tests. Though exhausted and weak, Jason was of sound mind and health, as was Tommy. While the Red Ranger slept on, Jason was fussed over by _everyone_. Kat and Tanya broke out in occasional weeping, and even Adam and Rocky were seen with wet eyes now and then. Jason had more pillows than he ever cared for, and was asked a million times how he was feeling. It was irritatingly endearing, and he silently put up with it. It felt good to be alive.

It felt even better when his fiancé awoke. There were no words to describe the look of pure joy that passed on Tommy's face when his eyes landed on Jason's. It was a sweet, tender reunion where tears shed unabashed from everyone's faces.

Though Tommy and Jason were in separate medical beds, there was no protesting when Tommy all but threw himself onto Jason's, crying and hugging and kissing Jason all over, touching that face again and again and looking into honey chocolate eyes that danced with the vibrancy of life.

Jason blinked, and his mind was once again in the bathroom, holding onto Tommy.

"Can we just stay like this forever?" Tommy whispered hopefully.

Jason's mouth turned up into a small smile. "That's the plan, Babe. Tomorrow is all about that."

That gorgeous chest heaved into a dreamy sigh. "We really need a happily ever after in our wedding."

Jason breathed in the scent of minted leaves, savoring every lungful that imprinted Tommy's aroma into his being. "We should be able to manage that, I think."

Slowly, with care, Tommy pulled out of the hug and planted his lips on Jason's, kissing him deeply and passionately. Those soft lips opened and explored over each other, firm in desire and desperate to feel love that was tangible and physical. That the person standing before them was more than just a memory, a passing of wind and tide. That the sun wasn't setting, but was rising. Always rising.

Breathless, Jason pulled away slightly. "We're going to be late to our engagement dinner," he managed to get out before Tommy pressed those fiery lips back onto his. His fiancés hands traveled down to the breach of his pants, working at unclasping the button.

"Mmm," Tommy moaned. "They can wait a little longer. Some last minute plans came up."

* * *

A little bit tousled but nonetheless presentable, Jason and Tommy quickly walked through the doors of 'Renaldo's Italian Eatery,' flushed and bright eyed. A large table full of people sat talking quietly, comprised of friends and family. Immediately all eyes turned and focused on the approaching couple.

"It's about time!" Kim cried out, rushing up out of her seat next to Kat and running toward them. She threw her arms around Jason first, crushing him in a fierce hug. "Oh my god Jason, I am _so_ glad you're all right," she breathed out in a fierce tumble of words. "Kat filled me in on everything." She released him from the hug and regarded him with a serious expression. "You're really okay?"

Jason smiled and took a steadying breath. "Shaken up a little still, but yeah, I'm okay."

Kim stared at him as if she expected him to fall down in front of her at any moment. Finally, though, she nodded, then turned her attention to Tommy. "And _you,_" she said, wrapping her arms around him with just as fierce a hug. "_You_ are a hero!" she exclaimed. Then, in a whisper, because of all of the guests present and nearby, "Have they come back at all? Your powers?"

Tommy shook his head, replying back in a whisper, "Not yet, no. I don't know if they ever will."

Kim nodded. Kat obviously hadn't spared any details. Were they really _that_ late to their party?

When Tommy had awoken from his unknown heroism in saving Jason, he had discovered that his Red Zeo powers were completely drained. They weren't _gone_, per se, but they weren't there, either. Zordon nor Alpha knew if they would ever return.

With Zedd and Mondo destroyed, the Zeo Rangers all found themselves with a welcome reprieve of duty. The Machine Empire had fled, and Rita, broken of her powers, was immediately sent with Trey back to Triforia to be dealt with there. Tommy hadn't had the opportunity to protest an insistence on destroying her himself.

But then again, waking up and finding your soul mate alive and not dead in your arms made anything else seem. . . suddenly irrelevant. He had what he wanted.

Kim pulled away and looked up into him with concerned compassion. She gave his shoulders a squeeze. "Are you going to be okay? You know, being. . . normal?"

Tommy's mouth quirked upwards. He turned his head toward Jason, reaching out a hand and clasping his fiancés. "Yeah, I'll be more than fine. Normal is exactly what we need. We've had a few too many adventures lately." His smile brightened, fixating onto those swirls of honey that swam in the warm brown hue of Jason's eyes. "I've got everything I could ever want right next to me."

"Hey dawg, don't leave us out of the big group reunion!" came a very familiar voice behind Kim. She stepped aside, and Zach appeared, with Trini by his side. They were both smiling brightly.

"Hey bro!" Tommy greeted his long-time friend enthusiastically. Hands were clasped and hugs were exchanged by all.

Zach gave Jason an especially strong hug. "Glad you're all in one piece, my man," he said with an easy smile, though his expression indicated he was entirely serious.

Jason nodded his head. "Agreed, bro. Glad you guys could make it for the festivities."

Trini smiled wide, her features sparkling with enthusiasm. "We wouldn't miss it for the universe!"

Jason chuckled. "I take it the peace tour is still going nice and strong for you guys?"

Trini looked lovingly into Zach's eyes before replying. "It actually ended shortly before we got your wedding invitation from Zordon."

"Are you guys coming back here then?" Tommy inquired.

Zach looked up toward the front doors to the restaurant. "Where's Billy at?" he asked, ignoring Tommy's question.

"Um, well. . ." the former Red Ranger began, looking to Jason, who took over the explanation.

"He'll be here tomorrow for the wedding. But he's. . . sort of traveling intergalactically, too." Jason spoke in a hushed whisper.

Trini cocked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"When he was helping us out, he had to go to planet Aquitar. He met someone there. They fell for each other pretty fast."

Kim's eyes brightened. "No way!" she exclaimed happily.

Jason smiled. "Yeah."

"What's her name?"

"We don't know," Tommy replied. "But she'll be coming tomorrow with him. Her kind doesn't do too well on Earth's atmosphere, so Billy's keeping the trip as short as possible."

"Damn, I was hoping he'd be here tonight," Zach grumbled, then added hastily due to everyone's shocked expression. "I mean, good for him! Way to go, dawg!"

Both Tommy and Jason raised an eyebrow. They stared at him with quizzical expressions.

Zach and Trini exchanged glances. Trini nodded. Zach sighed, but a smile pulled at his lips. "Well, we were sort of hoping to say this in front of all of the old gang, but. . ."

Zach stopped, and Trini held up her left hand, smiling brilliantly. There sat a beautiful diamond ring that sparkled in the light. "We're engaged!" she announced.

Kim squealed in delight, first pouncing on Trini in a tight hug, then pulling away and grabbing her hand eagerly to admire the ring. Congratulations swirled from everyone's lips, and more hugs were exchanged. Conversation started to flow, but suddenly there was a loud and distinct clearing of several throats coming from the table.

Jason and Tommy looked over to see their parents waiting patiently but eagerly. Though this wasn't the first cross meeting of boyfriend to parents, it had certainly been a while since any of them had visited with family, and it would be the first time since they had been engaged. Tommy's eyes, however, zeroed in on two other people: his brother David, and David's father, Sam Trueheart. His heart leapt up in joy.

It had been an especially long time since Tommy had seen his brother, whom Jason had never met. Tommy promptly and excitedly pulled his fiancé on over and introduced the two. Up until a year ago, Tommy had never known he'd had a brother. Both of them had been adopted out from their birth parents and given to separate families.

The rest of the evening melted away in a blur of reuniting familial ties and creating new ones. Here, before Tommy and Jason, was their true family. Both blood related and not, everyone here had touched their hearts. Veteran Rangers blended with the Zeo Rangers, who, at this point, remained in an uncertain limbo of possible retirement – or at least temporary reserves— due to a current lack of extraterrestrial enemy presence.

Ernie was also joined at the table, ever a supporter and encourager to all of the Rangers. It wouldn't have been a complete celebration without him.

In a place and time where much of the world was confused and afraid of homesexuality, it was extremely comforting to know that all who meant the most to Tommy and Jason had found a way to accept their love and believe in it. Most particularly, it was their parents they had originally feared such rejection from. It was perhaps unfair that their mothers and fathers had no clue of the dangers their sons had been through and faced. How many times their children had saved Angel Grove and the entire world from intergalactic monsters and totalitarians. There was so much about their lives that the couple couldn't share with their parents.

Mom and Dad were the ones you went to when you were scared or nervous or were going through something difficult. There was so much that they, as parents, didn't know. And yet, what they _did _know was enough for them to love Tommy and Jason and embrace the love they had found in each other. It was such an endearing message of unconditional love.

And now that it seemed that Jason and Tommy's duties as Rangers were over, perhaps there could be a stronger focus on family and spending more time with everyone. It was a greatly appealing thought.

There was already an agreement that David and Jason would spar together soon after the couple settled down from wedding and honeymoon celebrations. A trip to the reservation was promised by Jason. Tommy couldn't hold back the proud smile at seeing how his long-lost brother and almost-husband were getting along.

Husband.

Tomorrow was the day.

Tommy could hardly wait.

* * *

Tommy felt like throwing up.

Today was the day. He paced restlessly in his groomsman tent. T minus ten minutes and counting, he'd step out , see Jason across on the other side stepping out of his own groomsman tent, and together they'd walk down the beach's sandy aisle, side by side. Friends and family would watch them proclaim their devotion and love to each other.

Who knew nerves could get so worked up even when you were approaching the very thing you wanted with every fiber of your being?

For the millionth time Tommy checked himself in the mirror, fidgeting with his red cravat necktie. He was dressed in a very fine wool double buttoned black tuxedo with pleated black trousers. It had a silky shine to it and moved like liquid butter. His vest was gold in color with an inlaid red filigree design of budding vines and leaves. It popped out the bright apple red of his cravat necktie and matching handkerchief in the breast pocket. Completing the ensemble was a smartly pressed white collared shirt, black shoes with a bright sheen, and a red rose corsage attached to his left lapel. His hair was down and unadorned, silky smooth and shiny, just how Jason liked it.

God he was nervous. Eight minutes left.

"Do I need to go grab a bucket?" David asked, cutting into Tommy's growing hysteria.

"What?" he asked, perplexed.

His brother, one of the groomsman, was looking at him carefully. "You look like you're going to upchuck. Do I need to go grab a bucket?"

Tommy blew out a shaky breath. "God I'm trying hard not to. Do I really look that bad?" he asked fretfully, returning to the mirror.

David shook his head in amusement, but it was Billy who answered, standing behind. "No, but I surely hope Jason gets as much tender affection today as you've been giving that mirror."

Tommy rolled his eyes. Nonetheless, he stepped out of the mirror's reflection, turning around and addressing his friend. "Ha ha, very funny. I'd like to see _you_ not worry about looking perfect for the love of your life when _your_ wedding day comes."

Billy smirked, nonplussed. He shrugged his shoulders. "We'll see where I am whenever that happens. I may be on a completely different planet, around people with different customs who don't care at all about looks."

Tommy gave him a meaningful look. He'd been joking, but it didn't appear to be two-fold. "Are you that serious about her?"

There was a faint blush that crept into those cheeks. "It's too soon to tell, but I do have strong feelings for her, yes."

David shook his head. "Unbelievable," he uttered in amazement. "She's really from a different planet?" Billy nodded mutely. David repeated the action. He'd never been a Ranger himself, but knew about everyone's secret identities. Tommy had been forced to reveal it when they had first met and King Mondo had kidnapped him. He looked up into his brother's eyes. "You're really gonna be okay if your powers never come back? Walk away from all of that?"

Tommy's mouth pulled up into a sad smile. "For right now, there's no need for the Zeo Rangers. But if there was. . . yeah, I'd be okay with that. I've battled more than enough demons and monsters to last me a lifetime. It's time for my life to take a different turn. Be normal for once. With my future husband."

"Speaking of which," Billy interrupted, stepping aside and taking a quick peak outside of the tent's flap. He turned back to Tommy. "It's almost time. Do you have your vows?"

Tommy's eyes widened in sudden shock. "Oh my God," he fretted, instantly patting the front of his tux and frantically searching inside different pockets. "Where is it? I swear I didn't leave it at home. . ."

David cleared his throat. Tommy looked at him. His right hand was extended, with a folded sheet of paper held between his fingers. "It fell out on the ground when you changed. I wondered when you'd notice."

Tommy quickly snatched up the piece of paper, a look of annoyed gratitude displaying across his features. He tucked it into his inside breast pocket. "Thank god. How long were you going to wait to give that to me?" he demanded.

A coy smile reached across David's mouth. "You have your answer, right? I just gave it to you."

Tommy glared at him. Then Tanya peaked her head in. "Ready to go?"

Instantly those brown eyes widened, and fear settled back in. Billy clasped a hand on his shoulder and nodded. "Yeah, better do it soon before he faints."

Tanya grinned. "Yeah, Jason's in about the same state. I'll go tell them to cue the music then. See you when you're a husband, Tommy!" With a short wave, she exited the tent, leaving the groom with his two groomsmen.

Billy and David lined up next to the tent's flap door. They were the first ones to be leaving down the aisle once the music started. Both men gave Tommy a rough squeeze on the shoulder.

"You'll do fine Tommy," David said reassuringly.

"If you need to, imagine Jason in his underwear. That will give you some good focus," Billy suggested.

The comment caught Tommy off guard and he chuckled. He wasn't quite used to seeing Billy so relaxed that he made offhand jokes and quips. He must truly be a man in love.

Like Tommy.

That's when the music started. They were going to be marching to KC and JoJo's 'All My Life.' The introductory chords began. Tommy's eyes grew as big as saucers and his heart instantly started hammering.

It was time. It was really time. _Why_ did it suddenly feel so hard to do? It was just walking down the aisle for crying out loud. Saying intimate promises in front of a crowd of people that wished them well. It was a piece of cake.

Right.

Billy gave Tommy a wink and a smile, opened the flap, and stepped out for the first line of lyrics.

_I Will Never Find Another Lover  
Sweeter Than You  
Sweeter Than You  
And I Will Never Find Another Lover  
More Precious Than You  
More Precious Than You_

_Girl You Are. . ._

_Close To Me You're Like My Mother  
Close To Me You're Like My Father  
Close To Me You're Like My Sister  
Close To Me You're Like My Brother  
And You Are The Only One, My Everything  
And For You This Song I Sing. . ._

The flap opened a second time, and David stepped out for the second stanza. Tommy drew in a deep breath, concentrating on the lyrics.

_All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God  
That I. . . That I Finally Found You  
All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Hope That You Feel The Same Way Too  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too_

At the words 'I'd Send You All That I'm Thinking Of' during the interlude, Tommy could envision Kim stepping out of Jason's tent on the opposite side and making her way down the aisle. He released his breath. This was actually happening!

_Said I Promise To Never Fall In Love With A Stranger  
You're All I'm Thinking Of  
I Praise The Lord Above  
For Sending Me Your Love  
I Cherish Every Hug  
I Really Love You_

At that moment Kat would be stepping out of the tent. He would have to thank Tanya later for video recording this. It was all Tommy could do not to explode everywhere. The words slammed into his mind, into his heart, into his soul, melting away the fear and anxiety. Jason was his everything. His heart ballooned with tender emotions. It was like this song had been written for them.

_All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God  
That I. . . That I Finally Found You  
All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Hope That You Feel The Same Way Too  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too_

Jason would be stepping out of the tent at this point and patiently waiting in place for Tommy's cue. What did his tux look like? Tommy was bursting with anticipation. . .

_You're All That I Ever Know  
When You Smile, All My Face Always Seems To Glow  
You Turned My Life Around  
You Picked Me Up When I Was Down_

Tommy threw his flap door open and stepped out. He blinked for a moment against the bright sun. There ahead of him was Jason. Air caught in his throat at the gorgeous man standing on the opposite side. Jason wore the same matching tux, only his cravat necktie was gold against a red vest with gold filigree patterns and a gold handkerchief in the pocket. His hair was gelled and styled. There weren't words to describe this moment. He was breathtaking. Those honey swirled brown eyes widened and that jaw dropped when they drank in Tommy's features. The words seemed to grow in volume, surrounding both of them in a lover's caress.

_You're All That I've Ever Known  
When You Smile My Face Glows  
You Picked Me Up When I Was Down  
Say. . . You're All That I've Ever Known  
When You Smile My Face Glows_

The nerves were long gone. All that existed was Jason, who was beginning to walk forward. Tommy took a few steps as well, working on meeting his future husband in the middle, where they would then walk down the aisle.

_You Picked Me Up When I Was Down  
And I Hope That You  
Feel The Same Way Too  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too_

Tommy was standing face to face with Jason now, a mere foot apart from him. Those eyes danced brightly, mirroring his own feelings of elation. Jason reached out his right hand. Tommy clasped it with his left. Together, side by side, hand in hand, they turned and began walking down the aisle. Everyone stood, smiles and tears glistening as the couple slowly passed by. All that mattered was the hand that was holding onto the other, and the words that were floating to their ears on a cloud of bliss.

_And All My Life_

_I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God  
That I. . . That I Finally Found You  
All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too_

Quite suddenly they were nearing the end of the aisle. To the left stood Tommy's parents, to the right stood Jason's, who both stepped forward. The couple briefly released their hands, and hugged their mom and dad. Mrs. Oliver and Mrs. Scott each cupped their son's faces and lovingly kissed their foreheads, careful not to smear any lipstick. Mrs. Oliver had to quickly take a handkerchief out and wipe away her mark. Jason and Tommy looked back to each other, grinning.

_All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God  
That I. . . That I Finally Found You  
All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too_

The music faded as they took their final places in front of the Pastor, looking deep into each other's eyes during the last few lines of the song.

_And All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God That I. . . That I Finally Found You._

Yes, today, before everyone and before God, they were going to declare their love for each other. Their promises. Their commitment. Their amazement at how they found each other.

It was all happening right now.

They reluctantly tore their eyes away from each other and looked to the Pastor. He gave them each a nod and a smile. He said things. He looked out into the audience and addressed the guests. He spoke again. Somewhere in Tommy's elated mind, he realized he should try to be paying attention to the words. After all, it was meant for the both of them. But how could one listen when all that you ever cared about in life was staring at you with such tender love and affection? Tanya was recording all of this. He saw her out of the corner of his eye. He could listen to everything later.

Right now he was drinking in every bit of Jason's appearance. He looked So. Damn. _Sexy_. Their tuxedos matched, except that the colors on the vest were inverted. That was clearly Kat and Tanya's doing. Clever of them. They'd overseen the entire wedding preparations, so it made perfect sense. It was a brilliant idea.

Belatedly Tommy remembered Billy and David standing next to him, and Katherine and Kimberly on the other side of Jason. He exchanged quick smiles with all of them. But really, the only eyes he felt magnetized to were Jason's.

That was when he was given a polite nudge by Billy.

"Huh?" Tommy asked in a daze.

"Your vows, lover boy," Billy muttered.

"Oh, right," said Tommy, blinking away from the spell of those honey chocolate eyes. Quickly he reached in his breast pocket and withdrew the sheet of paper, unfolding it. He was grateful he had written down the words. There was no way he'd be able to think on his own right this second. He took a nervous breath.

"Jason, I stand before you today to promise you one thing: My unconditional love. I would love to promise you more, but the truth is, I can't. We've seen and been through too much to know that there is _nothing_ more precious than right here, and right now. I want to tell you that we'll live happily ever after, that we won't ever know any more sorrow or grief or anger. But I know that we will still experience all of that. Life's events spin out of control. One thing won't, though, and that's my love for you. I promise you myself Jason. My love, my devotion, my heart, and my soul. It was yours to begin with, and it's yours today. It's yours tomorrow. It's yours for forever. You are my eternal sunshine, and I can't believe that I found someone like you. I love you more than I can ever express. Thank you for giving me the chance."

Tommy folded up the piece of paper, the tremble in his hands slightly decreasing, and looked up to moist chocolate eyes. It made his heart skip a beat. Those eyes held vibrant life. He would forever be grateful to God for each day he could wake up seeing eyes that shone as bright as they did on this day.

After an appropriate moment of silence, the Pastor then beckoned for Jason to offer his own vows. He withdrew a piece of paper from his trouser pocket and unfolded it. He cleared his throat and blinked several times before beginning.

"If I knew all the places life would take me, I'm not sure I'd be standing here today. And without you, I really know I wouldn't be. I felt lost and broken for a long time. A lot of people didn't know. I kept it hidden. Except from you. Somehow, you always seemed to know. You were the one person I could never hide from. I can't tell you how much of me you have rescued. There are a lot of things in my life I wish could just be dreams that I'd wake up from and find out they were never real. You, though, are made up of dreams I never thought I could have, thought I could never feel, could never be a part of. You are dreams made flesh to me, Tommy. The best of dreams. Only you are real, and you always have been. You found me when I was lost, and showed me that there was always hope. I promise to never take you for granted. To always love and cherish you as best as I know how. I promise to take what you've taught me about life, and live it as fully as I can, with you by my side. I promise you all of me, Tommy. You're the love of my life. You always will be."

Jason tucked the sheet of paper back into his trouser pants and looked up at Tommy, whose eyes were glistening in the sunlight. A tear marked its trail down his cheek and across those luscious lips that were trembling softly. The expression on his face would forever stay in Jason's mind for an entire lifetime. It was one of purest love.

From behind, there were a few choked sobs from Katherine and Kimberly. A few sniffles here and there were heard in the crowd. From out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tanya dabbing at her nose with a handkerchief, her eye dutifully trained behind the video camera still, recording everything.

"It is now time for the rings," the Pastor said, smiling gently.

Kat stepped forward, placing a gold band into Jason's palm.

"Jason Lee Scott," the Pastor began. "Do you promise to take Tommy as your lawfully wedded husband? To love him and to cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for as long as you both shall live?"

Jason nodded. "I do." With a bright smile, he slipped the ring onto Tommy's finger.

Billy then stepped forward and gave the ring to Tommy.

The Pastor then addressed him. "And do you, Tommy Oliver, promise to take Jason as your lawfully wedded husband? To love him and to cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for as long as you both shall live?"

Tommy nodded. "I do." He slipped the ring onto Jason's finger. Their hands remained clasped.

It was faint, so faint, but it was still there. That sudden ignition of warmth. Of united power. Tommy and Jason's eyes widened. How was this possible, to feel this? Weren't their powers gone? And yet it was there, all the same. Like a low hum of a lover's song. Pulsing steady and true.

"Then, by the authority invested in me and in the presence of God – who cherishes love, _any_ love – I do hereby announce you, Husband and Husband. You may now kiss each other."

Tommy beamed brightly. Jason smiled with dazzling radiance. Together, they both leaned forward and kissed each other deeply.

Kat let out a whoop. Kim blew her nose. David clapped and Billy yelled out "Prodigious!" Rocky and Adam whistled loudly from the audience. Zach and Trini cheered, clapping loudly, while Tanya held a thumbs up in front of the camera.

Tommy and Jason were officially married.

* * *

After about an hour of standing in line and letting the guests congratulate the happy couple, Tanya called out for them to come to the wooden dance floor Ernie had laid out on the sandy beach floor. The sun was setting in the sky. It was the perfect time for their first dance as a married couple.

The music to Bryan Adam's 'Heaven' began to start. Tommy held his hand out for Jason, who happily took it. The two began a slow waltz. At the time they'd hated how much Tanya had made them practice, but now the hard work was happily paying off. They let themselves melt to the words of the song.

_Oh thinkin' about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free  
Now nothing can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me comin' back for more_

They moved like the rise and falling tide of the ocean. There were a few rough edges, for they were no professional dancers by any means, but there was a mesmerizing grace to them. It was the spell of happiness. True happiness.

_And baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_

Yes, they had found heaven tonight, being in each other's arms, as husband to each other.

_Oh once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down  
Yeah, nothin' can change what you mean to me  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now  
'Cause our love will light the way_

There was a large crowd that was watching happily. Images of their friends fleeted in and out of focus. Smiling faces from their parents whizzed by, and Ernie's bright smile. But by and large, they only had eyes for each other.

_And baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
Yeah, And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_

_I've been waitin' for so long  
For somethin' to arrive  
For love to come along  
Now our dreams are comin' true  
Through the good times and the bad  
Yeah, I'll be standin' there by you, oh!_

There was supposed to be the chorus repeating, but suddenly there was a large screeching halt to the music. Confused and bewildered, Jason and Tommy stopped, looking around quizzically. Another song was starting. It seemed very familiar, and yet they couldn't quite place the name of it just yet. The lyrics soon started.

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_

Tommy let out a soft, if albeit still-confused, chuckle, recognizing Sixpence None The Richer's 'Kiss Me' song. He looked quizzically around the crowd and soon saw Rocky's bright red enthused face, straining from the effort it took not to laugh raucously out loud. Zach was nearby, mirroring a similar expression. The two of them high fived each other. It now made perfect sense why their first wedding song as a married couple had been high jacked. Tommy looked to Jason, who was smiling broadly and shaking his head.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling_

So kiss me

At those last words, Rocky promptly yelled out, "Well? Kiss already!"

Both Jason and Tommy couldn't help but laugh. The crowd joined in, some of them cheering for the kiss, others just letting the moment be what it was. The married couple couldn't quite appeal to Rocky's demands yet, as they were laughing with too much enjoyment. At that point, the second stanza had passed, and they were going into the chorus again. Jason shrugged helplessly. If they were going to do it, they may as well time it to the music.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

Jason took Tommy and spun him a circle, drawing him back in tight, eyes dancing brightly.

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling_

_So kiss me_

Jason cupped Tommy's head in both hands, and they kissed deeply, passionately, and very, very French-like.

* * *

Jason's mom came up beside him, stealing a rare moment where he was alone and unattended by husband or wedding guests and friends. The sun had set and lively dancing was currently going on, but she found him a few yards away, staring off at the ocean tide.

Sensing someone behind him, Jason turned and smiled warmly at her approach. He put his arm around her shoulder, squeezing affectionately. Together they both looked up into the night time sky.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Mrs. Scott commented. She was referring to the brilliant spectacle of stars.

"Mmm-hmm," Jason agreed. "Especially when you're closer to them. It's just breath taking."

His mom's brows furrowed in confusion. "Closer? What do you mean?"

Thankfully both of their faces were turned up toward the sky, and she didn't see the look of 'oh shit, I blew it' that crossed Jason's features. His eyes turned wide briefly. "Uh, well, I mean. . ." he stammered, trying to think frantically of an excuse he could use. Then it came to him. "Like through a telescope, you know?"

"Ohhh," his mom breathed out in understanding. "I've never looked at them through one. Are they bigger?"

Jason smiled in relief at his quick thinking. Piles of memories flitted across his brain of the peace tour and all that he had seen of the universe. Intergalactic traveling was the _only_ way to go. The corners of his mouth pulled up further into a mysterious grin. "Yeah," he replied softly. "They are."

They continued to stand side by side in companionable silence, with his mother's arm around his torso, and his around her shoulder. Moments like these happened too far and in between.

After a space of time, his mom said quietly, "I'm proud of you, son."

Warmth swelled instantly inside of Jason. It didn't matter how old he got. Those words, coming from his mother, would always sound like golden music. "Thanks, mom." Though the comment was endearingly sweet, he didn't entirely understand where her thoughts were coming from. "Um. . . why, though?"

He looked down at her. She was smiling at him in the way only a mother can smile at her child. "For trusting your dad and I enough to tell us about your orientation last year. It was a shock at first, I'll admit, but then I realized how huge it was for you to tell us that about yourself. And just look at where you are now!" she exclaimed happily, looking behind her and eyeing Jason's husband conversing with Zach and Trini. She gave her son a squeeze. "He's a great guy. I know you'll be happy together. I welcome a son-in-law."

Jason's heart ballooned with glowing affection for his mother. Through thick and thin, from an infant all the way into adulthood, she had always shown support and love for him. He could only smile at her in reply, leaning in and giving her a full hug.

She clutched him firmly for a few seconds before finally releasing him. She was smiling brightly at him. "So!" she said, starting into a question. "Who's going to change their last name?"

Jason grinned lopsidedly. "Actually, we're going to hyphenate and include both of our last names to be Oliver-Scott."

Mrs. Scott's eyebrows rose in happy surprise. "That's quite clever and sweet, actually. Aww, aren't you boys so thoughtful!"

Jason blushed, rolling his eyes against her comment on them being _boys_. "Mom. . ." he whined softly.

"Oh yes, right, right. _Men_, I mean," she corrected herself, though her tone didn't hold much remorse. Her eyes sparkled with delight. "Well, you'll always be my boy, no matter how old you are."

Jason shook his head in mock exasperation.

Mrs. Scott only chuckled. Then her eyes lit up. "Do I get the opportunity to make dinner for you guys soon? Before or after your honeymoon, if you're taking one?"

Jason's expression brightened. That was his mom, ever the cook. "Yeah, we're taking one. We leave tomorrow, but. . . how about breakfast, instead? Before we take off?"

Mrs. Scott beamed. "Of course, honey! I'd be happy to. Where are you guys going?"

Jason hesitated. "Um, well," he began, doing his best to look nonchalant and calm. "It's a road trip of sorts. Here and there. We're not really sure yet. Wherever the wind takes us," he finished. It was true, more or less. Except that by wind, it was more like space, and by road trip, it was more like seeing the universe. Zordon's gift to them had been an intergalactic honeymoon of _true_ sight-seeing. It was hard to tell how long they were going to be gone for.

Mrs. Scott quirked her eyebrows at his vague response. She looked about ready to inquire further, but she never got the chance. Tanya came strolling up. "There you are!" she said cheerfully. "Been looking for you. It's time to cut the cake."

* * *

It was a three tiered cake with white fondant frosting. All three layers held a red band of silk ribbon that bordered the bottom of each tier, accented with a gold strip of ribbon that peaked out in a thin strip above the red. Adorning the cake as wedding toppers sat Tommy's Red Zeo Ranger action figure, and Jason's Gold Zeo Ranger. Tanya still couldn't help but tsk at the 'toys,' but it had been the compromise she and Kat had been able to come up with when planning with Tommy and Jason.

As for the married couple, it couldn't be a more perfect cake. Simple in design, and yet it spoke of them. If anyone had any criticisms about it, it wasn't ever spoken plainly. Not that they would've cared, anyway.

Pausing for the picture, Tommy held onto the knife, with Jason's hand resting on top. That spark of heat once again ignited in their hands, even though they weren't palm to palm. There was something about the Zeo power that would forever unite them together. Almost like it was blessing their union and offering its own gift. But that was crazy, right?

Slicing into the cake, they carved out a slice and made ready to feed it to the other. Brown eyes sparkled against brown eyes. Like an airplane making its slow and careful landing, a piece of cake slowly wafted to their mouths. Jaws opened. Cake zoomed in closer. And then, simultaneously, in a flash of white blur, icing smeared across each lover's face, cake voluptuously packing itself in by the other party's eager fingers. Small crumbs and pieces flew around. Tommy backed away, a wide icing-smeared grin split across his face. His cheeks puffed out to the brim like a chipmunks. He was turning bright red from laughter, which was difficult to let out when so much cake housed itself inside of his mouth. Jason was looking much the same in appearance.

It was a good few seconds of earnest chewing before either could make any manner of appropriate noise. Jason scanned the crowd, locating Kat and Tanya. He waved at them. "Hey! Kab! Thabya!" he called out as best he could. The two girls were beside themselves with laughter, but they dutifully walked over to the couple, clutching their sides. As they worked at trying to calm their fit, it gave Tommy and Jason enough time to swallow the remnants of their cake and address the merry crowd of guests.

Tommy began. "We'd like to make a toast, right here and now! To Kat and Tanya. Everything you saw tonight that was cute and charming and absolutely perfect is all because of these two. Without them, tonight just wouldn't have had all of the special magic and glimmer that you see."

He turned to Jason, letting his husband finish the sentiments. Jason eyed the girls with deep appreciation. "We owe a lot to these girls, and we wanted you all to know who's responsible for making tonight as wonderful as it's been. So be sure to thank them, because we owe them way too many than is even possible."

Kat and Tanya blushed a deep crimson red as the audience broke out into loud applause and cheers. When it had calmed down slightly, Tommy called out, "And we have one more person we need to give credit to. Ernie! Come over here!"

Their boss and dear friend was soon spotted near the refreshment table, filling up on the dessert trays. His features displayed shock at being called out, but he was eagerly ushered forward by the guests until he was standing sheepishly next to Tommy, who clasped his left shoulder firmly. "This man has not only provided us with a beautiful place to have our wedding, with outstanding food and the _finest_ service, but he's been the best boss we've ever had, and someone we will always be grateful to for the awesome person he's been."

Jason smiled and held up his hands toward Ernie and the girls as if he were Vanna White. "Let's have a round of cheers for these folks!"

The eager crowd did not disappoint. Clapping and hollering rose high into the air. Using that as a distraction, Tommy deftly stepped back and cut up another few slices of cake. Keeping two in his hand and discreetly handing a slice to Jason, the couple promptly reached their arms around and shoved the slices into the mouths of their friends who were too preoccupied with the attention they were getting to react very quickly to their sudden attack. Tommy got both Ernie and Tanya, and Jason got Kat. The girls screamed out in shock, which only allowed more cake to enter their mouths. They turned away, icing smearing across their faces. Ernie stood there mutely, reacting to the face full of cake by reaching his hand up and making sure all of it entered his mouth.

Jason and Tommy were chased around the wedding cake table by Kat and Tanya. Zach and Rocky were suddenly right there and carving out their own slices. Zach raced back to Trini, who shrieked and began running away from his attempted cake assault, while Rocky went after Adam. Adam's eyes grew wide when he realized his fate. He backed up a few paces, meaning to join Trini in fleeing, but Billy conveniently happened to step into view and blocked Adam's escape. Cake didn't exactly meet his mouth, but it definitely smacked into his cheek. It stuck. Scraping it off, he rushed after Rocky's already retreating form.

"Come back here!" Adam yelled. "You are _so_ getting it!"

Billy laughed, watching his friends embark in a cake war. Kim was seen laughing, shoulder to shoulder with David, looking very cozy. He grabbed onto the hand of his girlfriend from Aquitar, watching for her reaction. She stared at the unfolding scene, her expression perplexed.

"What a strange occurrence of events," she mused.

Billy chuckled. "Much of Earth is like that, honey. Trust me."


End file.
